Trust-me and stay here
by Veervanspel
Summary: Dans un bordel, Zoro sous le nom d'Iris officie en tant que prostitué. Depuis la débâcle et la mort de Luffy, il y a trouvé un refuge. Tout est bouleversé quand son passé ressurgit avec le stupide espoir de changer le monde. L'espoir, Zoro y a gouté et s'y est blessé. Essayera-t-il encore ? [LGBTQHHAP/explicit/Viol'ences/tortures][ZRxALL][Multi Personnages][recherche correcteur]
1. Avertissement

TRUST-ME AND STAY HERE

─── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ───

Fanfiction hors contexte sur les personnages One-Piece.

**Personnage principal : **Zoro.

**Thèmes abordés :** Homosexualité, hétérosexualité, transgenre, piraterie, combat, romance, destruction, séduction, prostitution, psychologie, torture mentale et physique, expiation, reconstruction.

**ATTENTION cette fiction contient des scènes de viol, de torture, de manipulation, de violence pouvant heurter. **On pense souvent que le pire c'est ce qu'on peut nous faire enfant, mais on oublie qu'adulte on pense pouvoir se protéger… et que ça peut impliquer culpabiliser, garder pour soi et se juger responsable de ce qu'on est pas. [ENCORE UNE FOIS je suis donc dans la JOIE permanente !]

**Correcteur : **Je recherche un correcteur/trice pour cette fiction chargée également de vérifier les incohérences, le tempo et me botter le cul si je fais de la merde. On ira boire un Bubble Tea ensemble sur Paris si on s'entend bien en plus o/

─ **Avoir + de 18 ans est conseillé pour cette fiction. Elle contiendra des éléments assez durs.  
**

**Cette fiction aborde des sujets très réalistes **** mais n'est pas du porn-trash pour le plaisir.** Si vous êtes perturbé par votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à venir en parler. Plus important, si l'un de vos proches ou vous-mêmes, êtes victimes de violences, de maltraitances, d'harcèlements ou subissez l'influence d'un tiers, il existe des associations et personnes pouvant aider. Être une victime ne doit PLUS JAMAIS être une insulte. Seuls les coupables et les bourreaux doivent connaître la honte et la culpabilité ! Quoiqu'il arrive, ne pensez jamais être seuls.

─ Si je n'ai pas posté un nouveau chapitre au bout de sept jours, vous avez le droit de me mettre un coup de pieds au cul. Les commentaires aident à l'écriture. Je vous l'assure.

Les personnages sont forcément hors-caractère. Zoro est un prostitué… Je doute qu'Oda approuve !

**Personnages LGBTQHHAP** ❤❥ : Lesbiennes, gays, bisexuels, transsexuels, Queers, HIV+s, Hétérosexuels, asexuels, pansexuels, intersexuels, etc, etc… Car je pense qu'on doit arrêter de nous séparer. L'amour c'est l'amour, le sexe consenti/consentant/entre personnes adultes et matures c'est le sexe. Et n'oubliez pas de vous protégez !

─── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ───

**Histoire   
**_Où est-ce qu'on est par rapport à l'œuvre ?_

Luffy et sa petite bande d'allumés ont enfin pu advenir à leur but. Ils ont trouvé le one-piece. Galvanisés par la victoire, ils apprennent que Kaido a été tué. Ce fut aussi brutal que rapide. Des bateaux telle une nuée de sauterelles apparurent. Des flottes à l'infini avec à leurs bords de nombreux anciens ennemis et de parfaits inconnus menés par « Les nouvelles Forces. » Le gouvernement s'est lié avec le pire pour pouvoir éviter de voir les rebelles vaincre.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille se lance dans la bataille en même temps que les familles liées à eux, l'équipage Shanks, celui du cœur, du vampire et bien d'autres encore. Les nouvelles Forces n'ont qu'un slogan les concernant : « **Pliez, rejoignez-nous ou mourrez.** »

Seulement, on gagne pas toujours…

Ils vont tous en payer le prix. Et ce prostitué aux reflets verts qui regarde la mer depuis des années, qu'il est beau, qu'il est triste, si loin de celui qui autrefois par sa simple présence pouvait faire frémir… L'ombre de lui-même, sans son capitaine, sans oriflamme.

─── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ───

**Avertissement SHIP / COUPLE / CRUSH et apparition de personnages**

Je suis influencée par mes lecteurs concernant les couples, donc soyez pas étonnés. Je le suis pas toujours et je fous souvent des couples étranges mais parce que moi, je les vois. Je cherche pas à faire original, mais juste que contrairement à la plupart des gens, je suis pas attachée à un couple. (Sauf Molly et Arthur dans Harry Potter) et que je peux mettre n'importe qui avec n'importe qui. (sauf Ramsay et DoFla. Qu'ils crèvent en enfer ! JE LES HAIS ! JE LES HAIS. JE LES HAIS… D'ailleurs, me demandez pas où est DoFla dans cette fic. Ne me demandez pas de le mettre. Il risquerait tellement de mourir. TELLEMENT. Mille fois. Jamais je pardonnerai ! JAMAIS. Je peux plus facilement pardonner à Akainu et Kaido. Mais eux …. PUTAIN ! Ok ! Je me disperse. Je reviens sur l'histoire :

Tant que je suis en cours d'écriture, vous pouvez me lancer des défis, me faire des demandes, vouloir voir un personnage. Parce que vous faîtes l'effort de lire cette histoire alors qu'elle est pas terminée, je m'amuse aussi. Et puis j'adore le RP alors forcément les défis, les demandes, ça m'amuse ! (ce n'est pas obligatoire, vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste si vous en avez envie : faîtes…) car du coup, j'ai pas d'avance (et j'ai pas de correcteur, PERSONNE ne m'aime !)

Donc pour les couples, ça peut être le gros bordel. VRAIMENT.

A tire d'exemple, vous pourriez voir dans cette fic (ça veut pas dire que cela y sera)

N'importe qui et TOUT LE MONDE → Zoro  
N'importe qui est TOUT LE MONDE → Robin  
N'importe qui et TOUT LE MONDE → Sanji  
… Vous avez saisi ?

Car je pense qu'un amour, on n'a pas une paire prédestinée - même si c'est parfois une évidence - et que c'est davantage des choix.


	2. Préambule

TRUST-ME AND STAY HERE

─── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ────── x ───

**PRÉAMBULE**

LA FIN DE LA LÉGENDE

Les océans et les mers étaient plongés dans un silence effrayant. Autrefois l'interdiction de piraterie n'avait jamais empêché les hommes de les parcourir. L'équilibre précaire qui avait toujours existé venait d'exploser en éclats. Le roi des pirates a été tué et avec lui le roi du monde assassiné. Les gouvernements se déchainent. Les pirates deviennent rois, les rois deviennent esclaves et les pires monstres montrent qu'ils sont bien pires encore. Toutes les démocraties sont construites sur des châteaux de sables que les morts viennent d'ensevelir dans une bourrasque de vent. Le monde totalitaire est le seul qui survie, immergent et profitant de chaque obscurité pour détruire davantage lumière et espoir.

Un nouveau roi tout aussi pirate que du monde vient prendre sa couronne. Il dirige l'unique gouvernement. **Obéissez ou mourrez !**

─── x ───

Des années plus tôt, sur une île éloignée de la capitale vivait un enfant nommé Zoro âgé de cinq ans. Sabreur en devenir, il s'entrainait avec son maître et la fille de ce dernier. Il en était certain : un jour, il deviendrait l'un des plus grands escrimeurs au monde capable de protéger le monde ! Jour et nuit, il s'entrainait pour y parvenir. Il n'arrêterait jamais de combattre pour ça ! Il avait soif de justice, soif de liberté et soif d'avenir !

─── x ───

Le visage de cet enfant devenu adulte était visible sur tous les ports. Il était recherché pour piraterie à l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait un jour devenir. L'escrimeur gardait les mêmes valeurs et la même moralité. Il combattait sur le navire du capitaine Luffy D. Monkey. Il était son bras droit redouté, son meilleur ami et on n'imaginait pas l'un sans l'autre.

Il aurait été difficile de savoir ce qui avait conduit ce petit villageois sans histoire à devenir un dangereux pirate. Sans aucun doute sa soif de justice. Âgé de dix-sept ans, ses affiches de recherche furent collées sur les murs des ports. Sa prime augmenta autant que sa popularité. Des enfants se mirent à interpréter son rôle dans leurs jeux innocents.

─ Je suis le démons aux trois sabres !

─ Je suis la démone aux milles !

Les affiches montrant un visage résolument fermé et des cheveux verts demeurèrent sur les murs des ports jusqu'à l'âge de vingt-cinq ans et la débâcle !

─── x ───

Cet assassinat qui frappa le monde et l'arrivée au pouvoir d'un dictateur qu'on avait pas su voir venir. Le petit garçon qui rêvait de se battre pour les autres n'aurait jamais imaginé vingt ans plus tard se battre pour le dernier espoir de liberté après les morts des membres du gouvernement et de la piraterie en place.

Le capitaine D. Monkey Luffy fut capturé et il fit l'actualité. La photographie en noir et blanc de son navire coulant en pleine mer se retrouva dans tous les journaux. Elle provoqua la stupeur et détruisit le peu de soulèvement qui avait commencé à immerger des habitants entendant les exploits de ce pirate légendaire tenant tête aux navires des despotes : les Nouvelles Forces.

Il aurait sauvé des vies, protégé des innocents et libéré des villages.

Avec sa capture et la disparition de son équipage, c'était Vercingétorix devant César ! La fin de toute rébellion. L'abdication des rebelles les plus importants et l'acceptation du tyran.

L'escrimeur était mort et avec lui l'homme, le jeune homme et l'enfant qu'il avait été.

─── x ───

Six ans s'écoulèrent et les saisons passèrent inchangées gardant un même rythme comme pour rappeler que la fin n'était pas encore là. Demain existe encore. Sur les murs des ports et des villes, les avis de recherches jaunis de l'équipage de la légende D. Monkey, de son second Zoro un pirate aux cheveux verts et du reste de son équipe avaient été remplacé par des ordres expiatoires de purges et d'amendements. Les pirates sanguinaires oublièrent les codes anciens pour ne devenir que du rustres brigands des mers et seul le rhum devint meilleur. Délectable, savoureux et sucré.

Tout le reste n'existait plus. Le père trahissait le fils, le fils détruisait la mère, la mère vendait la fille et la fille poignardait son père.

_Même quand il n'y a plus aucun espoir, certains continuent d'y croire. _


	3. Chapitre 1 - Plus rien n'est comme avant

**CHAPITRE UN **

PLUS RIEN N'EST COMME AVANT

─── x ───

Île d'Eliade

Actuellement

─── x ───

Âgé de trente-et-un ans, Sanji Vinksmoke était un homme blond séduisant à l'air aimable au premier abord. Il avait été cuisinier jusqu'à l'âge de dix-huit ans pour un restaurant nautique illustre. À cet âge, il avait fait la rencontre du capitaine D. Monkey, de son second Zoro Roronoa, de leur navigatrice Nami et de leur maître d'œuvre Usopp et il les avait rejoint. Il avait vécu les sept plus belles années de sa vie. Il ne les regrettait pas. De nombreux compagnons les avaient rejoints par la suite.

Il était doué pour le combat. Il combattait avec le bas de son corps d'où son surnom : « La jambe noire. »

La débâcle était arrivée. Leur capitaine ne les avait pas autorisé au combat par une fourberie pas surprenante de sa part. Ce dernier s'était fait capturer et leurs avait permis de fuir. Sanji n'avait jamais pu se sentir soulagé depuis cet instant. Son esprit était en permanence avec cet esprit libre qu'on retenait dans une cage. Personne ne pouvait retenir Luffy longtemps. C'était ce qu'il avait pensé ! Ils trouveraient le moyen de le délivrer. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire.

Six ans plus tôt, l'annonce état tombée. Monkey D Luffy avait été tué. Sanji avait été heurté par les larmes des inconnus pleurant cet espoir disparu. Il n'avait pas pu en verser une seule. Il ne méritait pas de pleurer sur son capitaine. Les survivants avec qui il était lors de l'annonce et qui avaient survécu à l'attaque disparurent. Son groupe éclata. Ils étaient incapables de se regarder dans les yeux.

Sanji avait bien essayé de retourner bosser en tant que cuisinier pour son ancien capitaine Zeff mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il fallait retrouver sa famille ! Il ne dormait plus, il ne souriait plus et il ne vivait plus. Une seule et unique obsession ! Que la mort de son ami ne soit pas la fin.

Il avait lutté pour les retrouver. À force de recherches, d'enquêtes, il en avait retrouvé. Six ans pour réunir un grand nombre d'entre eux. La première qu'il avait retrouvé était la navigatrice de l'équipe. C'était une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ondulés et roux.

Nami souleva sa botte de la neige gadoueuse et sale l'essuyant sur la pierre à l'entrée du bâtiment. Elle fut soulagée lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans une taverne obscure et poussiéreuse sous le bruit des festivités permanente de l'île Iliade. Une vieille femme ridée leur laissa une chambre contre deux pièces d'or et leur indiqua où s'asseoir pour profiter d'un repas contre dix pièces d'agent. Elle leur donna des draps propres prenant une caution de cinq pièces d'argent au cas où ils seraient rendus dans un sale état.

─ Tu es effrayant.

─ Pardon.

Le blond se mit à sourire. Il essaya de détendre ses traits durs. Il glissa sa main dans ses cheveux gominés et eu un sourire plus doux à l'égard de la rouquine dont le nez était rouge à cause de l'hiver. Elle retira son épais blouson pour le mettre à côté de la cheminée relevant une taille fine. Avec ses longs cheveux attachés en des couettes, il devinait les regards des hommes les observant.

─ T'es tellement belle. Tu as bien fait de prendre une seule chambre pour nous deux.

─ Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas les moyens de prendre plus avec ce que nous a laissé Robin.

─ Volez, si vous voulez plus ! répéta Sanji en se rappelant de ce que la brune leurs avait dit.

─ C'est la vingtième île qu'on fait et le signalement est bien moins clair que dans les autres. Il n'est surement pas là. Surtout quand on connait la source.

─ On le trouvera, gronda Sanji, il suffit de trouver un baraquement militaire ou une salle d'armes.

─ Et si on le trouvait pas ?

─ On va le trouver.

─── x ───

Au travers de la fenêtre ouverte, Zoro regardait la neige tomber, la main tendue vers elle. Les doigts s'amusant de sa pureté, il détourna soudainement le visage quand il entendit une voix qui s'agaçait du froid de cette pièce. Drapé dans un peignoir de soie vert, Zoro quitta la fenêtre et se redressa pour se rapprocher du patron.

─ Ne tombe pas malade, tu ne me rapporteras plus assez d'argent et tu augmenteras ta dette.

─ Tellement d'inquiétude dans ta voix, ça me fait plaisir, souligna Zoro

Le patron attrapa le poignet fin de l'épéiste d'une main et lui souleva le visage de l'autre. Un large sourire morcela son visage pervers. Son souffle chaud passa près du visage de l'homme alors qu'il relâcha la main pour venir détacher la ceinture du peignoir. Il posa ses doigts sur la large cicatrice se trouvant sur le buste de l'ancien pirate, puis il les remontant pour glisser dans les mèches vert et noir tressées ensemble pour former une épaisse natte.

─ Ton client est en train de poser ses affaires. C'est la première fois pour lui avec un homme. On t'a conseillé et il veut une catin obéissante. Tâche de lui donner assez pour que tout son équipage veuille passer de l'autre bord.

Il relâche la pression. Le patron perd son sourire. Zoro est tombé sur le sol sans parvenir à tenir sur ses jambes. L'homme dur se penche vers lui.

─ Tu ne t'es pas reposé. Je t'ai ordonné de le faire. Prends une semaine de repos demain.

─ J'ai besoin de cet argent.

─ Tu n'y touches jamais. Je t'ai ordonné de te reposer. Tu iras profiter des sources chaudes de l'île d'à côté. Je sais que tu les aimes.

─ Et qui s'occupera de mes clients ? C'est ok pour moi. Je vais bien.

─ Je te payerai tes vacances, Iris, mais repose-toi.

─ …non.

─ Ne m'oblige pas à t'enfermer comme la dernière fois.

─ Tu n'as pas le droit ! Tu perds des clients et de l'argent. Je vais bien !

─ C'est un ordre. Et ne crois pas que je m'inquiète. Je ne veux juste pas perdre ma poule aux œufs d'or.

Evidemment qu'il s'inquiétait. Barthelemy s'était attaché à cet étrange homme blessé qu'ils avaient recueilli. Tout le monde le savait. Malgré sa place prestigieuse chez les prostitués, le patron n'hésiterait pas à perdre un peu de clientèle pour le protéger comme il protégerait tous ses prostitués. Il avait beau se montrer rude, il avait conscience que sa famille c'était eux et pas les clients. L'argent était sympathique, mais ce n'était pas ça qui prendrait soin de lui à la fin.

Zoro étira ses bras. Il les passa au-dessus des épaules du patron. Il lui embrasa la joue.

─ Ne te fâche pas, Barthelemy, je vais bien.

─ Tu me prends pour un de tes clients, Iris ? Tu iras en vacances.

─ T'es injuste !

─ Je sais. J'adore ça !

Zoro se souvenait du matin où il avait ouvert les yeux dans une chambre de cette maison close. Il avait regardé le vase avec des iris à côté de lui. Il avait choisi ce nom et avait voulu disparaître, hanté par le souvenir des morts et de ses camarades en mer tout en pensant les retrouver un jour. Il avait bossé pour ça. Les morts de ses amis furent annoncées au fur et à mesure et il n'avait qu'une obsession : retrouver son capitaine.

La mort de Luffy lui parvint un beau matin.

Le client entra dans la chambre quand le patron la quitta. Un pirate amer d'avoir été contraint à se laver. Il se rapprocha méfiant et dangereux. Il avait déjà gouté à des hommes par pur besoin sur les navires. Il ne trouvait rien d'agréable dans leurs masses de muscles et de chairs. Ce n'était que par la réputation d'Iris, qu'il avait voulu essayer.

Minaudant, Zoro laissa tomber le peignoir, gardant un fin tissu autour de la taille pour ne pas effrayer le pirate par sa virilité. Ses hanches fines roulèrent en même temps que ses lèvres rosées trésaillaient devant l'homme. Zoro se rapprocha du pirate, candidement. Il prit sa main entre les siennes et la posa sur son cou. Il embrassa le large pouce avec une innocence feinte. Les doigts se serrèrent et le forcèrent à plier ses jambes. Il se retrouva agenouillé face à l'homme.

─ Maître ….


	4. Chapitre 2 - Ce que l'on devient

**CHAPITRE DEUX **

CE QUE L'ONT DEVIENT

─── x ───

Île d'Eliade

Actuellement

─── x ───

Un cauchemar la réveilla en pleine nuit. Nami regarda autour d'elle. Une odeur de clope emplissait la chambre de l'auberge. Des rires et des bruits extérieurs se faisaient entendre par la fenêtre fermée. Sanji n'était plus dans la pièce. Elle parcouru cette dernière avec inquiétude. Elle se leva et regarda par la fenêtre.

Des maisons closes se trouvaient de l'autre côté de la rue. Sur l'île d'Eliade, les bâtiments de plaisirs de toutes sortes y étaient nombreux. L'un des bordels était particulièrement remarquable par ses lumières feutrées et la queue des hommes devant. Certains étaient refoulés et devaient se contenter des autres établissements ou des filles sur le trottoir à l'aspect moins reluisant. Nami connaissait la réputation de ce lieu : un trou à succubes.

Cet idiot de Sanji !

Elle savait où le trouver. Sa frustration, il la comblait par le sexe et elle le savait. C'était comme-ci la douleur qui semblait être sur ses épaules n'était soulagée que dans les bras d'une brune, d'une blonde ou d'une rousse sans que ce ne soit jamais suffisamment assez. Il était insatiable et insatisfait.

Elle s'habilla avec légèreté mais avec un pantalon. Elle se méfiait de ce genre d'endroit. Nami récupéra également ses affaires les plus précieuses – les chambres sont souvent pillées en l'absence d'occupant. Elle passa le trottoir et entra dans l'auberge de joie frivole.

À l'intérieur une hôtesse blonde lui indiqua un salon où elle pouvait discuter, commander et en attendre sa commande. Elle pourrait y boire du vin ou de la bière le temps que cette dernière se libère. L'hôtesse aux yeux verts pénétrants ne sembla pas s'offusquer d'avoir une femme face à elle. C'était assez habituel.

─ Pom va venir s'occuper de vous !

Nami fit mine de s'asseoir. En parfaite voleuse, elle profita du premier angle mort pour s'engouffrer dans les escaliers à la recherche de Sanji. Elle pourrait lui laisser faire son affaire. Elle pourrait mais elle savait aussi que son ami était désespéré. Un parfait pigeon ! Nami avait bien entendu à son arrivée dans le port que des sorcières pillaient jusqu'à la dernière pièce dans cet endroit. Elles vidaient toutes les bourses et ne laissaient qu'un souvenir fugace d'orgasme. Nami voulait rentrer autrement qu'en se cachant dans la cale d'un navire ou en faisant la vaisselle.

Pour une fois, seulement, elle aurait aimé que leur budget ne serve pas à nourrir des prostituées et leurs maquereaux.

Elle le retrouva. Aux travers de voiles feutrées, elle distingua son visage, entouré de deux femmes aux formes généreuses lui servant à boire et s'amusant avec lui dont le rire s'élevait. Lorsqu'il était ainsi, il perdait presque son front soucieux et ses yeux torturés qu'il pensait parfaitement dissimulés.

Elle avança précipitamment vers lui. Nami se stoppa en voyant un fortuné pirate passait devant elle. Il sentait le savon et entra dans une pièce. À sa main une large bourse qui produisait des bruits de pièces trébuchantes. Il serait bien obligé de la poser pour faire ses affaires.

Elle entra à sa suite avec discrétion retenant la porte qui allait se fermer. Elle vit l'homme nu de dos qui n'avait pas attendu pour perdre son pantalon. Son impatience était visible. Il était attelé dans des mouvements qui ne laissait pas place aux doutes face à une prostituée elle-même de dos. Nami pouvait voir ses ongles peints en noirs s'agripper au drap foncé.

Nami récupéra la bourse avec lenteur. Elle retint le bruit de cette dernière, fit demi-tour et une dague la fit sursauter. L'arme se planta dans la porte. Elle avait été jeté à partir du lit. Par reflexe, Nami se retourna vivement. Son cœur avait manqué un battement. Nami commença à parler, cherchant de sa main derrière son dos la poignée de la porte pour s'enfuir. Cette pute tirait à la perfection ou elle venait d'avoir beaucoup de chance !

Une mèche rousse tomba sur le sol. Le pirate à demi-nu la fixa avec colère et la prostituée la main encore tendue de son tir ouvrit une bouche sensuelle pour parler. Les sons restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge alors qu'elle écoutait Nami parler.

─ Je me suis trompée de chambre, je suis …

Nami ne termina pas sa phrase. La bourse tomba sur le sol et quelques pièces roulèrent. Elles roulaient et s'arrêtaient sans que personne ne les regarde perdant toute valeur. Sur le lit, à demi-agenouillé, Zoro la fixait le regard effrayé par cette apparition de son passé. Entièrement nu, il avait maladroitement tiré un drap sur lui.

Il pensait surprendre un voleur pas un ancien ami. Son corps nu, transpirant et taché ne laissait aucun doute de l'action où Nami venait de le surprendre.

Nami avait du mal à rassembler ses idées mais il était facile de deviner que Zoro n'était pas ici en tant que client. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur les ongles aux vernis noirs de l'escrimeur et sur les tâches blanches laissés sur les draps sombres.

Le moment sembla suspendu dans l'air. Le pirate s'était redressé avec colère et Zoro le stoppa vivement par le bras, ses deux mains s'y agrippant :

─ Elle travaille pour nous, elle voulait mettre à l'abri votre bourse. Il y a des voleurs dans cette ville !

Le pirate n'en cru pas un mot mais il était un habitué de cet escale naviguant sur cette mer depuis quelques années déjà. Il connaissait le bon cœur d'Iris et ne souhaitait pas le contrarier. Il avait déjà attendu trop longtemps qu'Iris termine le client précédent, un novice qui ne méritait pas Iris. Aussi, il récupéra sa bourse et laissa les pièces à terre. Il la jeta sur le lit.

─ Tout était pour toi Iris. Prouve-moi que je fais bien de ne pas aller me plaindre.

Nami referma la porte après elle. Elle s'y adossa le cœur battant et écouta les bruits qui lui parvenaient : des gémissements et craquements de bois. Elle entendait les plaintes et les chuintements de la chambre imaginant l'acte s'y passant. Elle venait sans doute de compliquer l'affaire de Zoro sans le vouloir.

Elle croisa le regard de Sanji qui la vit. Il se redressa, ennuyé. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait dépensé sa dernière pièce. Ne la voyant pas partir, il soupira et se rhabilla. Après avoir salué ses hôtesses, il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle était pétrifiée. Sanji ne devait pas passer cette porte ni entendre les bruits y provenant. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait.

─ Prête à voler ou cuisiner pour gagner notre vie ?

─ …

─ Nami, ça va ?

─ Ça va. Ça va. Rentrons.

Le blond ne prêta pas attention à la porte où de faibles bruits étaient audibles. Ils étaient dans une maison close ! Derrière chaque porte des bruits semblables lui parvenaient.

─ J'ai demandé aux filles, raconta Sanji de retour dans la chambre.

─ Qu'as-tu demandé ?

─ S'il y avait un escrimeur aux cheveux verts dans le coin. Ou un temple, une salle d'arme, un ermite se perdant tout le temps ! Il n'y a rien ici. Ce n'est qu'un point d'escale pour les plaisirs des pirates et du gouvernements. Un pauvre coin sans intérêt. On repartira demain visiter l'île d'à côté.

─ Tu oublies la réunion, Sanji. On avait dit que c'était la dernière île. Ils seront tous là dans deux jours.

─ Ils comprendront quand on ramènera Zoro.

─ On devrait retourner les voir pour les rassurer. On continuera à le chercher plus tard. On peut lancer le plan et revenir visiter les îles autour d'ici. La première étape est juste à côté.

─ Si tu veux, Nami.

Sanji le savait : ils venaient de comprendre qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais Zoro. Nami en refusant d'aller dans l'île d'à côté le désignait comme perdu à jamais.

─── x ───

Nami pénétra par la fenêtre ouverte. Il l'attendait el la regarda faire, installé sur le lit. Il lui lança la bourse pleine qu'elle récupéra habilement d'une main pour la mettre dans sa poche. Elle aurait aimé lui jeter au visage mais elle et Sanji en avaient besoin.

─ Partez et ne revenez pas.

─ Iris … Ce nom ne te va guère, Zoro.

Elle parcouru la chambre devinant à quoi servait chaque objet s'y trouvant. Elle se rapprocha de l'homme, posant sa main sur sa joue mais il la retira immédiatement.

─ Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux, Nami. C'est mon choix.

─ D'être une pute ? Ou un lâche ?

─ Qui te permet de me juger ?

─ Tu crois être le seul à avoir souffert ?

─ Fous-moi la paix, Nami !

Elle grogna et le fixa avec davantage d'énervement. Il avait totalement changé. Elle ne le reconnaissait qu'en regardant ses yeux noirs.

─ On part rejoindre les autres. Ils nous attendent à trois jours d'ici. On est déjà en retard. Assure-toi de nous suivre ou d'être présent.

─ Je ne viendrai pas.

Elle voulut répondre mais abandonna la lutte pour quitter la pièce. Il ne l'écoutera pas ! Elle le connaissait. Elle savait que lorsqu'il avait ce regard têtu, rien ne pouvait le contraindre à l'écouter. Il était fier et arrogant.

Soudainement, elle eut un recul. Elle se rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Ils se connaissaient, c'était vrai mais elle avait aussi changé. Elle n'abandonnerait pas.

Elle se souvenait du regard de Zoro quand elle l'avait vu plus tôt dans la nuit. Son expression n'était pas butée, ténébreuse ou dure comme actuellement. Pas même lascive ou séduisante. En la voyant, il avait eu l'air effrayé. Peut-être même terrorisé. Il avait repris son masque mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait vu.

─ Tu viendras.

─ Tu ne peux m'y forcer. Tu n'as qu'à leurs dire que je suis mort.

─ Tu viendras où je leurs dirai où te trouver. Ou mieux encore ! Je les inviterai à venir s'amuser ici et je te payerai pour tu sois leur surprise. Ce n'est pas du bord de Sanji, d'Usopp, de Frankie ou des autres mais ils pourraient avoir une belle surprise. T'as toujours été investi dans tes pratiques et talentueux avec des sabres.

Le regard de l'homme s'agrandit sous la menace, l'ironie et les piques. Il la fixa incertain. Il pourrait fuir mais pour aller où ? Il était ici chez lui. Abandonner les lieux lui semblait impossible. Il se sentait à l'abri ici. Elle venait de tout détruire. Il n'aurait pas le choix s'il voulait pouvoir y rester.

─ Garce.

─ On part au lever du soleil avec Sanji. Si tu ne me montres pas que tu es à bord, je laisserai Sanji utiliser ici la bourse que tu nous offres.


	5. Chapitre 3 - parle pour que je t'entende

**CHAPITRE TROIS**

PARLE POUR QUE JE T'ENTENDE

─ ─ ─ x ─ ─ ─

Le capitaine du petit navire marchand de l'océan des délices avait accepté la bourse de Nami et le transport des deux passagers jusqu'à une île à quelques pas de leur propre destination. Sanji avait été admiratif du talent de vol de son amie mais elle répéta pour la dixième fois qu'on lui avait donné. Sanji n'était pas dupe et il sentait que la chatte noire lui dissimulait des informations. Elle posa à nouveau son index sur ses lèvres, s'étirant à moitié.

─ C'est la première fois qu'on voyage sans que tu sois obligé de cuisiner et moi de nettoyer. Tu pourrais en profiter, Sanji.

─ Tu devrais me raconter ce vol.

─ On me l'a donné, arrête de m'ennuyer avec ça.

Sanji accepta avec un sourire. Il s'éloigna dans la nuit sombre pour monter sur le pont. L'équipage tentait de maintenir le bateau à flots dans une mer agitée par de hautes vagues. Le cuisiner se rapprocha de l'avant du navire. Il s'agrippa à la rambarde. Sa cigarette humide aux lèvres et l'odeur du sel lui montaient aux cheveux. Il n'abandonnerait pas Zoro. Jamais !

─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─

Les canons redoublaient noirs et effrayants au-dessus du Thousand Sunny, le navire de l'équipe de Luffy D. Monkey. Sanji frappa à l'aide de son pied droit la joue d'un pirate allié aux nouvelles forces et l'envoya voler dans la mer. Il entendit Robin hurler son nom et se retrouva aux prises avec deux forces de la nature. Sautant sur les débris des navires, Zoro rejoint sur l'autre navire Luffy qui combattait.

Ce dernier allongea ses bras, fort de la puissance d'un fruit du démon, pour s'agripper au mat de son navire et revenir à eux laissant Zoro seul face à leurs ennemis.

─ On vous rattrape, dit-il joyeusement, avant de fermer ses mains sur le corps de Sanji.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent entre eux. Il s'enroulèrent encore et encore comme un élastique. En effet, le capitaine D. Monkey possédait la capacité d'allonger tous ses membres. Sanji fut projeté sur plusieurs kilomètres dans l'air arrivant sonné dans l'eau. Le sang de la bataille et la puissance de la chute lui firent perdre connaissance. Il vit à peine les bras accrochés à lui et les deux femmes, rousses et brunes qui s'enfonçaient dans l'eau avec lui.

─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─

La tête de l'homme se posa entre ses bras. Les derniers mots de son chef avaient été un mensonge. Luffy était décédé et sans nul doute courait-il après un fantôme. Zoro était resté sur le bateau jusqu'à la fin. Personne n'aurait pu faire quitter l'endroit au second de Luffy et Sanji le savait. Il devait être mort en héro pendant qu'ils survivaient comme des lâches. Il enfonça sa main dans ses cheveux gominés. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là à essayer de rassembler tout le monde ? En dehors d'une cuisine, il n'avait jamais été un chef. Depuis six ans, il jouait ce rôle et devenait chaque jour de plus en plus dur de crainte qu'une mauvaise décision n'entraine la mort d'un de ses compagnons.

Adossée à la cale, Nami rejeta ses cheveux à l'arrière. Elle fixa Zoro sans comprendre.

─ Tu pourrais voyager avec nous. Il te suffirait de dire : Salut Sanji.

─ Je suis bien là.

─ Tu ne fais que reculer l'inévitable.

Zoro la fixa avec calme. Il était installé en tailleur sur le sol. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc, un pantalon noir et ample, des bottines sombres une ceinture en tissu vert et un foulard sur le dessus de sa tête. Nami avait remarqué que ses cheveux étaient très longs, attachés en un chignon et vacillant entre le noir et le vert. Zoro avait toujours eu les cheveux verts aussi songea-t-elle à une teinture noire.

─ Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle.

─ Hm ? Exprime-toi avec davantage de mots.

─ Combien de temps que tu te prostitues, Zoro ?

Il ne détourna pas le regard. Est-ce qu'il devait vraiment subir ce genre d'interrogatoire ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Nami voulait essayer, mais même quand elle devait les pires dettes, qu'elle crevait de faim et qu'elle était poussée à des extrémités, elle s'était refusée à se pervertir de la sorte. Que la personne la plus forte de leur équipage soit une simple putain la sidérait et lui brisait le coeur.

─ ─ ─ x ─ ─ ─

─ C'est simple, tu n'as qu'à protéger les filles et tu pourras rester ici.

Zoro observa le patron. Il venait de perdre huit mois. Il avait été soigné et rééduqué. Il avait réapprit à marcher, à parler et à se souvenir de chaque détail de son existence. Il ne pourrait jamais retrouver les mois perdus mais il devait retrouver Luffy prisonnier quelques part !

Il accepta sans broncher le deal. Il devait payer sa dette au patron tout en trouvant un moyen de rejoindre l'archipel des Nouvelles Forces.

─ Iris, ça va aller. Tu gagneras rapidement de l'argent. Ceux qui restent plus de trois ans le font parce qu'ils ne savent pas où aller. Ceux qui veulent juste avoir assez d'argent pour partir quittent les lieux.

Le patron ne rajouta pas que les personnes revenaient souvent depuis huit mois. Pour la plupart dans des caisses qu'elles ne quitteraient plus. Zoro se dit que quelques mois devraient suffire. Les jours se passaient, il sympathisait avec l'équipe même quand il ne voulait pas. La solitude finit toujours pas peser. Il s'autorisait le droit de parler et le droit de rire.

L'annonce tomba soudainement. Les femmes de la maison close pleuraient et les hommes aussi. Le grand maître pirate qui s'était opposé à la tyrannie avec ses alliés, le symbole de la résistance, le Capitaine Luffy D. Monkey avait été tué en haute place publique pour avoir tenté de s'échapper. L'espoir mourrait avec lui. Ce genre d'annonce, on l'attend la nuit, pas le matin, pas en même temps qu'un ciel bleu n'éclaire la beauté du monde et qu'on vient de rire d'une blague. Pas quand tout va bien.

Zoro ne savait plus quoi penser. Elizabeth, une jeune androgyne blonde en salopette et bonnet bleu, était venue le trouver.

─ Va pas te foutre en l'air.

─ ….

─ On sait qui tu es, Zoro. Le patron, quelques filles, moi. On est pas idiot. Tes mises à prix ont été partout. Même dans cette île, tu sais ?

─ Et ?

─ Et tant qu'il reste l'un d'entre vous, l'espoir reste, non ?

─ Je ne suis pas l'un des leurs. Je n'en ai plus le droit.

Les jours étaient passés. Il était toujours là à surveiller le personnel qui appréciait de ne pas être dragué lourdement par le pirate. Elizabeth lui dit de laisser pousser ses cheveux, usa des talents d'un coiffeur pour ça qui avait des capacités. Ils furent teint en un noir corbeau faisant disparaître toute trace de reconnaissance de Zoro en dehors de la cicatrice à l'œil l'obligeant à porter un cache-œil. Personne ne devait le reconnaître. Les mois s'écoulèrent, il s'affina, perdit en masse musculaire mais peu en force. Petit à petit, tout le monde oublia cet équipage pirate qui n'était plus qu'une légende.

Un an plus tard, Elizabeth le vit aborder un homme alors qu'elle tenait l'accueil. Elle vit chaque tremblement dans le corps d'Iris qui traduisait sa peur et son dégout mais aussi l'assurance et la fermeté dans le regard alors qu'il l'accompagnait à l'étage. Quelques heures plus tard, elle glissait la main dans ses cheveux. Il cachait ses larmes et elle les devinait sans difficulté.

─ Tu as voulu trop en faire, es-tu idiot ? Ne force pas ainsi.

─ Je ne suis pas vierge, protesta-t-il, le patron n'a pas le droit de m'interdire de la sorte.

─ C'est différent de la sexualité, c'est un travail humain et éprouvant, Iris. Il essaye de te protéger. Tu as de la chance qu'il soit intervenu. Tu es certain de vouloir faire ça ?

─ J'ai besoin de Berry. Les clients donnent plus aux prostitués qu'aux gardes.

─ Tu devrais demander à être formé alors.

─ …. Formé … répéta dégouté Zoro.

─ On t'a bien appris à utiliser tes sabres, non ? Le sexe, ça s'apprend. Le patron n'acceptera jamais tant que tu seras aussi immature.


	6. Chapitre 4 - On fait notre vécu

── ── ── ── ── ─ RÉPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE ─ ── ── ── ── ── ─

Tout d'abord merci pour vos messages. Zoro, viens dire merci ! ZORO. Viens dire merci. Où est-ce qu'il est encore passé ?

─ **Conteuse : **Effectivement, j'ai un peu de mal à me relire. J'ai du mal à relire car quand je me relis je trouve rarement bon ce que j'écris et je veux tout changer. (Gros problème dans mes textes originaux !) Cela dit n'hésite pas à me dire si tu vois des grosses coquilles. J'ai d'ailleurs corrigé celles que tu m'as signalé. J'ai du coup, aussi vu que Fanfiction ne prenait pas en compte les « *** », les « _ _ _ » et les « ─ ─ ─ » ce qui explique mes sauts temporels sans transition. J'ai modifié ça. Je cherche encore un système me convenant. Merci de ton commentaire, j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier.

─**Gal :**Peut-être même si ce n'est pas ma priorité. Comme je l'ai dit, il y aura surement des passages édulcorés et censurés et je le préciserai alors. J'essaye d'avoir un rythme de maximum sept jours. Hésitez pas à me relancer si c'est plus long. Et merci pour ton message !

── ── ── ── ── ─ RÉPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE ─ ── ── ── ── ── ─

**CHAPITRE QUATRE**

**ON FAIT AVEC NOTRE VÉCU **

Dans la cale du navire, Zoro décida de faire semblant que Nami n'était pas là. Il avait payé des personnes de l'équipage pour le dissimuler. Il irait à cette réunion. Il écouterait leurs mots et il partirait. Il n'aurait rien à dire et rien à faire. Elle essaya d'entamer plusieurs fois la conversation. Il refusa de l'écouter.

─ Tiens ta promesse. J'assiste à vos retrouvailles et tu me laisses repartir sans rien dire.

─ Qu'est-ce-qui t'as poussé à aller aussi loin, Zoro ? Je suis une femme. J'aurais pu sombrer ainsi et je n'ai jamais été …

─ Tu continues de me juger ?

Les yeux de Zoro se posèrent sur Nami avec une question lourde de sens. Son visage aux traits adoucis semblait plus obscur qu'autrefois. Nami se souvenait parfaitement de la cicatrice à son œil et du fait qu'il était borgne. Ce n'était plus le cas. Elle se rapprocha vers lui. Il voulut la rejeter mais elle rattrapa sa main avec force. Elle l'observa perturbée par son aura. Elle s'en voulait de le juger. Elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de trouver ça cruel de la part de Zoro d'avoir abandonné.

─ Je suis désolée. J'essaye de te comprendre, d'être compréhensive. Je ne veux pas être ton juge ou ton bourreau. Zoro, je suis de ta famille, je veux te comprendre. Si seulement tu acceptais de parler. De me parler. Qu'est-ce que tu as, pourquoi tu te prostitues ? On t'a forcé ?

─ Non, je n'ai pas été forcé. Ne commence pas à t'imaginer des choses sordides dans la tête. C'était mon choix et ma demande. J'ai voulu le faire. Laisse-moi tranquille à la fin, Nam ! J'ai presque assez d'argent.

─ Assez d'argent pour ?

Il garda le silence. Il se mura dedans et elle n'obtint plus rien de lui. Elle voulut essayer à nouveau et lui parla de leurs amis. Elle raconta comment Sanji et elle avaient retrouvé Usopp qui se terrait dans un coin du monde mais qui était bien plus brave qu'on aurait pu le penser. Il était avec Choper à combattre dans les forêts des montages d'une île des océans du sud et à détrousser aussi au passage les corsaires de l'état. Elle avait cru mourir de rire en les voyant habillés comme des hommes des bois.

Il aurait aimé qu'elle se taise et qu'elle ne parle pas de leurs amis. Il ne voulait pas savoir dans quel état était le peuple de Robin quand ils avaient pensé la retrouver là-bas. Il ne voulait pas connaître la liste de leurs alliés morts. Il ne voulait pas savoir que Robin avait été torturé, ni comment ils avaient fini par la retrouver à eux quatre. Il voulait juste que Nami parte et qu'elle se taise.

Nami remonta pour manger un repas que Sanji avait préparé pour tout l'équipage. Il voulait s'occuper et les hommes présents en étaient ravis. Il avait dressé une table pour lui et son amie. Depuis l'île, elle s'isolait souvent et semblait avoir perdu l'espoir de retrouver Zoro. Dans leur cabine, elle mangea sommairement, oublia de complimenter son repas et elle ne termina pas l'assiette. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes car elle n'aimait pas qu'on gâche la nourriture.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Depuis la dernière île, tu es étrange.

─ Et si on pouvait pas le retrouver ?

─ On en a déjà parlé, Nami. On a réussi pour les autres, même dans l'enfer où se trouvait Robin. Tu crois qu'on ne le retrouvera pas ?

─ Et pourtant tu y penses, non ? Luffy nous a tous envoyé aux larges. Il ne restait que lui et Zoro. Ils nous avaient promis de nous rejoindre. Ils ne se seraient pas quittés. Alors si Luffy a été emprisonné et tué, crois-tu que Zoro soit sur une île en train de coucher avec des hommes et des femmes ?

Sanji manqua de s'étouffer. Nami avait de drôles de métaphores. Il n'imaginait pas que l'escrimeur soit en train d'avoir une vie sexuelle. Il était bien le seul sur le navire à ne pas en avoir. Même l'homme squelette Brook exprimait davantage que lui de besoin à ce sujet. Il l'imaginait davantage enfermé dans une île déserte en train de combattre et de se préparer. Il l'imaginait davantage mort et flottant au fond de l'océan, aussi.

─ On doit essayer. Tu as entendu ce que la voyante a dit.

─ Elle était torchée et complètement étrange. Tu ne devrais pas te rattacher à ça.

─ Elle avait raison pour Robin.

Elle fit signe que oui et s'allongea sur la couchette. C'était vrai que la voyante avait eu raison pour Robin. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Il lui était impossible de le faire et elle avait raison pour Zoro : il vivait bien. Elle savait aussi que l'être qui était à la cave ne voulait pas venir et qu'elle le forçait. Est-ce qu'elle faisait bien ?

La nuit tomba à nouveau, Zoro quitta son refuge pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il le regretta. Dos à lui, Sanji fumait au bord du navire, le regard perdu dans l'océan. Zoro remonta son bandana comme une capuche pour se dissimuler le visage. Il se refugia derrière une tonneau en bois contenant du rhum en le voyant se retourner. La porte était trop éloignée et la lune trop forte. Il ne pouvait pas bouger.

Sanji se rapprocha du tonneau buvant une bonne rassade de rhum avant de regarder autour de lui. Tout le monde était affairé. Il se dissimula à l'ombre des morceaux de bois. Il ne pouvait rien faire dans la chambre avec Nami. Alors dans l'obscurité du bateau, il se laissa aller à un onanisme solitaire. Les yeux de l'homme fixant droit devant lui sans remarquer les deux éclats le fixant. Il ne se retint pas de pousser des grognements d'insatisfaction, peu concerné par l'idée que l'équipage l'entende. Ils étaient des hommes, ils comprendraient. Rugueux et viril dans son action primaire, Sanji y attacha sa rage.

Il termina son affaire et s'éloigna pour nettoyer ses mains dans une eau grise. Zoro retira honteusement la main humide de son pantalon ouvert. Depuis cinq ans, il ne faisait que ça autant la nuit que le jour. Voir un corps en excitation le réveillait comme un devoir professionnel. Il avait même songé quelques secondes à aller le satisfaire avant d'avoir eu horreur de cette pensée. Il n'était plus qu'un prostitué. Qu'est-ce Nami attendait de lui au juste ?

L'idée qu'elle puisse leurs dire lui glaçait le sang tout autant qu'ils apprennent qu'il était en vie. Qu'allait-il leurs dire à leur petite réunion ? « Salut, Luffy est mort et je suis en vie. Ça baigne les sardines ? »

─ ─ ─ x ─ ─ ─

─ Ce sont tes appartements privés. Les clients t'y rejoindront. Félicitation !

Zoro eu un sourire amusé devant les applaudissements d'Elizabeth, de Natasha, de Pom, de Gabrielle et des autres prostitués ainsi que du patron Barthelemy. Il fit le tour de l'appartement, tournoyant pour les amuser avant de tomber sur le lit propre qui n'avait aucun jamais servi.

─ Quand je pense qu'au départ tu n'avais que ceux qui avaient trop bu ou qui qui n'avaient pas les moyens de mieux. Te voilà avec une liste d'attente.

─ Et de nombreuses demandes en mariage, rajouta Natasha une femme aux rouges en riant du souvenir du pirate venu demander la main d'Iris,

─ Il a travaillé dur, il faut dire, rajouta l'androgyne Pom venant l'enlacer,

─ Arrêtez de me taquiner, gronda Zoro.

─ Ils ont raison, tu le mérites, confirma le patron.

Zoro savait que le rire serait moins présent le soir-même quand les premiers clients arriveraient.

─ x ─

Il attrapa la toge en feutrine, déposant sur le lit un fouet, une corde et des perles sombres et enfilées les unes aux autres. Lorsqu'il entendit qu'on frappait à la porte, il s'agenouilla sur le sol, le front sur les paumes de ses mains, le corps relevé.

─ Maître, vous êtes enfin là.

Selon les clients, il tenait toutes sortes de rôles et il savait tous les tenir. Seuls certains scénarios étaient interdits par le patron. Les rares fois où les clients ou Zoro voulant de l'argent avaient voulu les tenter, le patron avait rappelé qu'il portait ce titre pour une bonne raison : personne n'avait le droit de faire du mal à ses protégés.

─ ─ ─ x ─ ─ ─

─ Ile Iliade ─

Le bateau flamboyant et effrayant était à quai depuis deux jours. Le chef corsaire, anciennement grand pirate des mers, qui était son bord commença à fulminer. Ses trois hommes les plus proches voulurent le calmer mais le chef corsaire avait déjà sauté pieds à terre.

Le second roula des yeux avant d'aller rassurer les hommes sur le fait qu'ils partiraient bientôt pour les festivités des framboises. Bien que ces derniers appréciaient les distractions du rhum et des nombreuses femmes présentes sur l'île, ils étaient impatients d'arriver à destination. Ici, ils étaient en train de perdre totalement leurs soldes. Klahadore remonta les lunettes sur son nez observant Rob Lucci avec dédain.

─ Garde ton calme.

─ Servir cet incapable est impossible.

─ Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre.

─ Il nous fait poireauter des jours juste pour le cul d'une petite pétasse de cette île ? Il pourrait pas se contenter des autres. Le grand Maître attend.

─ Et tu as soif de sang.

─ x ─

Le chef corsaire s'engouffra dans la maison close. Le patron le regarda et pour la dixième fois répéta :

─ Iris est en congé. Son absence durera une semaine. Et son agenda est plein.

─ J'en ai assez d'attendre à chaque fois. Je veux l'acheter. À son retour, votre prix sera le mien.

─ Il en est hors de question.

─ Lui en avez-vous parlé seulement lors de ma dernière visite où il a soudainement disparu ?

Elizabeth regarda le corsaire les fixer haineusement et repartir en claquant la porte. Elle se rapprocha du patron. Elle savait que ce dernier n'en avait pas parlé à Zoro et qu'il refuserait toujours cet accord. Elle savait qu'il l'avait envoyé en vacances pour ça comme il l'avait enfermé lors de la dernière visite de l'homme après avoir appris par ce dernier ses intentions.

Elle se demandait toutefois si le départ de Zoro n'était pas lié à l'homme blond qui le cherchait auprès des filles le soir de sa disparition. Elles avaient nié son existence mais il semblait insister et elle lui avait trouvé des traits similaires au cuisiner du grand capitaine D. Monkey même s'il avait semblé plus dangereux.

Zoro n'était pas du genre à partir encore moins sans l'un d'entre eux pour lui tenir compagnie. La solitude semblait l'effrayer.

─ Il est de plus en plus impatient, qu'allons-nous faire.

─ Il devra bien comprendre le non.

─ Il n'a pas l'air de vouloir.

─ Nous lui ferrons comprendre. Retourne travailler, l'accueil ne pas se faire tout seul.


	7. Chapitre 5 - retrouvaille

**CHAPITRE CINQ  
RETROUVAILLES **

─ ─ ─ x ─ ─ ─

Petite île Duchesse

(anciennement déserte)

─ ─ actuellement ─ ─

Le voyage avait duré plus longtemps que prévu suite la levée de quelques vents turbulents. Nami et Sanji prirent un petit navire pour aller sur l'île esseulée où ils se rendaient. Ils furent à peine sur la plage à débarquer qu'Usopp, Chopper et Frankie arrivèrent en criant leurs noms impatients d'avoir des nouvelles.

Usopp âgé de deux ans de moins que Sanji était un homme de forte carrure aux cheveux longs bouclés et noirs. Atteint de double personnalité, il était généralement couard. Lorsque son autre personnalité surgissait elle se montrait téméraire et courageuse. Chopper avait l'apparence d'un ours en peluche croisé à un renne. Médecin du groupe, il s'était toujours assuré que chacun puisse rester en vie jusqu'à la mort de Luffy. Frankie avait les cheveux bleus, l'air d'un bodybuilder, l'air affable, de nombreuses cicatrices et un look de surveillant des mers avec son slip de bain et ses chemises colorées. Il s'occupait de réparer les bateaux et de la construction d'objets.

Sanji ne discuta pas longtemps avec eux. Taciturne, il se réfugia rapidement dans une tente pour échanger stratégies avec les personnes se trouvant dedans. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Si Zoro était mort, alors ils devaient continuer sans lui mais il restait des îles à visiter. Ils n'étaient pas à six mois près et il refusait d'abandonner Zoro. Seulement la réunion, la date butoir fixée, avait lieu le lendemain. Allait-il annoncer que ce serait reporté ? Ils étaient nombreux à venir, c'était impossible. Sanji regarda la carte des mers et des océans connus. Où pouvait se trouver Zoro ?

─ ─ ─ x ─ ─ ─

Les amis encore vivants de Luffy et son équipage avaient presque tous répondu présents à l'appel de Sanji. Luffy ne devait pas être mort en vain. Le bretteur aux cheveux noir et vert à l'ombre des palmiers aurait bien aimé que Nami n'omette pas cette information. Il était pétrifié à la vue des uns et des autres. Il allait se pointer comme une fleur et annoncer son retour de la sorte !?

Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait partir. S'enfuir. Trouver une issue de secours. Pourquoi l'avoir suivi jusqu'ici ?

La nuit était tombée. Nami quitta la joyeuse fête des retrouvailles pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Elle voulait trouver Zoro et pouvoir encore échanger avant que ce ne soit trop tard. Elle voulait comprendre.

Il la remarqua et devina qu'elle le cherchait. Il resta dissimulé mais quand il la vit s'enfoncer dangereusement dans une île hostile, il vint à elle. Elle sursauta tant il était silencieux et invisible entre les arbres. Elle lui tendit une assiette de riz et de boulettes de soja.

─ Mange.

─ Merci.

Il ne refusa pas la nourriture, tirant l'assiette sur ses genoux, mangeant lentement lui qui avait toujours dévoré. Elle le regarda ainsi à l'ombre de la lune. Elle se rapprocha de lui, s'accroupissant devant.

─ Sanji a été acharné pour nous retrouver, tu sais ?

─ Le marino a toujours été têtu.

─ Il n'a jamais abandonné l'idée de te retrouver. Il a écumé chaque témoignage, chaque mot, chaque moment où on pourrait tomber sur toi. Usopp aussi ne cessait aussi de penser qu'on te retrouverai.

─ Tu me pensais mort.

─ Je pensais que si tu étais vivant, tu n'aurais pas gardé aussi longtemps le silence.

─ Tu as eu tort.

─ On a besoin de toi, Zoro. Cette mission, on ne peut la réussir que si on est tous ensemble.

─ On ne peut plus être tous ensemble.

Luffy était mort. Il mangea encore moins rapidement. Il l'entendit soupirer. Il savait le lien unique qu'elle avait leur capitaine. Cette mort devait la faire souffrir. Elle devait lui en vouloir.

─ Zoro, laisse-nous une chance.

─ J'assisterai à la réunion et je rentrerai chez moi !

─ Dans ce taudis ?

Elle se redressa brutalement et le gifla. Il ne réagit pas, la joue rouge. Elle le fixa, sentant le sang affluer dans son esprit. _Réagit Zoro ! _Nami tourna furieusement les talons. Zoro se pensait-il être le seul à devoir porter une croix ? Être le seul à souffrir ? Être le seul à avoir le droit à la déchéance ? Il devait se reprendre ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'être ainsi.

Zoro la regarda partir, ramassant les boulettes par terre pour les remettre dans l'assiette avant de se remettre à manger lentement. Il partirait cette nuit. Tant pis, si elle racontait tout. Tant pis, il n'aurait qu'à fuir plus longtemps. Plus loin encore.

─ …

Il sursauta mais ne bougea pas quand deux bras l'entourèrent. Robin demeura là, la tête contre le buste du sabreur, écoutant ses battements de cœur. Elle avait voulu suivre Nami par curiosité : la voir s'éloigner était surprenant. Elle ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Zoro.

Il referma ses mains sur les bras de la femme brune et marmonna :

─ Je ne resterai …

─ Chut. Zoro. Peu m'importe que tu partes ou que tu restes. Peu m'importe les raisons de ton absence ou celles qui te font te cacher. Tu es en vie.

─ ….

─ Tu es en vie.

Robin était une personne froide et raisonnable, sentir ses larmes dans son dos le toucha profondément. Zoro soupira, gardant les bras contre lui. Il fut soulagé. Soulagé de ce contact, de ce silence, de l'absence de question.

─ ─ x ─ ─

Trafalgar Law était un homme séduisant tatoué sur le haut du corps, portant un jean serré et un tee-shirt jaune visible à plusieurs mètres. Il regarda le plan que présentait Sanji avec défiance. Il avait été capitaine avant de faire le choix après la mort de Luffy de ne pas mettre en danger davantage ses hommes. Prenant l'apparence d'un navire marchand, il n'avait que peu changé ses habitudes jusqu'au jour où Sanji était venu le trouver.

Sabo était à l'opposé du rustre Trafalgar. Il avait des cheveux blonds, un air de Dandy et un sourire aimable. Les deux savaient parfaitement pourquoi ils étaient là. Sabo avait investi toute sa fortune dans ses explorations. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier Luffy et son frère Ace.

─ On a repéré l'équipage de Kaido au Nord des îles framboises. Ce serait parfait.

─ Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est confié à ce crétin un navire,

─ Il n'est pas seul et il est dangereux,

─ Ce n'est pas pour rien si autant de navires ennemis passent par ici, nous devons découvrir où ils se rendent. C'est par eux qu'on parviendra à savoir comment entrer dans la capitale.

─ Il faudra être discret. Obtenir des informations sans qu'ils ne se doutent de nos survies. On est encore en vie car ils nous pensent morts ou terrés comme des rats.

─ Je dis qu'on devrait frapper une bonne fois pour toute, souffla Sabo

─ J'ai pas signé pour le suicide, coupa Perona une gothique aux cheveux roses.

Sanji les arrêta d'un mouvement de main agacé.

─ Il y a de l'agitation dernièrement. C'est notre chance. On doit obtenir leurs points de rendez-vous et les suivre ne servirait à rien. Les routes sont fermées et on se retrouve bloqué à chaque fois. Rendons-nous sur l'île et trouvons la réponse.

─ C'est ça ton plan ? Voler des protégés du gouvernement et une information dont tu ne connais pas encore l'utilité ? questionna Trafalgar, essayant de comprendre

─ Je sais ce que je fais, répondit froidement Sanji,

─ C'est du suicide.

Ils s'étaient retournés en direction de la voix humaine les frappant comme celle d'un fantôme. Zoro se rapprocha de la carte, ignorant les regards sur lui, son index pointant la zone qu'avait indiqué Sanji. Il senti les yeux de l'épéiste Dracule Mihawk sur lui et réalisa qu'il ne portait aucune épée à sa taille.

─ La fête des framboises aura lieu dans six jours. Ils doivent venir pour ça.

─ De quoi tu parles ?

─ C'est une fête connue uniquement des villageois et du gouvernement qui est donné chaque année, confirma Perona qui n'avait pas fait le rapprochement, les villages donnent leurs dettes ce jour-là au gouvernement et s'assurent une année supplémentaire de survie. Ils achètent par des présents leurs survies.

─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─

Fête des framboises

─ ─ Passé ─ ─

─ Tu vas adorer !

─ Aucune chance.

Joyeusement, Pom et Elizabeth le tirèrent dans un petit village d'apparence rustique qui sentait le sucré. Les villageois servaient une bière à base de framboise et inondaient les soldats et marins qui se fichaient bien des infractions commises tant ils étaient occupés par les femmes, l'alcool et l'argent qu'on venait leurs offrir.

Elizabeth s'approcha d'un forain et donna quelques pièces pour avoir le droit de lancer des fléchettes. Elle rata chacune de ses cibles et Pom ne fit guère mieux. Zoro essaya à son tour. Il en réussit deux, mais la troisième, Pom et Elizabeth soufflèrent à son oreille et lui firent rater sa cible.

─ Tu ne voulais ta satané peluche !

─ On préfère te voir perdre.

─ On devrait rentrer, vous savez qu'on a été embauché pour tenir compagnie à …

─ La barbe, Iris ! Le patron va râler mais il nous a laissé sortir. Arrête de bouder et viens.

Ils passèrent de tente en tente, s'amusant et riant. Soudainement, ils se stoppèrent sous les cris qui provenait de l'arrière d'une petite taverne. Ils se précipitèrent. Une jeune fille se débattait sauvagement contre deux soldats de la marine. Zoro attrapa l'homme et Elizabeth le frappa, alors que Pom entourait la femme pour l'éloigner. Elle tomba en larmes contre lui.

─ Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

Des soldats arrivèrent. Zoro se plaça entre eux et les trois autres. Il leurs murmura de partir. Se battre ? À quel prix. Cela conduirait à d'autres soldats et à la destruction du village. Il frappa, un premier coup, puis ne fit qu'arrêter ceux qu'on lui donnait. Il vit le soldat blessé se relever et s'approcher de lui. Zoro grimaça.

─ On va raser ce village …

Zoro avait détaché ses cheveux, s'agenouillant devant l'homme, les mains sur ses cuisses, murmurant :

─ Je peux vous satisfaire, maître.

Pas une larme ne glissa du visage de l'escrimeur qui sentait la terre et la poussière sous lui. Soudainement, alors qu'un râle de douleur bloquait l'arrière de son dos, l'avertissant de ce qui arriverait bientôt, il senti un combat avoir lieu. Il se redressa, fixant le patron, Pom, Elizabeth et Natasha en train de se battre.

─ Personne ne touche sans payer !

Le patron frappa encore et encore, mettant à terre chaque soldats de la marine. Il ignora Zoro, attrapant les cinq hommes pour le tirer vers une taverne. Il les balança aux pieds de leur chef avec une bourse pleine de pièces d'or. Elizabeth et Natasha se rapprochèrent du chef, minaudant joyeusement.

─ Vous devriez prévenir vos gardes qu'on ne touche pas aux cadeaux apportés pour les chefs.

Le chef se mit à rire. Il fixa ses hommes à terre, prenant l'or et les deux femmes avec lui. Pom garda le silence alors que le patron entrainait Zoro dans les ruelles. Il le poussa brutalement contre un bâtiment, lui faisant lever la tête pour le faire regarder à l'intérieur des prostituées de bas-étages être violement occupées dans une sexualité éprouvante face à de nombreux soldats profitants d'elles.

─ Tu veux finir là-dedans, Iris ?

─ …

─ Réponds !

─ … si vous le souhaitez !

Des chandelles se mirent à tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête sous le coup violent qui percuta son crâne.

─ C'est non que tu dois dire. Non, Zoro !

─ Ne m'appelle ….

─ C'est ton nom. Que tu sois Iris ou Zoro, tu es un être humain, ne laisse personne abuser de toi.

─ … Je suis une pute.

─ Tu es un prostitué. Pas un objet. Personne n'a le droit de poser la main sur toi sans ton accord … et m'avoir payé avant, bien évidemment.

─ … patron !

─ Écoute-moi bien. Qu'importe ce que tu veux te faire pardonner, qu'importe ce que tu crois mériter, tu ne dois jamais laisser personne te contraindre. Tu m'entends ?

Zoro renifla, baissant honteusement la tête. Le patron l'attira contre lui, calmant les battements de son cœur.

─ Tu n'es pas un martyr, Iris. Ne nous sauve pas en y perdant la vie.

─ J'aurais voulu mourir avec Luffy.

─ Je sais, mais tu dois arrêter de te flageller pour ça. Tu vis et vouloir la mort aujourd'hui serait la pire insulte que tu pourrais lui faire.

─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─

Petite île duchesse

Actuellement

─ Tu pars ?

Trafalgar regarda Zoro sur le sable. L'escrimeur fixait les chaloupes avec une envie bien visible.

─ Sanji, Nami, Robin et Usopp vont se rendre sur l'île des framboises pendant qu'on visitera les navires amarrés autour et qu'on prendra des informations.

─ Bonne chance à eux.

─ Zoro, les coutumes de ses îles sont difficiles à comprendre pour un étranger. Tu sais qu'ils ne pourront pas y survivre.

─ … tu me fais chier. J'ai rien demandé !

─ Tu vas supporter de n'avoir rien fait pour les aider ?

L'escrimeur se retourna, vivement énervé. Il leva un papier qu'il tenait à la main, le secouant vivement et avec agacement.

─ Je vais juste envoyer un message, d'accord. Je reste. Au moins, un peu. Alors lâche-moi !

Nami fixa Robin, la scrutant en la voyant sourire de manière manipulatrice. Robin n'avait pas menti à Zoro. Les larmes lui étaient naturellement venues. Peut-être en avait-elle profité et peut-être l'avait-elle manipulé. Le plus important, c'est qu'il restait.

─ Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

─ Je ne peux pas te le dire.

─ Comment tu as pu le convaincre de venir ?

─ Je ne peux pas te le dire.

─ Vilaine cachottière.

─ Et toi, comment l'as-tu fait rester ?

─ Je lui ai simplement rappelé qu'on a besoin de lui. Le syndrome du héro a toujours fonctionné sur lui.


	8. Chapitre 6 - la force du groupe

── ── ── ── ── ─ RÉPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE ─ ── ── ── ── ── ─

**Conteuse** : Merci pour ce second commentaire. Tu m'as donné envie de te lire, t'es tellement adorable ! En réalité, je suis quelqu'un d'assez timide et j'aurais trop peur d'aller demander une correctrice. J'ai trop peur qu'on me dise au bout de trois chapitres « J'arrive pas à te corriger, c'est trop nul. »

En tout cas, tes reviews construites (et j'ai vu que tu faisais ça dans beaucoup d'histoires) me donnent de la force. Car je publie tous les jours soient mes originaux soit ici et j'ai toujours l'impression que personne ne me lit ou que les personnes qui tombent sur mes écrits ne les trouvent pas intéressants.

Pour Luffy D. Monkey, ça vient de ce raisonnement : Quand ils pensent à lui en tant que leur ami, c'est Luffy. Quand c'est une forme de légende, il est Luffy D. Monkey car aux yeux de ceux l'ayant peu ou pas connu, c'est un fantasme du symbolisme de la libération.

── ── ── ── ── ─ RÉPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE ─ ── ── ── ── ── ─

**CHAPITRE SIX **

**LA FORCE DU GROUPE**

─ ─ X ─ ─

─ ─ ─ Océan Délice ─ ─ ─

─ ─ Actuellement ─ ─

Sanji, Nami, Robin et Usopp fixèrent Zoro avec consternation. Le bretteur croisa les bras devant lui avec un grognement clairement audible et identifiable. Il avait l'impression que Robin et Trafalgar l'avaient manipulé et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le faire encore s'il ne prenait pas ses jambes à son cou. Les deux comploteurs avaient toutefois raison sur un point : l'expédition aurait été un fiasco s'il n'avait pas été là.

Ils étaient tous habillés avec le même type de vêtement : un drapé. Le drapé était un long tissu qu'on attachait d'abord au niveau de la taille avant de superposer les couches et de passer le tissu au-dessus du buste, puis des épaules pour venir ensuite enrouler le tissu sur lui-même afin de former une ceinture. Sanji portait un drapé orange long et passant sur les avant-bras. Nami portait un drapé court, vert et laissant dénudé les bras malgré les avertissement de Zoro sur la longueur habituelle des vêtements. Robin portait un drapé blanc, laissant nus les bras mais ne laissant pas voir une cheville. Usopp portait un drapeau rouge qu'il n'avait passé que sur une épaule. Enfin Zoro portait un drapé noir du modèle le plus standard assez similaire à celui de Robin.

─ Ce n'est pas pratique pour se battre, remarqua Sanji

─ Et nous n'allons pas nous battre. Le moindre combat sur l'île peut en condamner les habitants, gronda Zoro.

─ Le valeureux Usopp se chargera de les protéger.

Zoro ne se montra pas silencieux, simplement méthodique dans sa parole. Il ne parla que des coutumes à savoir et du comportement à adopter. Ils l'écoutèrent. À la fin de la réunion, l'escrimeur monta sur le pont. Sanji demeura en cuisine. Nami monta également sur le pont alors que Usopp et Robin se rendaient en cabine.

Sanji demeura seul et blessé. Il avait fait froidement bonne figure mais il ne comprenait pas le soudain et brutal retour de Zoro, ni même ce qui se passait alors que ce dernier reprenait son rôle de leader avec simplicité. Il s'était attendu à ne jamais le retrouver puisqu'il le pensait mort. Parfois, dans une folie folle qui le faisait continuer ses recherches, il s'imaginait le retrouver seul perdu sur une île, cherchant son chemin pour les retrouver. Souvent, en permanence. L'espoir et le désespoir étaient constamment là. En voyant Zoro arriver si simplement, il avait démontré qu'il aurait pu à tout instant à les rejoindre. C'était frappant ! Zoro avait fait le choix de se tenir éloigné.

─ ─ Sur le pont ─ ─

─ Si tu viens me donner une nouvelle leçon de moral, Nami, tais-toi.

La femme aux longs cheveux roux se pencha vers Zoro qui était installé en tailleur, les mains sur ses cuisses et les yeux fermés. Elle attrapa sa tresse vert et noir, jouant avec. Il ouvrit les yeux, la fixant avec agacement. Attendant une nouvelle remarque sur sa condition de prostitué, son manque de nouvelle ou un autre reproche.

Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir l'air de le juger. Nami ne regrettait pas ses mots mais regrettait de les avoir dit de cette manière. Elle sentait qu'elle n'avait que creusé davantage le fossé entre elle et lui. Entre l'équipe et lui.

─ Reste ensuite, Zoro.

─ … non.

─ Zoro, ne m'ignore pas. Regarde-moi.

─ Je te regarde. Je dis : non.

─ On a besoin de toi.

─ Non …

─ Tu es …

─ Vous partez en mission suicide contre un gouvernement pirate qui a réussi à vaincre ou tenir à distance tous les autres et qui n'a fait que gagner en puissance depuis. Je ne suis ni sauveur, ni élu, ni martyr, ma présence n'y changera rien.

─ On essaye de changer les choses pour notre famille, le peuple, la piraterie et pour toi aussi.

─ Les eaux profondes sont pleines de héros morts !

Coup dur. Nami encaissa.

─ On te cherche depuis des mois et des mois, des années et tu nous réponds simplement non.

─ C'est ce que je fais.

Pourquoi Luffy avait-il accordé sa confiance en cet être misogyne, lâche et perdu. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais le revoir et gardé à l'esprit l'imagine d'un second impliqué, motivé et ne se décourageant jamais. Elle aurait voir aimé voir autre chose que le déchet à jolie apparence qu'elle avait devant les yeux.

Elle s'éloigna furieusement, rentrant dans la cuisine et faisant sursauter Sanji. Il la regarda et il la calma rien que par sa présence. Elle était la première qu'il avait retrouvé et ils ne s'étaient jamais quitté. Ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

─ Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas nous dire qu'il était en vie, demanda-t-il confus,

─ Car c'est …..

Nami s'arrêta dans son discours. Insulter Zoro n'aiderait pas et jamais Sanji ne s'en remettrait s'il apprenait la condition actuelle de Zoro. Il risquait de le virer du navire ou de l'empêcher de partir, de le juger et de provoquer une dispute violente ou d'en être dégouté et de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux. La réactions de Sanji serait forcément mauvaise et elle le savait.

─ C'est ?

─ Un connard.

─ ─ Cabine ─ ─

Robin regarda l'heure sur la pendule en forme de chat dans la cabine. Elle commençait à trouver insupportable les bavardages de Usopp s'entrainant à côté d'elle et narrant ses exploits depuis toutes ses années – de vraies exploits qu'il n'extrapolait qu'à peine. Elle avait du mal à entendre la discussion entre Nami et Zoro puis Nami et Sanji. Elle se doutait que Trafalgar ne parviendrait pas à pousser Zoro à rester trop longtemps malgré la culpabilité. Elle le regrettait, profondément. Il fallait trouver une solution. Seulement pour que cette solution existe, il fallait que cette mission se passe bien.

─ Raconte tout ça à Zoro !

Elle s'était redressée sur son coude, observant Usopp qui se gratta les cheveux gêné avant de bafouiller : « Il a l'air dangereux. » Sans doute plus que d'ordinaire, certes. Elle ricana, s'asseyant enfin sur le bord du lit, les mains à côté d'elle :

─ Il reste Zoro. Je pense qu'il aimerait ça, s'entrainer comme avant.

─ ─ Le pont ─ ─

Robin ne s'était pas trompée. Zoro avait accepté de s'entrainer avec Usopp dès qu'il lui avait posé la question. Voir qu'il n'était pas devenu austère comme Sanji, mordante comme Nami ou émotive comme Robin lui fit du bien. Ils se changèrent pour ne pas abimer leurs tenues. Zoro alla se changer en cabine et il revint habillé d'un marcel de type débardeur blanc et d'un pantalon de combat noir. Usopp avant enfilé un jean noir assez ample et un haut vert. Le combat débuta.

Les muscles saillants, Zoro parait les coups retrouvant petit à petit un fin sourire d'amusement sous les commentaires d'un Usopp persuadé de mener la partie sans voir que Zoro ne faisait que s'amuser avec lui.

Accoudés sur le pont supérieur, Sanji et Nami les regardaient combattre. Robin vint les rejoindre.

─ Il ne veut pas rester, affirma le blond

─ Tu es bon en tant que chef, on peut faire sans lui, répondit Nami

Robin fixa Nami avec un haussement de sourcil. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle disait tout à l'heure. Elle sentait que la rousse dissimulait des informations. Qu'est-ce qu'elle et Zoro pouvaient cacher ? Pourquoi était-il énervé et pourquoi lui en voulait-elle ? Robin le sentait bien que sous son calme apparent, Zoro était comme excédé à chaque fois que la rousse s'approchait.

─ ─ ─ Ile d'Eliade ─ ─ ─

Klahadore fixa froidement son capitaine. Rob Lucci venait de s'absenter et de le laisser avec cet idiot. Klahadore était un pirate grand de taille, mince avec une paire de lunettes rondes et cassées. Ses cheveux noirs plaqués à l'arrière lui donnait une apparence très stricte. Portant une longue cape noire de pirate, une chemise blanche et un pantalon tiré à quatre épingles, son visage était empreint d'une grande suffisante.

Ancien capitaine du chat noir, il s'était fait passer pour mort. Il s'était fait embaucher comme majordome par une famille aisée, tuant le père et s'occupant de sa fille malade. Son but étant de se faire accepter par la population avant de tuer la fille et d'empocher l'argent.

Pouvant courir cent mètres en quatre secondes et doué de la capacité soif de sang, il ne vivait que pour le meurtre. Il aurait tué la fille s'il n'avait pas été confronté à l'équipage du chapeau du paille alors composé uniquement de Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Usopp.

Particulièrement intelligent, perdre face à quatre crétins lui avait semblé être la pire des humiliations. Retrouvé et entrainé par une organisation alors secrète, il avait aidé à l'instauration du nouveau règne. Aujourd'hui, homme d'âge mur, il avait trouvé un cheveu blanc dans sa coiffure qu'il teignait avec du cirage.

Le retrouver sous les ordres de Ban Blade était surprenant. Ban Blade était un homme d'apparence séduisante avec des cheveux blonds, de nombreux tatouages et souvent des blessures aimant les combats sanguins et violents. Fils d'une notable du nouveau gouvernement et âgé d'à peine vingt ans, il était fier de sa participation dans la débâcle des mers. Voyageant régulièrement d'un pôle à un autre pour superviser des zones, les hommes de son navire n'étaient pas des enfants de cœur. Il était surtout le fils du Commandant Blade.

Ils devaient se rendre à la célébration des framboises. Seulement, comme à son habitude depuis cinq ans, Ban était passé par les îles situées à quelques heures en bateau seulement. Le capitaine Ban Blade y avait une habitude régulière dans l'une d'elle où il interdisait à ses hommes de se rendre. Sous l'apparence d'un nanti qui ne trompait jamais le patron de la maison close où il se rendait, il passait la nuit avec Iris, un prostitué de l'île.

Ban Blade était obsédé par cette créature et il s'enivrait de lui. Il connaissait son corps par cœur et l'avait vu évoluer depuis cinq ans qu'il le fréquentait. Chaque ligne de son corps lui était connu. Il y retournait de plus en plus souvent et acceptait de moins en moins son statut de client parmi les autres.

Cette vivace passion était connue par l'ensemble de son équipage qui en riait, à l'exception de ses seconds. Personne n'avait jamais vu « la belle » qui rendait leur capitaine aussi stupide, mais malgré leurs amours pour le sang, le sadisme et la mort, l'équipage était aussi bon vivant, joyeux et taquin.

Si la plupart des hommes influents de l'équipage prenait leur mal en patience, Klahadore qui voyait le temps défiler commençait à s'inquiéter. Les festivités commenceraient dans quelques heures et ils n'étaient pas partis.

─ Nous pourrons revenir après. Vous oubliez notre mission.

─ Je ne partirai pas d'ici tant qu'Iris ne reviendra pas.

─ Vous oubliez notre mission !

─ Devrais-je joindre mon père et lui dire que vous me désobéissez ?

─ N'oubliez pas de mentionner la raison.

─ Et je lui demanderai au passage pourquoi il m'a foutu une baby-sitter entre les pattes. J'ai pas besoin d'un majordome !

─ Je suis votre second, vous devriez ne pas l'oublier. Appelez votre père.


	9. Chapitre 7 - le premier plan

**CHAPITRE SEPT**

**LE PREMIER PLAN**

─ ─ X ─ ─

─ ─ ─ Ile des framboises ─ ─ ─

Les odeurs et les couleurs étaient magnifiques ! L'endroit brillait de tous les éléments et particulièrement de cette framboise célébrée. Nombreux hommes de la marine buvaient, s'écroulaient et riaient entre de bonnes compagnies. L'argent récolté était presque aussitôt perdu dans les tavernes, les échoppes et les bordels.

Au milieu de la place centrale, la musique était envoutante et les couleurs chatoyantes. Sanji dansait avec des femmes, les invitait à boire sous l'air dépité de Nami. Les nombreux tissus colorées et soyeux volaient dans l'air. Des enfants courraient entre les jambes des habitants pour apporter des paniers de framboises.

Sanji se retrouva entre plusieurs prostituées, échangeant quelques pièces d'argent contre quelques danses.

─ Quel pigeon ! soupira Nami

─ Il s'incruste pour mieux surveiller, répondit Robin,

─ Il a l'air d'adorer ça ! répondit Usopp à son tour,

─ Regarde mieux, il discute avec les femmes qui étaient avant dans le baraquement qu'on surveille.

─ …

Zoro ne parlait pas. Le cuisiner Sanji était un combattant hors pair et il le savait mais il avait changé. Autrefois, il était comme un Dom Juan, particulièrement stupide, en permanence. Un vieux pervers rigolo et naïf, mais là ! L'homme gardait un côté obscur même en se distrayant et jouant la comédie. Il semblait sous tension. Il avait essayé de lui parler du plan que Sanji préparait mais le blond l'avait ignoré.

─ On doit rentrer à l'intérieur, commenta Nami,

─ On devrait rentrer de force, dit Usopp,

─ Ou passer par les toits, réfléchit l'ancienne voleuse rousse,

─ Si vous vous faîtes attraper, c'est la population qui payera, marmonna Zoro, les îles désobéissantes sont anéantis !

─ Nous devons être invité à rentrer, trancha Robin.

Malgré qu'il soit déjà venu sur cette île à trois fêtes des framboises, Zoro n'était pas inquiet d'être reconnu. Les prostitués lors de la journée des framboises portaient des vêtements légers et n'étaient pas regardé pour ce qu'ils étaient. Ils n'étaient plus des hommes ou des femmes mais des succubes pour la luxure. Aussi leurs visages étaient souvent oubliés par leurs clients. De plus, c'était rarement les mêmes officiers qui venaient. Le gouvernement ne voulait pas qu'ils se mettent à sympathiser avec la population et à couvrir des erreurs de leurs parts ou pire qu'ils ne tombent amoureux d'un natif.

─ Nous pourrions nous faire passer pour des corsaires, dit-il soudainement en sachant parfaitement que nombreux ne se connaissaient pas.

Si le gouvernement n'envoyait jamais les mêmes personnes, ce ne serait pas surprenant de croiser des mariniers non connus des autres. Il l'expliqua avec calme.

Robin réfléchit à la question :

─ Nous devons obtenir leurs uniformes et des insignes sans qu'on devine une agression ou un vol.

Sanji avait tiré une chaise. Il déposa sa bière sur la table. Son visage souriant tantôt retrouva une austérité incompréhensible. Zoro semblait plus souriant et doux face à lui alors qu'autrefois c'était le contraire. Une inversion de personnalités qui perturbaient Usopp.

Robin l'informa de l'idée de Zoro. Sanji réfléchit quelques secondes avant de dire :

─ Les filles m'ont dit qu'à l'étage supérieur, il y avait un bureau où les chefs se retrouvaient en secret. Le bureau est évidemment fermé et seuls les plus hauts gradés y ont accès. La fête a lieu au rez-de-chaussée mais seuls les officiers et leurs « invités » y ont accès. Elles m'ont également informé que les hauts-officiers dormaient à l'écart de la ville dans un lieu tenu secret et installé il y a quelques jours. Elles partent dans peu de temps pour leurs ramener à manger. Je vais les suivre discrètement. Pendant ce temps, Nami peux-tu t'introduire sur un des bateaux des corsaires pour récupérer des tenues ?

─ Evidemment !

─ Robin, peux-tu te rendre le bâtiment pour que tu puisses observer discrètement et entendre à l'intérieur pour savoir qui a les accès pour le bureau ou regarder à l'intérieur de ce dernier ?

─ Oui.

─ Usopp, peux-tu te charger d'en apprendre davantage sur les hauts gradés sur l'île arrivés et attendus. Il ne faudrait pas qu'une mauvaise surprise nous tombe dessus et qu'on se retrouve face une ancienne connaissance.

─ Entendu, le grand Usopp trouvera ça !

Zoro fixait Sanji avec un petit sourire, ce dernier semblant hésiter sur ce qu'il allait lui dire.

Le cuisinier n'avait pas pour habitude de donner des ordres à l'escrimeur. Il respira avant de lui dire :

─ Zoro, peux-tu voir avec les habitants s'ils savent quoique ce soit ? Ils n'ont pas voulu me parler mais tu as l'air de mieux connaître les coutumes. Ils ont peut-être des informations.

─ Je te l'ai dit. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée de tous nous séparer sur cette île. On devrait plutôt faire des groupes.

─ On a pas le temps, Zoro ! Ce n'est pas une réunion de propositions !

─ Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure !

─ Et j'ai choisi de ne pas prendre cette option des groupes !

─ On devrait prendre le temps d'y penser tous ensemble.

─ Ne conteste pas mes ordres.

─ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à Sanji. Zoro ne le reconnaissait pas.

─ Tu es sous mes ordres pour cette opération ! pesta Sanji comme un militaire aurait pu le faire.

─ Je ne t'autorise pas à me parler ainsi. Tu multiplies les facteurs à risque en nous divisant !

─ Car toi, tu fais pas cavalier seul peut-être ?

Sanji s'était redressé, ses mains sur la table, quelques visages se tournèrent vers eux. Zoro demeura calme. Il ne répondit pas. Ils allaient se faire remarquer. Sanji le regardait avec énervement et demanda à nouveau :

─ Si tu n'es pas content, tu peux partir. On a fait sans toi !

─ Je dis simplement qu'être à deux peut sauver une vie.

─ Ça t'a vachement aidé pour Luffy !

Zoro s'était redressé, avait rangé sa chaise avec un calme effrayant et avait tourné les talons. Il enfonça les mains dans le tissu de sa tenue traditionnelle. Il s'éloigna et disparu dans la foule.

Nami, Usopp et Robin fixèrent Sanji qui trancha toute discussion :

─ Rendez-vous ici dans une heure et soyez prudent.

─ ─ ─ Ile d'Eliade ─ ─ ─

─ ─ Passé ─ ─

Les poignets contusionnés variant entre le bleu, le rouge et le violet, Zoro tirait sur les menottes grises sans que ce ne soit utile. Il fallait s'y attendre que quelqu'un finirait par le reconnaître. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne. Il avait lui-même reconnu le pirate qui était passé sur l'île. Il l'avait lui-même suivi par soif de vengeance car il était certain que ce dernier était présent dans les traitres ayant conduit à la mort de Luffy et il s'était lui-même fait surprendre par les hommes de ce dernier dans la filature.

Enfermé dans la pièce, il les écoutait essayer de trouver un moyen de communication pour prévenir la marine qu'ils avaient Zoro. La chaussure de l'un des pirates rencontra directement sa tête et Zoro cracha du sang sur le sol.

Soudainement, ils se mirent à se disputer avec violence et colère, ils s'insultèrent et puis ils sortirent leurs couteaux. Sous les yeux médusés de Zoro, ils finirent par s'entretuer. Le seul qui resta en vie marmonnait que l'argent de la récompense serait pour lui. Seulement il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus car il se retrouva mort sur le sol poigné par quatre lames et deux mains.

Elizabeth et Pom tachés de son sang se grondèrent l'un l'autre quelques secondes : le patron allait les tuer ! C'étaient les tenues qu'il venait de faire acheter. En plus, cacher des cadavres, c'était toujours chiant. Ils se tournèrent vers Zoro. Les deux prostitués androgynes posèrent leurs mains sur leurs hanches.

─ Tu ne dois jamais partir en mission seul, idiot !

─ Regarde dans quel état, tu es, commenta Pom

─ Le patron va te retirer les semaines de soin de ta paye, c'est pas malin ! confirma Elizabeth

La jeune femme se pencha, posant la main sur la plaie ouverte alors que Pom détachait leur ami. Elle appuya le bout de ses doigts sur le bleu de ce dernier.

─ Regarde-toi. On fait tout pour te rendre désirable. En deux heures, tu ressembles à une putain accro aux drogues. Te rendre désirable, c'est donner de la confiture aux soldats des nouvelles forces !

─ Je suis assez bon pour me débrouiller seul.

─ Personne ne l'est jamais assez, Iris. Crois-moi. On a toujours besoin d'un allié pour nous couvrir, disputa une Elizabeth rieuse

─ …

─ Personne ne peut s'en sortir seul, Zoro. Il faut être idiot pour le croire ! murmura blessé Pom.

Zoro croisa les bras devant lui, il dissimula son visage. Elizabeth et Pom devinèrent qu'il pleurait en silence. Ils firent comme-ci ils ne voyaient rien, s'occupant de réunir les cadavres. Ils le savaient pudique à ce sujet. Ils ne voulaient pas le blesser davantage sachant qu'il ne voudrait pas leurs expliquer ses larmes. Zoro le savait. Toutes les leçons des prostitués auraient pu lui servir pour protéger Luffy, pour ne pas le perdre, pour ne pas perdre sa familles. Tout ce qui lui arrivait ici depuis qu'il travaillait pour le patron semblait vouloir lui montrer toutes les erreurs de ce jour fatidique.

Ils finirent par l'entourer, s'agenouillant à côté de lui, refermant leurs bras autour de lui. Elizabeth et Pom lui relevèrent le visage, embrassant ses joues, l'encerclant chaleureusement.

─ Tu devrais nous parler, lui dit Pom

─ Si on ne peut rien changer à quoi bon en parler ?

─ On comprend, nous aussi on a essayé d'éviter le ragout du patron, mais tu vas devoir rentrer et en manger. Et ne lui propose pas de changer sa recette, elle lui vient de sa mère.


	10. Chapitre 8 - ce que je crois percevoir

**CHAPITRE HUIT **

CE QUE JE CROIS PERCEVOIR EN TOI

─ ─ ─ île framboise ─ ─ ─

─ Actuellement ─

S'armant d'un sourire séducteur et d'une expression délicate, Nami usa de ses charmes pour être invité par un corsaire sur le pont d'un navire des nouvelles forces. Les uniformes des membres du gouvernement semblaient avoir été créés pour terrifier la population. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise entourée d'autant d'entre eux. Elle accepta un verre de champagne et observa les nombreuses femmes invitées.

Certaines étaient des civiles comme elle, d'autres par les vêtements qu'elles portaient très courts et presque transparents étaient des prostituées. Courtement vêtues et directement accessibles à des gestes déplacés, elle ne rejetait pas les avances des rats du gouvernement.

Nami aurait aimé pouvoir les aider. Elle ne pouvait les voir autrement que comme des victimes. Elle repoussa quelques mains, portant une tenue courte pouvant prêter à confusion.

Elle profita que le corsaire l'accompagnant fut tourné vers un collègue à lui pour s'éclipser et s'introduire dans le navire. Elle se mit à le fouiller avec sérieux. En poussant la porte d'un bastion d'où provenaient des bruits de gémissements, elle croisa un homme qui ne la regarda pas. Dans la petite pièce, elle demeura un instant figé. Elle croisa le regard de Zoro terrifié, tirant maladroitement un drap sur son corps. Nami ouvrit les lèvres avant de souffler, presque de soulagement, en voyant une jeune femme nue la regarder avec surprise.

─ Madame ? questionna la prostituée en tirant dans ses bras le marin.

─ Excusez-moi.

Nami s'éloigna, de la sueur sur son front. Elle venait de s'imaginer Zoro sur le lit. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de vraiment l'observer ce jour-là. Elle ne se souvenait que des ongles noirs sur les draps sombres, de la main tendue, des taches blanches et surtout des yeux terrifiés qui la regardaient. Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir et le laisser là avec l'idée qu'il la dégoutait. Elle aurait dû le convaincre autrement qu'en le menaçant comme les hommes-poissons l'avaient fait avec elle. Elle aurait dû passer ses bras autour de lui et lui dire : « Qu'importe ce que tu fais pour survivre, je suis ton amie. Je suis là. »

Il était terrifié et elle avait fermé la porte derrière elle puis elle l'avait jugé.

Difficile de ne pas le juger. Zoro avait combattu avec leur chef. Il était seul avec ce dernier. Elle essaya de deviner ce qui avait pu se passer. Des constats étaient certains.

Luffy, leur capitaine et ami, avait été capturé et pour une raison ou une autre. Zoro avait alors disparu. Pendant qu'elle, Robin, Trafalgar et Sanji essayaient de trouver un moyen de délivrer leur chef, Zoro s'était retrouvé dans la zone des délices. Puis, à un moment donné, il avait abandonné son statut de pirates pour endosser le rôle de prostitué. Avant ou après la mort de Luffy ? Les avait-il cherché avant de devenir une salope ?

Elle regretta aussitôt cette insulte, même mentale, les deux yeux effrayés de Zoro revenant la hanter. C'était difficile. Difficile de ne pas juger ce que pouvait faire son ami.

La recherche allait être compliqué. Elle le savait. Nami s'aventura davantage dans le navire. Trouver des insignes serait compliqué car les corsaires ne s'en séparaient jamais seulement sans eux et sans marque, ils ne s'en sortiraient pas.

─ ─ x ─ ─

Les femmes s'affairaient à remplir de lourds sacs de victuailles tout en discutant joyeusement dans la langue locale des îles framboises. Sanji s'impatientait de les voir partir. Installé dans un angle de rue pour ne pas les perdre de vue, il voyait également Usopp qui passait de courageux à couard et abordait ou fuyait les différents corsaires qui pouvaient croiser son chemin. Il se roula une nouvelle cigarette, la sixième depuis qu'il à les surveiller et l'alluma à nouveau. Ses cheveux sentaient une odeur de cendrier.

Sanji était rassuré en observant Usopp. Il le trouvait peu changé, ce qui était rassurant car tous les autres avaient des changements même mineurs. Il réapprenait à les connaître avec leurs différences. Seulement Zoro était revenu trop soudainement et sans la moindre explication.

Cette source avait semblé bonne le concernant sur l'île de l'Eliade qui n'était finalement qu'une escale à dépense pour les marins. Sanji avait perdu davantage espoir en la quittant. Soudainement, Zoro avait été là, habillé d'un chignon et d'une chemise blanche, sans épée, à lui tenir tête. Sans une explication. Revenant pour simplement dire : _je ne suis pas d'accord. Ton plan est foireux. Tu devrais savoir qu'il y a une fête populaire à cet endroit ! Tu connais rien aux coutumes locales. T'es nul. Tes plans sont bidons. Tu mets en danger les tiens. On devrait faire des groupes. _

Peut-être que Zoro ne l'avait pas totalement dit ainsi mais il n'avait pas le droit de se pointer comme une fleur qu'on retrouve un matin dans un terrain de mauvaises herbes et imposer par sa présence que toutes les herbes soient coupées et le jardin arrosé. Il n'avait pas le droit de venir ici et de faire comme-ci six longues putains d'années ne venaient pas de s'écouler !

La personne qui l'inquiétait le plus était Nami. Elle semblait ailleurs depuis leur départ de l'île Eliade et elle semblait en permanence sur le qui-vive avec Zoro comme-ci les deux avaient des secrets à cacher. Ils avaient été ensemble constamment depuis six ans et la distance soudaine qu'elle m'était entre eux lui causait de l'anxiété.

Installé sur le toit, les jambes repliées devant lui, Zoro observa Sanji en train de surveiller Usopp, les militaire et les femmes. Son regard quitta le blond à l'air dur pour fixer Usopp un peu plus loin qui prenait des risques à ainsi aborder autant de personnes avec si peu de discrétion.

Les locaux étaient des gens discrets et les touristes étaient rares ici et ne venaient généralement que pour les plaisirs de l'alcool et de la chair. Heureusement son air idiot lui permettait de s'en doute se faire passer pour un clown ou un fou. Le bretteur observa la tâche brune que formait Robin dissimulée dans le jardin derrière la maison occupée par les corsaires. Il ne pouvait pas voir le port d'où il était mais il devinait Nami sur l'un des bateaux s'y trouvant amarrés.

Les filles que guettait Sanji se mirent à partir vers la forêt et le cœur de l'île. Le blond les suivi. Usopp s'éloigna dans l'autre sens avec des militaires. Zoro ferma un instant les yeux. Nami était hors de son champs de vision et bientôt Sanji et Usopp allaient l'être.

Il avait déjà rejeté l'idée d'obéir aux ordres de Sanji. Il était décidé à assurer les arrières d'un de ses collègues. Il lui fallait faire un choix désormais : partir vers la forêt pour s'assurer que Sanji ne se mette pas en danger ? Aller au port pour venir en aide à Nami ? Suivre Usopp et s'assurer qu'il ne fasse aucune erreur diplomatique ? Protéger Robin pendant l'utilisation de son pouvoir en situation de danger là où elle se trouvait ?

Sanji avait refusé de l'écouter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il lui rentre dedans de front et devant tout le monde. Zoro l'avait abordé avant pour lui dire de faire des groupes, mais il aurait dû l'aborder encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il cède plutôt que de vouloir le confronter au groupe. Il était qu'un imbécile ! Il les avait lâché ! Il n'avait aucune légitimité à leurs yeux pour donner son avis. Il aurait dû fermer sa gueule et souffler l'idée à Robin. Elle aurait su les convaincre.

_Fais ton putain de choix, Zoro. Robin, Sanji, Nami ou Usopp ? _

─ ─ Ile d'Eliade ─ ─

─ Passé ─

Les longs cheveux blonds de Gabrielle descendaient jusqu'à hauteur de son fessier. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient dirigés vers l'océan. Elle quitta la vue de la fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir à côté du lit où dormait paisiblement le pirate à la chevelure verte. Elle ne pouvait pas bouger le pirate mais elle aurait aimé le faire, parce que le lit était taché de sang et sentait mauvais. Le patron Barthelemy l'avait prévenu de ne pas toucher au corps de l'homme sous peine de mort immédiate.

Il n'avait pas l'air mort, même ainsi. Les cadavres ont une teinte de peau si spécifique qu'elle savait les reconnaître. Toutefois, il n'avait pas l'air en vie non plus. Avec les cicatrices se retrouvant sur l'ensemble de son corps. Ainsi que les bleues violacés et les marques rougeâtres. Il aurait pu être la créature de Frankenstein qu'on aurait ensuite passé dans un hachoir à viande hachée.

─ Tu n'es pas trop épuisé, demande-t-elle, en regardant l'androgyne qui se tenait à côté du corps.

─ Absolument pas, répondit Pom d'une voix coquine.

Il mentait. L'androgyne mentait affreusement et Gabrielle le savait. Il avait le pouvoir du fruit des émotions et contrôlait ses dernières. Depuis des jours, il veillait sur le corps pour qu'il reste paisible et ne fasse aucun cauchemar. Dès qu'il arrêtait d'user de ses pouvoirs, le pirate aux cheveux verts étaient secoués de spasmes. Pom ne pouvait que rester concentré dessus et s'en épuisait mentalement et physiquement. La moindre erreur de sa part et ce serait la mort d'un membre d'équipage du chapeau de paille par sa faute. Il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Le patron lui avait dit d'abandonner. Dès le premier jour, mais maintenant, il le laissait tout en le prévenant que ce serait retiré de sa paye. Gabrielle n'y croyait pas vraiment. Pom ne s'en souciait guère de toute façon. Si Barthelemy gérait les comptes de la maison close et en était officiellement le patron, Gabrielle avait en charge le recrutement, la formation mais aussi le système souterrain anti-gouvernemental qui avait lieu entre ses murs.

─ Ça fait mal ? demanda-t-elle.

Pom avait la capacité de transmettre des émotions. Pour le faire, il absorbait d'abord l'émotion des personnes pour la modifier. Le plus souvent, c'était invisible, mais là, un fil conducteur noir et un peu argenté glissait du corps de Zoro jusqu'à lui et revenait argenté et un peu noir dans le corps de l'homme.

─ Pas davantage que de se faire arracher les dents, les ongles et la peau, répondit en toute sincérité Pom.

Il était loin de la vérité. Les émotions de Zoro étaient des lames de rasoir qui lui arrachaient le cœur. Il n'avait pas accès aux souvenirs l'y conduisant. Pom ne pouvait que ressentir le désespoir, la haine, la souffrance, la douleur et l'anéantissement totales.

Gabrielle fit appeler Elizabeth quand elle vit Pom trembler pour qu'elle le raisonne. L'androgyne arriva avec son bonnet sur la tête. Elle enveloppa Pom de ses bras, défiant Gabrielle du regard :

─ Il va y arriver. On n'abandonne jamais.


	11. Chapitre 9 - retenir chaque leçon

**CHAPITRE NEUF **

RETENIR CHAQUE LEÇON

─ ─ Ile d'Eliade ─ ─

─ Passé ─

Trente-six heures s'écoulèrent. L'odeur dans la chambre du blessé était insupportable mais Barthelemy n'autorisa qu'à laver légèrement les blessures accessibles. Il refusa à nouveau qu'on touche au corps. Pom demeura à côté du malade ne prenant pas une minute de repos.

Dix heures s'écoulèrent encore. Barthelemy rentra dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha du corps blessé et fit signe à Elizabeth et Natasha qu'elles pouvaient procéder au transfert sur le lit d'à côté. Enfin, ils allaient pouvoir changer les draps. La peau commençait à avoir des signes d'infection mais rien qui ne soit encore dangereux. Le corps est assez bien conçu remarqua à nouveau le patron.

Natasha leva les mains en l'air et le corps de Zoro se souleva dans les airs. Puis elle le fit doucement descendre par la force d'un vent télépathique sur le lit.

Barthelemy se mit à observer le corps. Avec l'aide d'Elizabeth et de Gabrielle, il commença à le soigner pendant que Natasha nettoyait le lit. Elle avait connu pire odeur et pire état de sang depuis qu'elle travaillait. Natasha avait des cheveux rouge sang courts, une short court et un petit haut rose. Son corps était légèrement halé avec des reflets cuivrés.

Ses petits yeux violacés sursautèrent quand elle vit Pom tomber sur le sol. Le corps de Zoro se mit à se secouer de spasmes alors que Pom vomissait sur le sol une substance noire et putride, vite rejoint par des caillots de sang et des boules noires.

Ne pouvant pas se relever, Pom se contenta de basculer en arrière, levant ses deux mains pour que des fils noir et argenté provenant du corps de Zoro ne reviennent vers lui et d'autres argentés n'aillent jusqu'au corps. Le corps était en arrêt cardiaque, mais Pom pouvait sentir les émotions encore là. Il n'était pas mort, il n'était pas mort ! Il fallait le sauver.

Barthelemy arrêta les soins de Zoro attrapant vivement les mains de l'androgyne pour le faire arrêter. Du sang noir glissait de ses lèvres. Le corps de Zoro commença à nouveau à être secoué de spasmes.

─ Laisse-moi … laisse-moi … laisse-moi, bafouillait l'androgyne

─ Laisse-le.

Rarement Gabrielle donnait des ordres à Barthelemy. Il accepta, se retournant vers elle. Car c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de le faire arrêter. Seulement en observant Pom sur le sol, elle avait conscience qu'ils s'épuiseraient pour rien. Autant essayer de sauver le patient. Le massage cardiaque était calamiteux, mais fonctionna et l'escrimeur se remit à respirer lentement.

Natasha aida Pom à se redresser. Elle souleva le corps de Zoro pour le changer à nouveau de lit laissant Gabrielle et Elizabeth nettoyer l'autre. Pom déposa sa tête à côté de celle de Zoro, posant sa main sur son corps, des lignes argenté et noir serpentant entre eux. Il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

Barthelemy referma la porte après avoir demandé à Elizabeth de sortir. Natasha resta pour veiller sur le patient et l'androgyne. Gabrielle et Barthelemy entrainèrent Elizabeth au bureau. Ils la savaient proche de Pom. Ils devaient comprendre cette acharnement. L'androgyne Pom allait y perdre la vie.

─ C'est pas à moi de parler, gronda l'androgyne Elizabeth.

─ Pom a délibérément été plusieurs fois à l'encontre de nos ordres dernièrement. Si tu veux pas qu'il se retrouve sur le trottoir ou un autre établissement, tu devrais nous aider à comprendre.

Elizabeth su qu'ils ne plaisantaient pas. Barthelemy et Gabrielle faisaient tout pour les protéger mais ils refusaient d'être aveugles face aux actes d'autodestructions et ne supportaient pas qu'on aille contre leurs ordres. Elle déglutit puis fit le choix de dire une partie de la vérité.

─ Quand on a trouvé le pirate … Il n'était pas le seul blessé … il y avait d'autres personnes. Beaucoup d'autres. Ca arrivait par vagues. La mer rejetait les corps, comme-ci elle en faisait une indigestion.

─ Nous avons entendu parler de ça.

─ Le gouvernement allait arriver. On devait partir. On ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde. C'était impossible, je jure que c'était impossible. Ce n'est … on n'a pas … été lâche, on pouvait juste pas.

Les mains d'Elizabeth se refermèrent sur le tissu épais de son pantalon, se mordillant la langue.

─ On n'en a aucun doute, confirma Gabrielle, on a vu les dessins et photographies noir et blanc,

─ C'était loin de la vérité, souffla l'androgyne, c'était horrible ! Il fallait faire un choix. Pom l'a reconnu au milieu d'autres corps. Il avait un œil ouvert, il remuait les seuls doigts qu'il pouvait remuer, il grattait le sol pour chercher à rejoindre la mer, hargneux de cet unique œil. On a tout de suite reconnu le borgne. Et …

Elizabeth ne pouvait pas continuer son histoire, sa voix s'écrasait de douleur. Elle sentait son corps se briser et la ramener à ce jour fatidique. Quel aurait été le bon choix ? Aucun était le bon, tous l'était, elle n'en savait rien. Elle savait que Pom avait gravé le visage de chacun des corps laissés sur cette plage.

─ Explique-nous Elizabeth,

─ Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-elle se mettant à sangloter, on a du faire un choix et on ne sait pas si c'est le bon.

─ ─ ─ Ile Framboise ─ ─ ─

─ Actuellement ─

Serrant les dents, Robin détourna le regard le sang glissant de ses mains sur ses bras nues. Elle senti l'haleine fétide de l'homme face à elle qui tourna sa tête dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Plusieurs hommes l'entourèrent et elle reconnut parmi eux Ohm, un homme que leur équipage avait déjà combattu par le passé. Elle ne l'avait pas directement affronté mais aucun doute qu'il la connaissait. Le plan venait de se compliquer !

Agrippé par d'épais bras, Usopp n'avait que peu de moyen de s'échapper. Se retrouvant enfermé dans une cellule, il fixa le groupe de marines devant lui dont l'un donna l'ordre de le surveiller pendant qu'il allait chercher un amiral de de l'équipage de Kaido pour leurs parler de cette personne un peu trop curieuse à leurs goûts.

Déglutinant, Usopp jura qu'il n'enquêtait pas ! Qu'il était juste un grand fan ! Ses mots pouvaient sans doute convaincre certains marines, mais la plupart n'était pas dupes. Plus il parlait, moins ils le croyaient.

Nami s'enferma dans le placard. Ils étaient tous en train de la chercher. Elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper. Chaque porte était gardée, l'alerte était donnée qu'une voleuse se trouvait à bord du navire. Elle entendait les pièces être fouillées une à une. Petit à petit, ils se rapprochaient d'elle. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'on allait finir par trouver ça suspect de la voir entrer et sortir de chaque pièce du bateau. Elle avait pensé être discrète mais les corsaires n'étaient pas des idiots !

Loin de l'agacement de Robin, de la peur d'Usopp ou de l'effroi de Nami, Sanji dormait paisiblement après avoir été assommé par un garde de l'île des framboises signalé par les jeunes femmes qu'il suivait et qui ne voulaient pas de problèmes. Elles avaient été surprise de ses questions et encore plus de le voir les suivre. Elles n'avaient pas envie de causer de problèmes à leurs familles et à l'île entière.

Le garde se mit à trainer le corps pour le livrer aux nouvelles forces. Lui non plus ne voulait pas de problème. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter les filles mais il lui semblait avoir reconnu cet homme blond comme étant un membre de l'équipage du célèbre capitaine D. Monkey. Peu probable, on les disait tous morts. Le garde se souvenait de l'espoir, sept ans plus tôt et les six mois suivants à croire que l'équipage de ce célèbre pirate gagnerait face aux nouvelles forces ! Il avait vraiment pensé que ce petit capitaine ressemblant à un adolescent pourrait gagner.

Il n'allait pas refaire la même erreur. Que l'inconnu soit un membre de l'équipage du célèbre capitaine D. Monkey ou un simple visiteur, le garde le livrerait aux hommes des nouvelles forces et les laisserait décider de son sort.

Zoro avait fait son choix et quitté son toit.

Choisir une personne, c'était renoncer à la possibilité d'aider les autres. Choisir une personne, c'était donner moins de chances de survie aux autres. On dit souvent que c'est le destin qui guide notre avenir. Pour Zoro, c'étaient les choix. Seulement, il n'y avait souvent pas de bon ou de mauvais choix. Juste des choix multiples ou en choisir un détruisait les autres.

─ ─ Ile d'Eliade ─ ─

─ Passé ─

Pom regarda terrifié Elizabeth. Le sang glissait le long de sa tempe et sur ses épaules nues. Elle répéta qu'ils devaient partir. Les deux androgynes avaient les mains sur le corps à peine vivant du bretteur enseveli par l'eau et le sable. Pom ne savait pas sur quelle plaie appuyer pour le maintenir en vie. Ils se mirent à le trainer. Les nouvelles forces arrivaient ! Ils le montèrent dans la barque. Elizabeth tira Pom par le bras alors que ce dernier quittait la barque pour retourner vers les corps. En trainant l'homme aux cheveux verts, ils avaient bien vu que d'autres corps vivaient.

─ On a fait notre choix ! Renonce aux autres !

─ Ta gueule ! J'y retourne !

Elle l'attrapa par le bras, le projetant contre la barque tout en usant du fruit du démon pour faire apparaitre des lianes l'enfermant. Il usa du sien pour provoquer le désespoir en elle et la colère. Elle le fixa avec les deux émotions sans bouger. Elle était habituée aux pouvoirs de Pom et savait de mieux en mieux les gérer.

─ Je ne te laisserai pas mourir.

─ … l'enfant … on doit retourner le chercher … Elizabeth …

─ C'est trop tard.

La barque s'éloignait, poussée par la vitesse de lianes remplaçant les hélices d'un bateau à moteur. Pom demeura là, pétrifié, fixant les lames des soldats monter et descendre sur les cadavres. Les lianes d'Elizabeth disparurent, les émotions de Pom avec elles, ils se fixèrent pétrifiés.

Une grosse explosion eu lieu suivit d'un incendie. Pom se recroquevilla sur lui-même, posant les mains sur Zoro. Il devait vivre. Il devait vivre. Il devait vivre. Tous les autres étaient morts.

─ Pom … arrête-toi ….

─ Je ne peux pas.

Le corps de l'homme à leurs pieds fut secoué de spasmes et il se réveilla soudainement, ses yeux s'ouvrant avant de se refermer, inconscient, sa main ayant attrapé le poignet de Pom.

Ce dernier fixa Elizabeth avec désespoir. Ils avaient saisis Zoro car il bougeait encore, mais ils n'avaient aucune certitude que les femmes, les enfants et les autres hommes présents sur la plage n'avaient pas davantage de chances de survie. Pom ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de penser à chaque seconde à la petite fille brune tenant une peluche qui semblait dormir. Peut-être dormait-elle vraiment. Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu la sauver. Et tous les autres qui semblaient avoir bougé.


	12. Chapitre 10 - ne pas s'arrêter

**CHAPITRE DIX**

Ne pas s'arrêter aux erreurs qu'on commet

Ni à celles qu'on va commettre

─ ─ Ile d'Eliade ─ ─

─ ─ Passé ─ ─

Le sang glissait sur la plaie largement ouverte, les veines coupées et les médicaments absorbés ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l'intention du blessé. Elizabeth et Natasha donnaient des ordres. Il fallait faire vite et en toute discrétion. Si le patron ou Gabrielle apprenaient dans l'état où ils l'avaient trouvé, ils l'enfermeraient à nouveaux. Après l'incident de l'île pastèque, il était arrivé souvent de le retrouver ainsi mais il semblait aller mieux. Ils s'en voulaient, ils auraient dû se méfier.

Obéissant à Elizabeth, Zoro appuya sur les hauteurs du bras de Pom si minuscule comparé au sien et pressa pour que le sang soit bloqué. Pendant ce temps, Natasha quitta les lieux pour revenir avec Rose, une jeune femme du village. Elle se rapprocha du bras ouvert. À l'aide d'une aiguille et d'un fil, elle raccorda les veines et les chairs avec une minutie incroyable et surhumaine. Fort heureusement, Pom n'était pas à son premier essai et il portait déjà habituellement des bracelets pour cacher les traces de ses anciennes tentatives. Aussi le patron et Gabrielle n'y verraient pas de différences.

Le soir-même, les clients affluaient et contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Zoro, Pom assura tout de même son travail. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il s'excusa mille fois sous les sermons, les larmes et la colère d'Elizabeth et la peur de Natasha. Il remercia également Rose qui en rougit de plaisir fortement attachée à l'androgyne et fière de la confiance qu'on lui accordait en la rajoutant dans leur petit groupe.

Zoro ne dit rien, se contentant de les entendre se mettre à rire, à manger et à plaisanter sur les clients reçus dans la soirée. Elizabeth avait déjà prévu de ne pas laisser Pom seul. Alors que tout le monde s'attardait de peur de cette éventualité qu'ils ne recommencent, Zoro déclara calmement :

─ Je vais rester dormir avec lui.

─ …

Une telle démonstration les surprirent. Elizabeth opina de la tête. Elle fit signe aux filles de la suivre. Se retrouvant seul avec Zoro, le sang de Pom se glaça de peur. Il savait que Zoro était furieux. Il ressentait les émotions. Il sentait bien celle qui était au fond de l'homme à l'apparence calme.

Zoro se rapprocha de lui et Pom ferma les yeux. Les bras de l'escrimeur se refermèrent sur lui. Il le fit se lever et le bascula sur le lit. Les lèvres de l'escrimeur vinrent chercher celles de l'androgyne qui remonta sa cuisse droite pour la plaquer contre la hanche de l'homme. Leurs mains se croisèrent et l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs colla son front contre celui de Pom.

─ Elizabeth m'a un peu raconté mon sauvetage. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

─ … c'est inutile. Elle n'aurait rien du dire. _Si on peut rien changer, à quoi bon en parler ?_

Zoro grimaça. Cette citation, il savait pertinemment d'où Pom la tirait pour le lui avoir dit une centaine de fois.

─ Pom. Tu peux me parler … de ton histoire … de mon sauvetage.

─ On a fait un choix, il fallait s'y tenir. Te choisir, c'était renoncer à aider les autres.

─ Ce sont les soldats de la Nouvelle Force les responsables. Ce sont eux qui ont conduit à ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'as choisi et je suis tellement désolé que tu es eu à vivre ça en plus de tout le reste. Tu ne pouvais pas tous nous sauver.

─ J'aurais du essayer … Si on peut essayer de tous les sauver, on doit le sauver.

─ Si c'étaient pas qu'une question de choix, de volonté ou de motivation, on ne vivrait pas dans ce monde, Pom ! Tu serais mort en y restant ! Elizabeth et moi serions morts aussi ! Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là ! J'aurais du te remercier … je ne l'ai jamais fait. Pom, je te ….

─ Tu parles beaucoup.

Serpentant contre le corps, Pom le tira à lui. Il referma ses bras sur ceux de l'escrimeur qui se mit à rire. Cette phrase était ironique de la part de l'androgyne jacassant toute la journée. Il lui attrapa le menton et vint chercher sa langue avec la sienne, soufflant chaudement. Il n'avait sa place nulle part. Il était une anomalie. Voilà ce que Pom ressentait. Il se sentait vain et inutile. Il ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir sauvé le pirate de l'équipage de D. Monkey. Il s'en voulait de son passé, d'être né au meilleur endroit, d'avoir fermé les yeux trop longtemps et de ne pas avoir su aider toutes ses personnes croisées sur son chemin. D'avoir été un privilégié trop longtemps.

Zoro rattrapa sa main, retirant les bracelets couvrant la plaie, venant l'observer avant de l'embrasser. Pourquoi Pom se faisait-il autant de mal. Il ne comprenait pas à quel point il était aimé ? Zoro glissa cette main délicate sur son visage. Il attira Pom par les hanches sur lui, retirant sa ceinture, le dénudant. Subtilement, il passa d'une position à une autre. L'androgyne ne tarda pas à s'emplir de la virilité de l'épéiste, contraint par ce dernier à le regarder dans les yeux malgré les sensations terribles que ça lui provoquaient d'être ainsi observé par Zoro. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Zoro lui attrapa les deux mains pour l'embrasser.

─ Pourquoi es-tu toujours aussi sensible quand on le fait ? Tes clients doivent te penser vierge.

─ Je ne suis pas ainsi avec eux, idiot, souffla Pom,

─ Alors pourquoi l'es-tu ici ?

─ … T'es qu'un idiot …

La langue de Zoro glissa sur le haut du cou et le menton de Pom. Réclamant une réponse.

─ Tu comprends rien, murmura l'androgyne intensifiant ses mouvements,

─ Explique-moi.

─ Jamais !

─ Dis-moi, continua Zoro, ses doigts torturant le corps de l'androgyne,

─ …. C'est … c'est …, Pom se senti pris au piège.

Il ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Son visage devenait de plus en plus coloré. Soudainement il se mit à rire et il répondit :

─ C'est parce que la tienne est plus grosse que celles des autres.

Les yeux de Zoro s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Il le fixa, naïvement, avant de répondre :

─ Vraiment ?

─ ─ Ile Framboise ─ ─

─ Aujourd'hui ─

Sanji allait être livré, Robin était en mauvaise posture, Usopp était enfermé, Nami dissimulée et Zoro avait du faire un choix. A l'instant même où il le fit, il su qu'il y aurait des conséquences.

Il ne savait pas si la personne vers qui il allait était en danger, il ne savait pas si les autres l'étaient aussi, mais il le savait : tous les choix ont des conséquences.

Robin, Usopp, Nami et Sanji fermèrent les yeux et les ouvrirent brutalement en même temps. Malgré l'éloignement, ils eurent la même pensée au même moment : Luffy ! Luffy, ….

_S'il était là. S'il était là, tout serait différent. _

─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─

Enfermée depuis une demi-heure dans un placard un peu isolé et sans doute oublié, Nami attendait que les corsaires s'épuisent à la chercher et n'abandonnent. Elle n'avait été signalé que par une personne et cette dernière semblait alcoolisée. Avec un peu de chances, les autres harassés de la chercher étaient retournés à la fête.

Elle quitta prudemment sa cachette. Elle remarqua un officier dormant sur le lit. L'envie lui vint de le tuer là. Elle ramassa les vêtements de l'homme, les rangeant dans sa sacoche et quitta les lieux. Il lui fallait encore quatre costumes. La galère ! Alors qu'elle rentra dans une nouvelle pièce, un dortoir pour les soldats, elle tomba nez à nez avec trois soldats se mettant à se battre.

Quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit, elle tenta de frapper le nouvel arrivant. Zoro arrêta facilement le coup. Il ferma solidement la porte. Il lui attrapa le poignet pour la tirer vers elle. Nami soupira d'aise contre Zoro. Il lui avait tellement manqué. Il lui intima le silence, un doigt sur ses lèvres, avant de lui montrer des vêtements à proximité. Elle se changea rapidement. Il lui tourna le dos pour surveiller la porte et qu'elle soit à l'aise, bien qu'il fut désormais habitué aux corps nus.

Puis, ils sortirent à pas feutrés tous les deux. Zoro et elle s'engouffrèrent dans une salle de commandement, récupérant des badges puis dans un autre dortoir pour compléter les vêtements qui leurs manquaient. Finalement, ils sortirent discrètement. Un marinier vint à eux, leurs indiquer qu'une voleuse était à bord et avait été repéré par des hommes.

Ils promirent d'ouvrir l'œil et s'échappèrent en même temps. Nami respirait enfin, son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle avait eu tort de penser qu'elle pouvait y arriver seule mais elle ne pensait pas que Sanji avait eu tort d'y croire. Il avait essayé un plan, ça n'avait pas marché, ils feraient mieux la prochaine fois. Le blond était son meilleur ami. Depuis toutes ses années, ils avaient surmonté tant d'épreuves.

Nami était soulagée que Zoro soit venue l'idée tout en se disant qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir seule et que Zoro n'avait pas écouté Sanji. Qu'il n'aurait pas dû désobéir au plan. Il ne respectait jamais les plans. Cela avait toujours agacé Sanji, Nami et Trafalgar. Lui et Luffy n'en faisaient toujours qu'à leurs têtes.

_Et Luffy n'était plus là._

Dans son habit d'officier, Zoro était particulièrement séduisant. Nami le remarqua facilement. Nombreuses personnes se retournaient pour les regarder. Il émanait de lui une sexualité et une force d'attraction presque étouffante. Elle le vit s'éloigner aussitôt, sans prendre le temps de respirer. Ils devaient retrouver Usopp, Sanji et Robin. Il refusait de faire un choix !

Il le refusait. **Si on peut essayer de tous les sauver, on doit les sauver. **Pourquoi fallait-il que cette phrase lui trotte à la tête ?

─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─

Revenus à proximité du village, ils cachèrent les tenues d'officiers et s'habillèrent à nouveau comme des locaux afin de se fondre dans la population. Ce fut Zoro du fait de sa maîtrise du dialecte local qui échangea avec les habitants pendant que Nami regardait les enfants du village se tenir la main et former une ronde en chantant joyeusement.

Zoro n'obtint aucune nouvelle sur Sanji. Toutefois, il apprit qu'une femme brune avait été conduite de force dans la maison et qu'un pauvre fou sans doute alcoolisé avait été enfermé par des corsaire au poste du garde.

Tirant Nami de sa contemplation de la fête, Zoro l'information des situations de leurs amis.

─ On devrait se séparer, indiqua Nami, tu vas chercher Usopp et moi Robin.

─ Tu n'apprends donc pas ? On va rester ensemble. Ce n'est pas prudent sur ce terrain d'évoluer tout seul. On doit être prudent ici car on ne peut se battre sans risquer la mort des villageois.

Puisque Sanji ne donnait aucune signe de vie. Il fallait faire un choix. Partir dans la forêt assez vainement pour le retrouver. Ils ne savaient où le chercher. Aller retrouver Robin dans la maison ou Usopp au poste du garde. Zoro prêta attention aux conversations essayant de voir qui était le plus en danger. Ce n'est jamais simple de savoir qui est dans la situation la plus problématique. Il s'était peut-être trompé pour Nami. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir seule et qu'il n'avait fait que compliquer leurs situations. Il s'était inquiété du fait de la présence de nombreux pirates sur les navires.

Finalement, Zoro et Nami se mirent d'accord qu'Usopp était le plus en danger en étant enfermé au poste de garde. Les jugements pouvaient être rendu hâtivement et la peine de mort était souvent rendu sans autre motif qu'un vol de fruits.


	13. Chapitre 11 - C'est ma peur

**CHAPITRE ONZE**

C'est ma peur de te perdre qui te fait me fuir.

Habillés en tenues de villageois, Zoro et Nami partirent en direction du poste de garde. L'action et le fait de devoir sauver des amis ne favorisaient pas la communication. Nami observa Zoro tout du long. Elle devait lui parler et le remercier. Elle devait lui montrer qu'elle voulait vraiment qu'il reste.

Ils trouvèrent facilement l'endroit. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Des hommes de Kaido s'y trouvaient. Ils reconnurent immédiatement l'uniforme devenu célèbre depuis la glorification des nouvelles forces. Sans hésiter, Zoro se dirigea vers le garde ne regardant pas en direction des hommes de Kaido.

Les trois gardes de l'île étaient des habitants qui essayaient en priorité de sauver sa population. Actuellement, un seul se trouvait au poste et quand il vit arriver Zoro et Nami, il s'inquiéta immédiatement. Ils étaient habillés comme eux mais n'étaient pas de chez eux.

─ Je suis venu chercher mon ami. Il a un peu trop bu. Je suis désolé s'il a causé du tort à la marine.

Le garde regarda l'homme qui lui faisait face et la jeune fille. Il sorti de l'arrière du comptoir. Il était ennuyé. Les hommes de Kaido voulaient embarquer le gars qui les avait emmerdé de question. Seulement le petit corsaire s'était vu renvoyé par son officier.

L'officier avait répondu à l'homme venu le chercher : « on a d'autres problèmes. Faîtes-le abattre, laissez-le en prison ou libérez-le ! »

Les officiers n'avaient visiblement pas le temps pour s'occuper d'un pauvre ivrogne parlant trop. Les corsaires étaient mécontents. Ils discutaient entre eux pour savoir quoi faire d'Usopp et avaient finalement demandé au garde de le préparer une chasse à l'homme.

Le garde n'avait pas envie d'abattre cet inconnu mais les hommes de Kaido insistaient, adorant l'idée de pouvoir traquer l'inconnu en pleine forêt.

Avant chaque fête des framboises, les gardes s'assuraient toujours de n'avoir aucun prisonnier. Gare à qui serait en prison quand les mariniers arriveraient. Ils avaient leurs façons bien à eux de gérer les bandits.

─ Votre ami a manqué de respect à ces hommes, je ne peux rien faire sans leur accord, avoua le garde qui perdait toute autorité dès que les hommes des nouvelles forces étaient là.

Le garde jeta un coup d'œil à Nami :

─ Peut-être que votre amie pourrait les détendre assez pour qu'ils cèdent à vos bonnes grâces !

─ Je ne suis pas une pute, cracha Nami, pour qui …

Zoro l'arrêta. Nami avait fait le choix d'une tenue courte. C'était peu habituel. Il l'avait prévenu sur le bateau que ça pourrait prêter à confusion. Elle refusait de l'entendre. Elle voulait être libre et n'être soumise à aucun dictat. Le garde s'excusa pour ses mots et parce qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes de l'autre côté de la pièce. Il les observa, les analysant avant de dire au garde.

─ Laissez-moi leurs parler dans votre bureau.

─ Ça ne changera rien, ils n'ont pas de cœur et tous les droits aujourd'hui.

─ Laissez-moi essayer, rajouta Zoro en parlant la langue natale de l'île auquel Nami ne comprenait rien.

Parmi les soldats des nouvelles forces, Zoro se rapprocha du corsaire qui avait les caractéristiques physiques d'une petite île des océans brûlants. On lui avait raconté leurs histoires et comment ils étaient devenus esclaves ou embauchés de forces.

L'homme avec des yeux violets et des cheveux rouges coupés courts. Sa peau halée légèrement ocre avait une teinte particulière. Son corps était massif et tout en muscles. Usant du dialecte de l'île sable, Zoro le salua poliment à la gloire de leurs protecteurs. le pirate se rapprocha de Zoro pour demander dans le même dialecte :

─ Comment connais-tu ma langue ?

─ Où je travaille, on me l'a apprise,

─ Tu sais bien la parler, tu es ici pour ton ami ?

─ Je le suis.

─ Je voudrai t'aider mais je ne peux rien y faire. Je suis qu'un exécutant, il te faudrait les convaincre.

─ Convainc-les seulement de venir dans le bureau et de me laisser vous parler en privé.

─ Tu es sur de toi ?

─ Je le suis.

─ Cette personne qui t'a apprise notre langue vit-elle encore ?

─ Oui … Je te dirais où la trouver.

L'océan brûlant avait été ravagé par les nouvelles forces et l'île des sables n'était plus qu'un désert. Peu de survivants s'y trouvaient. Le roux hésita, sa vie serait menacée en aidant cet homme quand on découvrirait son implication mais retrouver l'un des siens était un espoir plus important que toute envie de vivre.

─ ─ ─ Deux heures plus tard ─ ─ ─

Soulagé d'être libre, Usopp sautillait sur la terrasse au grand désespoir de Nami et Zoro qui essayaient d'être discrets. Ils lui dirent de se calmer.

Nami n'avait pas demandé comment Zoro avait pu obtenir la libération de Usopp. Elle avait bien trop peur de la réponse. Elle savait ce que les hommes aimaient autant que la violence. Elle savait ce que Zoro pouvait leur donner.

Elle le revoyait sur ce lit, les cuisses tachées et l'air effrayé.

Elle avait vu les pirates à la solde du gouvernement entrer dans le bureau avec Zoro et après un long moment ressortir. Elle fixa celui qui avait été le second de son navire. Est-ce qu'il n'était plus qu'une simple pute ? S'était-il agenouillé devant ses soldats ou s'était-il couché sur le bureau ? Est-ce que Zoro n'avait jamais été que ça ?

Ils étaient tous les trois habillés en militaires. Zoro en officier, Usopp et Nami en corsaires.

Zoro loin de se douter des pensées de Nami, recommença à parler après que Usopp soit venu les rejoindre :

─ On rentre, on cherche Robin. On la délivre. On va dans le bureau. On trouve l'emplacement où se trouve Sanji et ce qu'ils cachent et on retrouve le blondinet. On reste ensemble. On est pas encore découvert, on a encore une chance.

─ Le valeureux Usopp valide le plan !

─ Tu parles beaucoup désormais, Zoro.

─ Pardon ?

L'escrimeur fixa la blonde sans comprendre. Elle rajouta :

─ Tu sais bien user de ta bouche mais ne nous donne pas d'ordres.

Il blanchit comprenant parfaitement l'allusion.

─ Je ne donne aucun ordre, Nami. Si tu veux proposer autre chose, je t'écoute.

─ Je te dis simplement de rester à ta place. On a pas besoin d'un chien-fou dans l'équipe. Personne ne t'avait dit d'aller au port !

─ Je n'ai pas désobéit à Sanji, j'ai juste suivi mon instinct.

─ Sanji est notre chef, ne pense pas prendre sa place, répondit simplement Nami,

─ Je ne prends pas la place. Je partirai après cette mission.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le fixait avec autant de rage. Il avait accepté de la suivre. Il avait accepté de les accompagner en mission. Il lui était venu en aide et il avait fait en sorte de libérer Usopp sans bain de sang ou mettre en danger la population. Malgré ça, elle semblait le haïr.

Comme-ci, songea-t-il, elle pouvait encore t'apprécier. Luffy est mort et tu es en vie. C'est pas une raison suffisante pour t'haïr idiot ?

Son cœur se recroquevilla dans sa poitrine tandis que Nami s'haïssait mentalement. Elle venait de reprocher à Zoro de l'avoir sauvé ? Elle devenait stupide. Stupide. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son bras. Elle ne devait pas mélanger son passé avec le présent de Zoro. Elle ne devait pas. Elle devait trouver une solution pour qu'il puisse s'entendre.

─ Zoro, je …

─ Les corsaires, souffla Zoro, ils sont de plus en plus agités et de moins en moins visibles dans les rues. Je me demande ce que ça signifie.

Usopp ne compris rien à l'échange mais il se ratatina sur sa chaise. Nami et Zoro semblaient en mauvais termes.

─ ─ ─ Dans la maison ─ ─ ─

Enfermée et ligotée, Robin regarda Ohm devant elle. Il la dégoutait. Il l'avait bâillonné et bloqué de sorte qu'elle ne puisse pas user de son pouvoir. Il usa de la lame de son arme pour ouvrir le tissu de sa tenue afin d'en faire sortir la poitrine de la femme.

─ Avant de te livrer Kaido, laisse-moi m'amuser un peu avec toi. Je ne pourrais pas te libérer dans le néant et t'absoudre de tes crimes. Tu sais à quel point tu leurs es précieux ? Ils vont être si heureux de te retrouver.

Le visage sévère, Robin le foudroya du regard.


	14. Chapitre 12 - Vaut-il mieux ?

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ **réponse au commentaire ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─**

**Conteuse : **Tu es adorable. Du coup suite à tes différents commentaires, j'ai relu et redécoupé l'ensemble des chapitres. On passe donc du chapitre 6 au chapitre onze. Et tu en es donc au chapitre. J'ai fait une découpe un peu bâtarde pour pas que tu sois perdue. J'ai rajouté des détails et retirer des incohérences. Si quelqu'un apprécie cette histoire, il le devra autant à toi qu'à moi. Ha. Ha !

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ **Suite de l'histoire ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─**

**CHAPITRE DOUZE**

Vaut-il mieux avoir un remord des mots ou des actes ?

─ ─ ─ Ile Framboise ─ ─ ─

Usopp, Nami et Zoro rentrèrent dans la maison où les corsaires se trouvaient déjà. Ils devaient retrouver Robin qui devait s'y trouver. Ils étaient une quarantaine de corsaires et autant de prostitués et serveurs. De nombreuses femmes et quelques hommes étaient habillés en tenues légères à tenir compagnie aux corsaires de tous les sexes.

Usopp demeura sur ses gardes. Il venait de manquer de perdre la vie et de se prendre une râclée, il allait se montrer prudent. Nami scruta la pièce et chercha l'opportunité de fouiller les lieux. Zoro écouta avec attention les conversations pour savoir si Robin était retenue à l'étage ou au sous-sol.

Ils se séparent rapidement. Nami alla parler avec plusieurs corsaires tandis qu'Usopp discutait avec des jeunes soldats impressionnés par les exploits qu'il leur racontait. Zoro se glissa en direction des officiers, mais quatre mains le stoppèrent brutalement.

Elizabeth et Pom le regardèrent avec surprise. Ils avaient compris que Zoro menait une sorte de mission et ils l'attirent contre un fauteuil, le caressant légèrement, afin de ne réveiller les soupçons de personne.

Nami regarda la scène avec un agacement d'autant plus prononcé. Elle aurait aimé lui sortir les yeux de la tête. Elle remarqua que des couples montaient dans les étages. Elle continua à chercher des réponses à ses questions maudissant Zoro de ne pas perdre une seconde pour sauter sur les premiers inconnus. Lui et Sanji allaient bien s'entendre désormais !

Elle vit soudainement passer Ohm mais il ne la remarqua pas. Il attrapa une prostituée qui était occupée à discuter avec un autre homme et l'entraina dans les escaliers avec lui vers le sous-sol gardé.

La rouquine voulu le suivre mais des militaires lui bloquèrent l'accès : interdit de monter en haut sauf pour ceux qui ont un laisser-passer et interdit de descendre sauf pour les hauts-officiers avec le badge.

Elle minauda qu'elle voulait s'y rendre avec le beau corsaire, présentant plus loin Usopp en train de discuter, mais les militaires lui dirent que des chambres dans les premiers étages étaient disposés à les accueillir mais que le sous-sol resterait interdit. Nami s'éloigna une moue sur le visage.

De son côté, Zoro récoltait de précieuses informations de la part de Pom et Elizabeth. Ils étaient descendus en bas avec un haut officier plus tôt et ils avaient vu une porte gardée. Elizabeth lui expliqua que le sous-sol était glauque, des bruits étranges leurs étaient parvenus. Ils étaient restés ensemble respectant la règle du patron sur l'île framboise : Ne jamais être seul.

Il ne pouvait pas leurs expliquer toute l'histoire. Il avait besoin d'information.

─ Eli, Pom, vous ne devriez pas rester ici. Si ça tourne mal.

─ Si ça tourne mal, il faut mettre de l'huile ou du lubrifiant pour que ça tourne mieux.

─ Pom ! gronda sévèrement Elizabeth.

Ils se mirent à rire se faisant remarquer par Usopp en plein questionnements, par Nami fortement agacée puis soudainement adoucie de le voir rire et quelques officiers curieux.

Pom soupira contre la nuque de Zoro. Il l'embrassa sous le col blanc de sa chemise et y laissa une petite marque rose.

─ Tu ne te mets pas en danger, Iris …

─ Idiot.

─ Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu partais ?

─ J'en savais rien. Je te raconterai tout. Soyez prudents.

─ Toi aussi, répondit Elizabeth, il y a une atmosphère étrange. Je n'ai jamais vu la fête des framboises être aussi lourde en éléctricité. Les soldats sont de plus en plus nombreux sur l'île et de moins en moins visibles.

─ J'ai remarqué. Le patron n'est pas ici ?

─ Non, il y a …

Elizabeth fit non de la tête à Pom. Zoro voulu davantage d'informations, mais Pom avait refermé la bouche. Le patron avait voulu éloigner Zoro de ce client étrange et dangereux lié au gouvernement en place. Il ne devait pas lui dire que ce dernier refusait de quitter l'île tant qu'il ne le verrait pas.

Si Zoro accourait, l'homme réclamerait de le garder. Le patron leurs avait de ne pas en parler à Zoro et de le prendre avec eux sur l'île framboise. Mais quand ils étaient arrivés aux thermes, Zoro ne s'y trouvait pas.

─ Le patron t'a cherché pour que tu nous accompagnes.

─ J'ai envoyé un mot. Il a du arriver après votre départ.

Zoro eu un sourire face à l'ironie de la situation. Il se rendit compte que même s'il n'avait pas suivi Nami ou été retrouvé par cette dernière, il aurait fini par rencontrer l'équipage du chapeau de paille à nouveau et dans une tenue qui aurait été sans doute moins avantageuse pour lui.

_Moins avantageuse que lorsque tu as vu Nami, Zoro ? _

─ Natasha est ici ? demanda-t-il

─ Elle est restée avec le patron et Gabrielle.

Nami se retrouva bientôt à coté de Zoro. Elle se pencha vers lui, ignorant les deux prostitués. Elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était trop difficile. D'horribles images lui revenaient en tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne vit pas la déception dans le regard de Pom. Elizabeth pinça son ami pour faire signe de ne pas faire d'esclandres.

─ Viens avec moi …

Il s'éloigna et laissa Pom et Elizabeth aller chercher des informations pour lui. Pom le rattrapa seulement quelques secondes avant de la suivre. Soufflant à Zoro : « N'oublie pas la devise de l'île framboise. Il ne faut jamais être seul ici. »

Elle se rapprocha d'un haut corsaire, lui présentant Zoro comme un officier. Elle avait entendu dire que ce dernier descendait avec d'autres officiers en bas et était venue discuter avec lui. Peut-être accepterait-il de descendre avec Zoro ?

─ Quel est votre nom ?

─ Lys

─ et elle ?

─ C'est Capucine.

Nami maugréa. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec ses putains de fleurs. Elle fut certaine à son sourire qu'il avait dit ça pour l'agacer. Zoro haussa des épaules, il pouvait bien la taquiner un peu.

─ Vous avez un beau visage, Lys.

─ Merci …

─ Je le disais justement tout à l'heure en vous voyant parler avec les deux blondes à votre mousse. Elle me disait que vous voudriez parler affaire avec moi sur une suggestion d'échanges éventuels d'hommes. Il faudrait voir avec la base mais je pourrais appuyer votre demande.

─ … c'est aimable, répondit Zoro improvisant autant qu'il le pouvait.

Nami se mordit la langue. Elle n'avait pas dit à Zoro qu'elle avait déjà parlé à l'homme.

─ Il faudrait pour ça que vous soyez reconnaissant, rajouta l'homme en posant sa main sur la joue de Zoro puis la descendant vers sa nuque.

─ Je …

Zoro avait éloigné la main de son visage. Il se recula crispé. Nami venait-elle, à son insu, de le proposer comme prostitué ? Elle passait de détracteur à maquereau ?

Il fit demi-tour. Il n'irait pas avec cet homme ! Nami l'avait rattrapé par le bras. Elle chuchota. Elle sentait l'énervement de Zoro.

─ … qu'est-ce que t'as ?

─ Tu te prends pour une maquerelle ?

─ Je ne savais pas qu'il allait insinuer ça. Zoro, Robin est surement en bas. Ohm y est aussi. Tu pourrais …

─ Aller me faire baiser, termina Zoro amèrement en la fixant en coin,

─ Ne fais pas ta princesse vexée, putain ! s'exclama-t-elle, un peu trop fortement.

Elle reprit plus bas :

─ T'as sucé combien de verges pour sortir Usopp de taule ? T'auras qu'à l'assommer, une fois en bas.

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle posa sa propre main sur son poignet, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle était terrorisée pour Sanji et Robin. Seulement, elle regretta encore une fois son emportement dans un sujet qui la rendait à fleur de peau. Elle venait de cracher à la gueule de Zoro encore une fois.

Zoro senti un coup de poignard mental lui être donné. S'il avait été moins blessé, il aurait dit à Nami la vérité. Au lieu de ça, il répondit froidement :

─ Autant qu'il y en avait.

XXX

─ ─ Quelques heures plus tôt ─ ─

─ ─ Poste du garde ─ ─

Zoro referma la porte du bureau derrière lui. Il laissa les corsaires rentrer et le regarder avec méfiance. Doucement, il déposa sur la table l'insigne de l'officier que lui et Nami avaient volé.

─ Je suis sous couverture. L'homme que vous avez arrêté est ave nous. Vous mettez en danger le plan.

─ On ne nous a rien dit sur le plan et tu m'as l'air d'un beau parleur.

─ Pourquoi, à votre avis, a-t-on refusé de venir le chercher ? Vous mettez en danger une mission servant à identifier des rebelles.

─ On devrait appeler un homme de Kaido, hésita un corsaire.

─ Si vous voulez payer le prix de les déranger à nouveau.

─ Il dit la vérité.

Le corsaire aux cheveux rouges de l'île des sables se rapprocha et posa sa main forte sur l'épaule de Zoro.

─ J'ai travaillé avec eux l'année dernière.

Les yeux de Zoro s'agrandirent. Dès qu'on découvrirait le mensonge, le corsaire serait un homme mort. Il était trop tard pour nier. Il confirma les dires de l'homme. Les hommes se mirent à discuter dans leurs coins. Zoro, en dialecte de la zone brûlante, demanda :

─ Pourquoi vous faîtes ça ?

─ L'homme sable que vous connaissez, à quoi ressemble-t-il ?

Zoro hésita. Il ne voulait pas parler et mettre en danger un ami mais.

─ C'est une femme. Elle a des yeux violets plus clairs que les votre, des cheveux rouges et elle peut contrôler le vent. Elle aime …

─ Quand les nuages volent et bougent dans le ciel et chanter trop fort et trop mal.

─ Elle chante plutôt bien.

─ Je sais … Vous direz à Ncoj que Jaa n'est plus un lâche ?

─ Vous lui direz vous-même.

XXX

─ ─ Maison occupée par les officiers ─ ─

─ ─ Actuellement ─ ─

Zoro n'avait pas voulu raconter à ses amis. Il savait que le corsaire complice risquait la mort et qu'il ne voulait que Usopp et Nami culpabilisent. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé là. Tôt ou tard, on apprendrait qu'il les avait aidé. Et le gouvernement ne plaisantait pas avec les traitres. Dans sa langue, il lui avait de partir mais l'homme avait refusé : « je vous aiderai de l'intérieur. » Il lui avait dit de protéger Natasha.

Si seulement Natasha avait accompagné Elizabeth et Pom sur l'île …

Zoro aurait voulu le dire à Nami. Elle semblait croire qu'il s'était tapé les dix gardes. Seulement, il n'arriva qu'à la provoquer. Il avait l'impression de voir un miroir dans ses yeux qui lui renvoyait qu'un seul et unique mot : Pute.

Elle essaya de le retenir, mais il avait déjà été en direction de l'homme. Il déglutit avant de lui sourire.

─ Prêt à de meilleurs dispositions ? questionna le haut-officier habitué à ce que les officiers résistent un peu.

─ Oui …, souffla chaudement Zoro contre son cou.

Il senti une main se placer dans le bas de son dos et il suivit docilement l'homme jusqu'au sous-sol. Usopp qui avait rejoint Nami les regarda partir. Ce n'était pas le même Zoro. Ce n'était pas le même homme. Il n'avait pas fait que retrouver un œil, changer de couleur de cheveux ou d'apparence. Il émanait de lui une aura différente.

─ Où va Zoro ?

─ Il va chercher Robin, on devrait monter en haut et trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le bureau.

─ Je croyais qu'on ne devait pas se séparer, couina Usopp.

Nami ne répondit pas. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses ongles s'enfonçant davantage dans ses chairs. Pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de blesser Zoro en permanence depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé ? Cela ne la soulageait pas. Elle se sentait plus mal à chaque fois qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait visé juste et l'avait blessé. Elle devait se reprendre où il partirait vraiment. Elle voulait qu'il reste et elle ne faisait pourtant que le repousser. Elle se sentait si idiote.

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ Sous-sol ─ ─ ─ ─ ─

Robin tentait désespérément de trouver une solution à son emprisonnement. Bâillonnée dans un placard, elle pouvait voir au travers des lattes de ce dernier. Ohm était occupé à son affaire avec la prostituée qui était descendue avec lui. Le corps nu, Robin craignait les traitements que l'homme allait à nouveau lui infliger dès qu'il en aurait assez de cette femme sous lui.

Soudainement, Robin vit l'homme ailé sortir une lame dont l'éclat argenté brilla fortement. Sans se soucier de la vie qu'il ôtait, il coupa la gorge de son épée de la prostituée. Le sang se répandit dans la pièce et sur le visage de l'homme.

─ Je te libère de ton fardeau.

La femme émit des bruits d'étranglement se noyant dans son propre sang. Ohm la laissa morte sur le lit. Il prit le temps d'essuyer sa lame.

On frappa à la porte de la chambre. Il quitta le champ de vision de Robin qui n'avait vu que sur le lit. Elle était choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Elle l'entendit ouvrir la porte.

Elle entendit des voix puis le silence revint. Elle devait se sauver ! Après le choc vint la panique. Il fallait fuir. Rapidement. Très rapidement, si elle ne voulait pas finir à la place de cette femme sur le lit.

Par une chance presque chaotique, Zoro passa dans le couloir du sous-sol avec l'officier quelques minutes plus tôt qu'Ohm ne le franchit pour remonter dans la salle et accueillir des invités de haut rang. Il devait leur parler de Robin mais annoncer l'évasion de cette dernière allait s'avérer être compliqué. Ohm ne donnait pas cher de la peau de ceux chargés de la surveiller. Hors, il était partagé. Robin était précieuse et il pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage.

**XXX**

Glissant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, Zoro fixa l'officier avec une candeur dont il savait dorénavant jouer. Il glissa ses doigts sur sa chemise pour lui défaire, l'engageant sur le lit. Grimpant sur lui, il vint attraper son visage entre ses doigts avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à sa ceinture. Ses lèvres effleurèrent le ventre de l'homme avant de l'embrasser. Puis, solidement Zoro redressa une lame jusqu'au cou de l'homme, ne perdant pas pour autant le charme sur son visage malgré des yeux durs.

─ Essaye simplement de crier et je t'égorge.

─ Que …

Il ligota l'homme aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il le bâillonna et l'enferma dans un placard. En se retournant, il tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Il croisa ses yeux noirs, sa chemise ouverte, la cicatrice sur son torse trace de son ancienne vie.

_Luffy ! LUFFY ! _

Il devait partir. Il devait partir et ne plus jamais les revoir. Ce n'était pas possible de rester. C'était juste impossible. Reprends-toi bordel, s'insulta-t-il mentalement. Tu dois retrouver Nico Robin !

**Attention, le chapitre suivant peut comporter des éléments perturbants. **


	15. Chapitre 13 - Le monstre tapi

**CHAPITRE TREIZE **

LE MONSTRE TAPI DANS L'OMBRE

─ ─ Ile Framboise ─ ─

─ ─ Maison occupée par les corsaires ─ ─

Après avoir leurré le haut-officier et l'avoir enfermé dans un placard, Zoro se rhabilla. Il se demandait si Nami était en train de s'imaginer le pire le concernant et si ça créerait une distance encore plus importante dans leur relation. En tout logique, elle devait se trouver derrière la porte gardée. Il allait devoir faire rapidement. Il quitta la chambre, après s'être rhabillé correctement en officier.

Il s'arrêta devant un homme dont il ne se souvenait pas. Pourtant, ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés.

Originaire des îles célestes comme Ohm, Satori était autrefois un homme obèse aux cheveux rouges. S'il avait gardé sa couleur de cheveux, il avait perdu en poids tout en restant un homme corpulent. Il portait toujours des lunettes rouges cachant ses yeux. Il avait un grand sourire et un grand rire.

Fort heureusement pour Zoro, Satori n'était pas non plus très doué pour reconnaître les personnes. D'autant que Zoro avait énormément changé et qu'il ne se souvenait que des personnes contre qui il avait perdu : Sanji, Usopp et Luffy. Le reste de l'équipage du chapeau du paille ne l'avait guère marqué.

Zoro se pencha vers l'homme pour lui demander calmement :

─ Auriez-vous un peu de temps … pour …

Il glissa ses doigts sur le haut de l'homme. Le simili ange ne lui arrêta pas la main. Être au service de Ohm était une honte et une humiliation pour lui. Autrefois son égal, il était contraint avec les autres prélats à être désormais à son service. Aussi, l'idée de pouvoir se distraire un peu lui plaisait-il. D'autant que du militaire face à lui émanait une sexualité puissante.

─ On ne peut pas entrer, répondit d'une voix peu convaincu Satori dont le rire s'éleva.

─ On peut le faire ici …, souffla Zoro.

Sa main descendit le long de la salopette blanche du rouquin, venant se coller à lui.

─ Où est l'homme qui vous a accompagné …

─ Épuisé … répondit Zoro plaquant sa main plus solidement sur l'entre-jambe du rouquin.

Ce fut le ton suave qui fit vriller Satori. Il ouvrit la porte, tirant Zoro contre lui. Zoro prépara son arme. Le sourire de Satori s'agrandit alors que son pouvoir de prédiction s'activa lui permettant de retenir juste à temps la main de l'épéiste lui faisant lâcher son arme. Alors comme-ça, ce misérable humain voulait l'attaquer ?

Satori avait la capacité d'anticiper les prochaines secondes. Zoro venait de commettre une erreur.

Sous la surprise d'être aussi vite paré, Zoro se retrouva contre le mur. Il se mordit la lèvre, cherchant du regard où pouvait se trouver Nico Robin. Du sang se trouvait près du placard, ses yeux remontèrent sur le lit où le cadavre d'une femme se trouvait.

─ Ne t'en fais pas, tu la rejoindras vite ! rit le prélat.

Des boules blanches bloquèrent les mains de Zoro contre le mur. Son dos se colla dessus en même temps que Satori lui défit sa chemise. Il lui retira son tee-shirt, le passant au-dessus de sa tête. A peine l'eut-il détacher pour le faire, que Satori pu prédire que Zoro allait lui sauter dessus pour l'assommer et chercher dans la pièce. C'était donc ça. L'homme cherchait la femme.

Il arrêta à nouveau le mouvement prévisible et les autres qui survirèrent, le déshabillant complétement. Le laissant nu, il posa avec soin ses habits sur le bord du lit.

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le torse de Zoro, reconnaissant cette cicatrice comme une pièce d'identité claire. S'il ne se souvenait plus du visage de l'escrimeur, il savait ce que signifiait cette marque. Sa bouche vint se coller à l'oreille de Zoro :

─ Ta petite-amie est dans le placard. Fais un mouvement de trop, et je m'occuperai d'elle. À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle assite à la scène ?

Zoro fixa en direction du placard, dont l'angle était peu visible où il se trouvait. Pouvait-on le voir de dedans ? Il dégluti. Une trace de sang apparue sur son torse. Le rouquin se mit à rire, remonta ses doigts tachés jusqu'à ses lèvres.

─ Vous n'auriez jamais dû revenir.

Zoro aurait bien aimé répondre mais il ne le reconnait toujours pas. Il jugea aux ailes qu'il était sans doute de la bande à Ener sans qu'il n'en soit certain.

─ T'es un sous-fifre d'Ener ? … D'Ohm ? tenta-t-il de comprendre.

Cette question entraina une suite de blessures sur le corps de Zoro provoqué par l'arme à la main de Satori. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux avant de les rouvrir avec dureté. Nico Robin était dans la même pièce, il ne devait pas faire de bruit.

───────── **AVERTISSEMENT ────────**

**La suite du chapitre comporte des éléments durs. **

──── **AVERTISSEMENT ────**

**[──────────────]**

Après avoir entièrement dénudé et attaché l'escrimeur, Satori perdit du temps à observer le corps de Zoro Roronoa. Il l'avait reconnu à cette marque légendaire qui marquait l'intégralité de son torse en une diagonale bien visible. Malgré ses longs cheveux noirs, la douceur de ses traits, ses deux yeux corbeaux et son allure bien plus svelte que sur les affiches, cette cicatrice avait créé du lien.

Satori n'avait jamais combattu contre Zoro. Il savait que ce dernier avait vaincu Ohm ce qui devait signifier une certaine puissante. Contrairement à nombreux autres habitants des îles célestes, Satori avait reconnu sa défaite et reconnu avoir sous-estimé ses adversaires. Ses petits-frères lui en voulaient de cet aveu de faiblesse mais cela l'avait rendu plus fort. Il se méfiait de toutes les petites souris.

Voir Zoro Roronoa devant ses yeux lui attira un sourire pervers et diabolique. Contrairement aux autres prélats, ce n'était pas la mort qui l'attirait au premier abord mais l'amusement et la torture. Cet être devant lui semblait brisé. Trop brisé pour être un adversaire respectable mais il sentait en lui une rage qui n'attendait qu'à exploser.

Raison pour laquelle, il fit apparaître une petite boule blanche entre ses doigts grâce à son fruit du démon de la taille d'un grain de raisin. Jouant avec, Satori déposa la petite boule devant l'œillet fermé de l'épéiste qui se contracta. Zoro ne fit aucun geste pour éviter ce qui allait arriver. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien. Satori l'introduisit à l'intérieur de l'épéiste qui se contracta en sentant la boule se dissoudre pour devenir un glaçon fondant à l'intérieur de lui. Sa chair forcée se referma sur la petite boule et Zoro grogna avant de ravaler sa douleur.

Les dents supérieures de l'épéiste vinrent mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Une autre boule blanche était apparue entre les doigts de Satori. Il était intrigué. Pourquoi l'épéiste l'avait abordé comme une putain. Des légendes qu'on en racontait, ce n'était pas le genre de personne à séduire. La seconde boule s'introduisit en Zoro explosant sous un liquide aphrodisiaque et provoquant une dilatation des chairs.

La chaleur diffuse se répandit dans le corps du captif. Les cuisses de Zoro devinrent humide de l'eau et de cette substance qui glissait entre ses jambes. Ses yeux se durcirent devenant assassins. Il ne fit aucun bruit, tirant largement sur ses poignets, cherchant une solution à son problème d'entrave. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait attaché. Il avait connu Luffy en étant attaché.

Totalement prisonnier d'un abruti, Luffy lui avait sauvé la vie. Dès le début de leur relation, il avait su être un ami sur qui on pouvait compter. Il était apparu dans sa vie comme ça, par hasard, tendant la main et disant : « Sois dans mon équipage ! » Et il avait disparu comme il était venu, sans laisser le temps à Zoro de s'y préparer. Lui donner autant de bonheur d'un coup pour le reprendre ensuite, voilà la cruauté de Luffy.

Satori apprécia le spectacle et la réaction de cette seconde bulle à l'intérieur de son prisonnier. Il vit le membre pendant de ce dernier tressaillir sous l'effet de la substance aphrodisiaque. Il fit apparaître une troisième boule blanche, un peu plus grosse que le précédente et l'inséra par voie annale.

Le corps du bretteur se contracta sous la douleur intrusive. Ses dents s'enfoncèrent davantage dans sa bouche alors que l'objet se mit à remuer en lui semblant fouiller ses chairs et les étirer. Du sang glissa de ses lèvres tout autant que de son antre, glissant sur ses cuisses et le souillant. Satori se rapprocha pour caresser les cheveux de Zoro entre ses doigts, avant de s'accroupir brutalement. Son regard avisé avait repéré une marque. Il rit, soudainement, sa main tordant la peau à un endroit protégé auparavant par la chaussure de Zoro.

Une marque s'y trouvait apposée de l'encre des nouvelles forces. Pour tenir leur régime totalitaire, les nouvelles forces marquaient chaque individu d'un sceau : des membres du gouvernement, à la putain, chacun avait des devoirs et des droits. Les mendiants, les prostitués et les esclaves étant dans la plus petite castre. Le sceau des prostitués était particulièrement remarquable et ne pouvait être confondu avec aucun autre. Il était là pour rappeler que désormais l'individu n'était plus qu'un corps appartenant généralement à un maître. Les prostitués devaient se soumettre au plus haut commandant. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de se refuser à ces derniers. Ils étaient leurs chiens. Zoro avait cette marque et s'il l'avait c'est que des hommes et des femmes s'étaient appropriés son corps.

Voilà ce qu'était advenu de Zoro Roronoa alors que son amie à nouveau prisonnière l'était déjà dans un endroit digne des enfers. Est-ce que ça avait toujours été le cas ? Le second du chapeau de paille avait-il été la putain de l'équipage servant à assouvir leurs besoins physiques ?

Satori ricana. Il l'imaginait parfaitement agenouillé devant le blond et le capitaine au chapeau de paille qui l'avaient battu. Il devait se les enfiler par devant et par derrière. Satori comprenait. Il aimait le sexe pour le sexe. Peu importait la personne. S'il avait eu Zoro sous ses ordres, ce dernier n'aurait jamais pu marcher. Sa main vint attraper le visage de Zoro entre ses doigts alors qu'il se relevait :

─ Je me demande la tête que ferra Ohm quand il apprendra par quoi il a été battu.

Ohm qui aimait tant tuer les prostitués, les pauvres, les mendiants et les malheureux pour les soulager. Quelle tête fera-t-il en sachant que sa némésis était dans le camps qu'il méprisait le plus ? Glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres rieuses, Satori fit apparaître une autre boule blanche l'introduisant en Zoro dont le regard s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Il avait l'impression que la boule venait de le mordre et il détourna le visage. Il n'implorerait pas. Il ne céderait pas. Il ne pleurait pas.

Un petit serpent quitta la boule blanche, se mettant à s'enrouler à l'intérieur des chairs étroites. Ses crocs se plantèrent dans la prostate de l'homme, injectant son venin pervers. Le membre de l'escrimeur se redressa à ce contact. Honteusement, Zoro savait parfaitement que son corps allait finir par être réactif, comme suivant une partition.

Satori déposa sa main salie du sang de Zoro sur son torse, y laissant l'empreinte de trois de ses doigts. Puis il les remonta vers les lèvres résolument closes de l'escrimeur.

─ Toi qui était si avenant tout à l'heure, tu refuses d'ouvrir la bouche ?

Les doigts pressèrent davantage la mâchoire de l'épéiste qui cracha sur Satori. Ce dernier eu un rictus de le voir encore vif et prêt à en découdre malgré l'inaction dont il semblait faire preuve. Il profita de cette ouverture pour introduire ses doigts, mimant une fellation, malgré les morsures que lui offrit l'escrimeur. Il aurait aimé achever Zoro et laisser son cadavre violé sur le lit de Ohm pour voir la tête de ce dernier quand il comprendrait qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir sa revanche. Seulement, Satori avait deux jeunes frères travaillant aussi pour le nouvel ordre et pour Ener. Trahir Ohm, c'était risquer qu'ils ne finissent blessés, morts ou putains. Dans ce nouveau régime, on était à l'abri de rien. Du sang glissait des doigts de Satori provoqué par les dents de Zoro et Zoro du se mettre à boire le sang pour ne pas s'en étouffer.

Satori savait qu'il avait quelques heures devant lui. Ohm était occupé à recevoir des grandes pompes pour préparer la journée du lendemain et il ne comptait pas leur dire que Nico Robin s'était enfuit. Parce qu'il espérait bien obtenir d'elle des informations sur le reste de l'équipage et qu'en dévoilant sa fuite, il serait obligé de la livrer et de la rendre aux enfers. En agissant ainsi et en mettant Satori dans le secret, il venait de créer une faille bien clair.

Zoro se contracta. Une ombre noire voilant son regard de haine et d'envie de meurtre. Une ombre qu'il essaya de garder en lui. Une ombre de son passé qu'il ne voulait pas revoir. Un démon voulant sortir et qu'il devait retenir.

───────── **AVERTISSEMENT ────────**

**Le chapitre comporte des éléments durs et difficiles. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas lire le chapitre 14 mais de passer directement au 15. **

──── **AVERTISSEMENT ────**


	16. Chapitre 14 - Ce n'est pas l'acte

**───────── AVERTISSEMENT ────────**

**Le chapitre comporte des éléments durs et difficiles. Vous pouvez choisir de ne pas lire le chapitre 14 mais de passer directement au 15. **

**──── AVERTISSEMENT ────**

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE**

Ce n'est pas l'acte qui détruit, c'est l'après.

Quand croyez-vous qu'un homme meurt ? Quand il se prend une balle en plein coeur ? Non ! Quand il est atteint d'une maladie incurable ? Non ! Quand il a avalé une soupe de champignons vénéneux ? NON !

…Un homme meurt lorsque son souvenir tombe dans l'oubli !

**Dr. Hiluluk**

Le karma, ta gueule 

_Luffy ! Luffy ! _

L'esprit est un labyrinthe où les murs changent en permanence. Des créatures nous y poursuivent. Les traumatismes et les mauvaises pensées sont des monstres à comprendre. On pense parvenir à leurs échapper et on se retrouve face à eux désarmés. On prie, on dit pardonner, on écrit, on essaye de passer outre ces démons. Dans ce labyrinthe dont on ne peut sortir, ils finissent toujours par nous retrouver.

L'esprit de Zoro lui jouait des tours. C'était inutile d'appeler inconsciemment à l'aide un homme mort et pourtant il le faisait. C'était inutile de repenser aux derniers choix et pourtant il se torturait avec. Il lui semblait avoir fait pris la mauvaise décision encore une fois. Sauver Nami avait été facile parce qu'elle aurait pu s'en sortir seule. Il s'était trompé en la passant davantage en danger. S'il avait été au plus rapide au lieu d'aller vers la situation qui lui semblait le plus à risque, il aurait été vers Robin. Il aurait protégé Robin. Ensemble, ils auraient pu espionner cette maison, aller sauver Usopp. Ils auraient attendu au café Nami, en riant de sa mésaventure. Sanji serait arrivé. _Luffy_ serait sauvé. Luffy … Si Luffy était en vie … Le corps de Zoro se crispa ramené à la réalité par un être dont il ne distinguait pas les yeux sous ses épaisses lunettes rouges.

Satori écarta les chairs blessées de Zoro pour laisser retomber entre ses mains un petit crabe et un petit serpent qu'il fit disparaître. Haineusement, l'escrimeur le fixa avec rage. Satori était tel le crabe et le serpent. Capable de bondir d'un coup et coupant quand il tenait sa proie. L'épéiste ne ferma pas les yeux quand il le vit se déshabiller mais son esprit voletait déjà. Il ne bougea pas non plus quand il se colla à lui, bien que ce contact le ramenait à terre.

Satori s'était entièrement déshabillé pour ne pas tâcher ses vêtements, il semblait maniaque. Sa main remonta le long de sa hampe, venant la faire se dresser, bien qu'elle fut déjà dure devant l'image que lui offrait l'homme face à lui. Zoro puait le sexe. Satori aurait aimé avoir le don non seulement de prédire mais aussi de lire ce qui avait pu se passer. Il aurait aimé savoir combien de queues s'étaient enfilées cette salope.

_Ils devraient faire une affiche directement avec vos deux têtes et cumuler vos primes, vous êtes inséparables. Luffy et Zoro, vous êtes vraiment deux idiots !_

Satori vint se placer devant l'œillet refermé de l'escrimeur et ensanglanté des premières tortures. Il rentra d'un coup sec à l'intérieur de lui ne cachant pas son grognement de plaisir. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer à cette intrusion venant donner des coups de butoir réguliers. Il se contenta de penser qu'à son propre plaisir et émit des grognements sourds. Peu lui importait ce que ressentait Zoro. Au contraire, il admirait la souffrance et la retenue donc l'homme faisait preuve. Il se fichait de l'entendre supplier, demander, vouloir ou le rejeter. Il se fichait qu'il se mette à pleurer ou à gémir. Il voulait juste prendre son pied dans cet antre si adorablement fermée à son passage qui semblait vouloir le rejeter.

Retenant des gémissements de douleur, Zoro laissa Satori faire son affaire entre ses cuisses comme-ci il n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon clouée sur un mur. Le roux n'avait aucune manière, tel un camé dans un ruelle, il prenait sa dose de sexe en pénétrant l'antre contracté de cette petite pute qu'il considérait comme acquise. C'était son usage ! Servir de toilette publique. Zoro n'était que ça. Il n'était en rien le second du chapeau de paille, il était son vide-couilles. Les monstres le rattrapaient dans son esprit, il devait les fuir. Il devait absolument les fuir. _Comment Vivi allait ? Nami avait parlé de nombreuses personnes dans la calle du navire en essayant de le convaincre de rester. Elle n'avait pas parlé de Vivi. _

Satori s'agaça rapidement toutefois de sentir ce corps aussi peu réactif et il frappa l'homme en plein dans le ventre, le sentant se plier et être retenu par ses liens. Il y trouva de la satisfaction, aussi donna-t-il un autre coup, puis un autre et un autre, jusqu'à ce que corps devienne plus souple à ses impulsions viriles.

Un instant, il vint à l'esprit de Zoro que son agresseur allait le tuer et le mettre à côté du cadavre de la femme sur le lit. Il n'aurait jamais dû se rendre seul dans les sous-sols. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas la faute de Nami. Merde ! Elle allait croire que c'était la sienne. Elle n'était pas responsable de sa stupidité. Elle s'en voudrait de quelques mots stupides. Il ne pourrait pas lui expliquer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Qu'il s'en voulait à lui-même. Elle le trouverait là, mort et elle n'aura que des questions sans réponse. Robin aussi s'en voudrait. Elle s'en voulait déjà pour tant de choses qui n'étaient pas de son fait.

_Luffy … j'en avais tant à te poser._

Enfermée dans le placard, Robin sentait une nouvelle odeur de sang et savait que Zoro était dans la pièce pour avoir entendu sa voix. Elle n'était pas en mesure d'user de son pouvoir face aux chaînes anti fruits du démon qui la maintenait. Les bruits qu'elle entendait l'inquiétait sans qu'elle n'en devine la source. Elle cligna des yeux. Zoro était venu la chercher. Est-ce que Nami, Usopp et Sanji étaient avec lui ? Était-il seul ? Venait-il de se jeter dans la gueule du loup à cause d'elle ?

Deux étages plus haut, Nami et Usopp s'étaient dissimulés l'un et l'autre face aux nombreux officiers qui sortaient des pièces où ils avaient pu entrainer quelques prostitués. On venait d'appeler tout le monde pour un rassemblement. Reconnaissant nombreux du clan de Ohm, Nami posa la main sur la bouche d'Usopp pour qu'il cesse de vouloir chuchoter. Visiblement un quelconque grand pompe du gouvernement n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils restèrent là pendant un long moment attendant que tout le monde quitte l'étage.

L'étage devint silencieux, le village plus bruyant sous des acclamations. Nami se dirigea vers chaque pièce. Elle trouva rapidement le bureau fermé à clé et verrouillé par un mécanisme d'alarme empêchant l'ouverture. Elle s'accroupie pour mieux regarder la serrure. Elle commença en parfaite voleuse à s'en occuper. Elle regrettait les mots employés sur Zoro. Elle s'excuserait. Elle devait s'excuser et arriver à faire la paix avec son passé. Zoro n'y était pour rien, c'était à elle seule de combattre cette aversion qu'elle avait pour ce qu'il avait pu faire. Ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'il avait fait. C'était son propre passé à elle. Ses propres démons dans son propre labyrinthe.

Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

Un haut corsaire qui était remonté à l'étage pour chercher des affaires les regardait avec hargne. Il se jeta sur Nami, mais Usopp s'interposa et un combat débuta. Le bruit dans le couloir attira quelques corsaires qui l'avaient accompagné et qui montèrent rapidement les étages.

Acculés Nami et Zoro les repoussèrent quand soudainement une plante sortie de nulle part commença à pousser et s'enrouler sur les hommes. Usopp maitrisa la haut corsaire tandis que les derniers se mirent à le regarder terrifiés avant d'être assommés par deux êtres androgynes et blonds montés à l'étage. Elizabeth et Pom se fixèrent l'un et l'autre avant de rire doucement les doigts sur leurs lèvres avec une complicité évidente. Ils étaient habillés comme les prostitués, courtement et avec de nombreux voilages.

Nami reconnu les prostitués qui étaient avec Zoro tantôt au rez-de-chaussée. Elizabeth fouilla l'homme que Usopp venait d'assommer pour en tirer une clé et la tendre à Nami.

C'est plus simple pour rentrer, dit-elle en riant à nouveau.

Usopp rougit sous la beauté de l'individu. Elizabeth trouva ça adorable et lui fit un clin d'œil. Pom et cette dernière les suivirent dans le bureau que Nami et Usopp se mirent à fouiller.

─ Vous êtes des amis d'I… De Zoro ? questionna Pom

─ Oui ! répondit Usopp aussitôt, je m'appelle Usopp et elle, c'est Nami.

─ Je suis Elizabeth et cet imbécile est Pom.

Nami n'avait pas su répondre à la question. Est-ce qu'ils étaient encore amis ? Après tout ce qui avait pu se passer. Après les mots durs qu'elle avait eu à son égard ? Après que Zoro est préféré une vie de prostitué à les retrouver eux et leurs dire qu'il était en vie. Après qu'il les ai abandonné ?

─ Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici, continua Pom, ils ne vont pas tarder à revenir.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'ils se passent ici ? questionna Usopp, continuant de fouiner.

─ Aucune idée, répondit Elizabeth, d'ordinaire les corsaires sont plutôt festifs, ils prennent l'argent, les dettes des villages et se font payer autant en or qu'en nature. Ils profitent de ce microclimat de printemps sur cette île en pleine hiver autour puis ils repartent pour un an. Traditionnellement les villages aux alentours viennent soutenir l'île Framboise pour que ça ne se termine pas comme sur les île pastèque et les îles fraises mais c'est la première fois qu'il y a autant de hauts corsaires. N'est-ce pas Pom ?

─ C'est assez inquiétant, confirma Pom, et les communications d'escargots sont coupées vers les autres îles, le signal est corrompu. On ne peut entendre que les gens sur cette île. On ne peut pas prévenir le patron. Il serait rassuré de savoir qu'on a retrouvé Zoro.

─ On comptait justement prévenir Iris qu'on se rendait vers une zone plus en hauteur pour essayer de capter un signal vers le patron, expliqua Elizabeth

─ Le patron …., souffla Nami.

Elle releva la tête vers Elizabeth et Pom. Elle se souvint brutalement d'avoir vu la jeune fille à l'accueil du bordel où elle était tombée sur Zoro. L'autre androgyne lui disait rien, mais le nom oui. Elizabeth avait dit que Pom s'occuperait d'elle. Elle imaginait parfaitement le patron comme un maudit maquereau et elle en frémit de rage. La colère vint lui crisper le visage, elle voulut les insulter mais ses yeux tombèrent sur un plan qui fit souffler son mouvement d'humeur.

Elle déposa les doigts sur le plan, se mettant à le lire, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous l'horreur.

L'horreur c'était ce que Zoro était en train de connaître. Les cuisses souillées, quelques rares larmes sur ses joues qui n'avaient coulées que sous la douleur, le sang tachant sa peau, les ecchymoses abimant son corps, il avait désormais les jambes relevées, pliées et collées contre la porte dans une position désagréable mais offrant une ouverture parfaite à Satoshi.

Ce dernier ne tenait plus, tout son corps allait et venait. Sa proue était un navire qu'il dirigeait droit dans cet océan de plaisir. Pas un instant, il chercha à satisfaire ce rat qu'il pouvait salir à sa convenance. Les aphrodisiaques qu'il lui administrait n'était là que pour son propre plaisir et rendre la pénétration plus facile. Il prenait un plaisir fou à humilier ce corps plus viril et plus musclé que le sien. Il haïssait Zoro car il était tout ce que Satoshi n'était pas : admiré, vu comme un héros avec un corps d'adonis. Il tira le visage de l'épéiste contre la porte pour le fixer dans les yeux, alors qu'il vint frapper de sa garde à un point qui craquait les chairs sous lui. Le sang chaud roula sur sa verge et lui permit d'approfondir davantage cette violente mêlée. Il appuya sur la mâchoire de l'épéiste, alors qu'il jouissait totalement en lui le maintenant pour ne pas qu'il tente de se dérober et voir les pupilles de l'escrimeur exprimer sa haine.

Satoshi venait de jouir son sperme en lui comme une simple masturbation de routine, le corps transpirant de ses mouvements. La créature souffla doucement à l'oreille de l'escrimeur :

─ T'as du talent pour ça, on comprend mieux ton gout à mettre les épées en bouche …

Des mots si semblables à ceux de Nami qui eurent un effet bien différent. La créature ailée posa ses doigts tachées du sang des blessures infligées en même temps sur l'homme. Il tacha son visage de ses doigts et y laissa ses empreintes digitales. Il n'était pas en mesure de recommencer, il regrettait. Il aurait apprécié pouvoir le violer une seconde fois. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans d'autres positions mais son sexe se ramollissait déjà. Il le sorti de l'orifice blessé, venant y poser une petit boule blanche pour que le corps de l'homme garde intégralement ce qu'il venait de recevoir et qui s'échappait déjà.

C'était la fin. Il allait mourir. Non pas en héros mais en putain. La pire décision avait-elle été d'aller aider Nami au lieu de Robin ou d'être monté dans la calle du navire au lieu de fuir ? La pire décision était d'être en vie sans Luffy.

─ Récupère-la. Essayez de trouver et d'empêcher ce qui doit arriver.

─ … Ah …, Zoro essaya de reprendre son souffle qu'il avait coupé.

L'épéiste regarda son violeur avec incompréhension. Ce dernier nettoya une partie de son membre de ses mains avant de les essuyer sur la peau de l'escrimeur. Il se rhabilla l'air de rien, comme-ci il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il venait de faire. Comme-ci ils venaient d'échanger une simple discussion.

Il tira en arrière les cheveux noirs de l'escrimeur, ricanant à nouveau.

─ Je vais te laisser partir. En échange, Zoro Roronoa, tu auras une dette envers moi. N'oublie pas ça. Ton amie et toi, vous me devez la vie alors prête bien attention à ce que je vais te dire !

Satoshi se rapprocha de l'homme, venant lui mordre l'épaule pour y laisser une marque bleutée. Il chuchota à son oreille des mots feutrées. L'épéiste avait soudainement ses sens à l'affut écoutant ce que lui dit l'homme à la chevelure rouge. Chaque mot sortant de ses lèvres sadiques et souriantes. Il fixa le placard où se trouvait Robin. Il opina de la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait. Satoshi appuya sur le membre encore durcit de l'escrimeur, y enfonçant ses ongles pour murmurer à nouveau : « n'oublie pas ce que je viens de te dire. »

La créature ailée quitta la pièce. Les ballons retenaient les mains de Zoro disparurent quelques minutes plus tard. Il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il attrapa les vêtements pliés sur le lit, s'habillant à la hâte avant d'ouvrir la porte du placard. D'un coup d'arme violent, il brisa les liens de Nico Robin et lui tendit la main.

─ Viens …

Elle lui attrapa et il la tira vers lui. Il trouva une tenue dans la cabine pour la couvrir. Elle était nue. Elle était sale. Mais elle était en vie. Elle s'habilla des vêtements qu'il lui tendait. Quand ils montèrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Nami, Usopp, Pom et Elizabeth. Les gardes qui surveillaient l'entrée les laissèrent passer. Ils avaient reçu l'ordre de Satoshi de le faire.

Elizabeth vint immédiatement soutenir Robin. Pom remua ses doigts. Il se contracta sous les émotions de Zoro et de la femme. Les deux androgynes firent signe au groupe de les suivre, sortant par une porte dérobée et les guidèrent vers un bordel un peu écarté de la ville où le patron avait pour habitude de louer des chambres pour la fête des framboises.

De tout son être, Zoro aurait aimé se changer, prendre une douche ou au moins s'isoler. Il aurait aimé retirer ce qui se trouvait en lui et qui semblait encore remuer. Il aurait aimé juste ne pas être là. Il n'avait pas pu échanger le moindre mot avec Robin sur ce qui avait pu se passer mais Nami semblait affolée. Elle ne leurs laissa pas le choix, présentant un plan devant eux.

─ Il faut retrouver Sanji. On a peu de temps. Écoutez-moi !

Usopp fixa Robin, elle lui fit signe de se taire. Ils savaient que tôt ou tard, ils devraient aborder avec Nami et Sanji le fait qu'en voulant les protéger, ils étaient devenus des tyrans créant une hiérarchie entre eux. Seulement, l'état d'inquiétude de Nami laissait entendre qu'il y avait plus important à gérer que l'état de leur groupe … ou l'état de son corps et de celui de Zoro. Elle devait tenir.


	17. Chapitre 15 - Si tout le monde prenait

**REPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE, THUTHUTHU, REPONSE AU COMMENTAIRE**

**LOULIA : **Merci ~ coeur sur toi ! J'avoue que je publie tous les jours soit un chapitre de mes originaux ou de cette fanfiction et que j'ai rarement des messages. Hors je suis forcément contente d'en avoir. J'ai relu le chapitre dernier et modifié les inversions que tu as signalé ! N'hésite pas à m'indiquer tout ce qui ne va pas ou ne te plaît pas ! Les fanfictions me servant à progresser, ça aide pour y parvenir ;') !

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUINZE**

Si tout le monde prenait le temps d'observer et pas seulement de regarder, tellement de choses pourraient changer.

**[──────────────]**

Depuis plus de six ans et suite à l'annonce du décès du capitaine Luffy D. Monkey, ses anciens alliés et membres d'équipage s'étaient retrouvés en secret. Après plusieurs missions de sauvetage, d'espionnage, de vols et de récupération, ils avaient élaboré un plan qui divisaient le groupe.

Le groupe de Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin et Zoro devaient se rendre sur l'île framboise au climat chaleureux en plein hiver des autres îles de l'océan des délices. La mission d'espionnage était clair : obtenir des informations sur les regroupements soudains des corsaires dans la région ainsi que le moyen d'accéder vers le gouvernement où les routes étaient systématiquement coupées et hors d'atteintes.

La mission avait débuté avec facilité. Ils s'étaient fondus avec les locaux. Toutefois, ils avaient fait le choix de se séparer et chaque mission individuelle s'était compliquée. Finalement, Nami avait réussit sa mission et obtenu des tenues vestimentaires de corsaire pour faciliter l'infiltration dans une maison réservée à ces derniers. Usopp avait été capturé par des pirates. Grâce à l'aide d'un corsaire de l'île sable, il parvint à être libérer sans obtenir davantage d'informations. Robin fut capturée et trainée dans le sous-sol de la maison qu'ils souhaitaient infiltrer. Sanji fut assommé en essayant de repérer une base secrète. Zoro abandonna son poste. Il alla rejoindre Nami. Ensemble ils délivrèrent Usopp et s'infiltrent dans la maison. Robin délivrée et un plan enfin trouvé, ils se réfugièrent dans un bordel loué par Barthelemy, le patron de deux prostitués, collègues de Zoro, venu les aider.

**[──────────────]**

Le bâtiment où se trouvait le bordel était fait de pierres roses et rondes et formait un dôme. Elizabeth et Pom remercièrent plusieurs fois leurs amis de leurs laisser l'accès au salon et de ne pas poser de questions avant de rejoindre le groupe. La carte trouvée dans le bureau était posé sur une table. Tout le groupe l'entourait, Nami montrait les différents points où des navires pouvaient débarquer et où se trouvaient désormais la flotte de nombreux corsaires.

Elizabeth regardait attentivement la carte, jouant avec un pendentif à son cou. Elle avait enfilé un bonnet sur ses cheveux et y avait rangé ces derniers. Ainsi elle ressemblait davantage encore à un androgyne.

Tout à son explication, presque erratique et sans grande inspiration, Nami changeait de sujets pour parler de la disparition de Sanji et l'impossibilité de fuir avant de revenir sur les différents corsaires qui arrivaient. Dans la pièce, Usopp, Robin et Zoro n'osaient pas l'interrompre tant le sujet était grave.

Seulement, au bout d'un moment, l'androgyne au prénom de fruit, Pom, claqua des doigts devant les yeux de la femme à trois reprises avec un geste souple de la main.

─ Hé, matrone ~, Avant de continuer, vous devriez peut-être soigner vos amis.

─ Pom, gronda sévèrement Elizabeth.

Elle continua dans un dialecte modifié de cette région voyant les regards posés vers elle.

─ Ne commence pas à faire un scandale. Tu as entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire ?

─ La femme aux milles mains et Iris ne tiennent debout qu'avec difficulté. La navigatrice de l'équipe n'est comme je l'imaginais.

─ Ce n'est parce qu'elle semble te mépriser qu'elle te méprise.

─ Je sais ce qu'elle ressent de l'aversion envers nous.

─ Tu ne comprends toujours pas qu'une émotion n'est pas une pensée.

Nico Robin ne disait rien. Elle connaissait cette langue et le dialecte modifié pour l'avoir entendu le jour de la mort de leur capitaine. Elle préféra mimer le silence. Peut-être que cela lui en apprendrait davantage. Elle tiqua sur le prénom de Iris. Qui était Iris ? La seule autre personne visiblement blessée de la pièce était Zoro. Est-ce un pseudonyme qu'il avait utilisé en rencontrant les deux prostitués ? Ils semblaient y avoir un lien différent qu'une rencontre d'aujourd'hui même entre eux.

Nami redressa le regard vers Robin et Zoro.

L'archéologue portait une veste et un pantalon appartenant à un homme, du sang se trouvait au niveau de sa nuque et sur sa joue. Un bleu abimait le haut de sa joue droite.

Zoro avait l'air moins mal au point. Son visage ne semblait pas blessé, mais sa veste était entièrement fermée comme pour dissimuler une blessure. Des traces de doigts ensanglantés se trouvaient sur sa joue et sur sa nuque. Des empreintes trop grosses pour être celles de Robin.

─ Désolée …

Elle ne comprenait pas les mots de Pom et se doutait qu'il était furieux. Elle lui donna raison. Elle remonta une mèche rousse à l'arrière de son crâne. Ils n'avaient pas le temps d'attendre mais de là à devenir une tortionnaire. Robin était blessée et Zoro l'était peut-être également. À nouveau un mystère vint s'abattre sur Nami : comment avait-il réussit à délivrer Robin ? Comment avait-il réussit à délivrer Usopp ?

─ On va vous soigner.

─ Je vais bien.

Trois mots crachés comme une insulte. Zoro semblait lui avoir dit ta gueule, continue ! Ses yeux noirs brillaient dangereusement. Comment avait-il fait pour retrouver l'usage de sa vue ? Robin se souvint brutalement à quel point Zoro haïssait perdre, il était fier au point d'accepter l'idée de se couper des membres s'il était entravé. Jamais le Zoro qu'elle avait connu n'aurait pu se prostituer.

─ On ira se soigner après, tempéra Robin, répète les éléments et prenons une décision ensemble.

─ Dans la nuit, au signal, les membres des nouvelles forces rentreront dans l'île et tueront tout le monde. Même les animaux. La purge durera jusqu'aux premiers rayons du soleil. Seuls ceux survivants jusqu'à là seront épargnés. On doit sauver Sanji et filer !

─ Et les renseignements qu'on cherchait ? demanda Robin

─ Je n'ai rien trouvé.

─ Et les villageois ?

Le silence marqua la question d'Usopp. Il les fixa sans comprendre. Le visage austère de Zoro devint encore plus dur comprenant ce qui était en train de se jouer. Nami trembla tant cette décision de prévenir ou non les villageois donnerait le même résultat final. Robin avait besoin de réfléchir à tout cela et le temps était compté. Elizabeth blanchit. Elle devait prévenir le patron.

─ On doit trouver Sanji et réussir notre mission, répondit dans un état presque robotique Nami.

Usopp garda ses pensées pour lui-même. Sanji et Nami étaient devenus durs presque militaires. Il comprenait leur envie de se venger et leur envie de se battre et de les protéger de ce qui était arrivé mais il s'inquiétait de leurs changements.

Pom avait déjà fait demi-tour. Zoro le rattrapa par la taille, si rapidement que personne ne l'avait vu changer de place. Il se retrouva à l'arrière de l'androgyne, nouant ses bras autour de lui.

─ Tu agis comme un imbécile, lui dit-il dans la langue de l'océan des délices non modifié contrairement à celle qu'elle avait employé les deux androgynes tantôt.

─ Pas deux fois. Pas deux fois.

Pom se retourna vivement pour frapper Zoro. L'épéiste l'arrêta d'une main avec facilité. L'androgyne se retrouva avec les deux mains bloquées, tirant dessus brutalement pour essayer de se défaire.

─ Ils ont le droit de savoir !

─ Tu as raison mais sortir dehors et se mettre à hurler ne conduira qu'à ta mort et à la leurs précipitées.

Pom frappa Zoro dans la poitrine avec son genou l'attrapant par le haut. L'épéiste le relâcha et s'éloigna, le repoussa tout en ayant un geste de douleur. Pom se calme, inquiet : il frappait souvent Zoro pour rire ou plaisanter. Sa force était celle d'une mouche face à la capacité à encaisser de l'escrimeur et Zoro aimait aller au contact. Jamais il n'aurait reculé ou relâché la tension comme maintenant.

Nami se rapprocha des deux hommes.

─ On va y réfléchir tous ensemble. D'abord, il faut se soigner. Pom a raison. Et votre aide à toi et Elizabeth nous sera précieuse.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas. Elle hésita. Devait-elle partir et chercher un moyen de regagner son île et de prévenir le patron ou devait-elle rester ici et aider l'ancien équipage de Luffy D. Monkey qui semblait – il fallait l'avouer – moins impressionnant en réalité. Nami était différente de ce que lui racontait Zoro. Elle semblait dure et impitoyable. Elle semblait fragile aussi. Elizabeth aurait aimé que son équipage la soutienne davantage. Nami semblait devoir tenir la barque de la raison.

─ Je vais juste me changer et on agira ensuite, dit Zoro

Les plans n'avaient jamais été très importants dans la vie de l'escrimeur. Ce n'était pas sa spécialité. Davantage celle de Sanji, de Nami ou de Robin. Avec Luffy, ils avaient un plan qui fonctionnait en permanence : foncer dans le tas et qui vivra verra …

Il avait presque toujours fonctionné.

Comment Luffy réagirait-il s'il était avec eux ?

S'il était en vie. Tout serait différent. _Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même Zoro. _

─ ─ ─ Ile Iliade ─ ─ ─

Le capitaine du navire était furieux. Son père avait donné raison à Klahadore. Heureusement, il avait pu obtenir une alternative. Il n'avait toutefois pas apprécié que son père, encore une fois, donne raison à ses subalternes. Il avait le sentiment parfois qu'il était qu'un homme de paille et que Rob Lucci était le vrai capitaine avec Klahadore en second. Le chef corsaire Ban Blade aurait mieux fait de se fier à cette lucidité rare chez lui et de réaliser qu'il était entièrement dans le vrai.

Orgueilleux, il finissait toujours par se dire qu'il se trompait et que son père et les deux hommes l'adulaient.

S'il se trompait sur un point, c'est que Rob Lucci n'était pas capitaine. Tout comme Klahadore, il obéissait à un chef corsaire mais ce dernier n'était pas leur pathétique capitaine. Rob Lucci avait toujours été amoureux du sadisme, de la guerre et de la violence mais il avait cherché pendant un temps à être juste. Plusieurs fois, il avait protégé des innocents. Alors qu'il travaillait pour l'agence de renseignements, il avait été contacté par un homme. Sous l'aura de ce dernier et la puissance de ses discours, il avait rejoint les nouvelles forces et il cautionnait ce qu'ils faisaient justifiant les actes les plus barbares comme la destruction de peuple, d'île et la purge pour des raisons d'équilibre. Il suffit parfois d'une rencontre pour passer de monstre à pire encore.

Tout aussi brillant que Klahadore, jouer les baby-sitters ne l'enchantait guère. Tous les deux savaient toutefois que maintenir en vie ce bougre d'idiot de capitaine était une obligation tant son père y tenait. Ils savaient aussi que ce n'était pas la raison principale de leurs venues dans son équipage. Si ce crétin se trouvait dans des eaux paisibles, c'est bien parce que son père le jugeait trop faible pour aller ailleurs. La rumeur de rebelles dans ce coin de l'océan survenu un an plus tôt avait conduit son père a y envoyer deux de ses meilleurs espions autant pour le protéger que pour trouver les espions et rebelles.

Rob Lucci, barbu et aux cheveux noirs et bouclés, se rapprocha de Klahadore avec un grand sourire satisfait. À son épaule un pigeon blanc habillé d'un chapeau de pirate et d'une cravate se tenait.

─ Qu'a-t-il dit ?

─ Il a dit à son père qu'on lui avait manqué de respect sur cette île. Je lui ai expliqué qu'il courrait après une pute qui s'était échappé.

─ Quelle a été la réponse du boss ?

─ Il m'a donné raison. Il a dit à son fils qu'il aurait dû rejoindre l'île framboise et les petites îles autour pour le massacre et qu'il était trop tard pour y assister désormais.

─ Il devait être furieux.

─ Il sait que son fils est un crétin. S'il ne lui rappelait pas sa mère, il l'aurait tué depuis longtemps lui-même. Tu l'aurais entendu chouiner pour sa petite pute, comme-ci c'était sa propre femme. Honteux.

─ Son père n'a pas que ça gérer !

─ Il a ordonné à l'heure du massacre des îles framboises de faire de même ici. Il a prévenu le chef suprême. Il est d'accord. Si une île autorise qu'une prostituée manque de respect à un haut gradé, elle mérite une punition.

─ Anéantissement total ?

─ Une purge, elle durera le même temps que celle des îles framboises mais sans recherche de rebelle, cette île est clean. Il ne souhaite pas raser totalement la ville. A une exception.

─ Laquelle ?

─ Le bordel de cette pute doit disparaître et toutes les personnes qui y ont déjà posé les pieds. Le boss veut qu'on trouve cette chienne pour son fils et qu'on lui ramène. Il lui en fera sans doute cadeau pour ne plus l'entendre chouiner.

─ Je me disais bien que tu avais l'air réjouit. C'est l'idée de cette attaque qui te met dans cet état de séduction parfaitement inapproprié ?

Klahadore remonta sa paire de lunettes cassées sur ses yeux. Il sourit en coin, levant les yeux au ciel vers une lune se couvrant de quelques nuages. Dans quelques heures, la lune sera rouge.

─ ─ ─ Ile Framboise ─ ─ ─

Robin s'était isolée dans une chambre pour se changer. Elle se souvenait parfaitement des fers sur ses poignets et en gardait des stigmates. Elle se souvenait de l'odeur du sang dans la pièce. Zoro avait été blessé et refusait d'en parler. Elle essaya d'user de son pouvoir pour l'observer mais elle ne le trouva pas. Zoro n'était pas dans la chambre où il devait être à moins qu'elle ne soit trop chamboulée pour user correctement de son pouvoir. Se retrouver ainsi venait de lui rappelait trois années d'emprisonnement qu'elle avait vécu.

Elle ne devait se plaindre. Elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Elle pensait à la prostituée morte. Elle retira les vêtements qu'elle portait et les jeta avec horreur sur le sol. Ils avaient l'odeur de Ohm. Comment avait-il pu dévier autant ?

Elle essaya se de focaliser sur le mystère planant autour de Zoro mais sa pensée s'en retourna vers Nami. Son amie allait mal. Pas besoin d'avoir des talents en observation pour s'en rendre compte. Nami était en train de perdre pieds. Est-ce que c'était si surprenant que ça ? Elle les portait tous à bras le corps depuis des années. Elle avait soutenu Sanji sans jamais montrer un signe de faiblesse.

Tous les participants connus du chapeau de paille avaient été capturé. Nombreux devaient être morts. Si seulement Ace pouvait être en vie. Si seulement Luffy pouvait l'être.

Nico Robin le savait : Nami était persuadée que Zoro était mort avant de le retrouver. Plusieurs fois, elles en avaient parlé. Nami soutenait Sanji pour ne pas le voir sombrer, mais elle ne croyait pas possible que le second soit parti sans Luffy. C'était même impossible. L'honneur de Zoro tenait dans sa capacité à toujours protéger leur capitaine.

_« L'avenir ne peut exister que si on met sa vie en jeu … » _

Luffy, … si seulement tu avais compris que sans toi, l'avenir et la vie ne semblaient pas exister.

_« Ne faisons pas le même choix que nos parents. » _


	18. QR1 sur les chapitres précédents

**QUESTIONS/RÉPONSES entre la conteuse et Lod**

**Conteuse** : Hey ! Désolée pour cette review tardive !

**Lod** : Tes messages ne sont jamais tardifs et je les attends en permanence. *_Offre un thé*_

**Sanji** : Il y a des gens qui dorment !

**Conteuse : **Je vois qu'il y a eu pas mal de changements ici x) J'étais un peu perdue au début, mais si tu considères que ce découpage est meilleur alors tant mieux !

**Lod : **Je suis pas certain qu'ils soient meilleurs mais j'ai l'impression que c'est plus simple à lire pour les lecteurs. A voir si j'ai un retour sur ce sujet justement.

**Conteuse : **Alors, pour les derniers chapitres publiés, c'était assez stressant de suivre les petites escapades de chacun, surtout celles de Zoro, le point de vue de Robin enfermée dans le placard, et Nami et ses pensées toujours aussi chaotiques.

**Lod : **J'essaye, même si ce n'est pas possible à chaque chapitre, mais au moins au long de l'histoire que chaque personnage puisse exprimer son point de vue car je ne pense jamais que tout est blanc ou tout est noir. Sauf les dominos et les touches de piano.

**Conteuse : **Comme le dit très bien Robin à la fin du dernier chapitre, Nami est en train de craquer, et si elle portait le poids de l'équipage sur ses épaules depuis si longtemps, ça se comprend.

**Lod : **Oui. Cela ne va pas être expliqué de suite mais je pense qu'on devine au travers les lignes que Nami porte le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

**Conteuse : **Je ne vais pas te mentir, j'ai lu la scène avec Satori en diagonale, pas que je sois particulièrement sensible mais je n'avais pas très envie de lire ça dans l'immédiat x)

**Lod : **Ca se comprend tout à fait. A la base, je voulais même la censurer mais je me suis dit que c'était dans l'histoire. C'est aussi parce que j'ai un original de fantasy qui parle du viol et de séquestration. Je crois que les dernières affaires médiatiques et les différents reportages des derniers mois avec mon vécu me font cogiter pas mal sur ce sujet en ce moment. D'autant plus que je suis toujours perturbée par l'aspect psychologique des personnages violés dans les fictions (fanfictions ou originaux) comme-ci ce n'était au final qu'une blessure physique qui se cicatrice facilement. (sans juger le moins du monde car je serais mauvaise juge.) Je suis un peu mode japonaise sur le sujet : écrire le pire pour expier les peurs qui nous traversent.

**Conteuse : **En revanche j'ai trouvé ça très intéressant de voir les pensées de Zoro se déliter pour penser à autre chose, ses erreurs, ses choix, Nami, Luffy (qui revient vraiment beaucoup ces derniers temps, comme un fantôme qui plane sur tous, et c'est vraiment triste, quasi oppressant).

**Lod : **Oui, je me suis rattachée à ma propre histoire, à celles d'amis, de reportages et de témoignage que j'ai lu à ce sujet. Cette capacité que certaines victimes ont de s'auto-enfermée dans une bulle de pensée pour se dissocier de leurs corps. Et j'ai trouvé que ça correspondait assez à Zoro du fait de sa personnalité forte.

**Conteuse :** Bon, alors ça part sur un massacre des deux îles ? Toute cette affaire s'obscurcit encore, je me demande quel est le rapport avec Kaido et tout cet équipage avec Lucci ... Et le lien avec les Mugiwaras.

**Lod : **J'aimerai répondre, j'aimerai répondre, mais :( si je dévoile l'intrigue, tu me lira plus.

**Conteuse : **La mention d'Ace par Robin à la fin m'a assez étonnée, vu que personne n'en avait jamais parlé. Est-ce que l'histoire originale de One Piece est respectée dans ta fic ou tu as pris des libertés du coup ?

**Lod : **AUTANT que je peux pour cette fiction, je me suis fixée comme objectif de ne pas sortir de l'histoire générale tout en restant dans un contexte romanesque plutôt que manga. Elle se passe sept ans et demi après mais les évènements passés le sont. [En dehors, sauf exception, de l'arc en cours vu que je ne peux pas modifier la fiction en fonction de.] Même si j'adorai avoir Ace en vie. Après, je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une erreur sur les haki/destins/personnalités des personnages.

Par contre, j'ai tendance à vouloir rendre les personnages plus proches de la réalité. C'est pour cela que Satori a perdu du poids, qu'un bleu ne disparaît pas en une journée et qu'il y a davantage de pirates/corsaires.

**Conteuse : **Merci pour ce chapitre, je te dis à la prochaine !

**Lod : **Merci à toi de commenter sans relâche ! Tu es ma héroïne !

─ ─ C'est la fin des commentaires. C'était sympa, on y reviendra. Bisou. ─ ─


	19. Chapitre 16 - P1

**Chapitre 16, partie 1, je crois que pour y arriver.**

* * *

Usopp et Nami étaient en train de préparer le plan. Sans doute Zoro était-il avec les deux jeunes androgynes. Au premier abord, Robin avait eu des difficultés à savoir s'ils étaient des hommes ou des femmes. Elizabeth usant du qualificatif « il » pour désigner son homologue, Pom de celui d' « elle », elle en avait déduit que c'étaient leurs sexes sans certitude. Ils étaient magnifiques. Elle devait le reconnaître. Pom et Elizabeth avaient une beauté unique.

Robin avait entendu parler des prostitués de l'île de l'Iliade qu'on surnommait souvent les succubes. Le bordel de Barthélemy était connu par des voyageurs comme un lieu de rareté qu'on ne se donnait que du bout des lèvres. De sa prison, elle avait entendu des hauts-officiers en parler se plaignant que d'autres gradés plus importants leurs volaient leurs places quand ils s'y rendaient. Elle avait rapidement fait le rapprochement en écoutant Elizabeth et Pom. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à comprendre le lien avec Zoro. Difficile à établir de prime abord : Zoro n'avait jamais fréquenté les bordels.

Elle sursauta quand elle vit dans le reflet du miroir Elizabeth. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que l'androgyne était-elle là ? Elizabeth portait un bonnet gris dissimulant quasiment tous ses cheveux. Quelques mèches s'en échappaient toutefois. Elle s'était changée. Elle portait une tenue plus adaptée au combat : un short et un blazer gris. Elle déposa un pantalon, un tee-shirt et une veste sur le lit à la taille de Robin.

Dans la tenue qu'elle portait, Elizabeth ressemblait davantage à un jeune homme.

─ Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer.

Robin sourit sans pour autant répondre. Enfant, Elizabeth regardait avec Pom les affiches sur les pirates. Pom était fasciné par l'équipe du capitaine D. Monkey. Elizabeth ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais elle se souvenait parfaitement de leur jeu où ils réinventaient les histoires des pirates. Pom sautait sur le lit avec un bâton en criant : « Je suis Zoro ! » et elle l'attrapait par derrière pour le faire basculer en répondant : « Attaque des fleurs de Robin. »

Pom s'écriait alors : « bras chewing-gum ! » Il aimait prendre tous les rôles. Elle aimait celui de Nami et de Robin. Elles lui semblaient si courageuses pour s'être opposées à des systèmes totalitaires tout en prenant des places fortes : sans navigatrice en mer et archéologue à terre, les expéditions seraient vides de sens.

Elizabeth admirait Robin. Cette femme avait agi pas seulement parlé. Elle avait agi contre l'île des esclaves, elle avait agi contre les tyrannies. Elizabeth l'avait un temps vu comme un héros et puis elle avait vieillit. Malgré ça, elle avait continué à l'apprécier en secret même si elle aimait désormais feindre n'accorder de l'importance à rien.

Elizabeth se rapprocha de Robin. Elle était assez sensible pour avoir un sens fin vis-à-vis de ce qui pouvait arriver. Il lui suffisait de voir les vêtements de la femme abandonnés dans un coin de la chambre pour comprendre. La douche avait peut-être nettoyé le corps de Robin mais elle devinait sans difficulté ce que Ohm lui avait fait subir et dont il ne restait que peu de traces visibles. C'est cruel car la blessure en la femme devait être plus profonde qu'un sillon dans le sol.

─ Vous avez été violé.

Les mots semblaient durs mais Elizabeth n'était pas du genre à appeler un chat, un matou ou à dire agression pour viol. Elle savait être directe ou simuler de ne pas avoir vu des détails. Là, elle refusait de fermer les yeux. Elle se fichait de savoir qu'elle avait été le moyen de Zoro et Robin pour se sauver. _La conséquence ne justifie jamais l'acte_. Elle n'était pas du genre à aduler un homme pour son résultant en ignorant ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Robin l'observa. La nature humain ne la surprenait jamais. Certain pouvait la qualifier de pessimiste. Ce n'était pas le cas. Elle n'était ni optimiste, ni pessimiste. Elle était lucide.

─ Oui, répondit-elle placidement

Elle ne mentirait pas. Elizabeth se rapprocha de Robin, passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec calme, elle se mit à lui nouer en une tresse. Elles restèrent silencieuses un long moment. Robin laissa la femme faire car elle avait le sentiment qu'Elizabeth pouvait se renfermer en cas de refus de sa part. Elle devait en apprendre davantage. L'androgyne pencha le visage vers son côté, les regardant toutes les deux.

─ Ce n'était pas la première fois ?

─ On pourrait parler de mon passé et de mes traumatismes mais on a une île à sauver. Quelle dialecte parlais-tu avec Pom tout à l'heure ?

─ Un dialecte locale des prostitués de la région

─ Vraiment ?

Robin était impressionnée par ce mensonge dit aussi naturellement qu'une vérité.

─ Oui.

─ Et tu es une prostituée de quel endroit ?

─ De l'île Iliade, vous devriez venir une fois terminé.

─ Et toi, d'où es-tu originaire ?

─ Oh, de-ci, de-là.

Robin se retourna vivement vers sa cadette mais Elizabeth l'avait soudainement enlacé. Robin était telle que Zoro leur en avait parlé, telle qu'ils se l'étaient toujours imaginés : forte. Incroyablement et terriblement forte. Et Elizabeth avait appris une chose : les personnes fortes tiennent longtemps. Lorsqu'elles cèdent, tout craque avec elles. Seulement, elle était fière de la rencontrer enfin. Nico Robin ne la décevait pas. Elle était incroyable et perspicace. Elizabeth venait aussi de le comprendre : elle devait se méfier de ce qu'elle dirait en sa présence.

─ ─ ─ XVI ─ ─ ─

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Zoro se trouvait dans cette maison. Il la connaissait et il s'était aventuré dehors pour se rendre dans les sources se trouvant à coté afin de pouvoir se nettoyer et se soigner loin des regards curieux. Il savait que Pom l'avait scruté et s'était inquiété. Il ne pourrait pas lui mentir si ce dernier venait en face de lui. Fort heureusement, Elizabeth devait lui parler de ses inquiétudes pendant que Nami et Usopp cherchaient une solution. Zoro le savait : Elizabeth savait ce qui lui était arrivé et elle tiendrait Pom écarté de cette révélation.

Il en avait donc profité pour s'éloigner. Le sang glissait dans l'eau. Il nettoya à l'aide du savon sa peau comme il le pouvait, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre. Il commença par ses cheveux, le haut de son corps avant de descendre sur son torse couvert de marques. Ce connard avait voulu marqué chaque emplacement de sa cicatrice. Descendre vers son intimidité fut un calvaire et il s'en détourna pour laver ses cuisses avant d'y retourner.

Il jeta une boule blanche sur le sol d'où sortait des pinces de crabes et une queue de serpent. Zoro l'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres de lui. L'animal disparu dans un nuage de fumée.

─ Zoro …

Il sursauta, fixant Nami devant lui qui avait regardé l'animal disparaître avec inquiétude. Zoro se crispa. Ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait le chic pour apparaître quand il ne le fallait pas. Elle observa ce qu'elle voyait de ce corps immergé, se rapprochant alors qu'il se mettait sur la défensive.

Elle devait s'excuser. Evidemment qu'elle le devait. Nami le savait, elle devait arrêter de penser à son passé, à Luffy et à l'image qu'elle avait du second. Elle devait accepter Zoro tel qu'il était sinon, elle le perdrait. Il en était hors de question ! Toutes ses années à les rechercher avec Sanji. Elle ne pouvait pas trahir sa promesse pour rien. Oui, elle préférait l'imaginer mort car l'espoir de le retrouver en vie l'aurait détruite si ça n'avait pas été le cas.


	20. Chapitre 16 - P2

─ ─ ─ XVI ─ ─ ─

**CHAPITRE SEIZE  
**Je crois que pour y arriver, il faut arriver à y croire.

Partie 2  
─ ─ ─ XVI ─ ─ ─

Zoro se sentait coupable. Il n'avait pas écouté le plan de Sanji. S'il était resté dans la ville, il aurait pu secourir plus rapidement Robin. Nami était assez forte pour pouvoir s'en sortir seule. Ils auraient tous les trois sauvés Usopp sans mettre en danger l'homme du pays des sables. Ohm n'aurait fait aucun mal à l'exploratrice et Satori ne le tiendrait pas pour l'avoir épargné.

Il la fixa en biais et elle finit par s'asseoir sur le bord. Elle devait arrêter de faire l'idiote.

─ Merci pour Robin, Usopp et moi … Zoro, je suis inquiète pour Sanji. Ne me hais pas d'être dure.

─ Je ne t'en veux pas.

─ Comment tu as réussi à faire libérer Usopp et Robin, sans te battre …. ?

Zoro se braqua. Est-ce que c'était encore une allusion ? Est-ce qu'elle allait encore lui parler de la prostitution ? Il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne voyait plus que ça en lui. Qu'à chaque fois que Nami parlait, c'était pour lui évoquer ce sujet.

─ Tu as l'air de déjà savoir la réponse, la coupa-t-il avec froideur

S'empourprant, Nami le fixa avec incompréhension avant de réaliser qu'il parlait de la prostitution. Elle avait voulu croire qu'il avait fait ça autrement mais …

─ Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, Zoro.

─ Personne ne m'y force, je te l'ai déjà dit.

─ Bien sûr ! Tu le fais par plaisir, donc ?

─ Éventuellement.

─ Je peux t'aider à t'en sortir, Zoro. Je …

─ Merde, Nami ! Merde ! Je t'emmerde ! explosa Zoro, Je fais ça pour l'argent ! Et si j'y trouve mon plaisir, ça me regarde. Si j'aime ça, c'est mon problème ! C'est quoi le tien ? Ça t'emmerde que je vende mon corps ? Je t'ai pas demandé de le payer ! T'étais où quand …

─ Quand quoi, Zoro ? Quand quoi ?

─ Rien. Dégage, putain ! Je t'en veux pas car tu as toujours été une emmerdeuse de première !

─ Je n'ai pas arrêté de te chercher. Pas une seconde depuis qu'on a été séparé. Zoro, tu es important … pour nous. Ils étaient si inquiets. Sanji, Robin, Usopp, Trafalgar …

Le rire soudain qu'arbora brutalement Zoro ne fit qu'agacer davantage Nami. Il voulait qu'elle parte. Il essaya de se calmer alors qu'une pensée le frappa de plein fouet : _Putain de connard. Evidemment que ça venait de lui ! Ce bâtard. Il allait le buter. _

Zoro ne pouvait pas sortir de l'eau. Elle verrait les marques. Il ne pourrait plus nier ce qui était arrivé. Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle devinerait. Elle devinerait. Il devait déjà se tenir éloigné pour dissimuler les marques. Ce qu'elle prenait pour un éloignement affiché de sa part. Si elle devinait, elle le trouverait faible, sale et peut-être même penserait-elle qu'il l'avait mérité. Qu'à vendre son cul comme un objet, il ne faut pas être surpris qu'on puisse lui voler.

─ Je partirai quand j'aurais terminé, Nami. Tu n'aurais pu à me supporter. Essaye de faire avec en attendant, avec moi.

─ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

─ …

─ Zoro, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi as-tu fait le choix de vendre ton corps ?

─ Car j'aime ça.

─ Être une pute que les marins baisent et qu'ils oublient ?

─ Crois-moi, mes clients ont du mal à m'oublier.

─ Tu en es fier ? Tu as toujours voulu être le meilleur et tu n'es plus que …

─ Qu'une pute, c'est ça ? Mais l'une des meilleures. Putain, Nami, lâche-moi avec ce mot et avec ça ! Au moins, je ne vole pas des innocents pour des voyous !

Elle allait le perdre. Elle devait lui parler. Et même si elle ne le souhaitait pas. Elle devait lui expliquer son aversion. Si elle lui expliquait la raison, il comprendrait. Il n'était pas stupide. Elle ne s'emporta pas lorsqu'il évoqua leur rencontre et ce qu'elle faisait. Au contraire, elle se calma. Zoro n'était pas mauvais. Il était en train de vouloir la faire fuir. Elle était pareille à l'époque. C'était ça ! Zoro voulait de l'argent, elle voulait de l'argent. Elle volait par obligation même si elle en tirait parfois du plaisir, et lui …

─ Zoro, écoute-moi. Je dois te parler de …

─ On nous appelle.

─ Zo… Et merde.

Leurs noms leurs parvenaient effectivement de la maison. Des cris, des alertes. Nami se précipita. Zoro se rhabilla, perdant du temps pour la suivre. Quand il arriva, Elizabeth tenait dans sa main une lettre et parlait vivement avec Nami qui essayait de la calmer et de la ramener à l'intérieur.

─ … Pom … Il est parti trouver un moyen de communication avec le patron pour demander de l'aide … Il est parti …

─ Cet idiot, putain d'abruti, grogna Zoro.

─ Ou abruti de putain, répondit Elizabeth avec un demi-sourire, je dois partir le chercher Zoro. Je n'ai pas le choix !

Usopp se glissa dans la pièce, venant de la source sans que personne ne l'ai remarqué. Il avait tout entendu ! Son regard venait de changer sur Zoro mais il n'était pas venu le moment d'en parler. Il grogna mentalement. Nami s'était si endurcie qu'elle en devenait cruelle, Sanji se prenait pour un tacticien militaire et Zoro pliait genoux à terre devant des hommes ? Le monde était décidément bien différent sans Luffy.

─ ─ ─ XVI ─ ─ ─

La main sur sa poitrine appuyait sur sa plaie. Il stoppa son sang en train de s'écouler. Lui qui avait cherché à mourir, le voilà qui essayait de vivre. Pom colla l'arrière de sa tête contre la terre de la cavité creuse où il se trouvait.

Caché, il savait qu'il était recherché. Si jamais il n'en mourrait pas, le patron, Iris, Natasha et Gabrielle allaient lui passer un savon. S'il n'en mourrait pas. Pom pressa sa plaie. S'il n'en mourrait pas … Elizabeth le ferrait de ses doigts manucurés.

_Eli …. Watt … Iris ! _

─ ─ ─ XVI ─ ─ ─

─ Zoro, tu l'as dit toi-même. On ne doit pas se séparer ! Explique-le à ton amie ! Il faut aller chercher Sanji et prévenir l'île. On est que cinq. Si on va à la recherche de Pom, quelqu'un va être seul. Il y a un peuple à sauver ou une personne ! Le choix est facile à faire !

─ Alors pourquoi pas abandonner votre cuisinier ? répondit Elizabeth, lui aussi a fait un mauvais choix ! Je dois sauver Pom. J'irais seule !

─ Elizabeth, ton pouvoir peut nous sauver. Tu ne peux pas partir !

Nami grogna furieuse. Que quelqu'un lui dise bordel ! Elle se retourna vers les autres totalement muets. Robin semblait réfléchir : la meilleure option lui semblait d'y aller elle mais Nami accepterait-elle ? Usopp gardait le silence et Zoro tenait l'épaule d'Elizabeth pour essayer de la calmer. Les deux femmes s'affrontaient chacun ayant un blond à sauver.

─ Zoro, murmura Elizabeth, on ne peut pas le laisser seul. Je ne peux pas le perdre. Va avec tes amis, je retrouverai Pom !

─ Tu vas encore n'en faire qu'à ta tête ? questionna Nami en voyant l'escrimeur rester silencieux.

─ Dès qu'on a prévenu l'île et retrouvé Sanji, on ira cherché votre ami, tempéra Usopp

─ …

Elizabeth fit non de la tête. Nami la fixa. Le pouvoir de la prostituée était impressionnant. Devoir s'en passer serait ennuyant.

─ J'irais chercher Pom, Elizabeth.

─ Zoro ! s'écria Nami.

─ Je ne laisserai pas. Si on peut essayer de sauver tout le monde, on doit les sauver.

_Luffy …. Luffy … _

XXX

Dracule Mihawk usa de ses genoux pliés pour sauter jusqu'à la passerelle. La lame de son fleuret fendait l'air. Il para un coup, fit une feinte et attaque en une septime qui déstabilisa l'adversaire. Ce dernier s'écroula dans un cri au sol.

Trafalgar leva les yeux au ciel. Son épaisse épée frappa l'homme face à lui. Son sourire ne s'effaça pas malgré une entaille venant lui blesser la joue suite au tir d'une arme à feu. Dommage pour le tireur, Sabo le brûla à l'aise de son bâton de combat sans une once de regret. Il n'en avait pas le temps.

─ Où est Mihawk ?

─ C'est la merde …

Sabo sauta devant Trafalgar. Ils cherchèrent des yeux l'escrimeur. Ikkaku Narval, une femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés portant un chapeau orange sur la tête pointa en direction du navire devant eux l'ombre de Dracule.

─ Il plaisante, braya Sabo

─ Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de dire Shanks pour le rendre fou, je l'aurais dit bien avant !

─ Arrête tes sarcasmes, Law. On va le perdre …

Trafalgar souffla, hurlant en direction d'une adolescente aux cheveux bleus qui contrôlait des animaux :

─ Terminez-les et partez avec ce qu'on a !

─ On peut pas vous laisser !

─ O-Tama, on est tous les trois, ça va aller. Vous devez aller sur l'île framboise et porter secours à nos amis. Tu as entendu ce que les corsaires ont dit, tu veux retrouver le même ….

Sabo attrapa Trafalgar par l'épaule.

─ Ils s'éloignent, bouge !

Ils sautèrent tous les deux en direction du navire ennemi. Le vieil homme allait les rendre fous !


	21. Chapitre 17 - On ne doit pas abandonner

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT  
**On ne doit pas abandonner le combat.

On peut penser que dans cette situation Zoro aurait au moins géré la partie cartographie de l'île d'autant qu'il la connaissait et y retournait chaque année depuis au moins quatre ans. Malheureusement le sens de l'orientation n'avait jamais existé le concernant. Alors qu'il était parti dans l'optique de trouver Pom qu'il se doutait être au niveau des hauteurs centrales, il se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un camps composés de nombreuses tentes vers le nord-ouest.

Habillé en tenu d'officier, Zoro remarqua que peu de personnes étaient visibles en dehors des tentes. Les personnes présentent ne le remarquaient pas. Devant un bâtiment en dur, des officiers rentraient après avoir montré leurs marques. C'était le seul bâtiment semblant particulièrement surveillé. Zoro l'observa se disant que le lieu devait dissimuler des informations. Seulement, il n'avait pas la marque des hauts-officiers.

Il ne pouvait pas les duper avec un simple badge comme pour sauver Usopp. Il lui restait une solution. Rentrant dans une tente, Zoro se déshabilla. Sa rencontre avec Satori avait causé de vilaines marques. Il récupéra le drap se trouvant sur le lit pour se couvrir avec. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les cours de Pom et Elizabeth pour apprendre à s'habiller sur cette île lui servirait un jour.

Il attacha ses cheveux en un chignon haut et garda les chaussures militaires, les arrangeant de sorte à ce qu'elles ne soient pas serrées.

Zoro quitta la tente avec calme. Personne ne prêta attention à lui. Il se fondit dans la masse des servants. Arrivant devant l'entrée, il montra sa marque. Sans la moindre difficulté, on le laissa rentrer : les prostitués étaient des mets appréciés d'autant plus celles provenant de chez Barthelemy. On pourrait se surprendre que ce soit aussi simple pour lui de pénétrer dans un lieu sécurisé. L'escrimeur n'en était pas étonné. En devenant prostitué, il avait réalisé que personne ne le regardait vraiment. Quand les lois du nouvel ordre était arrivé, ce fut pire. Il n'était que l'objet de quelqu'un.

Le bâtiment n'était pas vide. Quelques militaires étaient occupés : certains se distrayants et d'autres discutant sérieusement. Personne ne prêta attention à lui. Zoro visita l'entrée, la salle de restauration, le salon, la cuisine et un bureau avant de monter l'escalier vers le premier étage. Il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait un prisonnier blond assez idiot pour avoir été repéré et ça ne pouvait qu'être Pom.

Une femme habillée dans une robe noire avec de longs cheveux blonds était à l'étage. Elle quitta le bureau où elle venait de s'entretenir avec d'autres hauts-officiers et s'arrêta un instant pour regard de ses yeux violets au travers de ses lunettes Zoro qui passait devant elle. Elle ne sut pas ce qui lui fit arrêter ce prostitué dans le couloir. Elle ne reconnut pas Zoro mais ce visage lui semblait charmant.

─ Toi, le pervers, viens là ?  
─ Oui.

Zoro la fixa. Elle lui disait quelque chose mais quoi ? Il n'aurait pas su le dire.

─ Qu'est-ce-que tu fais dans le couloir ?  
─ On m'a dit de venir vous trouver.  
─ Pourquoi ?  
─ Vous aider.  
─ Suis-moi.

Elle releva son visage du bout des doigts. Elle le trouvait mignon, cet homme. Une sensualité émanait de lui. Il l'accompagna dans un salon et demeura un instant, une fraction de seconde, pétrifié. Sanji se trouvait dans une cellule de la pièce.

Il était inconscient mais ne semblait pas blessé.

─ Venez me masser.

─ Bien madame.

─ Savez-vous mon nom ?

─ Non, madame. On m'a juste dit de monter vous voir.

─ Kalifa. J'attends le matin pour nettoyer le bordel qui aura été créé. Tu me tiendras compagnie en attendant.

─ Et lui ? questionna Zoro en montrant Sanji du doigt.

Il se rapprocha de Kalifa commençant à la masser avec douceur. Elle se déshabilla sans pudeur et se retrouva dans une robe noire moulante ne dissimulant pas grand-chose. Elle se servit un verre de vin en même temps qu'il s'occupait de ses épaules.

─ Un homme mort, ne t'arrête pas dessus. Tu deviendrais la même chose.

Elle attrapa sa main, l'attirant vers elle. Son autre main attrapa le menton de Zoro, venant lui faire baisser le visage vers elle. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents, séductrice et consciente de ses charmes. Elle observa l'homme au travers de lunettes aux verres légèrement bleutées.

─ Tu es mignon pour un obsédé, sers-moi avec ferveur ce soir et tu vivras.

La porte du salon s'ouvrit. L'escrimeur se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne bougea pas, essayant de se faire discret. Satori eu un sourire mauvais et grandissant, chassant des mèches rouges de ses épaules. Il se rapprocha de Kalifa qui était sa rivale dans le cœur d'un amant qu'il partageait tous les deux. La femme le regarda avec douceur. Elle pensait que Satori les pensait amis et ne connaissait pas sa problématique. En revanche, elle ne l'appréciait guère.

Il se rapprocha de Zoro, sa main glissa sous le tissu de son vêtement sur son entre-jambe. Il glissa ses doigts sur la virilité de l'escrimeur la touchant simplement. Il senti les marques qu'il avait fait. Avec agacement, il remarqua que Zoro ne réagissait pas et ne bougeait pas.

─ Si ça te tente, on peut faire un plan à trois avec, dit joyeusement Kalifa

─ Je suis simplement venu vérifier la rumeur. C'est donc vrai, tu as capturé un pirate de l'ancien équipage du singe. Je dois te dire aussi que tu dois rester ici pendant l'assaut et être à l'abri. Kaido ne veut pas que tu sortes. Il ne sait pas pour ton prisonnier, est-ce normal ?

─ Je lui réserve la surprise ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'irait pas en chasse sur cette île.

─ Après les autres îles, ça ne le distrait plus. Il préfère combattre les forts aux faibles.

Satori se pencha pour humer l'odeur de Zoro. Ce dernier ne sentait plus la sienne. Il l'avait trop vite retiré à son gout et était trop rapidement tombé dans un nouveau piège.

─ Certain de pas vouloir profiter de cette merveille que j'ai trouvé ? Tu as l'air d'apprécier !

─ Je préfère les femmes, Kalifa. Et aurais-je voulu goûter l'autre sexe, je ne prendrais guère de plaisir à ce qui ressemble davantage à un chien usé qu'à un homme. Mais profite bien de lui, je sais que tu aimes laver les poubelles.

Il retira sa main de Zoro lui lançant un regard qui en disait long. Zoro tenta de l'ignorer et de ne pas penser à ce qui avait pu se passer. Satori se rapprocha de la femme, disant à voix haute :

─ Trois gardes sont devant pour protéger la porte, il n'y aura personne d'autre car on chasse ou rejoint les navires mais on garde un œil sur vous. Soyez prudente. Je dois y aller.

Elle tourna son regard violet en direction de Zoro lui indiquant de s'agenouiller au sol. Elle déposa sa cheville gauche sur son épaule droite et lui ordonna de la caresser, soudainement fascinée par la force d'attraction qu'avec cet esclave. Satori ferma brusquement la porte en espérant que Zoro était moins stupide qu'il semblait l'être en passant de ses griffes à celles de cette femme.

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─

─ Ici, Tama. Ici, O-Tama. On a besoin d'aide. On a besoin d'aide.

Ils étaient en train de chercher le lieu où pouvait être Sanji quand une voix bloqua en même temps Robin, Usopp et Nami. Ils fixèrent avec surprise Elizabeth. La jeune femme blonde au bonnet, ressemblant à un garçon efféminé actuellement, tira une chaîne de son cou. Elle ouvrit un médaillon et un escargophone gris et noir sorti sa tête pour répéter le message.

─ C'est quoi ce bordel ?

─ Une communication interceptée.

Robin fixa Elizabeth avec curiosité. Ce n'était pas habituel qu'une prostituée possède ce genre d'objet de mollusque de communication pirate. Elizabeth caressa le haut de la tête de l'animal qui se remit à dire :

─ On a besoin d'aide. On a besoin d'aide. Dent pointue, petit cœur et Barbie ont disparu à la recherche de poil de carotte et on est train d'être attaqué près de la côte ouest.

─ C'est Sanji qui a notre escargophone. On ne peut pas lui répondre. Tu peux le faire ?

─ Je dois dire quoi ?

─ De tenir bon.

Nami senti ses lèvres se pincer.

─ Je ne peux pas laisser Sanji.

─ Je vais y aller.

Robin tourna la tête en direction de Nami.

─ Allez au secours de nos amis et prévenez l'île. Je te promets de ramener en vie notre capitaine. Je suis la plus douée pour ça après tout.

─ La modestie est une qualité qui te va bien, répondit Nami.

Ils se séparent. Elizabeth, Nami et Usopp se dirigèrent vers la côte ouest. Personne ne savait où se trouvait le camp que cherchait Sanji. Nico Robin suivi les traces les plus visibles de passage qu'elle pouvait trouver se dirigeant vers le cœur de l'île. Elle regarda les traces sur les feuilles à l'abord du camp. Les militaires étaient à la recherche d'une personne. En observant les brindilles séchées et le sang sur les feuilles, Nico remonta une piste.

Elle remarqua en contre-bas un fossé. Avec prudence, elle y descendit et y trouva inconscient le blondinet répondant au nom de Pom. L'androgyne était blessé, il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Elle se rapprocha, usant de son pouvoir pour l'attirer vers elle et le soulever. Elle senti son pouls et soupira de soulagement.

Pom ouvrit les yeux, soufflant : « Tu ne diras pas que j'ai été faible …

─ … tu perds beaucoup de sang. Tu vas mourir si tu continues.

─ Impossible, … je veux avoir le droit de choisir ma façon de mourir … je ne suis pas faible.

─ Pom, … » Robin fronça des yeux, appuyant sur la plaie, « A qui, je ne dois pas dire que tu as été faible ? »

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ ─  
─ ─ ─ ─ ─ Passé ─ ─ ─ ─ ─ 

Éloignée du groupe, Nico Robin regardait Nami danser devant le feu de camps avec les villageois. Sanji discutait avec une femme. Usopp impressionnait des enfants et Chopper. Franky, Brook et Jinbe improvisaient un bœuf musical. Il était sa famille. Ses bras se croisèrent et se refermèrent sur elle, fermant doucement les yeux avant de les rouvrir. Cette date était toujours douloureuse.

─ Je te vois, capitaine.

Luffy sourit. Son capitaine se rapprocha avec douceur. Il pensait avoir su être discret cette fois-ci. Son visage rondelet affichait un sourire presque enfantin contrastant avec sa carrure de jeune homme musclé et couvert de cicatrices.

─ Je suis désolé, j'avais oublié cette date. On voulait juste faire la fête.

─ Ne le sois pas. Je suis fière de ma mère et elle serait fière de cette soirée après cette bataille.

─ L'avenir ne peut exister que si on met sa vie en jeu, ta mère est incroyable.

─ Ma mère est une héroïne, mes parents le sont et tes parents aussi. Leurs vies comptent moins que leurs convictions.

─ J'ai pensé à ce que tu as dit.

─ …

─ Tu ne dois pas être forte pour moi, mais pour toi.

Il sursauta sentant un bras l'enlacer. Robin avait fait apparaître des bras dans le dos de Luffy. Elle les utilisa pour l'enlacer et l'attirer vers elle, déposant sa tête contre lui, souriant tendrement.

─ Ne sois pas idiot. La force vient de nous mais on veut l'être pour ceux qu'on aime.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

─ …

─ Robin ?

─ …

─ Robin.

Soupirant avec douceur, Luffy referma ses bras élastiques autour de la brune, ses doigts l'entourant solidement. Il l'entoura avec toute sa chaleur. Il existe des liens entre les membres d'un équipage qui sont inexplicables. Ils ne s'étaient séparés qu'une fois ou en de rares moments. Ce qu'ils étaient les uns pour les autres depuis la fin de la mission n'avait pas cessé d'évoluer. Malgré le trésor, il y avait des causes plus nobles encore.

─ Je suis désolée si je me suis montrée faible, Luffy, je ne pensais pas avoir laissé paraitre mes émotions,

─ Je ne connais personne d'aussi fort que toi, Nico et je te connais mieux que personne. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Je vais devenir encore plus fort.

─ Pourquoi ? On a déjà gagné.

─ Pour toi. Pour ne jamais perdre par défaut de faiblesse.

Plus loin, Sanji venait de frapper Zoro qui le lui rendit. Nami les interposa avec colère avant de les frapper tous les deux et de se mettre à rire.

─ Robin …

─ hm.

─ Prenons un choix différent que celui de nos parents.

─ …

─ Ne soyons pas qu'une icône de révolutionnaire héroïque pour nos enfants.

─ Hm ?

─ J'aimerai que nos enfants nous connaissent quitte à ne pas être un héros pour eux.

─ C'est un peu tard te concernant ?

─ Tu es enceinte ?

Une main apparue derrière le dos de Robin frappa le crâne du capitaine.

─ Non, idiot. Je voulais dire que tu étais déjà un héros ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi con !

─ ─ ─ ─ PRÉSENT ─ ─ ─ ─

Nami, Usopp et Elizabeth avaient enfin atteint la plage ouest. Ils virent sans difficulté le combat qui avait lieu. Un navire contre six, les forces étaient inégales. Les habitants de ce côté de l'île s'étaient rassemblés pour voir le combat. Nami et Usopp plongèrent dans l'eau pour se précipiter et aider leurs amis. Elizabeth fit apparaître une planche de bois, grimpant dessus avant d'user de son pouvoir pour créer un bateau à moteur. Elle récupéra en chemin Nami et Usopp.

Ils arrivèrent sur le navire. Le combat qui avait lieu était terrible. Du sang se trouvait sur le sol. Nami se mit à se battre, autant que qu'Usopp et Elizabeth. Ils se mêlèrent dans l'action.

─ Nami !

L'adolescente aux cheveux bleus répondant au nom de O-Tama se précipita vers elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de raconter ce qui s'était passé dans leur mission qui avait visiblement aussi eu un tournant différent de ce qu'ils avaient prévu.

─ On doit quitter le navire.

─ Quoi ?

Nami ouvrit de grands yeux avant de répéter plus fortement :

─ Ce n'est qu'un bateau. Il y a des gens à sauver sur cette île. Ne mourrez pas idiotement ! On doit y retourner ! Et on va avoir besoin de vous.

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ X ─ ─ ─ ─ ─

L'androgyne entre ses bras était en mauvais état. Robin ne pouvait pas bouger. Si elle lâchait la plaie de l'androgyne, il en mourrait. Si elle bougeait avec lui, elle serait repérée et il ne supporterait pas le moindre combat. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ?

─ Tu diras que j'ai été fort ? questionna Pom dans sa langue.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il ne mourrait pas ici. Il en était hors de question. Il ne mourrait pas ici. Il ne mourrait pas ici. Quel imbécile !

* * *

PETITE QUESTION de l'auteur : Auriez-vous besoin que je résume les personnages à un moment donné ?


	22. Chapitre 18 - Brochette de fruits

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT  
**Brochette de fruits

─── Passé, océans des délices ───

L'appel dans une langue des océans des délices avait réveillé Robin qui commençait à s'assoupir. Depuis des mois, l'équipage du chapeau de paille était traqué par les nouvelles forces. Il n'avait qu'un objectif : s'en prendre à eux après la défaite de chaque empereur et du gouvernement mondial. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'ils puissent exister pires qu'eux.

Ils étaient traqués et ils s'en sortaient en se séparant en petites flottes. Shanks avait quitté le groupe pour répondre à un appel de détresse des mers arides. Les appels à l'aide venaient de partout. Même l'énergie positive de Luffy se trouvait perturbée par ce qui venait de se passer.

Robin savait parfaitement que Luffy était furieux qu'on puisse lui avoir retiré le goût de sa vengeance. La mort de Barbe Noire n'apportait aucune satisfaction car elle était le fruit d'hommes plus cruels encore. On doit se méfier des prières qu'on fait la nuit en secret pour qu'on vienne nous débarrasser des démons qui hantent nos cauchemars.

L'appel se fit à nouveau entendre dans la radio. Law ouvrit un œil puis le second, avant d'étirer les bras. Du sang se trouvait encore dessus. La dernière bataille remontait à quelques heures et il n'avait pas encore trouvé le courage de se laver.

─ Qu'est-ce qui est dit ?

─ J'essaye de comprendre. C'est un dialecte des océans des délices. Cela provient de la zone fruitée. Il semble codé.

─ Il te faudra combien de temps pour le déchiffrer exa…

─ C'est fait.

─ …

Le long doigt de la femme s'était posé sur ses lèvres demandant à Law de faire silence. Robin écouta les bruits de fritures de l'escargophone. Il y avait beaucoup d'interférences.

─ Ici … habitant … îles fraises … rebelles détectés … ils ont enclenché la purge … je répète … ils savent … ils arrivent … Pastèque … ils vont venir … tuer … ils vont tous les purger … toutes nos familles … entends … protéger … fier … brûler !

─ Ne t'arête pas.

─ Ici Hack, homme-poisson habitant la base nord des îles fraises. Nos rebelles ont été détectés. Ils ont enclenché la purge. Je répète, les hommes de Satori nous attaquent. Ils savent et ils arrivent vers la base de l'île pastèque. Fuyez, ils vont venir. Ils ont ordre de tuer l'ensemble de l'île. Ils nous capturent et nous tuent. Ils vont tous les purger, toutes nos familles, tout le monde. Hélias, si tu m'entends, tu dois le protéger. Je suis fier d'avoir été à vos côtés. Jamais la révolution ne cessera de brûler !

─ C'est le message en entier ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit ?

─ Ça tourne en boucle, Law, c'est le même message. Je ne sais pas de quand il date.

─ On doit se rendre aux îles fraises !

─ Ce n'est pas prudent, ça peut être un piège.

─ Redis le message.

Robin répéta à nouveau. Trafalgar comprit qu'il était trop tard pour Hack. Ce n'était pas un appel à l'aide de l'homme-poisson, c'était un message d'adieu. Il dit :

─ On doit se rendre directement sur l'île pastèque. Je vais chercher Nami et Luffy.

─ Je prépare les cartes. … Il va falloir parler à Sabo, Law.

─ Ikkaku !

Trafalgar quitta la porte. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Shanks. Quand toute l'équipe fut rassemblée, Robin et Law informèrent du message reçu. Certains doutes eurent lieu : ils étaient peu et le message laissait présager le pire. Finalement une voix puis une autre s'éleva : On devait agir.

Il fallait séparer le groupe en deux. Un avec Trafalgar l'autre avec Luffy.

Luffy rit. Si on ne peut pas protéger ceux qu'on aime, la puissance ne sert à rien.

**─ ─ ─ Présent, île framboise ─ ─ ─**

Si on avait posé la question à n'importe lequel des membres d'équipage, ils auraient répondu que la mauvaise idée venait de lui. Il y a cette réalité étrange qui veut que les souvenirs se mélangent et s'entremêlent. L'histoire de l'un devient l'histoire de l'autre. Ils culpabilisaient d'y avoir été mal préparés. Seulement, il y avait autre chose : à l'instant, alors que les cris s'échappaient dans la nuit. Pas une nouvelle fois.

Pas une nouvelle fois.

Pas encore.

Ce ne serait pas l'île martyre suivante de la brochette de fruits du nouvel ordre.

Sautant sur l'herbe chaude, Nami usa de son bâton de climat. Usopp arma son lance-pierres et sautilla directement sur un muret. Ikkaku fit basculer en arrière un militaire. Des plantes s'élevèrent du sol, brisant des os. Elizabeth s'avérait être une combattante redoutable. Du sang glissait de sa joue. Elle tira sur son bonnet, tournoyant avant de s'arrêter pour sortir un médaillon.

Le dialecte qu'elle entendit, elle le comprit immédiatement et se mit à communiquer. Aussitôt, elle usa de son pouvoir pour se soulever. Elle atterrit aux pieds de Nami, occupée à protéger une famille sur l'abord de la plage.

─ Watt' arrive.

─ Pardon ?

─ Law Trafalgar, le chirurgien, il arrive avec plusieurs navires. Ils vont venir chercher la population. On doit les ramener sur les plages est et sud-ouest.

Elizabeth se mit à parler un dialecte que Nami n'avait entendu qu'une fois. Une seule et unique fois. Le jour de la mort de Luffy.

─ Attention !

Nami frappa violement le bâton en direction d'Elizabeth, la protégeant d'un coup. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser. Les sangs des innocents se répandaient sur le sol mélangés à ceux de leurs assaillants. Pourquoi ? Ils leurs étaient entièrement soumis. Pourquoi !? POURQUOI !?

**XXX**

D'une taille banale et d'une corpulence mince, Trafalgar Law n'a cessé d'évoluer au travers des années. Ses cheveux bleus foncés et ses yeux transperçant lui donnaient un charme rare. Fier de son équipage, il n'a pas hésité à rejoindre une nouvelle fois le chapeau de paille après la mort de Barbe Noire et la débâcle. Peu importe le capitaine, tant qu'on peut gagner. Il portait de nombreux tatouages tribaux sur les bras et le corps. Portant un jean noir avec des tâches dessus et un haut jaune vif, il pestait intérieurement.

Ce maudit Mihawk ! C'était fourbe de sa part. Il était calme, posé et tranquille. Il participait peu aux débats, entrainait l'équipe à l'escrime et se montrait tempéré. Même en tant qu'ancien capitaine corsaire, il avait accepté de ne pas endosser le rôle de meneur de groupe. Il était brillant, presque voleur et invisible. Il était totalement parfait.

Il était incroyable. C'était le terme exact. Trafalgar comprenait mieux cette fascination débile qu'avait Zoro pour lui. Seulement, il avait suffi que d'un instant. Une seconde précisément. Un claquement de doigts et un prénom. Putain de roux. C'était quoi leurs relations de merde à tous les deux ?

─ On rentre en zone d'interférence, Law

─ C'est reçu Sabo

─ Ca fait chier qu'on est perdu Mihawk !

─ Concentre-toi sur les vies à sauver.

─ Si on se perd, on se retrouve à la base SDM.

─ C'est pas le moment de parler cul …

─ C'est pas le moment de plaisa… Sabo ? Sabo ?

Et merde.

─ Sabo ?

─ Qui est là ? Qui êtes-vous !? Identifiez-vous !

Trafalgar modifia des points sur son escargophone. Les ondes tressautèrent. Il hésita et finalement retira l'une de ses petites boucles d'oreille. Un petit escargot sorti de sa coquille, tout de noir vêtu avec un bonnet noir à pois blanc sur la tête. Il se remit à parler dans un dialecte des océans délices modifiés : celui des rebelles.

─ Ici Watt' ! On arrive. Vous m'entendez. On arrive. Signalez-nous un point de rassemblement pour récupérer la population.

L'escargophone pirate se mit à répéter en boucle son message. Cela ne dura guère longtemps car le message fut coupé.

─ Ici Elizabeth. Combien de navires ? C'est un massacre ici.

─ Suffisamment, on peut vous prendre en deux points.

─ La plage est et sud-ouest. Je répète la plage est et sud-ouest.

─ Capitaine …

Pinguin et Sashi, deux hommes de plus de trente ans regardèrent leurs chefs sous leurs casquettes enfoncées dans les hauteurs de leurs têtes.

─ On va aller prévenir Sabo.

─ No…

─ Law, on doit y aller.

La dernière fois, trois de ses hommes étaient morts. La dernière fois qu'il avait voulu en venir en aide à quelqu'un. Emmenés par les vagues, sur l'île pastèque. Le jus rouge qui s'était écoulé ce jour-là n'avait rien d'un jus de fruit.

─ Merde … Ok … Mais n'oubliez pas que les faibles ne choisissent pas leurs morts. Soyez forts et vivez.

─ Rendez-vous à la Sarriette des Montagnes.

**──── Passé, affrontement de l'île pastèque ───**

Les deux navires se séparèrent, la dernière vision de Trafalgar fut Luffy qui le saluait sur son navire. Derrière lui, Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Robin, Franky, Brook et Jimbe. Luffy leva le poing fermé en l'air et ils firent de même avant de disparaître dans la brume.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps, malgré le peu de vision et soudainement la brume disparue et l'île au pastèque reconnaissable à sa forme arrondie rouge et verte apparue ainsi que les navires des nouvelles forces approchant. Six cents navires ennemis qui pointaient tous vers une unique petite île.

─ Est-ce qu'on a la moindre chance ?

Luffy appuya sur son chapeau de paille l'ancrant à sa tête.

─ Oui.

Ils y arriveraient. Ils gagneraient. Ils ne pouvaient pas perdre. A quoi servait la force si on peut pas sauver ceux qui doivent l'être ? Le regard de Luffy se posa sur celui de Zoro, rieur, sur celui de Sanji, levant le pouce vers Nami. Il ne regarda pas Robin. Il ne pouvait pas. Le capitaine le savait, s'il la regardait, il ne pourrait pas la laisser à la mort comme eux-tous se préparaient à risquer de s'y rendre.

_J'aurais aimé ne pas finir comme nos parents. Pardonne-moi, Robin._

**─ ─ ─ Présent, base cachée des officiers, île framboise ─ ─ ─**

Habillée de bas-résilles, dans une robe noire courte, Kalifa ramena les lunettes à son nez. Elle attira de ses mains le corps de l'homme face à elle. Elle le poussa sur le lit, restant debout entre ses jambes. Elle vint défaire les cheveux attachés de Zoro, admirant sa longue chevelure davantage noire que verte. Elle embrassa tendrement les lèvres de l'homme, les mélangeant avec les siennes.

Les lèvres jouent ensemble, se touchent et s'amusent. Zoro se contracta avec violence, mas se détendit. Il devait prendre sur lui. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse, avec douceur et avec un semblant de ressemblance à l'amour.

Elle referma ses doigts dessus et Zoro tenta de l'assommer. Une technique qui avait connu une réussite et un échec en cette journée. Malheureusement pour lui, elle arriva à parer son coup, et le bouscula sur le lit, remontant sur son torse en riant.

Elle comprenait tout à fait qu'il puisse vouloir la frapper, se défendre ou lui échapper. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir.

Ses longs cils remontèrent, ses lèvres embrassant plus durement la peau.

─ C'est ton ami, le blondinet ?

─ Oui.

─ C'est un pervers. Un sale putain de pervers.

─ Il aime les femmes, confirma l'épéiste

─ Sois gentil …

Kalifa l'embrassa avant de se relever. Elle attrapa les mains de l'épéiste tirant ses doigts vers elle. Zoro se contracta. Son corps était réactif, mais ses plaies lui faisaient mal et une peur incompréhensible brûlait son estomac. Elle le remarqua, souriant avec amusement et s'écarta brutalement de lui.

─ Je ne t'obligerai à rien. Tu es libre de partir et d'essayer de survivre en cette nuit ou reste ici et sois mon protégé. Evidemment, ton ami reste avec moi. Et il te faudra courir rapidement ou frapper vite pour que les gardes ne profitent pas de toi en premier. Tu as l'air fort, tu pourrais y arriver.

─ Je n'aurai pas de mal à les vaincre.

─ Je n'en doute pas, mais pour sauver le pervers, tu auras des difficultés. Moi seule peut ouvrir cette cage.

Elle glissa ses doigts sur son visage, venant l'embrasser à nouveau. Elle avait le haki de l'observation. Elle en usait avec habilité. Elle soupira. Il lui plaisait, mais elle voyait dans ses yeux la peur. Il y a une différence entre un prostitué et une victime et elle refusait de devenir ce genre de personne. Elle n'était pas son père.

─ Tu as été torturé par Satori. Je reconnais sa marque. Je comprends mieux sa réaction de tout à l'heure. Tu sais qu'il n'attend que la fin de cette soirée pour s'occuper du pervers. Tu n'es pas le premier et il ne sera pas le dernier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait mais il lui réserve bien pire encore. Ce pervers, sais-tu son histoire ?

─ Oui …

─ Tu étais ami avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille ?

─ Non, je ne les connais pas. J'ai rencontré Sanji après.

─ Quel dommage. Tu aurais pu acheter ta liberté en échange de celle qui m'a vaincu en trichant. Cette petite peste de diable roux !

Elle rit, malicieusement, repassant ses jambes au-dessus de celles de Zoro. Ses doigts glissèrent sur son visage.

─ Tu es mignon, quel dommage que Satori soit passé avant. Il abime tout ce qu'il touche et je me dois de nettoyer et réparer après. C'était la première fois qu'on te forçait ?

─ Non, je m'en fous.

Il mentait. Le patron avait toujours fait attention à le protéger. Il avait connu des violences, mais les alarmes fonctionnaient bien. Il avait eu la chance d'être directement protégé. Les rares faits sales qu'il avait vécu, c'est lui qui avait voulu les essayer pour de l'argent et Barthélémy l'avait frappé de colère le menaçant de le renvoyer s'il recommençait.

Elle se redressa, prenant un baume dans un sac. Elle vint sur le lit, commençant à passer sur les marques de l'homme. Zoro se contracta quand la main de la femme glissa dans son bas. Il ferma les yeux. Elle préférait encore tué ce prostitué que le laissait aux mains de Satori. Elle préférait ne pas en arriver là. Elle savait le sort que Satori réservait aux proies qu'il appréciait.

─ Calme-toi, ça va apaiser la douleur. Je te propose un jeu. Si tu gagnes, je te laisse partir au matin et en vie. J'ai vu le regard de Satori, si tu es là à son retour, tu n'auras que ma protection pour éviter la violence qu'il t'infligera. Qu'en dis-tu ?

─ Pourquoi tu ferais ça ?  
─ Tu devrais pas en profiter au lieu d'essayer de comprendre.  
─ Disons que c'est la seconde fois aujourd'hui.  
─ Satori aime laisser ses proies en vie. Crois-moi, accepte ma proposition et pars loin de lui.

Zoro la regarda, laissant finalement la femme le soigner. Il ne répondit pas à la proposition. Il ne partirait pas sans Sanji. Mais s'il frappait la femme, ça n'irait pas mieux. Il avait bien remarqué les escargots présents. Elle cessa de le soigner, préparant un thé et lui servant.

─ Tu pourrais vouloir rester avec moi. Je m'arrangerai avec ton maître. Tu serais protégé. En sécurité, je n'abuserai sexuellement jamais de toi.

Dans sa cage, Sanji ouvrait douloureusement les yeux. Zoro se dissimula.

─ Je le garde. Beaucoup veulent se venger de lui. Allez, pervers-chérie, réveille-toi !

─ … une si douce voix au réveil.

─ Ah j'oubliais, j'ai ton ami ici.

Elle pointa du doigt Zoro qui la foudroya du regard.

─ C'est mignon, il est venu pour te sauver. D'ailleurs, quel est son nom ?

Sanji observa Zoro avant de grogner. Super ! Son plan avait foiré et le type qui l'en avait prévenu est là pour le sauver. Kalifa analysa les regards comprenant que le blond ne savait rien de ce qui était arrivé à son ami, ni même les divertissements qu'offrait ce dernier.

─ Tu t'es fait chopé ? ricana Sanji, tu parles d'un sauveur.

─ L'harceleur sexuel, reste sage où je te rendors.

Elle se rapprocha de Zoro pour venir effleurer ses lèvres, fixant en coin Sanji qui se contracta. C'était quoi ce merdier ?

─ On va jouer aux cartes. Quand tu gagnes, je retire un vêtement. Voyons j'ai sept vêtements, donc tu auras sept chances.

─ J'ai un seul vêtement.  
─ Petit pervers, ricana-t-elle,

Sanji fixa Zoro se préparant à dire une phrase mais il s'arrêta. Déjà qu'il était mauvais au jeu, en plus il jouait le pervers. 

─ Quand je gagne, je le blesse.  
─ Et tant qu'il ne sombre pas, on continue.  
─ C'est …  
─ C'est accepté, dit Sanji

─ Et si je gagne ?

─ Et que je suis nue ? J'irais me changer. Je suis une femme, ça peut prendre du temps.


	23. QR2 sur les chapitres précédents

**Questions-Réponses et commentaire **

Merci à la conteuse de me laisser des commentaires et à toutes les personnes qui me lisent de le faire. Je répondrai ici question se trouvant dans le commentaire de la conteuse. 

**La conteuse** : J'espère que tu vas bien, et que tes proches aussi se portent bien malgré le contexte difficile dans lequel on se trouve.  
**Lod (l'auteur) : **Je vais bien. J'ai été sur Paris aujourd'hui car j'habite une ville à côté et que j'avais un RDV médical. C'était désertique. [note pour plus tard : ceci a été écrit en période de coronavirus.] Mais le beau-temps fait sortir beaucoup en banlieue. C'est dommage, j'espère que les gens apprendront à être prudent.  
**  
La conteuse** : J'ai beaucoup aimé le début de discussion entre Nami et Zoro dans la salle de bain, et notamment la comparaison de la situation de la rousse à l'époque d'Arlong et celle de Zoro aujourd'hui. Elle a enfin réalisé pas mal de choses et j'espère que leur relation va aller en s'améliorant.  
**Lod : **Je l'espère aussi. J'ai beaucoup de peine pour Nami malgré son caractère sanguin. Je sens qu'elle a envie de bien faire et que cette pression qu'elle se met et ses propres démons sont un piège pour elle.

**La conteuse** : J'ai pas bien compris pourquoi Pom était parti tout seul, pour prévenir Barthelemy ? En tout cas c'est assez cocasse que Zoro tombe sur Sanji et Robin sur lui malgré ce qui était prévu à la base.

**Lod** : Je pense que ça va être davantage être expliqué dans les prochains chapitres mais en soit parce que Pom et Elizabeth considèrent que le patron est l'homme à appeler en cas de problèmes et qu'il pourra trouver un moyen d'éviter le massacre de l'île. Il est

**La conteuse** : De même, je suis contente de retrouver Luffy dans un flash-back, on commence à mieux comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. Les apparitions de certains personnages comme Mihawk, Sabo et O Tama m'ont fait très plaisir (surtout cette dernière, je l'imagine bien devenir pirate plus grande, et je la trouve très touchante dans l'arc Wano).

**Lod** : Je l'aime bien aussi et elle me permet d'avoir un élément « j'ai vécu dans ce qui arrive et j'ai grandi avec » indéniablement important. Un enfant qui vit et grandit en invasion zombie n'aura pas la même perception de ce qui est normal qu'un enfant qui a connu un monde de paix avant de voir tout changer. (Non, je compte pas mettre de zombies ! Hé !) Tu es un peu mon Sherlock. Je me sens docteur Watson.

**La conteuse** :Par contre je me suis un peu embrouillée avec les flash-back et le présent, notamment quand on est du point de vue de Law...  
**Lod** : Je pensais être davantage clair. J'essayerai de préciser dans ce cas quand c'est un flash-back. Je l'ai d'ailleurs corrigé. Merci ! #coeur

**La conteuse** : J'ai été plutôt surprise de voir la relation entre Robin et Luffy (jusque-là je pensais que c'était avec Nami que le capitaine entretenait plus ou moins une liaison), j'avoue le couple (prend ce terme très largement) me laisse hautement perplexe, c'est genre dans le domaine de l'impossible pour moi, mais pourquoi pas, à voir ce que tu pourrais en faire !

**Lod : **Tu es trop observatrice pour le bien de mon histoire. Hm. Ce serait mentir que de nier qu'il y a effectivement une forme de relation entre Robin et Luffy.

**La conteuse** : D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si c'est une fausse manip, mais dans la présentation de ta fic tu as mis Sanji, Zoro et Law en pairing, c'est sûrement une erreur du coup ?

**Lod **: Je pense pas, trop observatrice je te dis. Pourquoi c'est une erreur ?

**La conteuse** : Sinon, il se passe des choses étranges avec les noms des personnages dans ta fic x) entre Satori qui devient parfois Sabori ou Satoshi, Dracule Mikhail (celle-là m'a fait exploser de rire) j'avoue que ça m'a un peu perturbée :') d'ailleurs en parlant de lui... ne me dis pas que Shanks et lui avaient une relation... et qu'en plus tu as tué Shanks...

**Lod **: …. _ne dit pas du coup _ 

**La conteuse** : À part ça il y a encore des petites coquilles en conjugaison (tu passes au présent dans une des scènes avec Kalifa entre autres) mais encore une fois rien qu'une relecture ne saurait résoudre

**Lod** : Corrigé, mais il doit y avoir encore des fautes malheureusement. Le présent pourrait être utile.

**La conteuse** : En tout cas je suis curieuse de voir comment Zoro et Sanji vont s'en sortir, je redoute aussi beaucoup de perte du côté de Law (tant que tu ne tues pas Sabo on devrait rester en bons termes x)). Je te souhaite bon courage pour la suite, à la prochaine !

**Sabo **: T'as entendu l'auteur, tu peux tuer tout le monde sauf moi. J'ai l'immunité !  
**Lod : **…. Hm. Hm. On va y penser.

Merci pour tout ^^ ! Tes questions et commentaires peuvent aider les autres.

La suite demain, bisou ! /va aller boire son cocktail.


	24. Chapitre 19 - Jeu de cartes

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF  
Jeux de cartes**

La douleur de l'os craquant lui tira un cri de souffrance. Sanji Vinksmoke ravala sa souffrance. Il voulait en montrer le moins de signes possibles bien que manifestes au vue de la situation. Dès qu'il avait accepté d'être torturé à chaque fois que son ami perdrait une partie de cartes, il s'était douté qu'il souffrirait. Trois parties, trois parties de perdues. Ce n'était pas surprenant ! Zoro était le pire joueur de cartes au monde ! Sanji en aurait presque été amusé. L'épéiste jouait peut-être les beaux-gosses et le mec qui a changé en tout, mais à le voir devant son jeu, il n'était pas si différent. Dommage que ce soient ses os qui en payaient le prix. C'était simple, pour qu'une partie de cartes soit gagnée par Zoro, il fallait qu'il affronte Luffy ou Chopper. Tous les trois étaient parfaitement et ridiculement mauvais !

Cognant sa tête contre le mur, Sanji avait conscience que Zoro pourrait s'enfuir. Il pourrait sans difficulté vaincre la femme et avoir le temps de quitter les lieux. Il lui suffisait de le laisser là. Sans la clé et le code d'accès, il ne parviendrait pas à ouvrir la cellule et l'alerte serait très rapidement donné. D'autant que la pièce était surveillée par des escarméras que Sanji avait facilement repéré. Tout était filmé. D'ailleurs, la femme ne semblait pas le savoir alors que Zoro semblait les avoir remarqué. Sanji avait remarqué qu'il prêtait attention à ne pas être dans leurs angles.

C'était vrai. Zoro les avait remarqué. Malheureusement, après avoir joué avec Kalifa. Est-ce que quelqu'un de l'autre côté avait vu son manège ? Bordel, il allait tuer ce putain de fils d'enfoiré ! Tout ça, c'était entièrement de sa faute ! Dès que Nami avait dit son nom, il avait su que cet enfoiré de première était responsable !

─ Tête de cactus, t'es encore plus mauvais qu'avant, cracha Sanji

─ Je n'ai jamais vu un adversaire perdre aussi facilement que toi, sauf lui ! confirmera Kalifa en pointant Sanji.

─ Ta gueule, sourcil en vrille, tu m'as bien regardé dernièrement ?

Elle déposa ses cartes à nouveau victorieuse. Sanji hurla de douleur alors que son poignet craquait violement. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de son combat avec lui. Cet idiot de pervers avait été influencé par ses charmes et son code d'honneur de ne pas frapper les femmes. Quel crétin ! Elle haïssait les hommes qui se croyaient à ce point supérieur qu'affronter une femme devait leur semblait un déshonneur.

Sanji haleta et se redressa. Evidemment qu'il avait remarqué que la coupe de cheveux de Zoro avait changé comme toute son apparence. Seulement, il voyait à son impatience aux cartes et la lueur dans ses yeux, que sous ces changements pour se rendre anonyme, il restait la même personne.

─ Bordel, marino, c'est pas compliqué !

─ … Je me concentre, monsieur je saigne du nez !

─ Au lieu de te faire pousser les cheveux, tu aurais dut te faire pousser un cerveau !

─ La damoiselle en détresse pourrait se taire ? grogna Zoro

Kalifa commença à s'agacer de la dispute. Les deux hommes semblaient davantage faire attention à eux qu'à elle. C'était une complexité de son existence. Si les hommes la regardaient, ils étaient des pervers car la vie lui avait enseigné ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire. S'ils ne la regardaient pas, elle se sentait inexistante comme petite fille quand elle espérait des félicitations de son père. Rien ne lui allait quand il s'agissait d'eux. À l'exception de son amant qui avait toutes les grâces à ses yeux et un peu de son mari auquel elle était attachée. Le seul défaut qu'elle trouvait en son amant, c'était d'être ami avec Satori du peuple du ciel. Cela la contraignait à jouer sa meilleure amie et à être hypocrite avec lui.

D'un coup sec, son fouet s'enroula autour de l'épaule de Zoro qui provoqua un craquement sourd et brutal. Ce n'était pas la violence qui attira la surprise chez Sanji mais l'absence de son. Zoro n'avait pas émis le moindre cri de douleur. Il était resté impassible, avant de reprendre une carte.

Sanji se rendait bien compte : elle venait de tricher dans son accord. Peu importe. Il était évident qu'elle tricherait si Zoro remportait la partie. Ça lui semblait de plus évident. Il avait envie de le hurler.

Déposant sa série sur la table, Kalifa perdit son sourire victorieux en voyant les cartes de Zoro. La chance avait joué pour l'escrimeur davantage que la tactique. Il remporta sa première partie sur les quatre déjà perdues.

Elle retira sa robe, sans la moindre hésitation, se tournant vers Sanji.

─ Pervers, tourne les yeux.

─ Je ne peux les détourner d'une aussi belle créature !

─ T'es sérieux Sanji ? grogna Zoro, tu crois que c'est le moment ?

─ Tous les moments le sont pour admirer les belles plantes.

─ Hm !

─ Quoi, tête de cactus, tu sais …

Les ongles de Kalifa vinrent s'enfoncer dans la joue de Zoro. Elle fronça les sourcils avec mécontentement.

─ Je t'ai pas autorisé à lui parler. Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

─ Ouais, il est sorti avec ma sœur et lui a brisé le cœur.

─ J'y peux rien si mon cœur en aimait une autre.

─ Même en crevant, t'es insupportable !

─ Moi ? T'es sérieusement en train de …

Sanji grogna, tomba sur le sol. Le maudit fouet de cette garce venait de frapper son entre-jambe et l'arrière de son dos, s'enroulant autour de sa taille dans un craquement de sa colonne vertébrale.

─ Vous trichez ! s'exclama Zoro en se redressant, je n'ai pas perdu.

─ Alors ne t'adresse plus à lui.

Elle se pencha vers lui, soufflant à son oreille.

─ Et lui seul pourra partir si tu gagnes. Si tu veux partir, dis-moi où trouver sa petite-amie rousse. Celle qui a osé toucher à mon beau visage.

─ …

─ Satori rêve d'avoir ton ami pour lui et tu sais ces goûts, tu n'as qu'à dénoncer cette terroriste et tu pourras le sauver, elle souffla plus doucement, combien de temps mettra-t-il à en faire sa petite sa petite chienne ?

─ …

─ VOUS DEUX, se mit à gueuler Sanji, vous chuchotez des obscénités ! Zoro laisse la dame tranquille ! Pervers !

─ De quoi tu m'a….

Zoro se retourna vers la femme. Se taire, il ne devait pas répondre au blond. Il ne devait pas répondre à ce sourcil en vrille qui était en train effectivement de le faire vriller. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il le provoquait ainsi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faisait tout pour le mettre en colère.

Finalement, il avait compris le jeu. Les deux manches suivantes firent perdre à Kalifa ses chaussures. Elle remonta ses lunettes devant ses yeux rappelant un homme à Zoro sans qu'il ne parvienne à retrouver son nom. Puis, elle se mordit la lèvre remuant les doigts.

Elle tricha, sans qu'aucun des deux hommes ne le voient profitant de la concentration de Zoro à vouloir gagner la partie. Il perdit et la cheville de Sanji lâcha dans un cri retenu de douleur, l'obligeant à plier le genou. Maudite soit cette cage !

Bien qu'elle tenta de tricher à la partie suivante, Zoro fut trop rapide et elle du bien accepter de retirer un bas. Puis encore un second. Il ne lui resta bientôt plus que ses sous-vêtements.

Il n'était plus question d'être fair-play. Elle tricha, à nouveau. Cette fois-ci son geste ne fut pas assez bien dissimulé. Sanji la vit parfaitement faire. Il aurait pu le crier. Seulement, ça n'aurait servi à rien. Le fait est que même s'il l'avait dit, il aurait souffert et le jeu ce serait tout simplement arrêté là. Elle détenait les cartes.

Les lèvres de Zoro se pincèrent en entendant Sanji se retenir malgré la douleur des deux parties qu'il perdit. Le jeu tiendrait tant que Sanji ne tournait pas de l'œil. Pendant combien de temps pourrait-il tenir ? Zoro déposa les cartes sur la table. Finalement, il dit le plus bas possible.

─ Je ne connais pas cette femme rousse. Je peux simplement être à votre service. Vous devez connaître Ban Blade ?

Oh que oui qu'elle le connaissait. C'était pour lui que son mari et son amant travaillaient officiellement bien que Ban Blade ne soit qu'un homme de paille. C'était aussi le fils d'un haut-officier qui aurait dû être là aujourd'hui pour la nuit de sang.

─ Il me recommandera.

Pauvre petit. Elle venait de comprendre qui était Zoro. Pas en tant que telle, mais en tant que prostitué recherchée. Elle avait eu un long entretien avant de le croiser au bureau avec l'équipage de Ban Blade. Elle avait eu son amant mécontent puis son mari grâce à des escargophones spéciaux réservés aux nouvelles forces qui passaient les mailles de leurs blocages.

─ Le pervers blond sait que tu es un des précieux incubes à Barthelemy

─ Non, … Je …

─ Quel est ton nom ? s'enquit-elle pour la première fois,

─ … Iris.

─ Je suis tellement désolée, Iris. Un équipage a reçu l'ordre de purger ta ville et de détruire le commerce de Barthelemy.

Kalifa était vraiment désolée. Les personnes de son cercle : Jabura, Kaku, Blueno, Hattori et même Akainu étaient davantage sa famille que son père Laskey lui-même. Elle savait l'importance d'appartenir à un groupe. D'autant plus avec un père comme le sien pour qui la fin justifiait tous les moyens. Elle avait bien dû apprendre à se construire avec une éducation comme la sienne.

Elle se remit à jouer. Elle arrêta de tricher. Ce n'était pas correct de sa part. Elle avait de l'honneur. Elle n'était pas ce pitoyable Ohm et sa bande du ciel, ni ce stupide Ban Blade. Elle gagnerait avec honneur. Elle ne pouvait pas dire à ce prostitué qu'il perdrait tout cette nuit.

Les membres brisés, Sanji se trouvait sur le sol. Zoro serrait les dents. Il avait l'impression que chaque coup du blond était provoqué à sa chair. Il aurait préféré à cet instant retourner avec Satori plutôt que de continuer à entendre le blond souffrir. Cette souffrance lui fit perdre deux tours. Il gagna une fois, faisant perdre le haut à Kalifa …

─ Je vais mourir heureux avec une telle vision, déclara Sanji en souriant,

─ Tu vas te taire bordel !

─ Si seulement, tu …

Zoro perdit le tour suivant, grommelant intérieurement. Il était évident que Sanji ne tiendrait plus très longtemps. Il gagna le tour suivant.

Elle se retrouva nue et mauvaise joueuse. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte que Iris n'avait nulle part où aller. Rien ne l'attendait dehors. Elle prendrait soin de lui. Elle veillerait sur lui.

─ Il peut partir. Mais tu restes ici ! dit-elle, changeant à nouveau d'avis.

─ …. Très bien, répondit Zoro les dents serrées.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Le temps était compté et au fond, il était préférable que ça se termine ainsi. Il n'avait fait que montrer son incompétence aujourd'hui : par le choix d'aller aider Nami, incapable de battre Satori, de retrouver Pom et d'aider Sanji. Il trouverait un moyen de s'échapper, plus tard. Zoro ne s'avouait pas vaincu, il acceptait le fait de devoir souffrir davantage.

Elle l'attacha des fers pour les prisonniers les plus dangereux puis se rapprocha de la cellule de Sanji. Tant pis ! Elle trouverait un autre moyen de retrouver la rouquine. Car elle en était convaincue, la rouquine était en vie. Et la fuite du blond rendrait fou Satori. Elle était impatiente de voir ça car ce dernier avait prévenu Ohm de la capture. Il voulait absolument le récupérer. Que dirait-elle ? Qu'elle avait été agressé. Elle était une faible femme.

Sanji fixa Zoro avec déception mais sans surprise. Il ne comprendrait jamais que mourir pour une autre personne n'était pas la solution.

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ XXX ─ ─ ─ ─ ─

« ZORO ! »

Se retrouvant projeter une balustrade, l'épéiste cracha du sang. Il se retourna étonné en direction de Sanji avant de sourire en coin.

─ On va voir qui aura la prime la plus haute après ça !

─ Tu crois que c'est le moment de jouer à ça ?

─ T'as peur saigne-du-nez ?

─ Tu fais chier, cactus !

Riant, Zoro sauta brutalement. Sur la navire ennemi, Luffy fut projeté à quelques mètres en hauteur, se rattrapant grâce à la longueur de ses bras. Son chapeau s'enleva, et une main apparue venant lui remettre sur la tête. Robin éclot violemment, devenant une énorme main avant de s'abattre sur un autre bateau.

Des rires parcoururent de nombreuses personnes atteints par des fruits du démon de type zoan aux caractéristiques animales. Zoro ne vit pas le tigre se jeter sur lui. Il entendit la voix de Nami crier son nom. Sanji l'entendit aussi, et bloqua l'animal avant qu'il ne blesse l'escrimeur. Il regarda Lucci reculer prenant une forme humanoïde. Le blond sourit en coin.

─ On a été interrompu la dernière fois.

─ La faiblesse est un péché et tu vas le payer de ta vie.

─ Sanji ?

─ C'est pas le moment, marino !

Zoro ricana, se penchant en direction de Sanji pour grogner à son oreille :

─ Si tu crèves alors que j'ai une dette envers toi …

─ Si tu crèves alors que tu m'en dois une, j'écrirais sur ta pierre tombale : n'a pas pu être sauvé encore une fois par Sanji Vi…

─ Ta gueule ! Sanji ?

─ PUTAIN. Je combats-là ! QUOI ?

─ Rien !

L'escrimeur para un coup, se rapprochant de lui pour souffler à son oreille, goguenard :

─ Si on devait être séparé, essaye de pas être le n°6. J'ai horreur de t'attendre.

─ ─ ─ ─ ─ XXX ─ ─ ─ ─ ─

Le combat n'avait guère duré longtemps. Le coup de pied frappa directement en plein dans la clavicule de Kalifa qui tomba dans les bras de Sanji. Elle ne comprenait pas. Il s'était laissé capturé et n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle. Ce fut la seule chose qu'il peut lire dans son regard : la surprise. Sanji la déposa sur le lit. Il alla détacher Zoro.

─ Tu l'as attaqué.

─ (…)

─ Tu l'as rétamé.

─ (…)

─ Tu as frappé une femme.

─ Tais-toi !

─ Sanj …

Les poings de Sanji attrapèrent Zoro. Il avait horreur de frapper les femmes. Il ne le supportait pas. Jamais il ne pardonnerait aux hommes profitant de leurs forces pour frapper les femmes. Jamais il n'accepterait que dans le confort d'un foyer, les femmes se retrouvent à terre. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne. Il n'était pas sa famille.

─ San…

─ Ta gueule, et pourquoi t'es habillé comme ça ? Tu t'es découvert une sexualité et tu voulais la séduire ? Tu croyais pouvoir te faire quelqu'un ? T'as l'air d'une femme, Zoro !

─ Pardon ?

Sanji et Zoro disparurent. Kalifa ne tarda pas à reprendre connaissance, trouvant près d'elle un bouquet de fleurs et un mot : « désolé » qui l'a fit ricaner. Ce blond devenait soudainement bien plus intéressant. Certes, le petit incube avait de l'intérêt , mais bien moins que le pervers ou plutôt seulement si ça pouvait servir à torturer le misogyne.


	25. Chapitre 20 - Regroupement

Merci la conteuse de ton message. Du coup, j'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, j'ai répondu directement par message en haut à droite. (je connaissais pas du tout cette option)~ et ça me dérange pas de faire des réponses longues et ici te concernant. Toi et Loulia vous m'écrivez, c'est normal que j'y réponde. Louve-sur-vos petites joues à distance. Prenez soin de vous en ces temps compliqués.

* * *

Parfois, les évènements vont très lentement et parfois elles s'enchainent brusquement vite. Parfois, la vie semblait vouloir faire passer des heures en des jours et des jours en des secondes. Les évènements allaient à une vitesse folle. La foule attaquée et prévenue par Nami et Usopp parvint des deux côtés des plages où les navires de Law et Sabo les attendaient. On prétend que partir d'un combat, c'est être lâche, mais quand il y a une population à sauver : le choix semble brutalement évident.

Les femmes, les enfants et les hommes s'entassaient dans les deux navires volés. Les différents équipages rassemblaient diverses personnes. Nami, Usopp, Law, Usopp et les autres ne lâchaient pas le combat.

Il fut toutefois évident pour Nami que Law qui venait de mettre pied à terre était connu d'Elizabeth. D'abord, parce qu'il s'était immédiatement dirigé vers elle. Il ne sembla prêter attention à Nami qu'à moitié, posant une question particulièrement marquante :  
─ Vous ne deviez pas être là ….  
─ Pom et Iris sont toujours dans les terres.  
─ Sanji et Robin, aussi, précisa Nami.  
La prostituée sauta pour éviter une balle, Nami usa de son bâton et Law créa une bulle autour de lui, avant de se retourner vers Nami. Ils ne gagneraient pas la bataille. Pas avec des innocents à sauver. Ils étaient en train de reproduire la même débâcle.

─ Vers où sont-ils ?  
─ J'en sais rien, avoua Elizabeth.

Le chirurgien grogna. C'était bien le genre de Sanji d'avoir été se mettre en danger avec son nouveau foutu caractère, celui de Zoro de se perdre et celui de Pom de disparaître. Cela le surprenait davantage de la part de Robin. Elle était tempérée et responsable. Elle n'était pas du genre à agir de manière inconsidérée.

─ Je vais les …

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, s'engouffrant dans la forêt. Nami le regarda s'enfuir. Tous les hommes étaient idiots et agissaient impulsivement ! Il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre !

─ On va finir par manquer de places, souffla Elizabeth en voyant le navire se remplir.  
─ Il faut parvenir à récupérer les autres navires et non pas à les couler, s'agaça Nami.  
─ Je veux bien aussi un millions de pièces d'or !  
─ Tu commences à me plaire, toi !  
─ Je te déplaisais ?

Elizabeth pencha la tête, faussement blessée, avant de se protéger en faisant apparaître une fleur autour d'elle. Merde, à ce train-là, ils allaient tous finir à terre.

─ Usopp, trouve le moyen d'obtenir les autres navires ! s'écria Nami  
─ Rien n'est impossible pour le capitaine ! répondit Usopp  
─ Je vais avec toi, cria Elisabeth en le suivant.

Nami, soupira, transpirante. Zoro avait raison sur un point : si on pouvait essayer de sauver tout le monde, il fallait sauver tout le monde. C'était impossible d'agir autrement. Malgré la fatigue, malgré le sang, malgré le passé. Ils devaient essayer de ne pas perdre cette bataille ou au moins de permettre à un maximum de personnes de vivre. _Luffy ! NAMI ! Nami ! _

Ce à quoi Law ne s'attendait pas en pénétrant dans la foret, ce fut au massacre qui s'ouvrait sous ses yeux. Les corsaires étaient en chasse. Il releva les yeux et au travers des branches d'arbres, la nuit était soudainement rouge. Il se mit à combattre, car il n'y avait rien d'autres à faire. Les cris des villageois lui parvenaient. Il croisa des hommes mutés avec des capacités animales. _La rumeur était sans doute vraie. De nouvelles usines avaient été créé._ Chercher ses amis était une chose, fermer les yeux sur les massacres une autre.

Alors qu'il écartait les jambes, préparant une fente pour transpercer un énième soldat, il vit ce dernier s'écrouler. Zoro le regarda avec surprise. Il tenait dans ses bras Sanji dont un pied semblait inutilisable. Le regard expressif de Zoro passa de la surprise à la colère et il la ravala. Trafalgar le regarda plutôt bêtement d'abord. Ils se mirent à trois, dos à dos, combattant, avant de se remettre en course. A deux, ils aidèrent Sanji du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

─ Je dois rejoindre Nami, déclara brutalement Sanji, dont les cheveux étaient plus rouges que jaunes …  
─ Elle est sur la plage sud-est  
─ Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?  
─ Pom …

Les doigts de Law avaient agrippé Zoro qui avait laissé Sanji dans les bras de Law, il devait repartir. Maintenant ! Il devait retrouver Pom. Le chirurgien referma davantage sa main.

─ Il n'est pas avec eux, Zoro.  
─ Je sais, il voulait rejoindre les hauteurs pour prévenir le patron  
─ De quoi vous parlez ?  
─ J'y vais, continua Zoro chassant la main de l'homme. Q

Il fut immédiatement rattrapé par l'épaule par le capitaine du Heart.

─ Je viens …  
─ Il faut aider Sanji, crétin …  
─ Tu te diriges déjà dans la mauvaise direction, je vais avec toi.  
─ Ne commence pas !

Sanji ne sut pas comment réagir, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Et il n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

─ Si on est pas revenu dans un quart d'heures, partez sans nous !  
─ Si vous me refaites ce coup-là, Usopp cuisinera à partir de maintenant !  
─ On arrivera à temps, souffla Law, Sanji, tu vas y arriver ?  
─ Je me démerde tout seul depuis six ans, tu crois que je t'ai attendu ?  
─ Je suis pas Zoro, Sanji, tu me perdras pas.  
─ Eh !

Hors de question de manger ce que Usopp pouvait préparer en mixture. Il préférait encore mourir. Il fit signe à Zoro de le suivre. C'était compliqué, entre les personnes à diriger vers les deux plages où Sabo et Nami récupéraient les personnes à sauver, les corsaires à tuer, les pièges dans la forêt.

Zoro était étrangement silencieux. Davantage que d'ordinaire et soudainement Law se retourna pour le plaquer contre un arbre.

─ Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

─ Si tu parles pas, je te casse la gueule.  
─ … d'où je parle ?  
─ Tu me parles. Qu'est-ce t'as ?  
─ Tu leurs as dit !  
─ (…)

Law se mit à rire joyeusement. C'était donc ça le problème de l'escrimeur ?

─ Pas totalement.  
─ T'avais qu'une promesse à tenir, bouffon à casquette !  
─ Je la tiens depuis cinq ans, Zoro ! Ferme-la un peu. J'ai peut-être soufflé à un ivrogne qu'un gars aux cheveux verts se trouvait sur l'île d'Eliade. Je devais faire quoi ? Les laisser se tuer à te chercher ?  
─ Me laisser mort …. T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Tu voulais quoi ? Que je me fasse baisé par Sanji ou juste qu'il me voit l'être ?  
─ J'ai pas dit ton nom, il me semble. Je me doutais bien que Sanji irait dans le premier bordel venu avec ses addictions et que tu serais assez malin pour pas te faire chopper et choisir de te montrer.  
─ … Sanji au bordel ?

C'était quoi le rapport avec le blond. C'était Nami qu'il avait trouvé là pas le blondinet. Pourquoi Sanji irait-il dans un bordel ? Il était du genre à avoir toutes les femmes qui voulaient et à ne pas aimer les lieux de débauches contre rémunération. Il y voyait un aspect d'assouvissement pour les femmes. C'est vrai que dans nombreux d'entre eux, les femmes étaient torturées.

─ Tu pensais qu'il se touchait qu'avec la main ou quoi ?  
─ T'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré de première !  
─ Et toi un couard qui a perdu toute fierté !

─ Je ne joue pas les navires marchands pour le fascisme, moi !  
─ Tu transportes pas leurs marchandises, c'est toi la marchandise, imbécile !  
─ Manipulateur un jour, manipulateur toujours ! Je dois pas croire un mot sortant de ta bouche !  
─ Tu veux qu'on parle de ce que tu mets en bouche, Iris ?

Deux mains frappèrent brutalement Zoro et Law, puis elles les dirigèrent vers le sol où dans un trou étaient terrés Robin et Pom conscient qui les écoutaient s'engueuler depuis le début.

Ils sautèrent dans le trou et Law se mit à soigner Pom, permettant à l'hémorragie de se calmer.

Pom posa sa main ensanglantée sur le chirurgien, dans ce qui sembla être une tentative pour lui mettre une gifle.

─ Ce que tu as dit à Iris, Watt, c'est …  
─ Je ne parlais pas de toi, Pom, ni d'aucun d'entre vous. Juste de empaffé !  
─ … Je le dirais à Barthelemy, il ne voudra plus de toi.  
─ Ne le dis pas à Natasha, ça va lui briser le cœur, un si fidèle client.  
─ Allons donc, tu nous es tous fidèle.  
─ Les marins sont fidèles à de nombreux ports, et ils sont tous aussi importants.  
─ Tu as pu prévenir le patron ? souffla Zoro  
─ N… non … répondit tristement Pom  
─ Il va être attaqué, souffla Zoro, peut-être l'est-il déjà

Lui donnant son escargophone rebelle couvert de sang, Pom fixa Zoro. Law soigna la plaie avec facilité. Elle était moins grave qu'elle semblait l'être. Pom perdait du sang, mais il suffisait de bloquer correctement la plaie. Il faudrait rapidement soigner ça, mais ça tiendrait bien jusqu'à une heure. Enfin, il l'espérait.

─ … On ne voulait pas te mentir … je t'expliquerai … tu dois essayer de joindre le patron.  
─ Pom ? questionna Zoro  
─ Tu dois lui dire …, murmura Pom tournant le visage  
─ Je vais l'accompagner ! glapit Law  
─ Watt, tu dois lui dire …

Au loin, la voix de Nami et Elizabeth se firent entendre. Elles avaient dû voir Sanji sur la plage qui leurs avait indiqué vers où ils étaient partis. Law regarda Robin, elle sourit, posant ses doigts sur son visage : « Je m'en occupe. Partez. Et ramène-le nous. »

Law avait déjà suivi Zoro, pour lui faire signe de partir dans l'autre sens. Décidément ! C'était la journée « poursuis l'escrimeur. » Mihawk, Zoro, il ne manquait pour que Kikunojo ! Pourquoi pas !

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le point culminant, après avoir tué quelques marines, Law laissa Zoro essayer avec la bague de Pom. Il le regarda essayer d'appeler, encore et encore et encore.

Zoro s'escrimait, avec violence, commençant par devenir fou. L'escargot déraillait, sonné par le choc ou déréglé par le sang. Soudainement, il vit Law défaire le bijou à son oreille. Un petit escargot noir en sorti, habillé de manière ressemblante à Law.

Dans un patois ressemblant à celui des océans des délices, mais partiellement modifiés, Law se mit à parler. Zoro parlait la langue des océans des délices mais ce patois était incompréhensible. Il l'avait pourtant déjà entendu. Il ne savait plus quand. Peut-être dans les ruelles d'Iliade. À chaque fois, ça le ramenait à la mort de Luffy.

Law continua de parler, Zoro essaya de déchiffrer les mots. « Watt », c'était ainsi que Pom avait appelé Law. « attaqué, massacre, survivants. Abri. Repère des succubes. Chauffe-plat. » Est-ce qu'il avait bien dit chauffe-plat. « Hélias. Gazon. » Qu'est-ce qu'il baragouinait ? Et pourquoi Trafalgar savait-il parler cette langue ?

Les deux escargots rebelles se mirent à baragouiner en même temps. Zoro reconnu la voix d'Hiyori. La femme héritière de la famille Kozuki, protectrice du pays de Wa, avait fuit après la grande débâcle et avait disparu. Zoro la pensait morte, comme son grand petit frère Momonosuke. Savait-elle ce qui était arrivé à ce dernier et aux fourreaux rouges ?

Zoro ne se trompait pas. C'était bien la voix d'Hiyori. De plus en plus suspicieux, il regarda en direction de Law. Le chirurgien n'avait pas le temps de répondre aux questions qui semblaient parcourir la tête de Zoro.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?  
─ Que la situation est catastrophique et qu'elle nous contactera. Qu'on ne doit pas se rendre à Iliade.  
─ Pourquoi ? Elle y est ? Où est Barthelemy ? TRAFALGAR !  
─ Tais-toi.

Trafalgar échangea encore avec la femme. Avant que l'escargot de Zoro ne se mette à brailler la voix d'Elizabeth.

─ Ici Hélias ! dit-elle en langue de l'océan des délices, Watt, 5 minutes. On doit partir.  
─ On arrive. Démarrez !  
─ T'as mangé un foutu fruit du démon, tu pourras pas nous rejoindre à la nage, grogna Nami

─ Respectez les procédures de code, répondit Elizabeth en langue ancienne.

Elle se redressa en direction de Nami.

─ D'ailleurs comment tu as compris ce qu'il a dit ?  
─ J'ai deviné un partez sans nous on vous rejoint.

Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Nami était bien plus maligne qu'elle n'en donnait l'impression. Elizabeth n'arrivait pas à la cerner. Elle semblait totalement totalitaire, tantôt douce. Tantôt totalement idiote, tantôt bourrée de génie.

Zoro et Trafalgar n'avaient pas pu partir très loin. Ils reprirent le combat. Après avoir assommés ou abattus différents soldats des nouvelles forces. Ils semblaient tous avoir mangé des fruits du démon fabriqué et qui n'avaient pas eu de bons effets. Soudainement, Trafalgar jeta un regard mauvais à Zoro.

─ Je n'aime pas la manière dont tu me regardes.  
─ Je n'aime pas que tu me mentes.  
─ Zoro …  
─ Ta gueule, tu n'es qu'un menteur.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Le chirurgien connaissait mieux que personne le caractère impulsif de Zoro. Il n'allait pas essayer de le calmer, cela ne servirait à rien. Il préféra lui faire signe de continuer à avancer. Pas question de manger le repas d'Usopp !

Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'orée de la forêt, Law rattrapa le poignet de Zoro. Il avait visiblement l'habitude de le faire. Il le plaqua contre l'arbre.

Une chaleur diffuse s'intensifia chez Zoro qui tenta de le frapper. En vain, le chirurgien avait déjà pincé sa hanche, glisser sa langue sur sa peau, et soudainement marqué d'un suçon suivit d'une morsure la peau miel de l'escrimeur qui baragouina. Sans s'en rendre compte, Zoro avait agrippé de sa main l'entre-jambes de Law. Il était excité par son simple contact, la bataille, cette journée et l'énervement dans lesquels il se trouvait.

─ … Le bateau part, murmura Law, remarquant un état différent chez Zoro.

Zoro glissa d'entre ses bras, se remettant à courir, tout en grognant, serpentant entre les corsaires.

─ Pourquoi tu as fait ça, bordel, t'es con ou quoi ?  
─ Je n'aime pas qu'on soit fâché, tu devrais le savoir !  
─ Tu pars toujours fâché, qu'est-ce que tu me causes !  
─ Parce que tu m'engueules à chaque fois que je viens !  
─ Car tu me fous toujours des putains de marques, connard !  
─ C'est pour pas que tu m'oublies !  
─ Tu oublies surtout de payer !  
─ Tu ne m'as jamais facturé !  
─ Tu te barres quand je dors, connard !  
─ Pour pas que tu sois triste !  
─ C'est ta note qui me rend triste, Trafalgar !

Ils sautèrent dans l'eau, au risque pour Trafalgar de s'y noyer comme une pierre profonde. Heureusement pour eux, Usopp, Ikkaku et Nami parvinrent à les récupérer à temps.


	26. Chapitre 21 - Plusieurs gamelles

Dans l'obscurité protectrice de la nuit, intensifiée par une épaisse brume, les navires des survivants s'éloignaient sans qu'aucun cœur ne soit à la fête. Sur l'île Framboise, les massacres continueraient jusqu'à l'aube et le génocide emprunt de viols et de meurtres de la population locale qui connaîtrait dans neuf mois le rappel cruel de cette nuit de désespoir et pour les années à venir.

Retourner là-bas serait héroïque et fatal pour les héros. Les Histoires cachent bien souvent des funestes moments où les alcyons n'ont que leurs larmes pour pleurer. La beauté de la guerre pervertie par les narrations se retrouvaient dans sa réalité propre et crue : souillant tout cette fête qui hurlait à la vie et à l'espoir.

La flotte des miraculés pouvait s'assurer un peu de tranquillité dans la souffrance d'être ceux qui survivent et qui ont laissé un proche, un père, un fils ou un ami sur l'île. Nami intensifia le brouillard qu'elle avait déjà créé. Les militaires n'avaient pas anticipé la capture de leurs bateaux ni une chasse en pleine mer. Les nouvelles forces n'avaient pas anticipé ce coup d'éclat de révolte. Le nouveau gouvernement ne laisserait pas un tel acte impuni longtemps.

Sur le pont de l'embarcation, Zoro vit rapidement que Nami et Robin étaient mal à l'aise. Elles se jetaient des coups d'œil ennuyé. Elles lui dirent de l'accompagner.

─ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

─ On a dû l'assommer. Je suis désolé, Zoro.

Contre la rambarde d'un pilier du bateau, Elizabeth ne bougeait plus. Ligotée et évanouie, elle avait les mains totalement liées. Zoro se doutait de ce qui était arrivé. Il n'éprouva aucune colère. Il connaissait ses amis.

Nami qui n'arrivait plus à comprendre l'escrimeur expliqua pour tenter de s'excuser craignant qu'il ne soit d'accord avec la prostituée et ne lui donne tort.  
─ Elle voulait rejoindre l'île d'Iliade. C'est trop tard. On ne peut pas s'y rendre. Pas avec tous ses survivants.  
─ Je sais, grogna Zoro.

Il serra les poings. Nami et Robin avaient fait exactement ce qu'il fallait. La prostituée n'aurait aucune chance de survie seule sur les mers et il ne pouvait pas mettre les innocents des navires en jeu pour une île qui devait déjà rassembler à celle qu'ils étaient en train de quitter.

La main de Trafalgar se posa sur l'épaule de l'épéiste. Il s'était déjà couvert. Une fois éloigné de l'île framboise et son microclimat, l'hiver revenait cinglant et cruel.

« ─ Barthelemy va s'en sortir. Tu devrais te sécher.  
─ … Toi … »

Les yeux sombres du sabreur vrillèrent. Alourdis par l'eau salée, ses cheveux hirsutes pendaient misérablement autour de son visage émincé. Le drap le dévoilait davantage qu'il ne le couvrait et au travers de ce tissu transparent des marques et des plaies étaient visibles pour les observateurs rigoureux. Peu l'étaient, heureusement, à l'instant.

D'un coup sec, le poing droit de Zoro attrapa le haut du chirurgien avec violence. Il abattit son poing gauche sur le visage. Law refusa de se laisser faire attisé au contraire par l'effroyable culpabilité de ne pouvoir retourner sauver les hommes dont les cris d'agonie semblaient encore percer la nuit – une simple impression, ils n'étaient plus audibles depuis longtemps ou plus personne n'avait à crier. Trafalgar stoppa le coup avec une facilité déconcertante et frappa à son tour. Le corps-à-corps débuta avec ulcéré par les frustrations et douleurs accumulées des souffrances et des pertes de cette nuit et par la connaissance parfaite de l'autre. Trafalgar pouvait anticiper la plupart des coups de l'escrimeur, avantage obtenu à force de soufflets reçus par ce dernier.

Les survivants les regardaient sans comprendre la raison de ce conflit. Ils essayaient d'en déchiffrer la raison entre les différentes insultes qu'ils s'échangeaient autant en langue mondiale qu'en celles des océans des délices.

─ Tu me dois une explication, gueula Zoro.

Nami manqua de s'étouffer sous l'indignation de tels propos dans la bouche de l'escrimeur : il ne voulait s'expliquer avec personne mais le réclamer à son homologue ?

A contre-cœur, elle se rangeait toutefois de son avis. Trafalgar devait leurs expliquer depuis quand et pourquoi il parlait autant la langue des délices que la langue rebelle issue de ce coin de pays. Cette langue qui avait conduit à la mort de Luffy. Il était présent le jour où Robin avait décrypté le message. Ce jour-là, Robin et Nami étaient certaines d'une chose : Trafalgar n'en était pas bilingue.

─ Calmez-vous, ordonna Robin dans la confusion.

Elle et Nami se regardèrent et d'un commun accord, elles les séparèrent. Zoro réalisa impavide qu'il venait de perde. Tel un mauvais enfant, il cesse de se battre mais continua à incendié du regard l'autre homme qui répondait par un léger sourire ironique.

Ne relevant pas leurs attitudes enfantines, Robin détacha Elizabeth et ils se rendirent dans la cabine privée du capitaine. Ce dernier s'y trouvait encore, enfin ce qu'il en restait après avoir après avoir eu la gorge vérolée tranchée. Il ne donnerait plus beaucoup d'ordres.

Sanji et Pom, malgré des blessures importantes pour le premier, moins pour le second, s'y trouvaient également.

Ressassant sa hargne dans son esprit, l'habituel calme et sage Zoro rongeait son frein envers son camarade d'un naturel plus bavard.

Ils furent à peine dans la pièce qu'il gueula. Il ne fit guère attention que tout le monde prêtait l'oreille à chacun de ses mots, reprenant un duel, verbal cette-fois.

─ Sale parjure !  
─ T'es ridicule de te mettre dans cet état.  
─ Tu m'a trahi ! Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, Trafalgar ?  
─ On est de la résistance.

Ce fut Pom qui parla malgré les yeux d'Elizabeth lui ordonnant le silence. Elle soupira : n'apprendrait-il jamais à se taire ? Pom baissa honteusement de la tête. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'ils étaient et pourquoi avec Elizabeth ils étaient sur l'île pastèque ce jour-là.

Il regrettait d'avoir dissimulé de nombreuses informations à Zoro au travers des années. Il lisait l'incompréhension dans les yeux de l'homme : comment lui en vouloir ? Zoro s'était ouvert à eux, il avait pleuré dans leurs bras, avait ouvert son cœur et avait tenté de se reconstruire. Ils le dupaient tout du long. Gabrielle avait ordonné de ne rien dire et Gabrielle avait mot sur tout. Barthelemy était par ailleurs en accord avec elle. Ils ne voulaient pas que Iris se mêle à cette révolution.

Barthelemy était au courant par Trafalgar qu'une alliance était montée par Sanji avec les anciens pirates pour parvenir à vaincre les nouvelles forces. Les rebelles refusaient de les inviter avec eux : Sanji et les siens voulaient frapper de front, faire une guerre, où il y aurait des victimes. Eux espéraient vaincre de l'intérieur n'hésitant à user de manœuvres fourbes s'il le fallait. Leur but identique avait des méthodes ne pouvant se retrouver.

─ Satori aussi. Il est des nôtres, indiqua Law  
─ Je t'assure qu'on n'était pas au courant qu'il savait que Robin était retenu par Ohm. Il ne devait pas le savoir. Il ne nous a rien dit quand on échangé avec lui, se justifia rapidement Elizabeth, on ne savait sur ça que ce qu'on t'a dit.

Ce prénom provoqua une analepse cruelle dans le cœur de l'escrimeur qui recula d'un pas. Les mots de Satori prononcés avec mépris dans son oreille revinrent à la mémoire de Zoro et prirent du sens. Il déglutit. Il sentait ses mains sur lui et à cet instant précis, Zoro senti sa gorge se serrer comme poussé du haut d'un pont alors que Trafalgar enchainait.

─ J'espère que t'avoir délivré ne grillera pas sa couverture.  
─ Hh ….  
─ Il est capital pour le plan des rebelles.  
─ Oui, confirma Elizabeth, il prend beaucoup de risques pour la liberté.  
─ C'est un vrai héros, trancha Pom.  
─ Il doit chercher la rédemption après ce qu'il a fait à skypiea, tempéra Law.  
─ hh.

Zoro regarda les yeux admiratifs de Pom. Se doutait-il un instant ce que son idole avait pu faire ? Impossible. Il ne parlerait pas ainsi de lui s'il savait. Pourtant il avait bien vu le sang au travers de son haut.

─ On est désolé s'il n'a pas pu t'aider quand tu as été blessé, Zoro, il ne devait pas pouvoir le faire.  
─ Hm, coupa brutalement Robin, Satori était seul avec Zoro. Zoro, c'est lui qui t'a blessé …  
─ Nn.. non ….

Il sembla enfin sortir de sa torpeur. Zoro dégluti intérieurement. Il essaya de se calmer, il ne pouvait pas leurs dire. Il ne pouvait pas dire ce que l'homme du ciel avait fait. S'il était vraiment un allié et qu'il en faisait un ennemi, il pourrait mettre en danger la rébellion. Qui sait ce que pourrait faire Satori ? Il fixa Trafalgar avec haine. Ce bâtard n'était qu'un micheton qu'il aurait du noyer dès son arrivée à l'île d'Iliade.

« ─ Zoro, qui t'a blessé ? » questionna Nami soudainement aussi suspicieuse que son amie. Il fallait pas la prendre pour une buse, un élément continuait à ne pas coller dans cette histoire. Si effectivement Satori avait libéré Zoro, pourquoi Zoro avait-il eu l'air aussi dévasté et sur la défensive ?

L'escrimeur se senti acculé. Au lieu de répondre ou de réagir à Sanji qui essayait tant bien que mal de parler depuis les débuts des échanges, il se retourna vers Trafalgar. Il était la cible de choix : ni une femme, ni sensible, ni blessé. Il lui fallait un punching-ball.

─ Tu bosses pour les nouvelles forces, les résistants et cette vendetta, comment est-ce que quelqu'un peu te faire confiance ? Toutes les gamelles sont bonnes pour les chiens !  
─ Je ne rentrerai pas dans ton jeu, grogna Trafalgar  
─ Quel jeu ? Tu aurais peut-être du me prévenir que ça en était un ? Au lieu de m'envoyer au charbon sur l'île, t'aurais pu te mouiller le cul et t'y rendre ! Visiblement, tu y avais tes potes !  
─ Eh ! glapit Pom.

Sanji s'était redressé, boîtant, venant s'adosser au bureau. D'ordinaire, Oh Grands Dieux des Océans, qu'il les aurait frappé mais il tenait à peine debout. Nami vint près de lui inquiète, mais il lui fit signe de ne pas s'en mêler. Il essayait de comprendre. Plus il comprenait, plus la clope était consommée rapidement entre ses lèvres livides :

Trafalgar et Zoro se foutaient bien de sa gueule. Voilà ce qu'ils retenaient ! Ca faisait plus de quatre ans qu'il avait retrouvé Trafalgar. PLUS DE QUATRE ANS ? Depuis combien de temps dans cette durée, Trafalgar savait-il où était planqué Zoro ?

L'échange virulent entre l'escrimeur et le chirurgien fut finalement arrêté par deux mains éclosant dans leur dos et venant se placer sur leurs bouches. Les doigts serrèrent leurs joues et leurs firent tourner la tête en direction de l'homme blond. A cet instant précis, Sanji morcelé de partout était également parcouru de toute sa superbe. Calme, posé et en même temps tendue et effrayant.

Les deux bruns eurent le même frisson d'inquiétude.

Le blond fixa Law un long moment, avant de finalement demander d'une voix particulièrement douce, presque en minaudant :

─ Est-ce que tu savais qu'on allait se faire attaquer en venant ici ?  
─ Bien sûr que non, j'ai prévenu leur chef de ne pas envoyer quelqu'un. Que vous vous en occupiez.  
─ Le message a du arriver après notre départ, souffla Pom  
─ Ou le patron a fait exprès de nous envoyer, hésita Elizabeth qui avait enfin été détaché.  
─ Donc, tu informes la résistance de ce qu'on fait ?  
─ Et je vous informe de ce qu'ils font. Donnant-donnant.  
─ Né.  
─ Sanji, on est en guerre contre le même ennemi.  
─ Pour qui bosse Barthelemy ?

Pom, Elizabeth et Trafalgar ne pensèrent pas utile de préciser que si Barthelemy gérait les hommes et le bordel, c'était en réalité Gabrielle qui était la véritable responsable des manœuvres. Ils se regardèrent. Le chef d'Elizabeth, ils le connaissaient tous.

─ Tu le sais bien, soupira Law, quelqu'un qui veut autant que vous que ce gouvernement cesse et qui a les mêmes raisons de le haïr.  
─ Mais qui nous garde dans le flou et ne nous informe pas ? cracha Zoro  
─ Barthelemy l'a fait pour toi, Zoro, s'agaça Trafalgar, tu crois qu'on a apprécié de mentir ? Que j'ai apprécié de le faire ?  
─ Pour moi ? Pardon ?

Le sang vibrait dans les veines de Zoro. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Ca percutait enfin dans son cerveau ! Trafalgar ne venait pas régulièrement pour le_s_ voir ou pour les marchandises plutôt rares si ce n'est en alcool et en filles à l'Iliade. Il ne venait pas pour lui.

Il venait renseigner Barthelemy ! Ils étaient des putains de rebelles. Cette planque que cherchaient les hommes qu'il avait attaqué et qu'Elizabeth et Pom avaient tué, c'était celle de Barthelemy. La raison pour laquelle l'île Framboise était attaquée c'était …

─ Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait chaque année quand on se rendait à la fête des framboises, Pom ?  
─ Je …  
─ PUTAIN. Vous pouvez répondre à mes questions ! RIEN qu'une fois. UNE SEULE.  
─ On échangeait des informations avec d'autres rebelles.

Le gout était amer dans sa bouche. Sanji, Nami, Usopp et Robin essayaient aussi de comprendre. D'un côté, ils en apprenaient davantage sur ce qu'avait fait Zoro ces dernières années : il semblait s'être affilié à un certain Barthelemy, sans doute comme homme de main pensa ceux qui ne savaient pas. C'est-à-dire uniquement Sanji désormais. Trafalgar regarda la nervi Elizabeth qui bougea les lèvres silencieusement.

─ Zoro, on peut en parler ensemble après, stoppa-t-il, Elizabeth, Pom, toi et moi. En privé. Il faut qu'on parle.  
─ Non. Ne m'adressez plus la parole.  
─ Non, répondit Sanji en même temps, vous allez cesser vos petits secrets !

Décidément ! Tout le monde se dissimulait tout. Ce n'était pas si surprenant. Les nouvelles forces étaient aussi nées du secret et c'est par le mensonge que chacun contrôlait l'autre. L'annonce de la mort de Kaido précédant l'attaque des îles fruitées n'avaient été qu'un piège pour capture les derniers empereurs en vie, les équipages rebelles, Luffy et massacrer l'ensemble de ces personnes.

On frappa à la porte. Sanji ordonna froidement le silence. Il devait s'entretenir avec Mihawk et Sabo également. Les deux hommes étaient dans l'équipage marchand de Trafalgar. Étaient-ils aussi au courant de cette mascarade ?

Savaient-ils que Zoro était en vie ?

* * *

Je me demande si je n'écris pas « trop vite ». Je veux dire. Je fais beaucoup de chapitres, très rapidement, et je me dis que c'est peut-être une raison qui explique l'absence de messages. Car personne n'a le temps de me lire et que ça répute les nouveaux lecteurs. Genre « Ouloulou. Trop de mots. » Après, le problème, c'est que si j'écris pas souvent, et que je remets à plus tard, je vais oublier. Là, j'étais à un rythme de tous les quatre jours. Je devrais peut-être passer par une fois par semaine ? Ce serait plus simple ? Avec un jour fixe par exemple ?


	27. Chapitre 22 - ma mission

Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Robin, Trafalgar, Pom et Elizabeth enfermés dans la cabine du capitaine étaient en vive conversation qui fut stoppée par des coups à la porte en bois. Robin fit éclore une main pour ouvrir la porte.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent et refermèrent la porte après eux. Le premier de taille moyenne était connu de tous. Avec ses cheveux ondulés blonds, sa cicatrice à l'œil, le trentenaire était l'un des hommes les plus recherchés par le nouveau système. Habillé d'une redingote noire, d'une chemise bleue et portant un keffieh gris et blanc autour du cou, il possédait une épaisse paire de lunettes de protection maintenant ses cheveux en place. Ce qui caractérisait son visage était un air résolument obstiné et buté, malgré un sourire souvent enfantin. Sabo n'avait qu'un objectif gravé dans tous son être. Les petites disputes des uns et des autres ne l'atteignaient plus depuis longtemps. C'était Trafalgar qui l'avait récupéré après la mort de Luffy. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce qu'il avait vu dans l'homme. Comme Nami et Sanji, un lien unique s'était construit entre les deux hommes.

Le second homme était de grande taille, à la chevelure rouge et la peau particulière. S'il était inconnu pour la part, Nami et Usopp le reconnurent immédiatement. Ce dernier s'agenouilla devant eux-tous les remerciant d'avoir sauvé les habitants présents dans les navires. Zoro écarquilla les yeux. Il reconnu le guerrier des sables qui avait fait en sorte que la libération d'Usopp soit possible. Il était en vie ! Il avait finalement rejoint les bateaux avec des survivants alertés de l'attaque par Sabo, Pinguin et Shachi. Si la mission n'était ni Waterloo, ni Byzance, savoir des survivants comportaient un peu de réconfort dans le gout amer d'avoir laissé des victimes là-bas.

─ On tenait à vous remercier, tous les hommes et femmes de ce navire. Vous nous avez sauvé.  
─ Jaa ? C'est ton nom, c'est ça, questionna Zoro.  
─ Vous étiez avec ceux qui m'ont … commença Usopp.  
─ C'est lui qui m'a aidé à convaincre pour ta libération, expliqua Zoro tournant la tête vers Usopp.  
─ Trop de retournements de situation ! s'exclama Usopp.

Il en perdait la tête. Satori était dans le clan des rebelles donc potentiellement un allié, le militaire Jaa était avec eux aussi, Zoro était un prostitué, Trafalgar un rebelle et le bordel était une plaque tournante de la révolution. Dans peu de temps, il ne manquerait plus qu'il apprenne que Chopper était allié au gouvernement !

Alors qu'Usopp essayait de tout comprendre, Zoro raconta comme Jaa l'avait aidé à faire délivrer Usopp questionnant ce dernier sur la suite. Jaa répondit aux questions des autres. Il expliqua comment lui et les militaires avaient été soudainement prévenu du massacre de l'île, de sa rébellion pour protéger une famille puis comment ils avaient reçu le message d'un homme parlant la langue de l'océan des délices qui avait dit où se rendre pour fuir. Il était alors tombé sur l'homme blond, Sabo et les deux autres hommes.

Sanji fronça les sourcils, le vieillissant davantage encore.

Nami sourit soulagée, son cœur battant mieux en comprenant que Zoro n'était pas allé se prostituer. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir crié dessus et elle était heureuse en même temps qu'il n'ait pas eu à faire cela. C'était rédhibitoire pour elle ! Elle ne pouvait accepter que Zoro se serve de son corps pour obtenir quoique ce soit. Après tout ce qu'elle avait vu, vécu et ce qu'elle aurait aussi pu faire, c'était impossible à considérer.

─ Ncoj était-elle en vie ?  
─ Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Pom sachant visiblement de qui on parlait.  
─ Où est-elle ?  
─ Natasha est sur l'île qui a été attaqué, trancha Elizabeth, si elle est vivante, elle est avec le patron.

Zoro hocha tristement de la tête pour confirmer l'information. Bien qu'en colère, l'idée qu'ils soient morts lui était insupportable. Il savait parfaitement que malgré toute ça, ils restaient une famille qui l'avait adopté.

─ Une fois sur votre île, je prendrais une barque et je m'y rendrai. Je promets de ne pas vous trahir, dit l'homme des sables.  
─ On comprend, répondit Nami.

Elle ne pouvait s'engager qu'elle y viendrait. Toutefois, elle venait de lire en Sanji beaucoup trop de questionnements. Sanji fit signe à l'homme de se relever et de rester. Est-ce que quelqu'un allait enfin le laisser parler ? Il réglerait le problème de Trafalgar sachant Zoro en vie, Trafalgar jouant avec différents camps, Zoro et sa vie depuis six ans et Zoro et ses liens avec tous ça, plus tard. Il sorti des cartes tachées de sang.

─ Vous pouvez me laisser parler maintenant ?  
─ On t'écoute, dit Nami.  
─ Avec Zoro, nous avons trouvé des informations précieuses dans le camp secret.  
─ C'est-à-dire ?  
─ On va enfin pouvoir les frapper. On va pouvoir agir. J'ai besoin de traduire certaines informations et de les vérifier, mais cette expédition n'a pas été inutile.  
─ Entre autres parce qu'on a sauvé des vies, précisa Sabo.

Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il fallait sauver des vies. Il ne devait pas l'oublier sinon il savait qu'il déraperait. S'il ne pensait qu'à la vengeance. S'il se laisser dévorer par le démon en lui qui hurlait réparation. A l'observer, il était évident qu'il n'était pas impossible qu'il soit aussi un rebelle.

Sanji se sentait assez imbécile pour ne pas avoir fait le lien entre les révolutionnaires et Sabo. Comment avait-il pu croire une seconde que Trafalgar avait accepté de de se reconvertir en navire marchand en dissimulant Sabo et Mihawk par ce biais ?

─ Trafalgar, Sabo, où est Mihawk ?

Law se crispa. _Ce vieux fou !_ Il était si calme en permanence. Qui allait croire qu'il s'était d'un coup sauvé comme un beau diable au milieu de sa boîte courant après un pseudonyme dont le porteur était mort depuis longtemps. _Le seul héros. _Celui qui était allé mourir pour Luffy en sachant que seul cette issue l'attendait. Shanks s'était jeté dans la mort refusant d'attendre de ramasser la force nécessaire. Le même sort aurait attendu Sabo si le chirurgien ne s'était pas placé entre lui et son objectif. Trafalgar se demandait si Sabo lui en voulait encore.

─ Law n'y est pour rien, expliqua Sabo voyant Trafalgar embarré. C'est le vieux qui a pété un câble ! Il y a un type qui a fait une allusion à Shanks et il a disparu, comme ça !

L'homme claqua des doigts, une flamme apparaissant et disparaissant au-dessus de lui.

─ Bordel !  
─ Ouais.

La mâchoire de Sanji craqua face au prénom du rouquin. _Ça ne sert à rien d'être faible, si on ne peut pas aider. _Luffy serait-il fier d'eux aujourd'hui ? Le cuisinier en doutait.

─ Nami, est-ce qu'il est possible de faire passer les survivants se trouvant sur le plus petit navire que vous avez volé dans les autres pour le vider ?  
─ Techniquement oui.  
─ Alors fais-le. Il est temps de rencontrer ce fameux Barthelemy.  
─ Tu comptes te rendre dans ton état à l'Iliade ? Alors qu'eux-mêmes nous on dit de pas y aller ?  
─ Tu crois qu'on a le choix, regarde-les. Ils sont décidés à s'y rendre. Autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Nami tourna le regard vers Trafalgar, Zoro, Elizabeth, Jaa, Sabo et Pom. Quelques secondes après, Usopp vint se placer auprès d'eux. Il fallait se battre pour ceux auxquels ils tenaient. Il ne comprenait pas tout mais assez pour savoir qu'il n'abandonnerait jamais les siens non plus. Si Zoro n'était pas dans ce navire et qu'on lui disait qu'il était encore là-bas, il n'hésiterait pas. Pas plus que pour Nami, Robin, Frankie ou n'importe quel membre de sa famille.

─ Tu rentres, Sanji, modéra Nami. Tu te soignes. J'irais avec eux.  
─ Elle a raison, confirma Trafalgar, tu as besoin des soins de Chopper et le voyage est trop court pour que tu sois soigné même si je trouvais le matériel pour.  
─ Je viens, s'agaça le blond.  
─ Tu vas être inutile, coupa Zoro.

Sanji voulu protester, mais de manière violente et humiliante, Zoro vint frapper son pied, le regardant s'écrouler au sol dans un cri de douleur. Le blond ne parvint pas à se redresser. Son corps était en miettes. Robin et Nami vinrent l'aider incendiant Zoro, il y avait d'autre manière de faire.

─ Pom restera aussi, informa Elizabeth …  
─ Je veux venir, Elias.  
─ Ne proteste pas tu es blessé, regarde-moi Pom.

Les mots que l'androgyne prononça à l'oreille de Pom, une seule autre personne pu les comprendre. La langue était totalement inconnue pour la plupart qui ne leurs prêtait guère d'attention. Robin resta impassible. Elle avait très bien entendu dans une langue qui lui glaça le sang : « Ma seule mission est de veiller sur toi. Je suis ton éternel esclave. Ne l'oublie pas. Ta vie comptera toujours davantage que celle de quiconque. »

Sans s'y méprendre, ce n'étaient pas des paroles qu'on disait généralement à un prostitué et cette langue n'était plus pratiquée depuis longtemps. Voilà qui en devenait passionnant. Le bordel de Barthelemy ressemblait soudainement à la lettre volée d'Edgar Allan Poe.

─ Je resterai aussi, dit Robin voyant un moment parfait pour enquêter, vous aurez besoin de moi pour lire les cartes.  
─ Alors on se sépare à nouveau ? » questionna Sanji qui serait les dents pour ne pas insulter l'épéiste. Il aurait bien des mots pour faire un discours catilinaire sur ce dernier mais il allait se retenir.

« Le temps que tu étudies les cartes. »

Pragmatique et logique. Nami se chargea de préparer les navires. Sanji laissa Trafalgar le soigner sommairement. Il aurait aimé parler avec Zoro avant leurs départs.

─ Ne sois pas aussi préoccupé, Sanji, je vais veiller sur eux.  
─ Nous devrons parler à ton retour.  
─ Je sais.  
─ Law, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Mihawk. Il nous retrouvera où qu'on soit.

Une courte mission s'annonçait.

_Zoro, Jaa, Nami, Trafalgar, Elizabeth, Ikkaku et Sabo prirent places dans le petit navire menant vers l'île d'Iliade. _

_Les autres se rendraient à la planque pour se remettre de leurs blessures et travailler sur le sujet. _

Sanji leur répéta d'être prudent et de ne rien faire qui pourrait les mettre en danger. Ne pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ne pas être Luffy. Sanji se mordit la langue. Est-ce qu'il était devenu lâche, tyrannique, violent avec les femmes et désormais un couard ? Était-il devenu un Vinksmoke ?

_Kalifa ouvrit la porte de la cabine, hésitante comme à chaque fois qu'elle y entrait. Kaido lui fit signe de venir. Il regarda l'escarméra qui diffusait les images de l'emprisonnement de Sanji et la suite des évènements. Kaido sentait fort l'alcool au point où son équipage se demandait parfois comment il pouvait tenir debout. Il n'avait jamais cessé de boire depuis ces dernières années et ça empirait en permanence. Il se réveillait saoul et s'endormait dans un état pire encore. _

_─ As-tu pu apprendre pourquoi le prostitué recherché par Ban Blade était avec l'équipage du chapeau de paille ?  
─ Il m'a dit que le cuisiner avait été l'amant de sa sœur et je n'ai pas essayé de savoir la vérité. L'histoire des servants ne m'intéresse guère.  
─ Ce visage m'est connu et je n'arrive pas à faire le lien. Va me chercher le livre des affiches de recherche et trouve-moi quelqu'un de la famille Vinksmoke.  
─ Bien, …  
─ Kalifa, rassure-moi, tu savais que le cuisiner t'assommerait ? Tu ne comptais pas **vraiment** garder la putain pour toi ?  
─ Evidemment. _

_Kaido ricana d'un rire mémorable et totalement unique, reniflant lourdement avant de prendre sa bouteille. Petite menteuse. Il ne voulait pas la paix. Il voulait la guerre ! Cette dictature dont il était intégrant l'emmerdait ! Il comprenait, à une certaine limite, les viols consentis et violences d'un équipage pirate quand le combat était terminé. Il était pirate dans toute sa fibre mais il n'y avait rien de pire que de ne pas avoir à se battre contre un homme munit de ses pleines capacités : ne pas laisser la possibilité à l'autre de se défendre ? Jamais, il n'aurait pensé plonger aussi bas. Tuer n'était plaisant que si la personne était à son maximum et que personne n'était handicapée dans le combat. Le chapeau de paille avec été stupide de croire à sa mort et lui idiot de dealer avec Imu. _

_Participer à une boucherie sur une île, tuant hommes, femmes et enfants ? Ça ne lui ressemblait guère. Il s'était fait entrainer par son envie de vaincre la triade infernale du chapeau de paille, du cœur et des Kozuki. Il avait été arrogant, revanchard, orgueilleux et pathétique de se joindre aux nouvelles forces. La fin de toute guerre l'emmerdait profondément. _

_Ils rejoignirent la capitale pour recevoir les directrices du nouveau gouvernement. Chacun voulait préserver ses secrets : Ohm dissimula la capture de Robin ; Satori celle de Zoro ; Kalifa celles de Sanji et du prostitué. Seul le nom de Sanji fut donné. Le cuisiner blond avait été vu par trop de haut-militaires pour être dissimulé à la haute autorité des nouvelles forces._

_Kaido quitta le palais avec flegme malgré les remontrances sur la fuite du dangereux criminel qu'il imputa aux morts. Il regagna calmement un temple dédié à sa propre-personne montant un escalier bleu. _

_Il verrouilla et déverrouilla une dizaine de portes, montant et descendant des escaliers dans un labyrinthe tortueux. Il entra dans un petit mais spacieux studio à la hauteur de plafond démesurée. La pièce était luxueusement meublée, des tapis en jonchaient le sol, des tableaux se trouvaient sur les murs, un paravent dissimulait des armoires à vêtements. Les éclats d'or et d'argent illuminaient la pièce. _

_Il vint se placer sur lit, posant sa main sur le corps nu endormi. Du revers de la main, il caressa la tempe pour éveiller le doux rêveur, culpabilisant de brusquer un si doux songe. Une main le repoussa mollement. Kaido l'agrippa, tournant le poignet dans sa main caressant l'épaisse marque depuis longtemps cicatrisée qui remontait du poignet jusqu'au revers du coude. C'était toujours aussi douloureux de voir cette marque. Kaido glissa dans le lit, une maigre victoire obtenue depuis deux ans, venant tirer le corps halé et nu contre lui, son nez disparaissant dans la chevelure rousse. Sa main descendit jusqu'au bas du ventre, sans en effleurer l'intimidé – il n'en avait pas l'autorisation, le gardant simplement solidement contre lui, sentant cette odeur unique et entêtante, s'endormant entièrement rassuré par cette présence._

_Entre ses bras, l'autre homme ferma les yeux et replongea dans le sommeil troublé par cette odeur d'alcool et de musc venant à nouveau se glisser dans ses draps._

XXXXXXXXXX

Merci aux deux personnes qui ont mis en favori cette fanfiction ainsi qu'aux huit personnes qui la suivent. Gros bisou à Loulia et évidemment, la Conteuse, à jamais dans mon cœur pour cette fanfiction.

La partie « Framboise » vient de s'achever. Il va y avoir un petit intermède jumelé à une courte aventure avant la seconde partie.

**Avec ce rythme : **[Partie I] [Annexe] [Intermède] [Partie 2] [éventuellement annexe] [Intermède] etc.

Avant toutefois, je vais poster un résumé des personnages, du contexte, où est-ce qu'on se situe aussi par rapport à la trame actuelle One Piece. Un rapide historique. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à les poser maintenant pour que je prépare cette annexe au mieux. Et si vous ne voulez pas écrire un commentaire parce que vous avez peur qu'on juge vos lectures JUGEMENT DERNIER vous pouvez m'envoyer un message privé.

J'ai aussi fait le choix de garder un coté un peu cartoon/manga/BD comique, tout en sachant que je suis plutôt une adepte du noir, tout en abordant des sujets très durs. Ce qui peut parfois donner un coté décalé. Je voulais vraiment que le coté sombre puisse avoir des respirations dans le ridicule. Un peu comme dans Gunsmith Cat.

Concernant les SHIPS. Je ne suis pas une habituée de fanfiction. Du coup, je ne sais pas si je ne fais pas d'erreur dans mes descriptions. Je sais pas du tout avec qui va être Zoro. Si ça se trouve Law, Sanji, Sabo (why not !) quelqu'un d'autre, tout le monde, aucun. Pareil pour les autres. J'ai des préférences concernant un, mais pour les autres, je ne sais pas. [oO]

Ah, ah. Et truc rigolo. J'ai commencé une fanfiction HP qui a été chronophage. Du coup, j'avais de l'avance sur cette fiction mais j'en ai plus que sur quelques chapitres. Flûte ! Et je recherche toujours un alpha-lecteur. (Si possible qui a Discord.)

Bisou. Cœur. Cœur. Cœur.

Zoro : … je m'étais engagé que pour une mission, c'est quoi cette merde.  
Pom : *fixe Robin* pourquoi tu me regardes ?  
Robin : …. *fixe*  
Pom : … ELIAS REVIENS VITE. ELLE ME FAIT PEUR LA DAME.  
Elizabeth : _fixe Jaa_ Jaa et Ncoj … facile à dire, définitivement.  
Jaa : [!]  
Sabo : _Retire la clope des lèvres de Sanji_ tu fumes trop.  
Sanji : Pas ma faute s'il y a un briquet à bord.  
Nami : [-'] Ah, non, les blondinets, vous n'allez pas vous allumer !  
Usopp : *écrit à sa femme* ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, je suis le héros de cette histoire !  
Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Chopper : on nous ignore tellement dans cette fiction.  
Kaido : _boit saoul_  
Mik : _découpe en sushi Kaido et le sert à manger à Satori.


	28. Fin de la partie 1

If you were there, I never would have done that. Except with you, maybe ?  
If you were there, my sweet brothers, I'll not burn in hell. Forgive me for not protecting him. I wanted it. My brother, I dead that day with you.  
Eh, little. I am your model ? Your admiration broke my soul. I will give my last arm for you if that give me one second with you. Kid, dont cry. I'm coming, wait for me.  
Lu ? Luffy. My love. It's impossible without you.  
Sorry. Luffy. I tried.  
Nothing. You will have nothing. No word. Just my silence. Let-me smoke in peace.  
Stupid asshole.  
A last minut ? A last choice ?  
Luffy, ... if you were there, you well cry out to us : "Go on ! We'll get there. We win ! The futur is comeback !" Yes, if you were there ... but ... you're not there.

Si tu étais là, je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Sauf avec toi, peut-être?  
Si vous étiez là , mes doux frères, je ne brûlerai pas en enfer. Pardonnes-moi de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Je le voulais. Mon frère, je suis mort ce jour-là avec toi.  
Eh, petit. Je suis ton modèle ? Ton admiration a brisé mon âme. Je te donnerai mon dernier bras si cela me donne une seconde avec toi. Petit, ne pleure pas. J'arrive, attends-moi.  
Lu? Luffy. Mon amour. C'est impossible sans toi.  
Pardon. Luffy. J'ai essayé.  
Rien. Vous n'aurez rien. Pas de mot. Juste mon silence. Laisse-moi fumer en paix.  
Trou du cul stupide.  
Une dernière minute ? Un dernier choix ?  
Luffy, ... si tu étais là, tu nous crierais : "Vas-y ! On y arrivera. On gagne ! Le futur est là !" Oui, si tu étais là ... mais ... tu n'y es pas.


	29. Annexe 1 - Before, chronos, géo

Hello ~ **Prenez un verre de rhum** [Je vous conseille un rhum arrangé vanille/café de la marque Isautier par exemple à servir gelé, un Krakken ou diplomatico ou un rhum maison laissé deux/trois mois au repos.]

Merci à Loulia, la Conteuse et Shinory [fanfiction] pour leurs commentaires. N'hésitez pas à râler sur toutes les incompréhensions ou erreurs que je peux faire. Cela me stimule.

**~─────.─────.─────~  
ANNEXES SOMMAIRE**

**Annexe I  
Avant tout** : cohérence avec l'univers  
**Histoire** : Avant le début de l'histoire [+ 10 ans] **  
Géographie** : Lieux visités et cités  
**Chronologie : **Chronologie des évènements  
**  
Annexe 2 [page suivante]  
Groupes : **Nouvelles Forces, rebelles et strawhating  
**Personnages : **Petits tours d'horizon de ceux rencontrés, si j'ai oublié l'un ou pas été précise ou que vous avez simplement des questions, hésitez pas à me le dire.

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
AVANT TOUT**

Pour commencer sachez que je ne suis pas une fan de One Piece. Ne me jetez pas la pierre. J'aime bien. J'ai arrêté (survolé ensuite avec mon frère pour Trafalgar et Sabo ~) OP à partir de l'instant où Ace est mort et de la séparation des personnages. Pas _à cause de la mort elle-même_, je ne suis pas si sensible même si j'aimais beaucoup Ace et comme Sirius Black, j'ai été un peu blessé de cette dernière trop rapide à mon sens. Je ne suis pas auteur, pas à moi de juger. Mais parce que tout simplement ça correspondait à des changements dans ma vie. [Ok. Je sortais les soirs et week-end.] Des années plus tard, à l'âge du confinement et d'une période un peu esseulée, me revoilà ! _[~ J'ai bien fait de déménager seule à coté Paris, de me séparer de ma copine et de me retrouver coincée en confinement.]_

Quand j'ai eu besoin de me faire une pause écrite dans l'histoire originale que j'écris avec ma sœur, une fanfiction sur One Pièce (puis sur Harry Potter) s'est imposée à moi. Du coup, pour rattraper mon retard, je me tape toutes les pages wikipedia et wikifan en anglais et en français sur One Pièce. Et je mets l'anime quand j'écris. Haha !

Et surtout, contrairement à Harry Potter où j'ai ma sœur fan de chez fan, je ne connais que des adolescents footballeurs et mon frère camionneur fan de One Piece. Forcément, si j'ai un bug dans la matrice sur l'histoire, je ne peux pas les questionner car eux c'est : « Trafalgar est nul, bagarre ! BOUM ! Violence. BAGARRE ! » Bisou à ~eux.

De ce fait, il y a peut-être des subtilités que je n'ai pas. Surtout qu'il me semble que le style de Oda à changé. J'essaye vraiment de garder cette idée de monde infini, de zones totalement différentes sur les mers, de dangerosité différente également et un mélange Noir/Humour, Sombre/Plaisir.

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
Histoire   
**_Où est-ce qu'on est par rapport à l'œuvre ?_

Luffy et sa petite bande d'allumés ont enfin pu advenir à leur but. Ils ont trouvé le one-piece, quasiment vaincu Kaido _qui s'est enfuit_ et causé de grosses pertes au gouvernement mondial davantage l'adversaire de Dragon les deux étant dans un équilibre rapprochant de plus en plus la victoire des révolutionnaires. [Yeah !]

Galvanisés par la victoire, ils apprennent que Kaido a été tué. Ce fut aussi brutal que rapide. Des bateaux telle une nuée de sauterelles apparurent. Des flottes à l'infini avec à leurs bords de nombreux anciens ennemis et de parfaits inconnus menés par « Les nouvelles Forces. » Des hommes et femmes qui avaient tous des raisons personnelles, intrinsèques, extrinsèques ou idéologiques de rejoindre les nouvelles forces. Ils commencent par ravager des zones.

L'équipage du chapeau de paille se lance dans la bataille en même temps que les familles liées à eux, l'équipage Shanks, celui du cœur, du vampire et bien d'autres encore. Les nouvelles Forces n'ont qu'un slogan les concernant : « **Pliez, rejoignez-nous ou mourrez.** »

De nombreux royaumes dont ceux de Germa et Goa ont rejoint assez facilement les nouvelles forces avec l'assurance de pouvoir gouverner leurs zones et contre des demandes et assurances leurs permettant d'assurer leurs positions de rois. [Désolé Sanji et Sabo, mais vos familles ne sont pas fiables.]

Les Nouvelles Forces parviennent à prendre en très peu de temps l'ensemble des points importants des villes et font plier les gouvernements. La bataille épuise les forces autant des corsaires, des militaires et des pirates car face à cet ennemi commun, le drapeau du bateau allié importe peu.

De leur coté, formant une flotte, Luffy et ses alliés sont épuisés. C'est le chaos, avec peu de repos, peu de moment de sourire, le monde est en feu.

Alors qu'ils sont encore en train de se remettre d'une bataille, ils reçoivent des alertes un peu partout. L'une provient de l'océan des délices, de l'île fraise qui annoncent la fin des leurs et l'attaque à venir sur l'île pastèque. Hack courageusement meurt ce jour-là. C'est l'anéantissement total de la population. Corps d'enfants, corps d'adultes, la mort teinte l'eau en un rouge sang.

Dans le même temps, un appel vient de l'océan brûlant. Des hommes s'y rendent dont Shanks. Il tente d'aller secourir l'île sable. _Cette dernière étant totalement ravagé, il fut présumé que Shanks fut tué puisqu'aucune information sur sa capture ou sa survie ne fut diffusée. _

Les nouvelles forces n'ont plus qu'un crédo : « Obéissez ou mourrez. »

Six ans plus tard, dix ans après la fin du dernier arc, Sanji a parcouru l'ensemble des mers et océans à la recherche de ses compagnons. Avec Nami comme bras droit, il a réuni assez d'informations et d'hommes pour préparer une offensive suicidaire et venger Luffy. Ils effectuent de nombreuses missions pour rendre la tâche moins impossible mais Sanji veut retrouver Zoro surtout depuis qu'il a appris par une voyante saoule sourde et aveugle qu'il était en vie. La même les ayant menés vers Robin. Visiblement cette voyante est payée par Trafalgar pour donner des informations qu'il ne souhaite pas révéler par lui-même et pour rassurer Sanji.

Finalement, Trafalgar paye un type à moitié bourré pour dire devant Sanji « Un type aux cheveux verts avec une cicatrice sur le torse qui se battait sur l'île d'Iliade … » Sanji saute dans le piège de son ami les deux bottes dedans.

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
Géographie  
**_Les lieux déjà visités_

**A. L'océan des délices : **est situé dans une mer impétueuse mais une zone plutôt calme avec peu de créatures marines dangereuses. Au contraire, on y trouve des îles fruitées et des îles offrants de nombreux plaisirs. Les corsaires y sont habituels, les lieux assez fréquentés. Quelques rebelles sévissent dans la région mais ce n'est pas le lieu principal de recherche. Un rebelle est toutefois particulièrement recherché dans le coin sans qu'on ne le parvienne à mettre la main dessus.  
–– 1. **Archipel des fruits  
**–** Ile fraise** = Détruite six ans avant le début de l'histoire. Hack de l'armée révolutionnaire y a trouvé la mort.  
– **Ile pastèque** = Ravagée six ans avant le début de l'histoire. C'est le lieu de la capture de Luffy et de la _grande débâcle. _  
– **Ile framboise** = Situé près des deux autres îles, elle jouit d'un microclimat de printemps permanent. Pendant six ans, elle a organisé la fête framboise en l'honneur des nouvelles forces y offrant argent et plaisirs. Pourtant, les nouvelles forces y organisèrent une purge avec l'espoir de ne laisser aucun survivant. C'était aussi le point de rassemblement de traitres du gouvernement travaillant avec des rebelles dont Satori qui y rencontrait Pom et Elizabeth.

–– 2. **Archipel Polis des plaisirs **  
– **Ile d'Eliade** = Ile de taille moyenne connue pour son rhum et ses bordels. Le bordel de Barthelemy « La lettre Volée » est le plus connu. La file d'attente y est quotidienne.

**B. Mer solitaire, peu habitée du fait d'iles dangereuses  
**– **Petite île Duchesse**, c'est une ile normalement déserte servant de point de rassemblement à ceux retrouvés par Sanji.  
– **L'île Ecclésia** : Surnommé Sariette des Montagnes par Trafalgar, il dit à Shashi et Pinguin de s'y retrouver au cas où ça se passerait mal et qu'ils étaient séparés définitivement.

**C. L'océan brûlant, situé dans une zone à fort danger **  
– **Ile sable** : Les habitants de cette île ont été tué ou capturé et réduit à l'état d'esclaves. Ils ont les cheveux rouges et une carnation de peau très particulière.

D**. Localisation inconnue, les routes y menant sont bloquées et très dangereuses  
1\. L'archipel de l'État**  
– **L'île du gouvernement **: lieu inconnu, protégé, impossible à rejoindre.  
– **L'île justice** : Là où est donné la justice,  
– **L'île capitale** : Là où se trouve la capitale  
**– La petite île Kaido** : Proche de la capitale, elle contient le temple Kaido (où il vit), des centres de formations pour « les hommes de Kaido » et des habitants qui ont tous mangés des fruits du démon.

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
****Chronologie **

_/ : censure pour éviter de donner une grosse information.  
La Glorieuse est surnommée la Débâcle par les opposants au pouvoir. Ça ne correspond toutefois pas à la même date exactement. La Glorieuse est le jour de la mort de Luffy. La débâcle le jour de la défaite de Luffy survenu avant. _

**An – 5 avant la Glorieuse : **Fin du dernier arc d'Oda avec une issue en Happy Ending pour nos héros ~  
**An – 4 avant la Glorieuse : **Les nouvelles forces débarquent de nulle part. Kaido est annoncé mort. Tout le monde se réunit pour faire front ensemble. Luffy se démarque en essayant de sauver le plus d'îles possibles avec le crédo : si on peut essayer, alors on doit réussir.  
**An – 1 avant la Glorieuse : **Les îles se bataillent toujours autant. Des îles sont entièrement détruites, d'autres temporairement sauvées. Vers la fin de l'année, Luffy répond à un appel à l'aide où Hack trouve la mort. Shanks répond à un appel sur l'île sable et Trafalgar se dirige vers l'autre coté de l'île. Kaido réapparait et au couleur des nouvelles forces. / C'est **la grande débâcle. **Luffy et Zoro restent les derniers sur le navire pour laisser leurs amis se sauver.  
**An 0 La Glorieuse : **Il est impossible d'aller délivrer Luffy maintenu captif. Zoro retrouvé par Elizabeth et Pom se remet peu à peu de blessures qui ont fait de son corps de la viande hachée. / L'annonce de la mort de Luffy lors de la glorieuse est annoncée à tous. / Plus personne ne s'oppose à l'exception d'un groupe rebelles dans l'ombre. / Sanji redevenu cuisinier un court temps embarque Nami avec lui.  
**An 1 : **Zoro devient prostitué. / Trafalgar devient un navire marchand pour duper le gouvernement, bosser pour les rebelles et protégé Sabo et Dracule dissimulés dans son navire. Connu comme quelqu'un d'inconstant changeant facilement de vestes, cette trahison ne surprend personne. Sanji et Nami retrouvent Choper et Usopp qui se cachaient dans montagnes dans un océan au sud. Ban Blade découvre le bordel de Barthelemy et devient un client régulier de Zoro.  
**An 2** : Lors d'une mission devant le conduire à apporter des informations, Trafalgar retrouve Zoro. Il semble également être client du bordel et client de Zoro bien que selon Zoro « Il ne paye pas sa note » et selon Trafalgar « Zoro ne lui donne pas le prix. » Trafalgar semble proche d'Elizabeth et Pom. / Ils semblent transmettre des informations. Vers la fin de l'année, Trafalgar rejoint le camp de Sanji sans qu'on sache comment il l'a convaincu. /  
**An 3** : Satori rejoint la révolution, / il est l'un des intermédiaires de Trafalgar.  
Grâce à une voyante « une folle », Sanji retrouve la trace de Robin aux enfers. / Elle est délivrée. / Ohm est étonné de la voir en liberté et craint pour ses geôliers qui n'ont pas déclaré sa disparition. **An 4 : **Le groupe de Sanji s'installe sur l'île duchesse. **  
An 5 : /  
An 6 : / **Trafalgar donne l'information à un homme ivre pour Zoro qui la transmet à Sanji. Et c'est la partie 1 qui commence.

Aviez-vous un autre moment que vous auriez aimé situer ?


	30. Annexe 2 - Groupes, personnages

**~─────.─────.─────~  
ANNEXES SOMMAIRE**

**Annexe 2  
Groupes : **Nouvelles Forces, rebelles et strawhating  
**Personnages : **Petits tours d'horizon de ceux rencontrés, si j'ai oublié l'un ou pas été précise ou que vous avez simplement des questions, n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Si vous trouvez qu'un caractère ne correspond pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
NOUVELLES FORCES**

**Gouvernement : **Il a établi un système de castes dans son fonctionnement et chaque individu est marqué afin qu'ils ne puissent pas y avoir d'erreur. Au sein d'une même castres, il y a une hiérarchie qui peut éventuellement évoluer. Éventuellement, ça reste difficile voir impossible pour les castes 1 et 2.

_Synonyme : _Nouvel Ordre, l'État, le Gouvernement, les Glorieux

**CASTES [classé du plus important au moins important]  
Caste 1 = marquage inconnu  
**─ L'UNIQUE = L'être le plus important, c'est lui qui dirige. Le droit c'est lui.  
─ L'élite = Composé de quelques personnes ils sont en de rares occasions visibles, ils sont les seuls à connaître l'unique. Ils ont tous les droits.  
─ suzerains E, S, O [Capitaine Blade], N, rois, pontife, chef des armées, mécènes de l'U&E = Ils ont quasiment tous les droits.

**Caste 2  
**─ les haut-seigneurs, capitaines des l'armées, les hauts-nobles  
Haut-officiers, grands marchands, responsables banques  
─ Corsaires, marchands, membres du bas de l'armée (chair à canon)

**Caste 3  
**─ Employés et ouvriers jugés utiles (au même niveau pour les 2), peuple travaillant  
─ Artistes, mère au foyer, enfants hors ceux de la première caste, sans emploi, fugitif [vif seulement interdit de le tuer]  
─ femme sans enfant et sans travail, animaux utiles, esclaves, prisonniers de guerre  
─ Fugitif [Ramené vif vous offre un statut de noble]

**Caste 4 = Ils n'ont aucun droit, mais le groupe 1 à un propriétaire ce qui lui confère une certaine protection  
**─ Prisonniers, animaux de compagnie, objets rattachés, prostitués rattachés  
─ Mendiants, animaux sauvages, prostitués non rattachés  
─ Fugitifs [mort ou vif]  
─ Chef des rebelles

**MEMBRES**

**ON NE SAIT PAS  
**─ **Imu – âge inconnu = Caste inconnu : **Il doit avoir un statut important. Ce qui est certain c'est qu'il a convaincu Kaido de les rejoindre et d'abord se faire passer pour morts. Après, on ne sait pas grand-chose sur lui. Elle. Ellui ? On ne sait pas quoi. Si ce n'est que son ombre ressemble à mon balai. Et ça peut être un indice.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Mystérieux, secret, inconnu._  
_Objectif : [ ! ]  
_**Ener : **Il gère plus les prélats, ça c'est une certitude. Où est-il ? Hm.

**ÉQUIPAGE KAIDO**  
**Kaido – Entre 50 et 60 ans (je n'en sais rien, je ne suis pas sa mère, ok !) [Caste 1.3] = **Il est responsable de l'armée de Kaido (mais en fait ne gère qu'une partie d'entre eux, c'est davantage un statut), ses hommes ont davantage de droit et tout le monde se méfient d'eux. Kaido semble vouloir provoquer une guerre. Il est opposé au système de castes qui empêchent la valeur d'un homme. Il travaille pour les Nouvelles Forces. Il a contribué à la capture de Luffy après s'être fait passer pour mort. Il est alcoolique à un haut niveau. Il est profondément amer et malheureux, il semble regretter les choix faits sur cette période. Il y a un temple à sa gloire sur l'île du gouvernement. Dans ce temple, il y maintient enfermé … **Vous avez trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? **Cela dit, malgré qu'il soit grave flippant, il semble garder une sorte de code d'honneur. GENRE NE PAS VIOLER quelqu'un. Et qu'il a bataillé sévère pour avoir le droit au bout de quatre ans de tenir son captif dans les bras. Allez, encore un peu, tu vas réussir à lui foutre un syndrome de Stockholm et il te tombera dans les bras ! Je suis avec toi Kaido. Ou pas. **  
**_3 mots pour le définir : Alcoolique, surpuissant, amoureux [ouais, je sais.]  
Objectif : Remettre la guerre en place, conquérir l'amour de sa life (t'as raison de le foutre en cage, ça fonctionne très bien comme début.)_**  
Kalifa 37 ans [caste 2.3] =** C'est sa secrétaire, elle semble aussi servir ses desseins allant à l'encontre du gouvernement. Elle est opposée au système de castes ou l'homme est toujours plus important que la femme. Elle est mariée avec Klahadore ou Rob Lucci. Elle est l'amante de Klahadore ou Rob Lucci. Elle a désormais une fascination pour Sanji depuis qu'il a levé la main sur elle alors qu'avant elle le voyait juste comme un petit macho pervers.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Féministe, intrigante et mauvaise joueuse.  
Objectif : Défoncer les bools des mecs et monter sur un trone fait de bites coupées._**  
Les hommes de Kaido : **Ils ne servent pas forcément Kaido sur son bateau mais ils ont été entrainés sur son île à devenir de supers guerriers. Ils sont craints par les autres corsaires.  
_3 mots pour les définir : Obéissant, violent, dangereux  
Objectif : Tuer, s'amuser, l'argent ?_

**ÉQUIPAGE DE OHM  
Ohm – 35 ans [caste 2.2] = **Les anciens prélats d'Ener travaillent pour lui ce qui rend furieux les prélats qui doivent pourtant bien lui obéir. Il est moins gradé que Kaido et quand ce dernier le siffle, il rapplique mais il est clair que Ohm ne l'aime pas. La petite passion de Ohm ? Libérer les gens en les tuants. C'est sympa ! Et avec ça, il a violé Robin, alors si quelqu'un veut lui broyer les couilles au mixeur, moi je n'y verrais aucun inconvénient. Il est fidèle aux nouvelles forces mais sa haine contre Zoro est plus importante.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Prétentieux, revanchard, oisif  
Objectif : se venger de Zoro, monter en grade, humilier les autres prélats (t'as raison, ça va t'aider à les garder fidèle à ta bannière, teu-bé, va !) _  
**Satori – 32 ans [caste 2.3] = **Il est sous la bannière d'Ohm et craint pour ses frères en cas de désobéissance envers lui. Il lui voue une haine tenace. Contrairement aux autres prélats, il reconnait sa défaite à l'époque du chapeau de paille et n'a eu de cesse de vouloir devenir meilleur depuis. (Meilleur en force, pas en tant que personne, nuançons !) Il se méfie désormais de tout ce qui semble inoffensif. Il a une dent contre Sanji. [Et Luffy, mais bon, il va avoir du mal à se venger de Luffy.] Il est soit l'amant de Klahadore soit celui de Rob Lucci. Il aime torturer. Il a vu la marque de Zoro avant de le violer, ce qui signifie que ce putain de fils de p… Non, madame Satori je vous laisse tranquille … Bref. Qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait le libérer et que l'autre devrait porter ça. Ce qui en fait un monsieur Psychopathe. BRAVO SATORI !  
_3 mots pour le définir : Psychopathe, manipulateur, famille  
Objectif : Buter/violer/torturer Sanji (dans n'importe quel ordre), protéger ses frères, faire de Ohm sa petite chienne (c'est beau de rêver.)_  
**Shura, Gedatsu, Hotori, Kotori [2.3] : **Pas d'informations si ce n'est qu'ils servent Ohm comme Satori.

**L'ÉQUIPAGE DU BLADE  
Ban Blade – 20 ans [caste 1.3 (par son père)] = **Capitaine surveillant l'océan délices depuis 5 ans, fils d'un suzerain. Il est le capitaine « Du Blade » car il est modeste. Homme d'apparence séduisante avec des cheveux blonds, de nombreux tatouages et souvent des blessures aimant les combats sanguins et violents. Il avait donc 16 ans quand il est devenu le client de Zoro. T'avais rien d'autre à faire à cet âge-là mon gars ? Il a participé à la guerre, il avait donc 10 ans au début de celle-ci. Tu m'étonnes que son cerveau soit ravagé. Ce type appelle son pôpa dès que Klahadore et Rob le contredisent.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Prétentieux, gâté, jaloux  
Objectif : Avoir Iris pour lui tout seul, que son pôpa soit fier de lui _  
**Klahadore second du Blade – 45 ans [2.2.] = **Il sert sur le bateau de Blade, mais ne semble pas le considérer comme un chef. Il calme Rob Lucci, davantage nerveux que lui, même s'il semble avoir aussi soif de sang que lui. Grand de taille, mince avec une paire de lunettes rondes et cassées. Ses cheveux sont noirs et plaqués à l'arrière lui donnait une apparence très stricte. Portant une longue cape noire de pirate, une chemise blanche et un pantalon tiré à quatre épingles, son visage est empreint d'une grande suffisante. Il peut courir cent mètres en quatre secondes et est doué de la capacité soif de sang. Il hait particulière Usopp et Kaya. Si je suis sympa, je le laisse tuer Kaya. QUOI ? On peut plus être sympa maintenant ?  
_3 mots pour le définir : Soifdesang (j'ai collé ça fait un mot), calme, toc  
Objectif : tuer. Tuer Usopp et Kaya. Les torturer avant. Puis les tuer. _  
**Rob Lucci 40 ans [2.2] = **Si signe de gentillesse existait chez lui, il n'existe plus. Il est proche de Klahadore. Ils semblent conspirer tous les deux. Il a soif de sang. Barbu et aux cheveux noirs et bouclés. À son épaule un pigeon blanc habillé d'un chapeau de pirate. Il hait particulièrement Luffy. [Dommage pour lui.] Le mec au-dessus et lui forment un duo parfait. GENRE des âmes sœurs, je vous dit ! Klarob !  
_3 mots pour le définir : Sanguin, ventriloque (ça c'est classe), sadique  
Objectif : Ressusciter Luffy et le tuer, sortir en soirée « meurtre party » avec son pote et tuer. _

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
REBELLES**

Ils veulent faire un coup d'état mais sans devoir y aller de front, ne pas foncer dans le tas. Détruire au fur et à mesure pour ne pas blesser la population.

**Le chef [4.4.] : **Pas cité, mais je ne me doute pas que vous l'avez déjà trouvé. Vous l'avez ? Il est d'un naturel assez sérieux pour chercher une forme de justice plutôt que de vengeance et pour vouloir protéger le peuple. Oh, pè-père !  
_3 mots pour le définir : Protecteur, légendaire, blessé  
Objectif : Offrir à la mer ceux qui ont tué Luffy. Renverser le gouvernement. _

**Antenne le bordel de Barthelemy « La lettre Volée » : **Dans ce bordel se trouve de nombreux rebelles supervisés par le patron Barthelemy « le patron » et Gabrielle « la vraie cheffe. » C'est parce que le gouvernement a appris l'existence d'échange lors de la fête des framboises qu'ils font une attaque lors de la fête pour détruire les éventuels rebelles s'y trouvant et faire un exemple.  
**Barthelemy : **Son rôle est inconnu mais assez important pour les autres rebelles fassent référence à lui (voir rôle plus bas)**  
Gabrielle : **Elle semble plus importante que Barthelemy mais n'est cité que par ceux bossant directement à la lettre volée ou s'y rendant. (Voir rôle plus bas)  
**Elizabeth et Pom : **L'assassin et le voleur (voir rôles plus bas)

**Kozuki Hiyori [4.3.] : **Son rôle est pour l'instant inconnu. Elle est sur l'île d'Iliade pendant l'attaque mais _Zoro est étonné _de l'entendre et se demande _si elle sait pour son frère Kozuki Momonosuke et les fourreaux rouges._

**Law Water D. Trafalgar : **Ton nom est trop long mec ! Il sert à transmettre des messages entre les différents océans. (Voir rôle plus bas)  
**Sabo : **Il n'a qu'un but, venger ses frères.  
**Dracule Mihawk : **Si seulement il parlait, on saurait pourquoi il est dans la rébellion. Sérieux, relâche la mâchoire, mec !  
**Ainsi que tous l'équipage marchand de Law. **

**Hack mention :** Il est décédé en sauvant des gens sur l'île des fraises. Papi homme poisson des mers karatéka, à jamais dans mon cœur.

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
STRAWHATING**

Mené par Sanji (malgré lui, il faut le dire quand même), ils n'ont qu'un but : parvenir à passer les lignes les empêchant d'accéder au gouvernement, pour arriver là-bas et tout détruire. Car nique tes morts, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre ! Et tant pis s'ils doivent VRAIMENT tout détruire y compris eux sur leur passage.

**(Sanji) Vinksmoke [Caste 3.2] dit Zeff Red [caste 3.1] – 31 ans – « leadeur par obligation, cuisinier » **_Blond, longiligne, svelte, barbe négligée, habillé strictement avec classe mais discrétion. Il fume toujours. Peut-être encore plus. Taciturne. _

Après l'annonce de la mort de Luffy, il retourne travaille en tant que cuisiner. Très peu de temps semble-t-il puisqu'il ne peut admettre que « la fin » soit écrite ainsi. Animé par une force intérieure, il ne peut admettre à la débâcle. Il veut retrouver les siens. Poussant Nami à le faire, ils commencent à retrouver un à un les personnes pouvant se battre avec lui. Son objectif est clair : détruire les nouvelles forces. Face à un monde impitoyable, il s'est renfermé. Il semble, même en le sachant mort, n'avoir jamais pu se résoudre à abandonner la recherche de Zoro.

Nami et Trafalgar soulignent son addiction au sexe et aux maisons closes. Mais Zoro en est étonné car selon lui : Jamais Sanji fréquenterait un lieu où les femmes sont souvent maltraitées. » Sanji est donc probablement devenu habitué de ces lieux après la débâcle. Nami sait que s'ils ont des économies, il ira les dépenser là.

Il semble ne pas exprimer de colère ou de mouvements d'humeur comme il pouvait le faire autrefois. Au contraire, même devant l'annonce du retour de Zoro et des informations sur Trafalgar, il recentre le sujet et remet à plus tard. Il semble également peu montrer d'attachement.

_3 mots pour le définir : Placide, frustré/nerveux, taciturne (il vend moyen du rêve)  
Objectif : J'hésite. Je dirais que davantage se venger, il veut retrouver sa famille._

**Nami [Caste 4.3] – 30 ans – « bras droit de Sanji, voleuse »  
**Petite, avec des formes et rousse, elle use d'un bâton du temps pour combattre.

Depuis la débâcle, elle accompagne Sanji. Elle vole pour qu'ils puissent survivre. Elle gère tout et porte à bout de bras Sanji toujours sur le fil du rassoir et manquant cruellement de sympathie à l'égard des autres. Elle a l'air de bien le connaître, craignant « le moment » où il ne contrôle pas. Elle porte le bien du groupe à bras le corps ce qui l'a contraint à devoir accepter de ne pas montrer la moindre faiblesse.

Elle n'hésite pas à faire du chantage à Zoro pour obtenir de lui qu'il la suive. Elle s'excuse très souvent et s'énerve souvent. Elle a une aversion pour la prostitution, n'ayant jamais sombré dedans et ayant vu les hommes-poissons profiter de femmes.

Elle prend la défense de Sanji qu'importe, coute que coute. Toutefois, malgré ses dires parfois contraires, elle semble penser que sans Zoro, ils n'y arriveront pas.

_3 mots pour le définir : Traumatisée, fidèle/loyale, impulsive  
Objectif : Faire en sorte que sa famille survive _

**Usopp [Caste 4.3] – 29 ans = **Cheveux longs bouclés et noirs. Il a une double personnalité accrue depuis la débâcle. Il se trouvait dans une île des océans du sud en homme des bois, dans une forêt et attaquait les membres de l'État qui passaient à l'intérieur. Il a été retrouvé par Sanji et Nami. Il était accompagné de Choper. Il est plutôt mignon dans son genre. Il est fiancé à Kaya. [Castre 2.1]  
_3 mots pour le définir : Courageux (si, si !), naïf/con, observateur  
Objectif : Actuellement, je dirai qu'il essaye surtout de répondre à ce que la légende dit de lui. _

**Tony Tony Chopper – 27 ans [Caste 4.2 (il est vu comme un animal)] = **Il était avec Usopp après la débâcle. Après avoir rejoint Sanji, il est sur l'île duchesse.

**Brook « musicien » – 100 ans [Caste 4.3] =** On sait qu'il est en vie et sur la petite île duchesse. Du fait de son apparence, il est difficile pour lui de passer inaperçu et donc de partir en missions.

**Franky – 46 ans [Caste 4.3] =** Cyborg il s'occupe de la réparation des navires et de la gestion technique de l'île duchesse. Il a les cheveux bleus. Il a une chemise fleurie et aime se promener en slip de bain. Bodybuilder, l'air affable, nombreuses cicatrices. Il vend du rêve !

**Robin – 40 ans [Caste 4.3] = **Son île natal a été massacré. Bien qu'elle ait été projetée par Luffy avec Nami et Sanji, ils ont été ensuite séparés. Elle a été enfermée pendant longtemps et a finalement été délivré. Elle a été violée plusieurs fois au travers de sa vie et tente de le prendre avec indifférence, ce qui inquiète Elizabeth. Elle semblait assez proche de Luffy pour qu'il s'inquiète qu'elle soit enceinte. Il lui a dit ne pas vouloir finir en héros comme leurs parents et vouloir voire grandir leurs enfants. Elle sait manipuler Zoro pour le faire rester. Elle semble sérieusement heureuse de le retrouver. Elle sait parler de nombreuses langues ce qui est un avantage considérable.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Intelligente, manipulatrice, coriace  
Objectif : Faire en sorte que le groupe reste soudé et BUTER CES CHIENS. _

**Zoro Roronoa – 31 ans [Caste 4.3] = **Il a été contraint de les rejoindre par Nami. Il se méfie et n'aime pas le système hiérarchisé de Sanji donnant des ordres. Il ne cherche pas à comprendre ce qui a pu se passer chez les autres. Il veut juste partir. (Voir plus bas)  
_3 mots pour le définir dans le groupe : Méfiant, blessé, un brin teigneux  
Objectif : Se barrer loin d'eux car ça fait trop mal._

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
« les plusieurs gamelles »  
**Pardon, l'équipage de Law.

**Trafalgar D. Law (Water) – 36 ans [Castre 2.3] PUTAIN il s'en sort bien, lui.  
**Homme séduisant aux cheveux noirs. Cicatrices et tatouages sur l'ensemble du corps dont des nouveaux. Jean serré (mec arrête de mouler ton cul, on l'a vu, ça va !), tee-shirt jaune visible de loin. (Pour être une cible parfaite !) Il dit avoir fait le choix de devenir marchand et d'avoir plié aux nouvelles forces. Il porte la marque des marchands et la middle classe, mais aussi la marque de ceux qui ont plié au gouvernement. _Ironiquement, _Zoro l'appelle pour ça la pute du gouvernement. Culotté, quand même Zoro sur ce coup. Trafalgar bosse pour les rebelles et porte une boucle d'oreille contenant un escargot pour communiquer avec eux. La plupart de ses hommes continuent de bosser pour lui sauf ceux qui sont morts/capturés, en fait. Il essaye de convaincre Zoro de rester en le manipulant mais ce dernier avait déjà décidé de rester s'attirant un « lâche-moi » familier de Zoro. Il est l'amant de Zoro depuis quatre ans et demi. Ça ne devait pas être facile, facile, les réunions avec Sanji en lui mentant. Zoro se plaint qu'il ne paye jamais sa note, mais Trafalgar lui répond que Zoro ne lui a jamais donné. Ils semblent très proches. Trafalgar semble aussi proche de Pom, Elizabeth et les autres. Contrairement à Elizabeth et Pom, il tempère le propos sur Satori, disant que ce dernier n'est pas un héros mais qu'il doit chercher un moyen de rattraper ses erreurs passées. Il se méfie de lui.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Ironique, vulgaire, optimiste  
Objectif : Vaincre les nouvelles forces. Vaincre Kaido TU VAS ARRÊTER DE SURVIVRE SALE PUNAISE ! _

**Ikkaku Narval [3.1] – 35 ans : **Femme aux cheveux bruns et bouclés portant un bonnet jaune sur la tête, elle est fidèle à Trafalgar et le suivrait en enfer s'il le fallait.  
_3 mots pour la définir : Sincère, volontaire, curieuse  
Objectif : Faire en sorte que toute cette merde ne retombe par sur son chef !_

**Pinguin et Sashi [3.1.] : **Personnalités non définis. Aidez-moi à les définir ?

**O-Tama 18 ans [3.1.] : **Cheveux et grands vieux violets, c'est une adolescente qui n'a qu'UN SEUL objectif, tuer le gouvernement mondial et faire en sorte que le monde soit sauvé. Contrairement aux autres, elle ne pense pas que Luffy est mort parce que son corps mort n'a jamais été montré. Et parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir perdu ses deux grands frères. Donc elle refuse l'information et se dit qu'elle peut le sauver.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Téméraire, joyeuse, maligne  
Objectif : _Sauver Luffy, vaincre le gouvernement

**Sabo – 32 ans [3.2.] : **Il se cache dans le navire de Trafalgar et semble particulièrement lié à ce dernier. Ils ont donné toutes leurs richesses pour les explorations de Sanji et ses hommes. Ace et Luffy, ses frères, sont ses obsessions  
– Il en veut terriblement à Trafalgar de l'avoir empêché d'aller mourir avec Shanks. Il veut mourir. Vraiment. Il n'a aucune raison de vivre sans Ace et sans Luffy. C'est fatiguant, c'est dur, c'est épuisant, il est seul au monde. D'un caractère lumineux, il n'y a que Trafalgar pour voir sa face sombre et en subir la violence. Cette bataille est un peu « sa dernière. »  
_3 mots pour le définir : Puissant, souriant, juste  
Objectif : En terminer avec toute cette merde où des gens souffrent et d'autres se goinfre. C'est notre Gavroche à nous qui saute entre les balles. MEC ! Ne meurs pas, car sinon je vais me faire tuer par La Conteuse. Elle l'a noté !_

**Dracule Mihawk – 53 ans [3.4]** Il est étonné de ne pas voir d'épée autour de Zoro quand il le revoit (il ne savait du coup pas qu'il était au bordel). Appelé vieil homme par les autres. Il n'est pas très bavard. Il est très séduisant mais bon dans le genre souriant, sympa et ouvert, on a vu mieux. Comme Sanji et Sabo, il a une prime particulière. Si Sanji et Sabo, elles sont [Alive only] la sienne fait gagner un level up si on le ramène vivant. Il a pété un câble en entendant le prénom de Shanks et a disparu dans le brouillard.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Impassible, insensible, sérieux [tant qu'on ne dit pas Shanks]  
3 mots pour le définir si on dit Shanks : Con, impulsif, brutal  
Objectif : Retrouver Shanks, je présume (?) Venger Shanks, sinon (?) Hé ! Il ne parle pas, sauf pour sortir une phrase badass, pas facile à savoir ce qu'il pense. _

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
ÉQUIPAGE DU CHAPEAU DE PAILLE**

Dans l'imagination collective, ce sont des héros qui ont lutté des années contre les tyrans. Les enfants racontaient leurs histoires et ils sont encore très populaire. Mais le mythe ayant dépassé les hommes, personne ne sait en réalité à quoi ils ressemblaient vraiment.

**Sanji « Cuisinier » = **Dans l'imaginaire collectif, c'est un homme blond avec des sourcils en spirale, un grand sourire et mesurant au _moins trois mètres_. On lui prête une femme à chaque île et un enfant avec. [Les enfants blonds d'entre 6 et 10 ans sont d'ailleurs surnommé les Kid Sanji] Nombreuses femmes disent que leurs enfants viennent de lui. Une marque de clopes existe à son nom ainsi qu'un plat en cuisine. Il a énormément de groupies !

**Luffy D. Monkey « La raison de tout » = **Décédé, il est devenu le légendaire « » un homme au chapeau de paille, qui aurait sauvé des peuples, aurait combattu des monstres, aurait trouvé le one-piece, aurait été le héros ! Le GRAND l'incroyable D. Monkey. Grand comme une montagne, plus fort que tout ce qui a été connu. Il est le super-héros des enfants. En réalité, Luffy est un jeune homme qui se battait avec ferveur pour ses convictions. Il a sauvé ces amis et est resté avec Zoro à combattre jusqu'à la fin. Nombreux enfants, adolescents portent son chapeau de paille. On lui prête une relation d'amour avec Nami.

**Nami « Navigatrice » = **Dans la mémoire collective, elle a de longs cheveux roux, elle est magnifique, elle ressemble à un succube, fragile et douce. On pense qu'elle était en couple avec Luffy. On dit qu'elle a réussit à vaincre à elle-seule toute une île d'homme-requins. On dit qu'elle a des talents de sirènes qui séduise les hommes. Elle serait morte en ayant le cœur brisé en entendant la mort de Luffy. [Nami : -' Ils sont sérieux ?]

**Zoro « Escrimeur » = **Dans la mémoire collective, il est très musclé, très fort, avec un œil en moins, torse-nu, teigneux, sans sourire, vraiment très impressionnant et avec des cheveux courts et verts. Il aurait l'œil du démon. Il aurait tué 1000 corsaires avant d'être lâchement abattu de dos. Ses épées sont légendaires. On le soupçonne d'avoir été avec Robin. Et de former un couple « trop chou » !

**Usopp « Le tireur » =** Dans l'imaginaire collectif, il est comme un ninja au long nez. Il est très puissant et peut tuer quelqu'un sur plusieurs kilomètres. Il aurait été capable d'allonger son nez pour en faire une arme. Il a beaucoup de fans. Les enfants ont des lance-pierres pour l'imiter.

**Chopper « le médecin » = **Il est vu comme un puissant guerrier fort de trois mètres de hauts et capable de tout détruire. Il y a des peluches format Yéti des montagnes dans presque toutes les chambres d'enfants.

**Frankie = **Dans l'imaginaire collectif c'est un robot qui lance des rayons laser avec les yeux. Tous les petits garçons ont reçu au moins une fois un Frankie pour noël. Il a moins de succès chez les petites filles.

**Brook « musicien » =** Il est vu comme un squelette qui se battait à l'épée et donnait de la force aux autres par sa musique. Les groupies de Brook se sont tatoué sa tête, ses mains, ses pieds, son corps, sur des parties de leurs corps. On joue ses morceaux partout et l'hymne soutenant la résistance vient d'ailleurs d'un de ces morceaux.

**Jimbe « Timonier » = **Il est vu comme un gros homme bleu à la force terrifiante qui a fait en sorte que depuis la débâcle les hommes poissons ne soient plus autant détestés par les gens. « Il y en a des biens, il y a Jimbe. » (Jimbe en est blessé du fait du sacrifice de Hack que tout le monde ignore.) En l'honneur de Jimbe, nombreuses personnes réclament qu'ils aient des droits [car actuellement ils sont considérés comme objet, sauf exception]

**Robin = **Elle est vue comme une navigatrice très dangereuse possédée par un démon et possédant au moins quatre bras. Elle est assez populaire, mais davantage chez les esprits rebelles. Elle reste toutefois moins populaire que les autres du fait du peu de rumeurs à son sujet.

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
LA LETTRE VOLÉE**

**Gabrielle – 37 ans [Castre 4.4.] = **Femme blonde aux grands yeux bleus, elle bosse pour Barthelemy en tant que prostituée. Elle est en réalité le chef de la rébellion dans la zone des délices.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Féministe, maternelle, tacticienne  
Objectif : Libérer le peuple, retrouver son frère [SPOILER]_

**Barthelemy [Caste 2.2.] 50 ans « Propriétaire » = **Il a des cheveux poivre et sel, une forte carrure et une odeur d'épice. Il est le propriétaire de la maison close. Il est dur et parfois violent, en particulier dans ses propos, mais sait se montrer complaisant. Il a cédé plusieurs fois à Zoro, sur la prostitution pour commencer. Il était vraiment _contre _et n'aime pas voir Zoro aller trop loin. Il envoie Zoro sur l'île d'à coté au niveau des thermes quand Ban Blade est en ville. Il semblerait également qu'il est déjà enfermé Zoro dans une pièce pour lui interdire de sortir. Il lui reproche de ne pas se reposer et semble s'inquiéter pour Zoro au point de vouloir gérer la vie de l'homme à sa place. Son ragout est mauvais mais lui vient de sa mère.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Protecteur, autoritaire, fort  
Objectif : Libérer le peuple, protéger hier pour protéger demain_

**Zoro Roronoa [Caste 4.1.] « Iris » – 31 ans : **Prostitué, il a de longs cheveux noirs avec des reflets verts. Il a une allure élancée davantage proche à ses débuts avec des hanches creusées. Il a ses deux yeux. Il a une cicatrice sur le torse. Il porte la marque des prostitués et le sceau de Barthelemy à la cheville. Il sait parler la langue des sables et la langue des délices mais pas la langue rebelle (qui a des mots tirés d'autres langues, ce qui fait qu'il capte parfois des mots).  
Retrouvé par Pom et Elizabeth, il a été soigné par la maison close de Barthelemy. Là, il a commencé à être garde pour surveiller et s'est ensuite volontaire porté en tant que prostitué. Barthelemy a refusé et Zoro s'est formé en secret avec l'aide de Pom et Elizabeth afin de le faire céder. Il a d'abord eu des clients que personne ne voulait/souhaitait et a terminé comme l'un des favoris de la maison close. En tant que prostitué, il est très célèbre (même si on pense souvent qu'Iris est une femme.) Zoro dit le faire « pour l'argent. » mais Barthelemy souligne qu'il n'y touche pas. Du fait de l'entrainement et du sexe en permanence depuis six ans, son corps répond facilement aux stimulations.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Séduisant, mutin, irrésistible  
Objectif : _Avoir assez d'argent

**Elizabeth [Caste 4.1.] – 19 ans = **Blond, yeux verts, longs cheveux bouclés. Androgyne, qualifiée « d'elle » parce qu'elle use du féminin en parlant. Son vrai prénom est Hélias/Elias et elle semble servir Pom. Elle sait parler la langue des délices, des rebelles mais aussi l'anciens hommes. Elle a mangé le fruit du démon des plantes. Elle était fan de Nami et Robin dans son enfance mais veut avoir l'air « cool » en le disant pas. Contrairement à Pom, elle semble comprendre qu'on ne la voit que comme une prostituée. Trafalgar la surnomme l'assassin. Elle s'inquiète du fait que Robin puisse avoir été violé. Elle a donc sauvé Zoro quand elle avait 13 ans. Elle s'est occupée de lui, l'aidant à passer incognito. Il semblerait qu'à l'époque, elle tenait l'accueil de la maison close et qu'elle le tienne toujours. Face au fait que Zoro veuille devenir prostitué, elle lui a dit de se former. Elle appartient aux rebelles. Elle porte la marque des prostituées et de Barthelemy.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Accueillante, fourbe, « cool »  
Objectif : Augmenter son score, protéger Pom _

**Pom [Caste 4.1.] – 19 ans = **Blond aux yeux verts. Androgyne. On dit « il » car il se qualifie en il. Il peut altérer les émotions des personnes. Il est suicidaire mais quand la mort se présente à lui, il ne veut plus. Il semble assez facile à manipuler. Il a de nombreux « héros » et se laisse souvent impressionner. Il cite souvent les autres : « Si on ne peut rien changer à quoi bon en parler ? sis Zoro », « Les faibles n'ont pas le choix de leurs morts. sis Law », etc. Il s'en veut d'être né au bon endroit et d'avoir fermé les yeux longtemps. Il est un prostitué qui s'occupe de clients « dans l'attente. » Il a une relation intense avec Zoro mais s'inquiète davantage de ce pensera Trafalgar quand il est blessé. Il est finalement des Rebelles et a manipulé Zoro pour que ce dernier ne l'apprenne pas. Il avait donc 13 ans quand il a sauvé Zoro. Du fait de son pouvoir et de son manque de réflexion, il confond émotion et pensée. Très fragile psychologiquement, il est très fort niveau compétence.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Irréfléchi, taquin, impressionnable  
Objectif : Trouver un sens à sa vie. _

**Natasha **– **Ncoj – 16 ans [4.1.] : **Elle a des yeux violet clair et des cheveux rouges. Elle chante fort et mal selon Jaa, bien selon Zoro. Elle contrôle le vent. Elle est de l'île des sables. Elle avait dix ans lors du massacre de l'île des sables.

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
Ile des sables **

**Natasha **– **Ncoj [3.2.] **Elle a des yeux violet clair et des cheveux rouges. Elle chante fort et mal selon Jaa, bien selon Zoro. Elle contrôle le vent. Elle est assez importante pour que sa survie soit un motif de révolte pour Jaa. Elle a appris la langue des sables à Zoro. Elle a un look très excentrique.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Calme, rapide, discrète  
Objectif : Retrouver son peuple. _

**Jaa [Il vient de passer au statut de traitre, dont j'image 4.3 ?] – 26 ans **= yeux violets, cheveux rouges coupé courts, peau ocre/halé avec une teinte particulière, corps massif et en muscle. Porte la marque des objets/esclaves.  
_3 mots pour le définir : Silencieux, puissant, respectueux  
Objectif : Servir sa reine_

**××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞××∞  
On ne sait pas et autres**

**Jimbe « Timonier » 56 ans [Caste 4.3] = **Il n'est pas cité. Possiblement sur l'île duchesse. Peut-être pas.

**Kozuki Momonosuke** : Selon Zoro il est mort. BAH COOL. MERCI.

**Vivi : **Aucune information

**Rose** : Habitante du village qui a aidé à soigner Pom lors de ses tentatives de suicides.

**Shanks : **Aucune information


	31. Chapitre 23 - Ne me prends pas pour un c

Aux commandes du navire, Nami regardait l'horizon repensant aux souvenirs de naguère manquant par le trouble de la nuit et ce voile épais de la brume de voir un chapeau de paille se dessiner dans l'épaisse fumée. La route menant à l'île d'Iliade pourrait être rapide si l'océan des délices restait aussi calme. Jaa surveillait l'horizon pendant que les autres se reposaient. Trafalgar les avait soignés un à un avec ce manque de douceur et cette absence de froideur qui lui étaient propres. Il était désormais seul dans la cabine faisant office d'infirmerie à panser ses propres plaies gardant à l'esprit le visage scandalisé de Zoro et ce dégout apparent qui avait été le sien. Pourquoi avait-il ainsi réagi avec un tel désespoir. Ça le ramenait loin en arrière, Trafalgar haïssait ça. Il n'aimait pas se rappelait le regard qu'avait Zoro ce jour-là. Il ne voulait pas le blesser. Il voulait TOUT sauf le blesser. Il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Ça ne pouvait plus durer. Zoro devait retrouver son équipage, il était en train de mourir à la lettre volée. Ramenant ses mains au-dessus de son front, un épuisement l'attrapa et le sonna comme un claquement sec le prenant à la gorge incapable d'oublier ce regard annihilé.

Alors qu'Ikkaku avait trouvé facilement le sommeil, Sabo ne parvenait pas à le faire. L'homme avait perdu ses deux frères. Cette situation était difficilement tenable et il avait un milliard de questions à poser à Zoro. En commençant par la première : « Pourquoi tu es en vie ? » Ou plutôt : « Pourquoi Luffy ne l'était pas ? » Sabo n'osait pas aborder Zoro de peur de s'emporter à nouveau. Il savait que trop bien ses dernières réactions lors de leurs dernières rencontres. De plus, Sabo craignait ce qui était arrivé à la lettre volée. Cet endroit, c'était le refuge de Zoro. Il en avait pleinement conscience. Si cet endroit disparaissait, l'escrimeur deviendrait de l'écume sur la plage. Il n'avait nulle part où se rendre d'autre. Le jour où il avait manqué de lui faire perdre, Sabo avait su qu'il était de son devoir de s'assurer que Zoro vive. Pour Luffy. Pourquoi fallait-il que Zoro refuse de parler de ce jour-là ? Il devait se concentrer sur sa mission ! Il y avait peut-être des vies à sauver de l'autre coté.

_La guerre n'est jamais une fin, c'est un moyen pour la paix. _Il ne voulait jamais oublier ces paroles mais tout semblait toujours pire. A chaque fois qu'un problème était vaincu, une horreur plus importante encore arrivait. Il se retourna sur le coté. Il en voulait tellement à Trafalgar. Il lui en voulait d'être encore là. De ne pas avoir lâché l'affaire.

Après les esclaves, les usines, maintenant, c'était un régime unique où ils étaient rangés par classes. Ils étaient tous marqués comme du bétail et attribué à une fonction. Celles d'Ikkaku et de Trafalgar étaient d'être des marchands. Celle de Jaa d'être un bas-corsaire de la catégorie des esclaves, un prisonnier rachetant sa dette pour le gouvernement. Elizabeth portait la marque de prostituée affiliée au nom de son maître. Nami avait celle des fermières et producteurs. Elle disait que c'était pour avoir le même que celui de sa sœur. Lui ne pouvait pas en avoir. Sabo s'en sentait incapable : même pour jouer le jeu, même pour permettre de réussir la mission. Il ne se plierait pas aux assassins de ses frères. Il préférait mourir sans marque qu'être du bétail.

_« Sois aussi cruel que tu veux, Sabo, je ne te laisserai pas. Je le dois à Luffy. » _Merde. Pourquoi avait-il été aussi injuste avec Trafalgar ? Evidemment qu'il l'avait blessé en traitant ceux avec une marque de bétail ou de lâches. Trafalgar encaissait. Il encaissait quand il le traitait d'animal domestiqué et de faible. Il encaissait quand Zoro le traitait de pute du gouvernement et de traitre. Sabo le savait : si Trafalgar n'avait pas posé les armes et les genoux à terre, s'il n'avait pas fait semblant de s'allier aux nouvelles forces, jamais Mihawk et lui auraient survécu. Les exécutions de Jean Bart et Clione devaient le hanter. Sabo se retourna, à nouveau, sur le coté. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le chirurgien acceptait les lourds silences du vieux, le tempérament égoïste voir cruel de Zoro et ses humeurs et sa haine.

Pourquoi fallait-il que Trafalgar soit aussi compliqué à comprendre. Il semblait ne pas se soucier de son image, ni de ce qu'on pensait de lui. Est-ce que ça lui plaisait d'être un punching-ball ? Comme-ci cela ne suffisait pas, il fallait qu'il embarque avec lui et Zoro. C'était impossible ! Zoro était une bombe à retardement. Il avait perdu la moitié de son poids, si ce n'était pas plus, il était épuisé en permanence et souffrait d'insomnie. Lors de leurs dernières visites, il l'avait confondu avec Luffy plusieurs fois puis d'autres jours avec Ace quand il l'avait vu user de son pouvoir. Alors que ses frères étaient bruns, tout de même ! Zoro perdait la tête et Trafalgar le savait. Pourquoi l'avoir dénoncé dans ses conditions ? Qu'est-ce que son capitaine cherchait à faire ?

Sabo sursauta en sentant un coussin lui tomber sur la tête. Ikkaku se redressa, épuisée, elle gronda énervée :

─ Arrête de cogiter ou va faire ça sur le pont ! J'essaye de dormir !  
─ Je n'voulais pas t'réveiller, 'xcuse-moi Narvalo'.  
─ Qu'est-ce-qui te fait gigotter autant chauffe-plat ?

En rentrant dans la cabine, Zoro fixa Trafalgar avec méfiance. Ce dernier terminait d'enrouler un bandage autour de son épaule. Il s'était soigné en dernier et il aurait bien besoin d'une douche. Il remit son tee-shirt, sentant la sueur humide de ses aisselles se coller au tissu pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'épéiste en col roulé. Ce dernier n'était pas venu se faire soigner et Trafalgar avait craint de devoir l'y forcer. A le voir avec cet air si bougon, il doutait toutefois que ce soit la raison de sa visite. Le chirurgien se prépara à devoir se battre ou à recevoir une nouvelle rafale de colère.

Au lieu de violence ou de mots, Zoro s'était agenouillé devant lui, venant défaire la fermeture éclair de Trafalgar. Habilement, il avait déjà extrait sa hampe, sa langue tirée à son maximum et la bouche s'ouvrant de manière trop indécente. Immédiatement, l'ancien capitaine du Heart s'agenouilla à son tour et lui attrapa les mains, l'empêchant de replonger entre ses cuisses. Qu'est-ce que cet idiot était encore en train de faire ? Pas que ça lui déplaise de le voir soudainement enclin, mais, Zoro ressemblait davantage à un zombie qu'à un amant. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait à la fin ? D'un coup furieux, puis demandeur, en colère, boudant, le méprisant, l'engueulant, réclamant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
─ Rien.  
─ Tu me prends pour un imbécile ?  
─ Je veux juste baiser. »

Les doigts de l'escrimeur se remirent sur le membre très réactif à ses caresses avisées. La connaissance de l'instrument de musique lui permettait de l'accorder avec facilité. Le chirurgien sentait ses yeux se révulser d'envie. Cependant Law fronça davantage les sourcils, l'éloignant fermement en l'attrapant sous les bras, il le redressa et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il agrippa nerveusement les mains de Zoro pour le contenir. Il les posa sur ses épaules pour pouvoir remuer les mains, souriant malgré la situation. Douteux, il observa le regard de Zoro avant de venir chercher ses lèvres. L'épéiste les ouvrit, avide, passionné, gémissant déjà d'impatience. La main de Law glissa sous le haut de Zoro qui se crispa irrationnellement. La main revint vers l'avant de son torse et l'escrimeur le repoussa fermement, cherchant à revenir à genoux devant Law qui l'arrêta à nouveau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
─ … t'en as envie. Laisse-moi user de ma bouche. T'aimes ça, non ? »

Oh que oui, il en avait envie. Cela ne répondait pas à la question. Trafalgar le fixa avec agacement. Est-ce que Zoro voulait le rendre dingue ? Il positionna sa main sur son cou, sentant sa pomme d'Adam déglutir et l'obligea à revenir contre lui, caressant sa mâchoire de son pouce.

« J'attends, Zoro. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
─ … Putain ! Tu me gaves, je veux juste …  
─ Ok. Tu m'en veux d'être un menteur, un collabo, un traitre, la pute du gouvernement et d'avoir abusé de toi, pour reprendre tous tes propos, mais tu veux qu'on le fasse ?  
─ Si tu ne veux pas baiser, tu as qu'à me le dire !  
─ Hm, …, je ne veux pas. »

Rougissant sous la honte fulgurante que les quatre mots provoquèrent, Zoro se redressa pour s'enfuir. Est-ce qu'il venait d'essayer de se briser l'esprit et de penser à autre chose avec Trafalgar et de se faire rejeter en même temps ? Law l'avait déjà rattrapé et plaqué au mur. Ses doigts glissèrent sous le haut de l'escrimeur, effleurant son dos, ses hanches, cherchant à remonter cet affreux pull noir. À nouveau Zoro le repoussa alors que la main du médecin essayait de passer sur son torse. Ok. Si Zoro allait bien, il n'était pas un D.

« Zoro, tu me fais perdre mon temps. Dis-moi ce que t'as !  
─ Laisse tomber, je me tire.  
─ Pourquoi t'es aussi nerveux et agité ?  
─ Car t'es qu'un putain de menteur !  
─ Et du coup, tu veux qu'on couche ensemble ? Ah, non. Même pas, tu veux juste me sucer et que je te baise, sans te toucher, c'est ça ?  
─ Ça ne te posait pas de problèmes jusqu'ici. De me mentir et de me baiser.  
─ Zoro, je veux savoir ce que tu as.  
─ Putain, est-ce que la première fois …. Tous les deux … T'étais déjà avec les rebelles ?  
─ Oui.  
─ Et moi ? Tu savais que j'étais là ?  
─ Bien sûr que non ! Tu le sais bien.  
─ T'es un menteur, je ne sais rien. Et je ne crois rien de ce que tu as pu me dire et de tout ce que tu me diras.  
─ Alors à quoi bon me poser des questions ? »

Zoro détourna le regard maugréant de la répartie de Trafalgar. Il n'aurait jamais dû venir ici. C'était une mauvaise idée. Il allait aller … Il ne savait pas où se rendre. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il n'avait pas envie de faire une erreur avec un autre membre. Il se sentait paumé et fébrile. Il voulait se battre. Il voulait avoir un adversaire. N'importe qui. Sauf Sabo. Sabo était trop blond. Sabo était trop Luffy. Sabo était trop lui.

Law se rapprocha à nouveau, ses lèvres se posant sur le cou de Zoro. A nouveau, en redressant le visage, il vit la même lumière dans le regard s'éteindre. Zoro sembla se mettre en veille alors que son corps l'incitait.

Law soupira. C'était un calvaire. Cela dit, aussi consentant semblait l'être Zoro, une voix hurlait à Trafalgar que ce n'était pas le cas. Il ressentait trop de stress et de pression dans ce corps. Il refusait d'y toucher. Même si toute sa virilité en souffrait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
─ Rien.  
─ Tu t'es engueulé avec Nami ?  
─ Elle me voit comme une putain de sale pute soumise, mais ça baigne.  
─ … Zoro … C'est Sanji, il a mal réagi ?  
─ Il ne sait rien. Il ne le saura jamais. Tu entends, Trafalgar, si tu lui dis quoique ce soit, je partirai. Et je n'existerai plus jamais. Jamais, tu m'entends ?  
─ Zoro … tu sais bien que je ne lui dirais rien mais tu devrais lui faire confiance. Tu vas …  
─ Law. Si jamais il l'apprend, je te promets que je préfère encore me tuer que voir le regard qu'il me portera. Je te le promets. Pourquoi tu l'as mené à moi ?  
─ Tu sais bien pourquoi !  
─ Ça ne te suffisait pas de me mentir. Il fallait aussi me briser ? Pour quelques mots prononcés.  
─ Zoro, vous êtes une famille. Même si tu la fuis, tu resteras de la famille.  
─ Dis ça à Sabo et Sanji ! Ils seront ravis ! »

Le chirurgien regarda le pull de Zoro tiré par ses bras. Plus précisément, il regarda les tremblements des bras venant se croiser ainsi que ce pull que l'escrimeur gardait. Certes, il faisait froid, ce n'était pas surprenant mais … Ses yeux se fendirent, fixant la terreur de Zoro, sa pâleur et ses jambes serrées.

Soudainement, Trafalgar se mordit la langue. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne devait pas ça. Est-ce qu'il pourrait y une autre raison qui mettrait Zoro dans cet état ?

« Ok, ok, respire Zoro, c'est sur l'île ?  
─ Quoi ?  
─ Ce qui te rend si agressif. C'est sur l'île ?  
─ Putain. Evidemment que voir des gens crever par ma …  
─ Tu as été aidé Nami, ça s'est bien passé ?  
─ Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? questionna Zoro brutalement méfiant.  
─ Votre histoire sur l'île, tout à l'heure. Vous vous êtes séparés. T'as été aidé Nami, vous vous êtes échappés ensemble en vous faisant passer pour des corsaires. Puis, Jaa l'homme des sables vous a aidé à délivrer Usopp. Tu as été aider Robin maintenue prisonnière par Ohm. Satori t'a aidé à t'enfuir. Puis, tu as rencontré Sanji prisonnier de Kalifa. L'un de vous l'a neutralisé, toi je présume et vous êtes tombés sur moi. La suite je la connais.  
─ Super résumé de la journée, merci Radio-Traffic ! Appelle-moi quand c'est l'heure du Law-to !  
─ Ça s'est bien passé quand tu as aidé Nami ?  
─ Elle se porte comme un charme, non ?  
─ Hm, hm, opina de la tête le médecin, avec Usopp ?  
─ Jaa est en vie, donc oui. Arrête d'enquêter, je n'aime pas quand tu fais ça, tu es …  
─ Robin ? Elle était au sous-sol, tu étais seul.  
─ Ça s'est bien passé. Satori m'a laissé partir, j'ai délivré Robin, tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce que j'apprenne que tu es un putain de …  
─ Pourquoi « _laissé_ » partir ? Il t'a aidé ou laissé partir.  
─ C'est pareil.  
─ Non.  
─ Il m'a aidé, ok. Parce que c'est un putain de connard de rebelle comme toi. Et d'ailleurs, réalisa Zoro, tu le savais qu'il serait là ?  
─ Non, idiot. »

Il n'en savait rien avant les explications de Pom et le fait d'avoir été envoyé en mission par le patron pour récupérer les informations sur les prochaines attaques tout comme Satori ne devait pas savoir qu'un massacre se préparait. Trafalgar n'aimait pas ce type mais il ne pouvait pas nier qu'effectivement, comme lui, il servait ses propres intérêts. Il avait toujours été direct jusqu'à présent. Cependant, il avait aussi plusieurs fois montré des signes que s'il pouvait se venger de Sanji, il n'hésiterait pas et se réjouissait de la mort de Luffy même s'il pensait le dissimuler.

« Tu me mens encore ?  
─ Merde, Zoro ! A quoi ça te sert de poser des questions si tu ne me crois pas ? Je n'étais pas au courant. On est au courant que de nos missions. Réponds à ma question, pourquoi il t'a aidé ?  
─ J'ai répondu.  
─ Mais tu n'es pas un rebelle, Zoro. Et Robin encore moins. Pourquoi il t'a aidé ? Pourquoi il aurait aidé toi et pas elle. Pourquoi il a attendu que tu arrives ? Tu m'as bien dit avoir d'abord été aider Nami, puis Usopp, avoir marchandé pour qu'il soit délivré, avoir discuté du plan avec eux, t'être introduit … Ça fait beaucoup de temps. Beaucoup de temps où Robin aurait pu être délivrée, non ?  
─ "…", fut la seule réponse que l'escrimeur trouva.  
─ Zoro ? »

Zoro haïssait ça quand Trafalgar posait des questions. Il en posait tout le temps. Trop. Il aurait dû le saouler avant. Saoul, il était moins chiant. Vu sa réaction, Trafalgar su qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. Il allait devoir y aller doucement. Pourquoi Satori, connu pour son amour de la violence et la haine qu'il portait à Sanji, aurait-il aidé Zoro qui n'était pas dans les rebelles mais pas Robin ? Ça n'avait aucun sens. Elle avait été prisonnière avant lui. Satori n'était pas un enfant de cœur. Trafalgar savait pertinemment qu'il servait ses propres intérêts. Si ça ne servait à rien, il ne viendrait pas en aide à quelqu'un. Bien au contraire, les rumeurs le disaient aussi cruel que les autres prélats.

─ Zoro ? Je devrais en parler aux autres si tu ne réponds pas. Peut-être parlerais-tu davantage à Nami …  
─ Il a su que j'étais à Barthelemy et il a fait le lien avec les rebelles. Tout seul, comme un grand et m'a laissé partir.  
─ Vous étiez déguisés en corsaire, Zoro. Pourquoi tu lui aurais dit ?  
─ Putain ! À chaque fois que je vais répondre, tu vas mettre un pourquoi de merde ? Tu adores ça trouver ce qui ne va pas dans ce que je te dis !  
─ Si des choses ne vont pas : c'est bien que tu me mens, non ? Je pourrai aussi demander à Sanji de m'aider à comprendre, il est plutôt futé quand il veut.  
─ Il a vu ma marque. Satori a vu ma marque et il a compris, cracha Zoro de plus en plus tendu face aux menaces à peine voilées de son homologue.  
─ Ta marque est à ta cheville, Zoro, et … »

Cela aurait pu être un eurêka dans son cerveau si la révélation n'avait pas été aussi douloureuse. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. Ça ne devait pas être ça. Il ne voulait pas que ça le soit. Il avait compris. Dès l'instant où Zoro était entré dans la pièce, peut-être avant. C'était l'accepter qui était difficile. Trafalgar appuya brutalement sa main sur le torse de Zoro qui se mordit la lèvre. Il se rapprocha et l'attira férocement vers lui, glissant la main sous son pantalon, agrippant son fessier, passant ses doigts entre ses rondeurs qu'il connaissait bien. La réaction fut immédiate, Zoro ferma les yeux, cessant de respirer, ses doigts se refermant sur le haut du bras du chirurgien. « … n…no … » Le chirurgien retira immédiatement ses mains, regrettant son geste. Il ne devait pas le brusquer mais … il devait trouver un mot. Un mot qui ne soit aussi violent que celui qui lui venait à l'esprit ? Et pourtant il ne trouvait que lui alors que son regard se portait sur la tâche rouge à son index, la main tremblant de rage. Il ne pouvait regarder que ça. Cette petite marque rouge à son doigt.

« Zoro, Satori t'a fait du mal _pour donner le change, _tu nous l'as dit. Regarde-moi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu te faire soigner les plaies ? »


	32. Chapitre 24 - Confiance ou silence ?

Merci ureli1 pour ton commentaire. Love ~

* * *

─ Zoro, Satori t'a fait du mal _pour donner le change, _tu nous l'as dit. Regarde-moi. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu te faire soigner les plaies ?

La nuit, quand il n'y a aucune lune et que les nuages voilent toutes les étoiles, il suffit d'un récif trop près et d'un phare défectueux pour causer un naufrage. Il suffit d'un détail pour transformer l'hymen de la mariée se préparant à être recouverte d'or et d'encens dans les bras de son doux mari pour être chargée en parfum mortuaire. _Luffy. _Un détail suffit à changer le plus vaillant capitaine en un souvenir oublié. _Qui sait ? Si la mort vient m'enlacer de ses bras, peut-être que je pourrais te rejoindre._ Pétrifié Zoro écouta les mots venir se fracasser sur son cœur cherchant une énième réponse à trouver devant la main tachée de Trafalgar. Il le vit l'essuyer sur son jean. Zoro se recula, refermant davantage ses bras autour de lui. Il faisait trop chaud ici. Il avait trop chaud. Il n'arrivait pas à respirer.

« Ah … Ah …, haleta-t-il, c'est … rien.  
─ Zoro, tu devrais me montrer tes blessures si ce n'est rien. Je suis médecin.  
─ Nn … Nh …  
─ Zoro, Satori t'a vu nu, n'est-ce pas ?  
─ Non.  
─ A-t-il vu ta marque ?  
─ Pe…être …  
─ Tu as dit qu'il l'avait vu. Il l'a vu ?  
─ Ui.  
─ Donc tu étais nu ?  
─ Elle … à ma cheville. J'ai pas… besoin … de … nu …  
─ Tu étais nu ?  
─ La…Law.  
─ Zoro, tu étais nu ?  
─ Oui, lâcha-t-il enfin.  
─ Et il t'a blessé ?  
─ Pas … pas lui.  
─ Robin a dit que tu étais seul avec lui quand tu as été blessé. Il t'a donc blessé. »

Le visage de l'homme bascula en avant et il manqua perdre des repères et s'effondrer au sol. Trafalgar le rattrapa avec dureté. Il le plaqua contre le mur. Zoro tressaillit. Il ne pouvait rien nier. Il voyait bien que Law avait lu en lui. Il ne pouvait mettre en danger la mission, les rebelles, les localisations, Trafalgar et les siens. Et Sanji ! Il ne devait pas.

« Oui, il m'a blessé, soupira-t-il, … C'était voulu. J'étais ok. Ça va. Pour donner le change si quelqu'un arrivait.  
─ T'as mal ?  
─ Ça … va, hacha-t-il.  
─ Zoro, est-ce que tu veux me sucer car tu ne peux pas … utiliser … ?  
─ Ta gueule, putain ! s'embrouilla Zoro, ne le dis pas. Ne le dis pas ! »

Le regard noirci de Trafalgar s'éloigna. Il alla chercher une fiole dans la droguerie. Il était médecin. Il se le répéta. Il était médecin, il devait respecter son patient. Le secret professionnel, fermer sa putain de gueule, ne pas cogner Zoro d'être aussi con. Ne pas hurler de faire demi-tour pour aller voir Satori. Ne pas prévenir les rebelles de l'exclure. Ne pas agir impulsivement. _Agenouille-toi Traff-chéri~, supplie et montre à tous quelle chienne t'as toujours été à changer de camps en fonction du vent. _Il haïssait la frustration. Cette maudite frustration de ne pas pouvoir intervenir quand les autres souffraient ou mourraient. Il revint, contenant son énergie, déposant la fiole entre les doigts de Zoro.

« Bois !  
─ C'est quoi ?  
─ Ça calmera tes douleurs. Arrête d'être aussi suspicieux ou je te la fais avaler de force.  
─ Je n'en ai pas besoin.  
─ Tu veux te réveiller cette nuit avec une hémorragie interne et que tout le monde sache pourquoi tu chies du sang ? »

L'épéiste jeta un regard noir à Trafalgar mais avala la potion immédiatement. Non, il voulait tout sauf ça ! Il sentait toute la tension dans le médecin. Trafalgar allait tout balancer. Il allait balancer. Il y aurait des morts. Il y aurait des putains de morts parce qu'en plus d'être une pute du gouvernement, cet idiot ne savait pas fermer sa putain de gueule._ Ne fais pas ça, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur. _Zoro se rapprocha du chirurgien avec inquiétude.

« …. Law, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, j'étais d'accord. J'étais ok. J'ai proposé de coucher avec lui pour délivrer Robin, murmura-t-il doucereux, et il a réalisé pendant qu'on le fais….  
─ Il t'a violé. Au point d'en provoquer des fissures.  
─ J'aime quand c'est violent, c'est tout, grogna Zoro, je suis une pute t'as oublié ?  
─ Oh, je le sais, sourit enfin Law, son pouce caressant Zoro, tu sais te préparer, tu sais faire en sorte que même la mienne y soit parfaitement chez elle. Car tu sais qu'elle …  
─ Tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités ! » siffla l'escrimeur retrouvant sa respiration.

Les taquineries et les moqueries, un registre sur lesquelles ils étaient accordés. Trafalgar soupira de soulagement à le voir reprendre des couleurs. Il déposa son menton sur l'épaule de Zoro.

« Quoi ? Tu la trouves trop petite ?  
─ Idiot, … tu vas me parler de ça mais je n'ai pas le droit d'y toucher ?  
─ Zoro, tu sais que ça ne changera pas ce qui tu es d'avouer ce qu'il a fait. Je ne te verrais pas autrement.  
─ … Law, je t'en prie, ne continue pas ! »

Le médecin redressa des yeux désolés. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sans avoir entendu l'escrimeur sortir les mots d'entre ses lèvres. Trafalgar avait conscience ques si Zoro sortait d'ici sans l'avouer alors il renfermait l'information de manière plus sombre et qu'il faudrait creuser pour arriver à l'aider. Il savait qu'on ne devait pas faire confiance à Satori ! Il savait ce qu'il adviendrait sinon : qu'il finirait par être un problème. Il avait vu assez de démons au travers de sa vie. Il avait entendu parler des hommes du ciel et de leurs manières. Ils se prenaient pour des dieux vivants. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils aimaient tuer les prostitués et les avoir nus. Rendre leurs libertés, les soulager de leurs peines et autres conneries du genre. Être un marchand avait des avantages, il entendait beaucoup. Il savait beaucoup. Il ressemblait en cela beaucoup à Robin. _Robin …. _Elle avait été seule. Avec Ohm. Avec Satori_. Non !_

« Est-ce qu'il t'a forcé ?  
─ Arrête de dire ça ! J'étais ok. Trafalgar ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je dis.  
─ Et c'est moi le menteur ?  
─ …, fut la seule réponse de l'escrimeur.  
─ Zoro !  
─ Tu sais quoi ? T'es un connard. Laisse-moi essayer de comprendre : t'es donc un putain de rebelle qui bosse pour le gouvernement et …  
─ Ne change pas de sujet !  
─ Et du viens chez Barthelemy pour bosser pour lui. Ce vieux taré ! Et ensuite, tout content que tu es, tu viens me baiser ?  
─ Zo …  
─ Je suis quoi pour toi ? La récompense de Barthelemy ? "Pendant que tu continues à te battre, regarde ce que j'ai chez moi qui s'est reconverti ? Tu veux l'essayer cette salope de Zoro ?"  
─ Pu'ain. »

Une lueur de rage traversa le regard de Law. Il devait rester calme. Ses mains agrippèrent celles de Zoro au-dessus de sa tête. Pas question de changer de sujet, il fallait l'orienter vers de vraies réponses. Le problème, c'est que Zoro était en train de paniquer et ça il le ressentait. Il entendait encore sa respiration s'emballer. Il tenait à peine debout. Putain, où était Sabo quand il avait besoin de lui ? Sabo aurait su le calmer.

« Calme-toi bordel, ta respiration s'affole. Zoro, je veux juste qu'on parle. Avant que ce soit trop lointain et trop bien renfermé dans ta tête et que tu ne puisses plus le dire. Je t'aiderai, mais tu dois me parler.  
─ J'ai rien à dire. Arrête de forcer !  
─ Réponds-moi.  
─ Je suis une prime de risque, une récompense ? Un joli cadeau ?  
─ Zoro.  
─ Ou bien, comme tu as pas pu avoir Luffy, tu te tapes le second ? C'est ça, hein ? Il te foutait la gaule ! Tu voulais à ce point Luffy qu'en fermant les yeux, tu peux croire que c'est lui quand tu claques ton bassin contre mon … »

La patience de Trafalgar venait d'exploser au visage de Zoro. L'épéiste frappa à son tour, fermement, et brutalement, rendant chaque coup.

« Arrête de changer de sujet, Satori !  
─ C'est pareil que pour toi, une récompense accomplie pour travail mérité !  
─ …, ne dis pas ça ! menaça Law.  
─ C'est pareil, toi ou lui, c'est mon job ! T'es comme Satori, Law ! Tu débarques et tu me baises. Fin !  
─ Zo' !  
─ Je suis la putain, tu te rappelles ?  
─ Ne dis pas ça.  
─ Me voir là pendant que tu sauvais le monde ! L'orgasme assuré de me voir vendre mon corps. Tu devrais prendre ton pied à savoir que j'étais …  
─ Ouais, je prenais mon pied, Zoro ! Je n'sais pas si t'es au courant, mais t'es un putain de bon coup ! Oui, j'ai joui de plaisir ! Ton cul et ta bouche, on sent que tu as bien bossé. Oui, j'aime te baiser bien que t'as toujours refusé de me parler de la capture de Luffy ! J'ai ravalé mes questions comme tu ravalais mon sperme ! Et si tu m'en parlais, maintenant. Pourquoi t'es là ? Qu'est-ce qui a cloché ? Pourquoi seul Luffy a été capturé, hein, Zoro ?  
─ C'était ça le truc ? Me punir d'être en vie ? Me punir de vivre alors que Luffy est mort ? T'as raison. Tu as raison. Il est mort et je devrais être à sa place. Tu aurais dû me tuer quand tu m'as retrouvé, tu sais. Mais m'humilier est peut-être … tu as bien duû te marrer à …  
─ Idiot. Merde. Zo' »

Toute la colère de Trafalgar venait s'évanouir devant les tremblements de l'homme face à lui. Zoro le frappait, plus mollement, malgré qu'il essayât d'y mettre de la force. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait patraque et Law venait de comprendre que Zoro essayait juste de l'attaquer pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Il le colla contre un mur. Il embrassa doucement sa joue. Il regrettait tellement de lui avoir crié dessus. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer. Pas maintenant. Ses lèvres vinrent doucement se poser sur la nuque de l'escrimeur, sentant un sanglot être renvoyé par ce dernier.

« Jamais. Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu aurais dû être mort. Jamais je n'ai pensé que tu étais coupable de quoique ce soit. Zoro, je sais que tu aimais Luffy.  
─ Je suis coupable pourtant.  
─ Un jour, tu me raconteras. Quand tu voudras, mais là. Zoro. Satori, il a ….  
─ Je le voulais.  
─ Dis-moi la vérité. Dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait, Zo'. On se doit ça. On se doit de se faire confiance. Regarde-moi, je te fais confiance. Quoique tu dises, j'ai entièrement confiance en toi. J'ai totalement confiance en toi. Tu pourrais me demander de me bander les yeux et de marcher sur le mat au son de ta voix que je le ferais. Je mettrais ma vie entre tes mains.  
─ Dis pas ça … Lu ….  
─ Zoro. Ma vie entière. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire pour te le prouver ?  
─ Tu as entendu Pom ? Satori nous vient en aide et il a l'air plutôt utile et précieux. C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Il est capital à la mission des rebelles ? Law. Est-ce que Satori est primordial ?  
─ Ce n'est pas ma question, Zoro.  
─ C'est important ce qu'il fait …  
─ Toujours pas.  
─ J'étais d'accord.  
─ Zoro, est-ce que tu me mens ?  
─ (…) je suis un prostitué …  
─ Et moi un marchand. Si on me vole ma marchandise, je ne l'ai pas vendu. »

Zoro soupira, se laissant tomber entre les bras du chirurgien. Il respira son odeur de sel et de sueur. Le tee-shirt jaune s'humidifia au fur et à mesure de silencieuses et perverses larmes.

« Zoro …. Satori …  
─ Ça ne fait rien, Law, murmura tremblant Zoro soudainement épuisé, s'il a volé au début un peu de marchandise mais peut vous aider à venger Luffy, je suis d'accord. Il peut _me voler_. C'est un risque accep …  
─ Je vais le tuer.  
─ …, Law, … j'ai pas dit que ….  
─ Je vais tuer ce chien. Et je le ferais cuisiner par Sanji et servir au gouvernement.  
─ … Tu me fais mal …  
─ … Ta gueule.  
─ Law … tu … me fais peur. »

Trafalgar réalisa soudainement qu'il serait bien trop fort Zoro. Il relâcha la pression sur l'homme, mais le garda solidement contre lui. Plus personne ne s'approcherait jamais de l'escrimeur ! PLUS PERSONNE.

« Il faut le dire à Barthelemy et Sanji !  
─ Il n'y a rien à dire, je suis ok, ça va.  
─ PUTAIN. Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ?  
─ … Ne le fais pas, si tu leurs dit, Satori … il est important, il n'y a rien à dire, je dirai que j'étais d'accord. Je te le promets, Trafalgar. Tu as dit que tu avais confiance en moi … J'ai confiance en toi …. Ne dis pas ce qu'il a volé …  
─ Ce n'était pas juste un vol, ….  
─ Law … j'étais d'accord. Je leurs dirais que j'étais d'accord. Je leurs dirais que c'était consenti.  
─ Tu le diras, ou tu l'étais ?  
─ (…), Law.  
─ Ça va aller. Je suis désolé, Zoro.  
─ Désolé de … ?

Le chirurgien attira fermement l'autre homme contre lui, caressant ses longs cheveux, respirant son odeur de lavande et d'été. Il ne parviendrait pas à faire dire à Zoro quoique ce soit. Il en avait conscience. Il allait tuer Satori. Il allait tuer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? Pourquoi je parle autant. Tu m'as drogué ? Pourquoi je suis si fatigué ? » chuchota Zoro sombrant dans le néant.

Ce fut difficile. Ce fut dur pour Trafalgar de déshabiller Zoro sans son accord. Ce fut difficile de recouvrir les plaies et les morsures d'onguents, de voir les bleus violacés et les traces de mains formées par des ecchymoses. Ce fut insupportable de voir les griffures sur le membre de l'homme et pire encore de devoir s'occuper de ses chairs. Il n'avait pas menti, l'hémorragie aurait pu être dangereuse. Il avait menti sur le moyen de soigner : il n'y a pas de potion miracle qui soigne un corps.

L'unique pensée l'aidant à soigner le corps de l'épéiste fut : il va mourir. Il allait tuer Satori, il commencerait par ses oreilles, puisqu'il ne savait pas entendre le non. Puis, par sa bouche, puisqu'il ne savait pas poser de questions. Puis …. Le regard cruel de l'homme ne le quittait pas. Il rhabilla l'escrimeur. Tant pis, il pouvait le haïr, ce n'était pas grave. Il s'en foutait que Zoro le haïsse à cet instant. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû le droguer. Peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas le forcer à en parler. Est-ce qu'il y avait seulement un manuel pour réagir quand la personne … quand un ami est blessé ?

─ … Traf'lgar ?

On frappa à la porte. L'homme ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer Sabo. Le blond vit immédiatement la haine dans les yeux du médecin et recula d'un pas. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

« T'arrives trop tard.  
─ Né ?  
─ Tt. Je suis occupé, là, Sabo.  
─ Qu'est-c'que t'as ?  
─ Je te le dirais, mais je dois avant, voir un dernier détail. »

_Robin._ Ce n'était pas un détail. Il tuerait la bande à Ohm. Peu importait le gouvernement à cet instant.

« Ok, si tu le dis. J'venais te voir car … qu'ce-que Zoro fait là ?  
─ Merde ? Sabo, t'es encore plus cerné ! Tu n'as pas dormi ! gronda Law, je t'avais dit de te reposer.  
─ N'agis pas comme-chi t'étais mon père ou mon chef. J'vais bien, arrête de toujours t'en faire.  
─ Je n'aurais pas à le faire si tu étais responsable !  
─ J'suis pas ta responsabilité, Trafalgar, essaya de dire calmement Sabo.  
─ Ce n'est pas ce qu'a dit ton boss.  
─ J'oubliai, la mission de veiller sur moi, » soupira le jeune homme, enchaînant sur l'information principale ne voulant pas une énième dispute inutile avec son ainé :

« On arrive dans quelques minutes. Le ciel est assez dégagé. Nami va se rapprocher d'une zone un peu désertique, Elizabeth lui a indiqué l'endroit, Jaa et elle veulent directement se rendre au bordel sans essayer de les joindre. Il faudra peut-être y aller pour les protéger. On risque de devoir se battre.  
─ Vraiment ? » questionna le chirurgien un sourire sadique éclairant brutalement son visage.

Il ne réalisa pas qu'il avait blessé Sabo en rappelant qu'il était une mission et Sabo était quelqu'un de trop solaire pour le montrer. Il avait d'autres préoccupations des plus inquiétantes. Il voulait tuer. Il devait tuer. Il voulait se battre. Là, maintenant. Sabo fixa les tâches de sang sur les bandages aux mains de Trafalgar. Il était le dernier à avoir été soigné et Trafalgar n'avait pas de bandages. S'il les avait faits après l'avoir soigné, pourquoi le sang ? Son regard clair se posa sur Zoro. Ce n'était pas la première fois que l'escrimeur était blessé alors pourquoi Law réagissait-il …

« Trafalgar, ton regard.  
─ Quoi ? »

Sabo agrippa brutalement le chirurgien par les joues pour qu'il se fixe dans le miroir malgré le courant électrique qui venait de lui crier de fuir cet homme au regard meurtrier.

« J'ne sais pas ce que t'as fait Zoro mais 'y a des innocents sur c't'île. Tu ne peux pas être assoiffé d'sang. »


	33. Chapitre 25 - étoiles et soleil

_Doux. Bon. Agréable. Humide. Chaud. Trop chaud. Brûlant. _Cannelle. Boisée. Ah !_ Putain ! _C'est si bon. Si bon. Encore. _Incandescent. _

Trafalgar ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Ses mains accrochées à des hanches fermes déjà marquées de ses doigts. Son regard parcouru le dos devant lui, la chevelure noire collée entre les draps, sur la peau bronzée. Les ongles de sa maîtresse au vernis sombre écaillé s'agrippaient désespérément aux draps noirs. Les geignements rauques, les soupirs humides, les cris bruyants de ce succube sous lui qui ondulait était une ode aux enfers et le fit vriller. Une constellation de morsures et d'ecchymoses couvraient sa peau. _Non ! _Des pincements. Des dizaines des suçons. _Continue ! _

Haletante, son amante souffla son nom. « _Law ! »_ Une telle débauche ne pouvait faire que pulser et tressaillir l'axe orthogonal à son corps. Il devait rester connecté. Ses doigts parcoururent la femme et il tressaillit sous une insolente virilité visqueuse entre ses doigts. _Un mec ?_

Il lui était déjà arrivé d'avoir des partenaires masculins dans des trajets longs ou une tempête trop dangereuse. L'ennui et le risque de mourir étaient des excitants productifs. Jamais en escale. Il aimait la fémininité, les courbes généreuses, les chairs où on peut s'accrocher. Rien n'était aussi bon que les rondeurs d'une belle femme _sauf peut-être ça_ ! Sauf peut-être cette soirée. _Merde. Aucun trou noir. Les souvenirs l'assaillaient. _

_Chaque putain de maudits souvenirs ! _C'était gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avait l'impression de revivre un maudit flash-back. Il savait parfaitement le nom de la personne qu'il chevauchait. Sentant un changement dans le comportement de son amant, Zoro tenta de s'échapper. Law sourit tendrement, glissant ses bras autour du ventre de son amant au magnétisme mystique et l'attira à lui pour se fondre et ne former plus qu'un être parfait pourvu de quatre bras et quatre jambes.

_Law. Putain ! … Arrête de mordre. Dévore-moi. Ok. Ok. Brise-moi. _Tremblant entre ses bras, Trafalgar gardait le corps jugé freluquet avant de s'entendre ordonner : « Lâche-moi, merde ! » Il le relâcha et le laissa tomber sur le lit. Les cuisses écartées, tachées, Zoro sentit une substance s'écouler le long de son corps et le remplir en même temps. Il aurait aimé se relever immédiatement pour le frapper. Seulement. _Pause. Cinq minutes. S'il vous plaît._

« Tu aurais dû te protéger, gronda-t-il, … Idiot …  
─ Zoro … »

L'escrimeur se redressa brutalement à son prénom, fixant le chirurgien avec angoisse. Tirant le drap sur lui, faisant sourire moqueur Law : qu'est-ce qu'il comptait lui cacher désormais ? Zoro maugréa, mal à l'aise par la présence de ce passé dans son lit.

« … tu es à nouveau conscient ?  
─ Hm.  
─ Je ne t'ai pas forcé, précisa Zoro, tu ne m'as guère laissé le choix !  
─ Du coup, je t'ai forcé ? » redressa un sourcil Trafalgar.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'avoir la réponse car il se souvenait. Il savait _parfaitement _pourquoi il était dans son lit. Heureusement. Le moindre doute aurait été cruel et insupportable. Il fut toutefois amusé de voir Zoro rougir et hocher négativement de la tête.

« Pars !  
─ Non, j'ai payé pour toute la nuit. Et il n'y a pas de jour à l'horizon.  
─ Il fait jour, tu as ferm ….  
─ Il fait nuit.  
─ Les rideaux sont tirés id… Ah … Ah … Att… »

Trafalgar vint arracher un baiser à Zoro qui le repoussa mollement. Il était effrayé, plein d'horreur d'être ainsi vu. Il se sentait en position d'infériorité. Pourquoi avait-il fait rester l'homme ? Cet idiot l'avait confondu avec une femme. Lui, en muscles et chair, confondu avec une femme ! Il y avait quand même des différences entre Robin et lui.

« Idiot, tu l'as déjà trop fait, je suis fatigué !  
─ Tu abandonnes un client ?  
─ Je te rendrais ton argent, bafouilla Zoro tendant la main pour chercher sa bourse dans sa table de nuit, je te donnerai même le double ! »

Il se mit à fouiller dans son placard sachant qu'il y avait sans doute caché un peu d'argent. Le reste c'était le patron qui l'avait. Law admira le drap courbé laissant voir l'échancrure poétique d'une ronde lune, la peau de ce dos dénudé était constellée des nombreuses marques qu'il y avait laissées, accentuées par la pénombre feutrée des rideaux. Il était étonné du liquide translucide qui telle une écume apparaissait sur le drap et parcourait les jambes de l'escrimeur.

« Je n'ai pas encore payé, tu vas doubler quoi ? T'es mauvais en affaire, toi, hein ?  
─ Hm. Pars, Law. »

Trafalgar se releva, l'attirant à lui, l'empêchant de continuer de fouiller dans toute la pièce de manière aussi paniquée. Il sentait bien que Zoro se laissait entrainer par le courant. Il l'entendait hurler silencieusement. _Ne laisse pas l'eau t'emporter, l'épéiste, je suis là_. Maintenant, je suis là. J'y serais allé plus tôt, si tu avais seulement daigné lever ta main pour me montrer où tu te noyais, tu sais ?

« Tu me suppliais de rester, il y a …  
─ Oublie ça ! Oublie ça ! s'alerta Zoro comprenant que cet idiot ne se taisait jamais.  
─ Hm. Non, rit joyeusement Trafalgar, pas comme ça. Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
─ …. J'ai …  
─ Tu es rouge, t'es sûr d'être un spécialiste ? Je ne veux pas te vexer, Zo', mais tu as l'air … enfin, je ne voudrais pas être coupable d'être le premier. Est-ce-que …  
─ Ta gueule, t'es … T'es juste pas pareil qu'un client. Tu me connais !  
─ Toi aussi tu me connais. Qu'est-ce qui change ?  
─ Tu posais moins de questions cette nuit.  
─ Ah oui ? Alors qu'est-ce que ça change que je te connaisse ?  
─ Tu sais très bien ! Je suis démasculinisé … _sale_.  
─ Ce que tu fais, je le fais. Je n'étais pas abstinent pendant que nous couchions, je te signale. Certes, je me sens sale, mais uniquement car je suis couvert de sueur et de sperme. Ta douche devrait régler ça. Et pardonne-moi, Zo', mais ça …, ce n'est pas très féminin, je peux t'assurer que t'as l'attribut d'un male.  
─ C'est facile, quand on est celui qui baise l'autre de faire le malin !  
─ Je la vois bien la tienne, je peux te l'assurer. » soupira Law sa langue remonta tout du long de la nuque de son _possible_ amant.

Il le poussa lentement sur les draps, venant embrasser ses lèvres. Il s'agenouilla au-dessus de l'escrimeur. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le baume de la table, aux empreintes de doigts laissées dedans, venant en recouvrir la hampe de son partenaire. Il en usa tant, que Zoro le taquina en lui demandant s'il voulait faire frire sa verge. Trafalgar ne répondit pas. Il appréhendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?  
─ Je te donne une bonne raison de ne pas être gêné. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux !  
─ Ne va pas si loin juste pour prouver que tu as raison ! »

Law se mit à rire en voyant l'escrimeur le gronder du regard et continua de préparer l'arme, soufflant un « trop tard ! », alors que sa main accompagnait l'épée vers un fourreau pour tenter de l'y ranger. Être forgeron n'est pas aussi simple finalement. Il avait déjà tenté, avec des hommes dans ce sens, mais c'était trop brutal et douloureux. Il n'avait pas pu aller au bout. Sauf une fois. Il l'avait déjà fait, une fois, pour calmer la fureur d'un homme sur le point de sombrer. _Une fois, il y a un an. Dans un bordel, en croisant Sanji Vinksmoke et ne pouvant faire autrement du fait de son handicap. Avec l'espoir d'un peu de plaisir, de le voir aller mieux. C'était insensé car l'ancien équipage du chapeau de Paille le haïssait et n'avait plus aucun respect pour celui avait plié le genou devant le gouvernement._ Il avait abominé ça, ce jour-là. C'était désagréable. Là, encore la souffrance était la seule chose qu'il ressentait alors qu'il essayait de forcer.

« Law ?  
─ Ferme-la.  
─ Law … _t'chier_. »

Zoro retourna lentement le chirurgien sur le lit, l'attirant vers lui, lui soulevant les hanches. Deux doigts. _Gênant._ Malaise. Respiration hésitante. Baiser. Law se mordit la lèvre, remontant ses bras sur son visage. Pourquoi l'escrimeur devait-il le regarder et agir comme-ci il essayait de l'accorder ? Il n'était pas un piano !

L'escrimeur, repoussa du front les bras, l'embrassant à nouveau. Un baiser. Deux baisers. Trois. Les lèvres s'ouvrirent. Une langue le cueillit, autre baiser, elle revint. Les lèvres se pincèrent. Une main accorda un instrument non utilisé, l'autre joua un morceau de jazz sur le réveillé. Zoro admira cet être souvent vulgaire et obstiné qui se tortillait mal à l'aise. Trop de contacts. Un doigt s'aventura et frappa un organe non exploité par le chirurgien créant une note discordante. Minutieux et méthodique, Zoro décida de ne pas céder aux ordres de ce dernier de se presser et de prendre le temps de le former convenablement. Même si à le voir ainsi se tordre, il était difficile de croire qu'il ne soit pas un prostitué de la lettre volée. _Il avait tellement galéré ses premières fois. Il faut croire que toutes les personnes sont différentes. Law semblait confus mais obstiné. _

« Attends … At…  
─ Tu veux que j'arrête ?  
─ Explique-moi pourquoi tu mets autant de temps …  
─ Je te prépa …. Arrête de me mordre !  
─ Prends-moi, grogna badin d'embarras Trafalgar.  
─ Tu n'es pas prêt, idiot.  
─ Zoro !  
─ Attends …  
─ Mets-la.  
─ Tu es trop étroit.  
─ Je croyais que les gens aimaient ça quand c'était ….  
─ Arrête de parler, bordel.  
─ …. Défonce-moi ! C'est ça qu'on dit ?  
─ Chut !  
─ Baise-moi comme ….  
─ T'es le mec le plus chiant de la terre.  
─ Je sais. Mets-la !  
─ Laisse-moi terminer.  
─ S'il te plait ?  
─ C'est à ce point gênant ?  
─ Oui, ça l'est.  
─ Tu sais ce que je ressens, rit Zoro venant l'embrasser avec passion.  
─ Mets-la … je ne peux pas … »

Trafalgar gronda, venant mordre Zoro. Il le pinça, le provoqua et soudainement, il se mit à souffler de plaisir. La tête tirée à l'arrière. Trop de doigts, partout, trop de gestes, il n'y arrivait pas. Un liquide blanc, soyeux, vint se répandre sur le torse de Zoro lui recouvrant la paume de la main. _Merde, il a joui par … Indécent. _

« Mais comment tu peux en produire autant, putain, pesta l'escrimeur.  
─ Je suis capitaine.  
─ D'un navire de traitre. Il doit t'attendre.  
─ … Mets-la d'abord.  
─ Tu viens de …  
─ Zoro, c'est toi ou moi qui paye ?  
─ Tu ne m'as pas payé, tu l'as toi-même dit.  
─ Soyons à égalité.  
─ Déjà qu'à ce ne l'est pas dans un couple ! Alors un client et son hôte, l'égalité (…). C'est une question d'argent ! Paye-moi !  
─ Je le ferais après. Ton prix est le mien.  
─ Idiot ! »

Lentement, Zoro l'attira à lui avec hésitation. Tremblement pour l'un et doute pour l'autre. Il avait tellement peur de faire du mal. De mal faire. D'agir mal. Est-ce qu'il salissait tout ce qu'il touchait ? Il regarda Trafalgar essayer d'onduler, ses doigts lui déchirant la peau. Il y mettait tellement d'acharnement que Zoro avait bien du mal à ne pas le prendre directement. Trafalgar ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était autant gênant que désiré. C'était la première fois que ça lui faisait un tel effet. Il en voulait encore. Il en voulait plus. Tellement plus. Il vint embrasser les lèvres de Zoro, claquant ses joues entre ses mains : « Tu es trop dans ta tête. Parle à voix haute. » Grognant négativement, Zoro l'enlaça tendrement se muant en lui en des claquements humides. Law voulait protester du refus de parler de son amant, mais il ne tarda pas à perdre pieds. Alors qu'il se répandait à nouveau, il vit Zoro se retirer et jouir à côté de lui.

« … Idiot …, tu pouvais ….  
─ Hm. Tu veux voler ma place ?  
─ Encore … Je veux le faire encore !  
─ Trafalgar …. Tu n'es pas …  
─ Encore.  
─ … Putain, tu ne peux pas le faire autant. »

Même lui ne pouvait pas le faire autant. Trafalgar le bascula sur le lit, venant l'embrasser. Encore. Tant qu'ils le feraient, Zoro ne pourrait pas fuir. L'instant ne pourra pas se terminer. Tout aura encore une chance.

_« Pourquoi ? …. Pourquoi tu vas si loin ?  
─ Car je veux tout ce que tu peux me donner.  
─ Tu n'as pas peur que je profite de toi Law ?  
─ Quand la peur est dans le cœur, il n'y a rien à craindre de risquer de s'y confronter. Pourquoi tu sembles croire que c'est mal ? Zoro, tu ne me fais aucun mal.  
─ Tu parles trop. Tu poses trop de questions. » _

Trafalgar éclata de rire et poussa un cri de joie. Il glissa avec dextérité entre les articulations de Zoro pour venir le masser avec tendresse. Le prostitué n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Courbé et fatigué, il l'incendia de bâtard, il n'arrivait même pas à relever la main pour attraper de l'eau. Tout était collant et poisseux. Il grogna, des mots incompréhensibles. Juste cinq minutes. _Juste_.

Trafalgar vint doucement embrasser le corps endormi ses côtés. Zoro ronflait. Ce n'était pas mignon du tout ! Il appuya sur sa joue, pour tenter de le réveiller, mais l'escrimeur était dans le plus profond des sommeils. Résolution n°1, ne plus prendre de drogues sans en savoir les effets. Résolution n°2, attendre le réveil de Zoro. La prochaine fois. Il devait y aller et il ne pouvait pas le réveiller. Il ne semblait pas vouloir se réveiller.

Le capitaine du cœur le savait, il aurait dû être envahi par la nostalgie et le passé mais rien ne lui venait d'autre que l'odeur de l'homme à côté de lui. Il se souvenait de cette nuit comme un sourire amusé. Pourquoi Zoro semblait tant dramatiser ? C'était une rencontre plaisante. Il se souvenait avoir fermé les rideaux ouverts pour ne pas être importuné par le soleil. Cette nuit, le ciel était constellé d'étoiles mais elles ne l'intéressaient pas. Pas plus que le soleil désormais haut dans le ciel. Il se fichait d'eux. Il caressa le visage de Zoro, ses cheveux longs et remercia tous les dieux, qu'importe qu'il y crût ou pas. Dieux, merci, Zoro était en vie. Sanji et Nami seraient si heureux. S'ils lui adressaient encore la parole après avoir découvert qu'il était marchand. Reprendre contact avec eux, ça allait être difficile. _Ne dis rien. Ne dis rien. _Eh, merde.

Résolution n°3, revenir ici. Rapidement. Très rapidement et le convaincre. _Cette soirée semblait si banale pourtant. _Il parviendrait à le convaincre. Il parviendrait à le convaincre. Ça ne devrait pas prendre des mois … _Juste des années. _

Il était dans la merde. Il y avait quelque chose de pourri en lui qui venait de s'accrocher à ce crétin qui même en teignant sa chevelure verte et en perdant son poids demeurait le même présomptueux petit être. Comment peut-on se reconvertir en prostitué et avoir l'air toujours l'air aussi arrogant et prétentieux ? Est-ce qu'il était au courant des machinations qui avaient lieu ici ? Il y avait trop de coïncidences pour que ce soit un hasard !

« Vous n'auriez pas dû rentrer.  
─ Monsieur Barthelemy. »

Trafalgar se crispa, posant la main sur son corps. L'homme l'attendait-il ici depuis le début ? Est-ce qu'il avait tout entendu ? Vieux pervers !

« Depuis combien de temps Zoro est ici ?  
─ Iris est ici depuis le premier jour.  
─ Vous comptiez me le dire un jour ?  
─ Jamais.  
─ Il sait ce qu'on fait ici ?  
─ Non.  
─ Il sait que Sanji reforme ….  
─ Non.  
─ Pourquoi, bordel !?  
─ Au moindre espoir, Iris se transformerait en justicier solitaire et se mettrait en danger. On m'a demandé de veiller sur lui et de m'assurer qu'il reste en vie. Je me charge de le faire.  
─ Qui vous l'a demandé ?  
─ Qui vous a demandé de veiller sur le jeune blondinet qui vous attend dans la cellule du sous-sol. Depuis six heures. Il a un caractère brûlant.  
─ Sabo, quelle calamité, qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !?  
─ Il a brulé le flanc de la falaise pour tracer une tête de mort avec un chapeau de paille. Vous devriez vous occuper de vos affaires plutôt que d'importuner les miennes.  
─ Je vais le massacrer, maudit rebelle.  
─ Vous vous rendez compte qu'il est un danger pour votre mission ?  
─ Je me charge de Sabo. Mêlez-vous de vos affaires, vous venez de le dire !  
─ Et l'homme aux yeux d'aigle qui fixe tous les pirates au port depuis votre arrivée ?  
─ Mes hommes, mon business.  
─ Les gens sont saouls ou vont l'être ici. Ils ne doivent pas réaliser, mais ils sont tous les deux recherchés et n'ont pas de marques. Ils sont votre point faible.  
─ C'est vrai, avoua à contrecœur Trafalgar, mais ils sont ma famille. Faîtes avec eux, ou ne comptez pas sur moi.  
─ S'ils vous font prendre, usez de l'arsenic et du venin qu'on vous a donné avant le premier interrogatoire. »

Trafalgar hocha de la tête. Oui, oui, il avait bien saisi.

« Je reviendrai. Voir Zoro.  
─ Il s'appelle Iris.  
─ Hm, hm, vous m'en direz tant.  
─ Laissez-le.  
─ Vous le laissez mourir ici.  
─ Occupez-vous de vos protégés ! Que savez-vous de l'homme qu'il est devenu ?  
─ Je sais. »

Si plein de vanité. Lucide et fin, doué d'humour, aimant rire. Si facilement dupe de tout. Un peu pédant. Un peu irritant. Colérique. Une apparence frêle et pourtant un être si imbrisable. Une volonté sans limite. Toujours sur le point de fuir. Impétueux. Une nuit. Une nuit lui suffisait, pour savoir qui il était. Une nuit. Zoro. Merde. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul ici.

« Je vais revenir et si vous m'empêchez de le voir …  
─ Bien, il sera votre payement dans ce cas. »

Barthelemy ne se voyait pas s'opposer. Comme-ci il le pouvait ?

« Il n'est pas …, se crispa Law.  
─ C'est un prostitué. Vous pensez qu'il l'a fait car il vous apprécie ? Il aime le sexe et il est payé pour ça.  
─ Comme vous voudrez.  
─ Trafalgar, vous connaissait le sort réservé aux rebelles et aux traitres. Vous êtes les deux. Vous êtes pire que ça. Si jamais votre rôle est découvert, personne ne pourra vous sauver.  
─ Ouais, ouais, je sais.  
─ N'entrainez pas Iris dans votre mort. Je vous aime bien, mais je l'aime davantage. »


	34. Chapitre 26 - Naissance d'une relation

Impossible pour Trafalgar d'oublier cette nuit où il avait retrouvé Zoro Roronoa. Impossible pour lui de ne pas se souvenir du corps qu'il avait empli de toutes ses frustrations accumulées au travers des années. Impossible aussi d'oublier la douce et tendre gêne qu'il avait ressenti à être fouillé par des doigts frétillants. Il avait manqué de ne jamais le revoir, séparés par une simple porte. Qui aurait pensé qu'une porte puisse dissimuler une personne pendant si longtemps ?

Quatre ans plus tôt, Zoro savait parfaitement quand le marchand lié à son passé venait dans l'établissement. Il était contraint de se retrouver enfermé dans sa chambre en attendant son départ. Il devait annuler ses clients pour éviter tous les risques d'être découvert. Il devait rester là à savoir son passé de l'autre coté de la pièce.

« Pom, putain, pourquoi il vient sans cesse ici ?  
─ Ce n'est pas sans cesse. Tous les trois-quatre mois.  
─ Pourquoi il vient ?  
─ Parce qu'il nous aime bien. Nous sommes des prostitués performants et attachants.  
─ Eh ! Pendant ce temps, je suis coincé dans ma chambre.  
─ Façon, t'aimes pas sortir !  
─ J'espère qu'il va vite se barrer. »

Loin de se douter de la conversation entre Zoro Roronoa et l'androgyne, Trafalgar soupira au rez-de-chaussée de l'établissement. C'était toujours la même chose quand il venait dans ce maudit bordel de perditions ! Il devait attendre le retour des informations et pendant ce temps supporter la vague incessante du va-et-vient des clients de l'endroit. Il ne pouvait que trainer ici au risque de rater le retour de Barthelemy.

Heureusement les hôtesses et hôtes étaient sympas. Il avait commencé à bien les connaître. Il n'aimait pas savoir Mihawk et Sabo seuls avec ses hommes. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de récupérer le vieil homme car il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aller questionner la terre entière sur Shanks. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute la seule phrase qui sortait de sa bouche : « Vous n'auriez pas vu un homme roux avec un bras en moins ? » Ok. Il ne le disait pas ainsi. Même. Par ailleurs, c'est dingue le nombre de manchots roux qui existaient !

Si ce n'était pas le vieil homme qui le rendait fou, c'était l'autre gamin qui partait en vendetta pour peindre des portraits de ses frères et le slogan : « A mort les nouvelles forces ! » dans chaque port. Entre un vieux barjot et un jeune révolutionnaire, il allait perdre pieds.

Commandant un autre verre d'un rhum délicieusement préparé, il écoutait avec attention Elizabeth au comptoir. L'androgyne semblait en mauvaise posture.

« Je suis désolé, mais Iris n'est pas disponible.  
─ Je sais qu'il est là !  
─ Je suis désolé monsieur Blade, je vous assure qu''Iris n'est pas disponible. »

Trafalgar jeta un coup d'œil sur le prétentieux crétin qui s'en prenait à Elizabeth. Il finit par se lever et se rapprocha de l'homme. Un snob blond et tatoué avec une marque récente à la joue. Il puait la violence et l'arrogance. Ce crétin s'agaçait pour une putain indisponible. Ridicule ! Soudainement, le voyant lever la main sur l'androgyne, il bondit et lui attrapa le poignet.

« Lâche-la, mec !  
─ Sais-tu qui je suis ?  
─ Je m'en gave comme de ma dernière branlette, gamin. Je te dis : lâche l'affaire. Elle te dit qu'elle n'est pas disponible ta petite Iris. Prends une autre ou tire-toi.  
─ Iris m'attend ! Je sais qu'elle est là !  
─ Ok. Mec, calme-toi. Ton Iris, c'est moi qui l'ai réservé. Ok ? »

Trafalgar tapota du revers du doigt contre la pancarte sur l'inscription : « Chaque prostitué.e de la lettre volée appartient au patron. Le temps de la location, il appartient au client qui doit le.a rendre en état ou payer les frais. Il est interdit de dégrader de manière définitive.  
Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle qu'un.e hô réservé.e ou en cours d'utilisation ne peut pas être déplacé.e qu'importe la somme proposée. Une autre date peut vous être proposée en cas de non-disponibilité.  
En cas de refus de se soumettre au règlement, la radiation du client est définitive. » 

_Foutue écriture inclusive, sans doute une idée de Gabrielle._

« Tu vois gamin ? Fais un scandale et tu ne pourras plus jamais fréquenter l'endroit. Qu'importe ta castre, il faut respecter le maître des prostitués dont on fait usage.  
─ C'est vrai ça ?  
─ Oui, souffla Elizabeth.  
─ Toi t'es un homme mort ! » cracha Ban Blade aux pieds de Trafalgar, avant de partir.

Trafalgar se mit à rire. Pom et Elizabeth se regardèrent inquiets. Est-ce qu'il était idiot pour mettre en danger sa couverture ainsi ? Sifflant vers Natasha pour être remplacée, Elizabeth l'attira avec Pom dans une chambre. Ils le poussèrent sur un lit.

« On va te remercier.  
─ Eh ! Je vous le dis à chaque fois.

Les deux androgynes se regardèrent. Ils avaient l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le beau Trafalgar leurs faisait envie. Ce n'était pas la première fois que la réaction était la même. Elle était toujours identique.

« Je vous l'ai dit. Elle fonctionne plus depuis longtemps. »

Ils se regardèrent perturbés. Ils avaient pensé cette fois-ci. A deux, avec un peu de bonne volonté.

« Attends, j'ai une idée ! »

Pom se redressa pour prendre une drogue et la donner à Trafalgar. Il n'y avait rien d'honteux, après tout, de profiter de ce que la science mettait à profil. Trafalgar était assez détaché. Bien des hommes auraient été vexés d'être à ce point incapables de bander, mais il le prenait avec une légèreté et un flegme qui étaient caractéristiques de sa personnalité.

« Ça va t'aider.  
─ J'ai déjà essayé, Pom, ça ne veut pas. Je suis impuissant depuis la débâcle.  
─ Essaye, on ne sait jamais !  
─ Pom, gronda Elizabeth, arrête de dealer. »

Une demi-heure de tentatives plus tard, Trafalgar rit en voyant la déception de Pom et Elizabeth. Il ne fut ni gêné, ni embêté. Il avait l'habitude depuis deux ans de l'avoir molle. Il n'en était pas perturbé. Il avait tout essayé : toutes sortes de femmes, toutes sortes d'hommes – bien que moins nombreux dans ses essais. Il avait même essayé de changer les positions, ça ne marchait pas. Même quand il avait croisé Sanji et que ce dernier l'avait besogné avec force et vigueur rien d'autre que le blond n'avait jouit. Et Sanji était plutôt un maître dans l'art de la sexualité.

Les androgynes finirent par rire avec lui malgré leurs désillusions. Ce n'était pas encore ce soir qu'ils pourraient l'avoir. Ils lui offrirent à boire jusqu'à l'en saouler. Ils s'amusèrent de chants et d'histoires.

Il se réveilla en plein milieu de la nuit et tangua comme revenu sur le plancher d'un navire bien qu'étant totalement immobile. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda les deux androgynes qui dormaient à côté de lui entrelacés comme deux chatons. Il se redressa pour partir rejoindre les ordres du Patron et enfin filer ! Seulement dans le couloir, ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte d'Iris.

À chaque fois qu'il venait, Iris était enfermée dans sa chambre. Quelle snobinarde ! Trafalgar ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait. Et s'il allait regarder ? Après tout. Elle était quand même gonflée !

Pendant la soirée, elle avait frappé à la porte d'Elizabeth et échangés rapidement à la suite du conflit avec Ban Blade. Law ne l'avait pas vu mais Elizabeth lui dit que la femme le remerciait. Elle ne pouvait pas le faire elle-même ? Elle avait quoi de si spécial pour se la jouer princesse enfermée en haut de sa tour ?

Il ouvrit la porte et la referma en douceur.

Un adonis aux cheveux noirs mi-longs lisait près d'une cheminée. Sa peau dorée était un appel à la luxure. Il releva les yeux, surpris puis effrayé en le voyant. L'être semblait si effrayé que Trafalgar en fut touché. Il n'avait pas à pénétrer ainsi chez quelqu'un.

« Ah ! Je suis désolé, je me suis trompé de pièce …  
─ (…), fut la seule réponse.  
─ Vous allez bien ?  
─ Oui …, hasarda Zoro. »

Est-ce que Trafalgar ne le reconnaissait pas ?

« Je vais y aller, bonne soi' …  
─ Restez. »

La main de Zoro s'était soudainement accrochée au bras de l'homme. Le livre était tombé au sol et ses iris sombres brûlaient attendrissantes au point d'en faire manquer un battement de cœur à celui qui en était le capitaine.

« C'est vous qui avez réservé tout à l'heure, non ? Restez.  
─ Non. C'était pour …  
─ Vous l'avez fait, restez …  
─ Je dois vraiment …  
─ Je vous en supplie.  
─ Ah !  
─ Vous étiez avec Eli' et Pom' ?  
─ Mouais.  
─ On peut le faire si vous voulez.  
─ Il semblerait que vos amis ont oublié de vous prévenir que j'étais … »

Poussé contre le fauteuil, Trafalgar se retrouva avec un verre à la main et une chevelure au-dessus de sa hampe. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et des bruits gutturaux totalement indécents se firent entendre. Il tira les cheveux et releva un visage bien trop pervers et inquiet. Zoro était étonné, il avait _perfectionné son art _et sans vouloir devenir prétentieux, il ne pensait pas un jour ne pas être au goût d'une personne.

_ Putain de succube qui s'obstinait et semblait s'en blesser_. Elles avaient quoi les prostituées de cet endroit ? Bordel. C'est lui qui devrait râler d'être impuissant, pas les autres. Trafalgar repoussa le prostitué au sol, fondant dessus pour l'embrasser, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans ses profondeurs. Il remua, légèrement étonné de découvrir un homme, le déshabillant totalement, venant le mordre. Encore et encore, alors que l'autre l'agrippait, l'encourageait et réclamait malgré le membre mou du capitaine du coeur.

Soudainement son amant se retourna pour offrir son entrée de manière bien plus visible encore. Trafalgar vint taper dedans, ses doigts s'agrippant au torse de l'homme pour le redresser. Ses grands yeux s'agrandir. Cette cicatrice ….

« T'es Zoro ?  
─ P'tain …  
─ Tu l'es ? »

Est-ce que c'était le moment d'avoir une discussion. Ce n'étaient que des doigts. Des maudits putain de doigts qui étaient en train de frapper sa prostate et caresser sa cicatrice mais la pièce s'était emplie de nostalgie. De ce maudit espoir, d'exister encore pour quelqu'un. Et ce maudit prénom lui provoqua une perte de contrôle. Il voulait encore l'entendre. Il voulait encore l'entendre dit sans haine, sans rage ou sans tristesse. Il voulait être pardonné. Pardonné de ne pas être mort.

« Zoro ?  
─ Ils t'ont drogué … Calme-toi … Ah … tu rêves … tu rêves juste ...  
─ Zoro …. Me fais-tu croire que je fantasme sur toi ? C'est possible … Zoro, tu as toujours été band….  
─ Ne dis pas ça !  
─ Zoro !  
─ Ah … Putain … tais-toi ….  
─ Zoro. »

Les yeux de l'épéiste se fermèrent sous la honte alors qu'il tachait précipitamment le sol à son prénom ainsi prononcé encore et encore. Il se crispa, se redressant pour menacer Trafalgar qui le poussa sur le sol, venant l'embrasser.

« Je ne suis pas satisfait … »

Grognant, Zoro l'attira à lui. Heureusement que le chirurgien n'avait pas dit être impuissant, Zoro l'aurait traité de menteur face à cette turgescence poisseuse se plaçant devant son entrée. « …. Lubri …. Prot…. » Sous sa propre surprise, le corps se redressa.

Allongé au sol, appuyant sur ses coudes, l'escrimeur souffla : « Tu … » Il allait partir et l'abandonner. Il était heureux d'être ici. Il l'avait avant de revoir son passé. Law venait de piétiner une bulle protectrice, ramenant son prénom à la vie pour partir ?

« Par tous les D, s'énerva Law, ça ne devrait pas être à disposition ?  
─ Quoi ?  
─ Capote, lubrifiant, Zo' !  
─ Table de chevet. »

L'escrimeur sourit tendrement. Il se redressa félinement. Trafalgar n'était pas lui-même, ça se voyait. Ses yeux étaient teintés de rouge et il semblait ne vouloir que le baiser. Devait-il en profiter ? Prenant la protection entre les doigts du chirurgien, il la positionna venant chevaucher son amant. Dieu du ciel, faîtes qu'il veuille l'être ! Qu'il ne le repousse pas.

Haletant, Zoro ne savait pas combien de fois Trafalgar avait jouit. Il n'en pouvait plus. Law avait abandonné l'idée de se protéger. Il le couvrait de marques, de semence, il lui répétait des phrases incohérentes dans un langage inconnu.

« …. Tu es … un monstre … »

Tendrement, Law l'embrassa, laissant Zoro se branler davantage occupé avec le reste du corps. Il n'était pas très l'aise à l'idée de toucher cet engin. Même le sien, il ne l'avait pas touché depuis longtemps.

« Tu es une vraie ….  
─ Une ? Vraie ?  
─ Une vraie reine, Zoro.  
─ …. Connard. »

_Mesquin, cruel, enfoiré_. Zoro qualifiait ainsi Trafalgar quand il parlait de lui. Insinuer qu'il était une femme et ensuite lui dire que ça ne remettait pas en cause sa virilité. Refuser de toucher à sa hampe pour ensuite insister pour l'avoir dans le cul. Gémir sans arrêt son prénom. Encore et encore. Et disparaître.

Il était parti. Ce fils de chien accouplé aux nouvelles forces avait fui. Putain de merde d'enculé de sa mère. Pom regarda l'état de la chambre, sous le rire d'Elizabeth. Ils continuèrent d'écouter le prostitué s'agacer sur la situation.

« C'était qui ton client ?  
─ Personne.  
─ Ton personne doit une nuit. Et sans doute davantage.  
─ Comment ça ?  
─ T'as vu ton corps ? Tu ne vas pas pouvoir bosser quelques jours.  
─ Ah ! Merde, le fumier. Il revient quand ?  
─ Quoi ?  
─ Le marchand, Law, là.  
─ C'est lui qui a fait ça ? s'étonna Pom fixant Elizabeth en coin.  
─ Il est toujours aussi crado. Putain de … »

Les jurons reprirent sous l'esclaffement de ses amis. Zoro espéra le voir réapparaitre puis espéra le contraire.

Un mois se déroula et égoïstement l'escrimeur se demanda comment le marchand pouvait oser se présenter ainsi devant lui ! Comme-ci il allait accepter de coucher à nouveau avec lui ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il était nu dans son lit ? Merde.

Un autre mois d'absence. A nouveau le voilà. A nouveau, il lui ouvre sa porte. « Dégage, trouve-toi un autre partenaire. », c'est facile à dire. Merde. Zoro claqua la porte, la verrouillant. N'ouvre plus jamais cette porte !


	35. Chapitre 27 - 1 an et 8 mois

**XXX, XXX** **Réponse aux reviews – et suite du chapitre plus bas** **XXX, XXX**

Hello me revoilà ~, j'espère que cet interlude dans le passé de Zoro et Trafalgar ne vous déstabilise pas trop. J'aurais peut-être dû préciser que les interludes me serviraient à préciser des points du récit et ne continuaient pas le récit. **Il y a encore ce chapitre et le suivant et on retourne ensuite dans la timeline actuel. **

**Merci** à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire. D'ailleurs, j'ai été assez surprise d'avoir un message en espagnol (je crois que c'est de l'espagnol) ! Je me suis sentie comme un vol international pour l'Espagne, en plus, le soleil, l'alcool, la mer. BREF. Je tiens à dire, même si j'ai déjà répondu sur discord : que oui, pas de problème. Si des éléments du contexte vous intéressent pour X ou Y raison, prenez-les. Si vous voulez me citer. Faîtes. Si vous ne voulez pas, faîtes pas ! Le système de castes n'étant pas créé par moi à la base. [BONJOUR L'INDE.] Merci à **Gla'** de ses (nombreuses) reviews, MP et reste. T'es un bon petit gars : T'es mon SHIP préféré. Un grand merci à la **conteuse** pour son commentaire avisé. J'ai corrigé les points que vous m'avez indiqué. Si vous en voyez d'autres, n'hésitez pas. Je vais répondre à vous deux par MP mais il y a des questions pertinentes que vous posez, autant que d'autres en profitent.

Vous savez que juste poster « J'ai lu ton texte », ça me permet de savoir que ce n'est pas google qui passe sur ma fiction ? :D Je suis contente si les annexes sont claires. Comme je les avais faits pour moi à la base, j'avais peur que ce ne le soit pas.

**L'équipage du vampire** : C'est l'équipage de Mihawk au moment de la guerre quand il commencé à combattre. Il s'APPELLE DRACULE, moi ça me fait rire. Laissez-moi tranquille ! J'suis sur que c'est Luffy et Shanks qui ont donné ce surnom. Les monstres ! [J'en profite pour dire que NON je ne crois pas en la théorie qui dit que Shanks serait le grand méchant final. Franchement, si c'est ça, ça a intérêt d'être bien amené. Le gars a quand même perdu un bras et s'est placé devant Kaido pour les deux frangins. Donc faudrait pas me faire passer de la bouse pour du chocolat.]

**Combien Klahadore et Lucci ont d'amants ? **Bonne question, l'un des deux à au moins Satori et Kalifa. L'un des deux est au moins marié Kalifa. Je vous laisse faire le pronostique de qui est le mari et qui est l'amant. Car moi-même à l'immédiat, je n'ai pas fait le choix. Eh oui, j'aime Lucci ventriloque car c'est rigolo.

**Est-ce que Klahadore et Lucci sont amant ? **Vous croyez que je suis entrée dans le navire de BLADE pour le savoir ? Je n'en sais rien moi ! Franchement, vous voulez que j'écrive la vie de Klahadore et Lucci à bord du Blade ? Avec tes bêtises, Gla, je vais finir par le faire et tu en payeras les conséquences.

**Attends, est-ce-que Luffy est en vie ? **Comme-ci j'allais répondre à cette question.

**Woo, Law réagit très soft à Zoro ? **Je n'étais pas non plus totalement satisfaite de la manière de réagir de Law. Seulement, face à la nervosité de Zoro et à cette "joie" de le retrouver. Qu'il soit en vie. Simplement en vie. Car je suis convaincue qu'avant ça, Trafalgar le pensait mort, je crois qu'il n'avait juste pas d'autre envie que de garder ce moment-là de crainte que ce ne soit qu'un rêve de drogué.

**Zoro est-il le pire des égoïstes ? **Totalement. Il a ses problèmes. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas voir ceux des autres, c'est que c'est tellement dur de supporter ses propres soucis qu'il n'a pas le temps de regarder même la personne la plus proche de lui. Au-delà du fait qu'il soit égoïste, c'est son incapacité actuelle à voir la douleur chez les autres tout en voulant les protéger qui est un problème.

**XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX, XXX**

_Trafalgar avait retrouvé Zoro depuis trois mois. Le premier mois, il se retrouva à nouveau dans son lit. Le second mois, Zoro lui referma la porte au nez prétextant qu'il n'était pas un client. Le troisième mois, Zoro oublia qu'il s'était juré de ne plus ouvrir cette maudite porte. _

_Le quatrième mois, arriva. _

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil à Pom en voyant Trafalgar rentrer dans le bordel. Ils échangèrent des sourires complices. Le marchand avait-il beaucoup de clients dans la région pour soudainement se retrouver à revenir aussi souvent ? Le capitaine du cœur se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le comptoir.

« Je viens réserver Iris.

─ Il dit que tu as trop de dettes et qu'il ne veut pas te voir.  
─ Je dois combien ?  
─ Il faudrait demander à Iris.  
─ Bien, je vais le voir.  
─ Non, il ne veut pas que tu le voies.  
─ Vous vous rendez bien compte du ridicule de la situation ?  
─ Totalement.  
─ Combien, Eli' ?  
─ Hm ?  
─ Tu sais …  
─ 183. »

Trafalgar regarda les escaliers. Il ne monterait pas.

« Il a dit que je ne pouvais pas réserver, c'est bien ça ?  
─ Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il a dit.  
─ Parfait. Je reviens. »

_Cinquième mois. _

« Combien ?  
─ 202.  
─ Ah. »

« Tu es si excité. » gronda Trafalgar en observant le corps de Zoro. Il hésita, sa main effleurant l'intimidité de l'escrimeur avant de remonter sur son buste. Ses doigts le parcoururent, se souvenant d'un soir des années plus tôt de franche branlette entre _potes_ ivres. _Quand les mers sont agitées. _L'océan des délices était si calme. _Tout ce temps perdu. _

La femme sous Trafalgar lui jeta un regard noir. Il était doué, ok ! Mais, il ferait mieux de s'intéresser à elle ! La femme croisée au bar qu'il avait séduit plutôt qu'à la prostituée payée pour les satisfaire.

_Plus tard. _

« Trafalgar, arrête de ramener tes conquêtes ici. Je ne suis pas ton jouet ! Et paye-moi !  
─ Je regarde si j'arrive à bander, c'est tout.  
─Tu pourrais le voir même si je ne suis pas là.  
─ Impossible. Elle ne réagit que lorsque tu es dans la pièce.  
─ Tu trouverais n'importe quel mensonge pour faire le pervers ?  
─ T'es son maître, il semblerait, l'Hamelin. Je ne te mentirais pas. Jamais.  
─ Law, c'est dans ta tête, grogna Zoro, je ne suis pas magicien. Tu peux bander sans moi.  
─ Je t'assure, grogna l'homme venant mordre le cou de Zoro, elle se redresse qu'avec ton parfum.  
─ Tu veux que je t'offre mon pull en doudou ?  
─ hm.  
─ Je plaisante et cette femme te hait désormais. Comme l'autre. Juste pour pouvoir bander, c'est idiot. Tu veux finir maudit par toutes les femmes fréquentant les bordels ?  
─ Autorise-moi à réserver.  
─ Paye tes dettes.  
─ Elles sont de combien ?  
─ Je ne suis pas comptable, vois avec Elizabeth.  
─ Tu es Cheshire, Zoro. Je veux dormir. Dors.  
─ Tu auras disparu dès que je vais m'endormir. Alors casse-toi, maintenant.  
─ Non, …  
─ Tu dis ça à chaque fois.  
─ Zoro ! »

Trafalgar se redressa et le regarda dormir. Est-ce qu'il pouvait dire à l'homme qu'il partait quand il était inconscient car voir son regard sembler lui demander de rester à chaque fois l'empêchait sinon de le faire ? Pouvait-il juste lui dire que toutes les femmes n'étaient que des prétextes pour ne pas le faire flipper d'autant le vouloir. Juste pour le voir.

_Sixième mois. _

« Combien ?  
─ 220.  
─ Ok.  
─ Les clientes commencent à croire que tu es un ramasseur, Law.  
─ Cela ira plus vite. »

_Septième mois._

« Combien ?  
─ 234.  
─ P'tain. »

Trafalgar soupira. Zoro ne manquait pas d'ironie et refusait de le faire s'il ne payait pas en tant que client. Il ne cessait de le questionner. Il lui reprochait son métier de marchand. Il ne cessait de vouloir savoir ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire ça mais la moindre question sur Luffy entrainait une mine de croquemort et l'ordre direct de partir. Cruel épéiste. Prostitué acceptant de s'offrir à tous les membres des nouvelles forces des nouvelles forces mais l'accusant d'être un monstre de vendre des marchandises. Et maintenant, il lui reprochait de le fuir tout en lui ordonnant de ne plus venir. Il pensait l'apprivoiser en ne venant qu'une fois par mois pendant trois jours. Il devrait peut-être venir davantage. Comment le convaincre de sa bonne foi ? Tout en préservant Mihawk et Sabo ?

_Huitième mois. _

« Combien ?  
─ (…), Elizabeth regarda confuse Trafalgar.  
─ Combien ?  
─ 310.  
─ Tu te fous de moi ?  
─ Non. »

« Zo', sois moins sauvage, tu veux ?  
─ Je ne veux pas te parler.  
─ T'es qu'un ….  
─ Pars.  
─ Tu es un grand mystère, Zo' ! Tu vires ma compagne, tu me baises et tu me vires.  
─ Iris. Fais l'effort de m'appeler Iris.  
─ Iris, puis-je dormir dans ton lit ou dois-je vraiment à moitié-nu et couvert de ton sperme rentrer à mon navire ?  
─ … hm. »

La main glisse dans les cheveux noirs verdoyant. L'autre la rattrape. Le front se pose contre l'épaule. Pourquoi ce connard de médecin avait dix centimètres de plus ? Pourquoi il semblait avoir des centimètres en plus, en tout ? Agaçant. « … Tu peux …  
─ Je peux ?  
─ Law, tu peux monter seul. »

_Neuvième mois. Dispute, je t'avais dit de monter, pourquoi tu as réservé ?  
Dixième mois. Douceur. Tu es blessé, laisse-moi te soigner. Idiot.  
Onzième mois._

_« Combien ?  
_─ 312 …, Law, tu devrais …  
─ C'est ok. »

« T'étais où ?  
─ De-ci, de là.  
─ Ne sois pas si long.  
─ Zo…, que viens-tu de dire ?  
─ … Rien. »

_Dix jours s'écoulèrent._

« Combien ?  
─ 53.  
─ Law, attends, ne m…  
─ Laisse-le monter. » ordonna Barthelemy.

Mauvaise synchronisation. Trafalgar rentra dans la chambre par habitude. Zoro sursauta au bruit de cette porte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on ne puisse pas la verrouiller ? _Maudit Barthelemy ! _ Il tenta de le faire partir totalement nu sous un voile ne servant absolument qu'à le rendre encore plus nu encore.

Jamais encore, Trafalgar ne l'avait trouvé accompagné. _Normal_, puisqu'au bout de vingt-neuf jours, Zoro cessait de prendre des amants de peur de rater son arrivée.

« Je suis occupé, je suis avec un … »

Trafalgar sentait le sexe dans toute la pièce. Il crispa ses poings avant de s'engueuler. C'était le métier de Zoro. Pas à lui de juger. « Après. J'attends derrière. Grouille.  
─ Il a réservé toute la nuit.  
─ Je repars au matin, Z ...  
─ Iris, supplia Zoro du regard, Je dois bosser. J'ai besoin de cet argent, et j'en gagne … moins … dernièrement.  
─ Dis-moi combien je te dois.  
─ Plus tard.  
─ J'attends.  
─ Tu connais le règlement. Je ne peux. … _pardon_.  
─ … Je te veux. Maintenant.  
─ Tu es fou, pars.  
─ Très bien. _Adieu._ »

La porte claqua. Zoro croisa les bras devant Ban Blade dont les poings vrillaient de colère. Rien d'irréparable. _Je te veux. _Et merde. Il rouvrit la porte, agrippa la nuque de Trafalgar qui attendait contre le mur devant la pièce. _Sourire du coeur_. _Connard, Tu savais, hein ?_ _« Ok … je suis à toi … pour l'heure. Je suis à toi. Je suis à toi, Law. Ne pars pas. » _

Tombé au sol, Zoro cracha du sang. Trafalgar réagit immédiatement. Les cris des autres prostitués firent venir le patron dont les yeux vrillaient de colère.

« Il a levé la main sur moi, hurla l'homme au patron.  
─ Il a défendu mon bien, je devrais l'en récompenser. Ne vous approchez plus d'Iris.  
─ Iris l'a enfreint en le rejoignant !  
─ C'est exact. Pour ça, vous ne serez pas radié et elle sera sanctionnée. Vous n'aviez pas à frapper. Nous serions intervenus en votre faveur. Malheureusement, vous allez devoir partir.  
─ Je vais le dire à mon père !  
─ Faîtes.  
─ Iris est à moi !

─ Si vous désirez la revoir, vous devriez revenir demain. On libérera son planning plutôt qu'aviser votre père. Que lui fera-t-il, à votre avis ? »

_Un an. _

L'absence avait duré un peu moins longtemps, La colère ne se calmait pas. _Il devait le voir. Se défendre. C'était … un anniversaire._ Se justifier avec une telle colère en lui ? Après avoir été contraint d'entendre Zoro s'excuser à l'homme qui l'avait frappé. Après avoir entendu Zoro lui dire de partir et de ne plus revenir. Après la sanction de Barthelemy envers Zoro pour une erreur qui n'était pas sa faute. Après Ban Blade. Après ce bordel. Après avoir été trop impétueux et avoir causé des ennuis.

« Combien ?  
─ … un. »

Combien de fois avait-il attendu pour que ce soit un chiffre aussi bas. Pourtant, ça ne lui apporta pas la joie désirée. Le « un », de la jeune fille l'effraya davantage. D'abord de crainte que ce soit _ce_ « Un » qui mettrait un terme à leur relation. _Sans doute un blond. Seul un blond pouvait lui voler. _Puis, voyant le regard d'Elizabeth, il craignit un funeste un.

« Ça te fait mal ?  
─ Non. »

La joue de Zoro était tuméfiée d'une marque violacée et rougeoyante. Selon Pom, il avait perdu plusieurs dents mais elles étaient toutes présentes. Cela dit, Zoro était censé n'avoir qu'un œil. Ce qui n'était plus le cas. Les lèvres étaient si blessées que ce non ressemblait davantage à un geignement. Le bras droit de Zoro était cassé, les deux os avaient été brisés.

_Putain d'anniversaire de merde. Il devrait savoir que ça lui portait malchance d'être aussi con. Hein, Lu' ?_

« Il t'a …  
─ J'étais d'accord, Law …  
─ Tu étais d'accord pour qu'il casse tes os ?  
─ Il y a été trop durement. Il n'a pas fait exprès.  
─ Tu ne peux pas vouloir ça.  
─ Law, je voulais juste m'excuser de l'avoir laissé de côté. Il me ramène beaucoup d'argent et il pourrait faire du mal à l'établissement. Son père est puissant. Ce qu'il a payé pour ça vaut davantage que tous les clients que j'aurais pu avoir pendant six mois. _C'est parfait._  
─ Barthelemy a dit qu'il te renverrait si tu recommençais.  
─ Je sais, souffla Zoro. »

Ce n'était pas cette menace qui l'inquiétait. Barthelemy avait surtout dit qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de se prostituer s'il laissait encore un client le frapper. C'était _lucratif. _Le patron était injuste.

Je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessé. Je n'entrerais plus dans ta chambre sans prévenir et je verrais avec Eliza' … »

Malgré la douleur, l'escrimeur l'avait retourné sur le lit, venant l'embrasser durement, remuant son bassin contre le tien. « Idiot, t'es vraiment qu'un idiot. »

Le front de Zoro se posa sur le torse de Trafalgar : « Viens toujours quand tu es là. Je veux _au moins te voir_, si je suis occupé, je veux _au moins te sentir_. Je veux au _moins te toucher_. Ne prends pas de décisions à ma place ! »

_Ce n'était pas un anniversaire aussi horrible que ça._

_D'autres passages, d'autres visites, d'autres mois_.

« Combien ?  
─ 310. »

« Combien ?  
─ 250. »

« Combien ?  
─ 100.  
─ Il va bien ? »

Elizabeth regarda Pom en souriant tendrement. « Oui, il va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Combien ?  
─ 60.  
─ … Eli, il va bien ?  
─ Oui, il va bien. »

« Combien ?  
─ 50.  
─ Hm ? »

_Un an et six mois. _

« Combien ?  
─ 25.  
─ T'fous de mois ?  
─ Un par nuit.  
─ Pourquoi ?  
─ Aussi idiot l'un que l'autre. » Souffla Pom le cœur brisé.

Les doigts dans les cheveux noirs, Trafalgar caressait tendrement la chevelure d'Iris. Depuis le premier jour, il y avait un mot que Zoro sifflait sans le vouloir dans leurs ébats. Il ne voulait pas revenir dessus et créer une nouvelle dispute inutile … _La réaction était bien trop violente à chaque fois mais ça faisait plus de sept mois qu'il omettait l'information. Il devait lui dire. Cela avait assez duré. Ils devaient se retrouver Tant pis "pour lui". _

« J'ai tiré Sanji d'un mauvais pas et …  
─ Ah … Ah …  
─ Calme-toi. Zoro ! Calme-toi. »

Les yeux effrayés de l'escrimeur fixèrent Trafalgar. Il s'était écarté des bras de son amant, se refugiant contre le cadre du lit, tirant le drap jusqu'aux hauteurs de sa poitrine, sa respiration s'affolant. Tout son corps semblait vouloir se vider et se remplir d'air. Il était en train d'hypoventiler.

« Lui dis-rien, lui dis-rien, lui dis-rien ….  
─ Eh, calme-toi. Qu'est-ce que tu prends de réagir ainsi ?  
─ Ah … ah …  
─ Zoro ?  
─ Lui dis pas. S'il te plait. _Pardon. _S'il te plait.  
─ Eh, je ne vais rien dire. »

Trafalgar se redressa, ouvrant les bras. Zoro le fixa, avant de l'y rejoindre, se recroquevillant dedans, respirant son odeur. « Promets de ne plus en parler ?  
─ Ce n'est pas moi qui en parle, Zoro.  
─ … _par… pardon._  
─ Ne t'excuse pas. »

_Un an, sept mois.  
_

« Combien ?  
─ 110, vous vous vous êtes disputé ?  
─ Hm. »

« Zoro, je t'ai blessé en parlant de … ?  
─ Ne reviens pas dessus.  
─ Je ne vou ….  
─ Tu m'as manqué. Law, tu m'as manqué. Ok. »

_Un an et huit mois._

« Combien ?  
─ 41, encore un peu d'effort.  
─ Ne perds pas espoir, Water. » rit Pom.

Une vision qu'il ne pensait jamais voir de sa vie ! Law Trafalgar à califourchon sur un homme en train de de le chevaucher comme le diable lui-même. Jamais, il n'aurait pensé voir un homme en train de pénétrer leur capitaine ! C'était crue et brutale comme information. _D'ailleurs_, il n'était pas impuissant ? Il s'en vantait en permanence. Quel menteur !

Faire ça sur une plage, même isolée, c'était _vicieux et déplacé. Ils ne savaient pas qu'il y avait des chambres ? GENRE ICI ce n'était pas le lieu des bordels et hôtels ? Sabo tourna les talons, il n'était pas un voyeur. Il se moquerait de son capitaine, plus tard. Il avait des affiches à diffuser. Puis … « Zoro … » Pardon ?_

_«_ Vous m'dégoutez tous l'deux.  
─ … Lu …, les yeux de l'escrimeur s'étaient ouverts terrifiés.  
─ Tout l'monde l'apprendra, les lâches ensembles ! »

Les bras de Trafalgar se sont renfermés sur le corps du plus jeune. Ce n'était plus de son âge de devoir rattraper quelqu'un comme ça. Jamais il n'avait pensé voir Sabo se mettre en colère de la sorte. Sabo avait simplement craché ses quatorze mots avant de s'enfuir. Il était doué pour savoir faire mal sans avoir à user beaucoup de paroles. « Sabo ! »

Le brûlant, autant qu'il le peut face à Trafalgar se défendant sans rendre, il s'agace de plus en plus. Les coups commencent à être rendus, dirigés, maîtrisés. Sabo projeta Law au sol, prêt à lui refaire le visage. _Tant pis s'il était trop faible pour le blesser. _Les flammes s'éteignent.

« Pourquoi tu n'me l'as pas dit ?  
─ (…), le médecin observa ce visage, hypnotisé.  
─ Tu n'me fais toujours pas confiance ?  
─ Sabo, tu es mon second.  
─ Alors pourquoi ?  
─ Parce que _je ne veux pas vous blesser. » _

Sabo le regarda avec surprise, avant de se mettre à rire joyeusement. Fallait-il être stupide pour être autant secret, manipulateur et jouer en espérant blesser personne ? Installé sur le corps de Trafalgar, il lui tira les joues. Il réalisa soudainement, devenant plus rouge que ses propres flammes, se redressant soudainement du corps, fixant la sueur et la nudité de l'homme.

Law rit tendrement, regardant les papiers autour d'eux s'envoler. Les visages de deux bruns souriants disparaissant dans cette brise. Sabo soupira, tendit la main vers Law pour l'aider à se relever avant de la retirer brutalement. Qu'avait touché cette main ?

« Lève-toi tout seul ! » râla-t-il, avant de demander, calmement : « T'sais à quel point Lu' le désirait ? Ce fut son premier.  
─ Je le sais, Sabo'  
─ On vient ici depuis pres' trois ans, Law. Depuis combien, t'sais qu'il est là ?  
─ Pas autant de temps …  
─ Les uns mois.  
─ Pardon ?  
─ Depuis qu'on revient ici tous les mois contre vents et marrées ? »

Trafalgar haussa des épaules. _N'exagérons rien, c'était juste sur sa route. _

« Sabo, allons ….  
─ Il est où ? »

Law redressa un sourcil.

« Law, Zoro, on doit le retrouver.  
─ Il doit être au bordel.  
─ Tu m'expliqueras pourquoi _ton mec _vit dans un bordel sur le chemin. »

« Partez. Maintenant. Je vais disparaître. »

Law regarde le sac au dos de l'escrimeur. Si Pom et Elizabeth n'avaient pas été là, ils n'auraient jamais pu le retrouver à temps. Alors, c'était ça ? Zoro comptait s'enfuir. Partir. Disparaître, dans une autre île, un autre endroit ? Combien de temps allait-il devoir lui courir après avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il était pire qu'une tumeur au cerveau ?

Trafalgar tenta de s'approcher à nouveau mais l'escrimeur avait attrapé une lame à sa ceinture. Le sac tomba au sol, ses deux mains se fermèrent dessus. Il aurait dû le faire, il y a longtemps. Il aurait dû se donner la mort pour sauver son honneur.

« Je t'aime … »

Les yeux de Trafalgar et de Zoro se dirigèrent vers Sabo. Tendrement, souriant avec calme, il se rapprocha de l'être paniqué. Il connaissait ce regard. Il l'avait souvent vu en allant sauver des personnes. Le regard du survivant. C'était le pire. Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi moi je devrais vivre et pas mon frère, mon père, mon enfant ? Il soupira. Il voulait savoir les derniers instants de la capture de Luffy, mais pas au prix de la vie de Zoro.

« Tu ne me connais pas.  
─ Tu as veillé sur Luffy pour moi, répondit Sabo à son cadet, je t'aime. Je n'ai plus personne Zoro … Si tu meurs, la première et la dernière personne qu'il aura sauvée détruira le début et la fin de son histoire. »

Le visage neutre de Sabo était d'une effroyable tristesse. Il ne pouvait retourner auprès de Dragon et affronter le fait de ne pas avoir su sauver son fils. Il ne voulait pas remplacer ce dernier. Il ne pouvait plus affronter la réalité.

« Tu ne me pardonneras jamais.  
─ Peut-être, mais il faudra vivre pour le savoir. »

La main de Sabo se tendit, Zoro la saisit.


	36. Chapitre 28 - Jusqu'à aujourd'hui

Voici la fin du chapitre avec Law/Zoro. Je suis désolée, il est assez long. Je ne voulais pas le deviser en deux. D'ailleurs, ces chapitres sont surtout pour moi. J'avais besoin de cerner leur relation.

**Lou : **Tu m'as tué ! xD "J'aime pas Zoro en prostitué, j'aime pas LawZo, j'aime pas …. mais j'aime bien ton histoire." T'es tellement adorable. Je t'ai adopté ! Je te garde désormais. [PS : Cette fille fait des fictions Teen-Wolf, n'hésitez pas à aller les voir.]

Je conseille d'ailleurs d'aller voir toutes les histoires de mes lecteurs. J'y fais des tours, et '_' j'ai honte d'être lu par d'aussi bon auteurs. Bisous à vous tous !

**Gla'** : Harcèle-moi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ~ ! T'es un super lecteur ! Et j'ai trouvé, en plus. Gla', t'es le lecteur Gamma. Avoue que ça déchire !

* * *

**Un an, neuf mois, et quelques jours.**

« Combien ?  
─ 37 … »

« Tu ne t'entraines plus du tout ?  
─ Avec qui et quoi ? »

**Un an, dix mois et … **

« 33 … »

Fou rire partagé : « tu devrais te raser, Law, tu ressembles à un ours. »

**Deux ans et quelques jours. **

« 38 … »

« … » Zoro pouffa de rire. Il fixa l'air grognon de Law et vint mieux le regarder. Il boudait vraiment ? Quel idiot ! Est-ce-que quelqu'un avait déjà vu Law bouder de la sorte avant ça ? Ridicule ! Il **voulait **ne pas rire. Mais c'était tellement ridicule ! Law était ridicule, est-ce qu'il s'en rendait compte ?

**Deux ans, un mois et quelques jours.**

« 41 … »

« …. » Les yeux de Zoro s'agrandirent sous la surprise en sentant les doigts de Law sur son sexe. Il fixa ses yeux noirs posés sur lui. « Montre-moi au lieu de me regarder comme-ci j'étais un égoïste qui ne cherchais d'ordinaire que son propre plaisir.  
─ Tu es un idiot, Trafalgar. Tu en fais déjà bien assez.  
─ Je ne le fais pas pour prouver quoique ce soit. J'ai envie.  
─ Très bien, souffla Zoro tendrement, donne-moi ta main. »

**Deux ans, deux mois et quelques jours.**

« 45. »

« Ne sois pas aussi mortifié.  
─ … Pourquoi cette porte ne ferme pas à clé.  
─ Il faudrait demander à ton patron.  
─ Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ?  
─ Que tu devrais manger ! »

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, Sabo avec sa tête des mauvais jour. _Il faudrait vraiment mettre un verrou à cette porte. _

« J'peux savoir ce qu'vous avez fait ? O-Tama est si rouge que Mihawk a prononcé cinq mots pour demander si ell'avait de la fièvre et veut savoir c'qu'elle a vu. »

L'ainé et le benjamin sourirent d'une complicité qui fit frissonner d'angoisse le cadet. _Merde. _Sabo remonta ses doigts sur son visage, connaissant la capacité de Law à ne pas être subtil. « Ne me dites pas. Je ne veux pas savoir ! »

**Deux ans, trois mois et quelques jours.**

« 35. »

« Mihawk pourrait t'entrainer. Il est le dernier de l'équipage à ne pas savoir que tu es là. On pourrait lui dire et tu t'entrainerais avec. Et l'équipage n'aurait plus à mentir.  
─ Lis bien sur mes lèvres, Trafalgar Water Law : je ne veux pas revoir Mihawk et Sanji. "Jamais" est-ce clair ?  
─ Oui, Roronoa Zoro.  
Super mature, ça.  
Pas vraiment. »

Zoro roula des yeux. Parfois il se demandait si Law comprenait la subtilité. Et sérieusement, pour que **lui **se pose la question, c'est qu'il devait vraiment en manquer.

**Deux ans et cinq mois … **

« _234, Watt ? WATT !_ »

« Il est gravement blessé ?  
─ Ce n'est rien, Zoro. Il est juste fatigué, rassura doucement Pom, il ne doit pas se reposer.  
─ Quel imbécile !  
─ Tu pourrais l'aider lui et Sanji, Zoro.  
─ Comment ?»

Les yeux de l'escrimeur se posèrent sur Gabrielle. Le patron voulu intervenir, mais un regard de Gabrielle le fit déglutir et grogner de la gorge.

« Tu as des amants hauts placés, poses-leurs des questions. Tu nous donneras les informations et on lui transmettra. Il les transmettra à Sanji, même s'il ne se mêle pas à la guerre, il les soutient. Tu le sais. »

Zoro demeura pensif, fronçant les sourcils. « Je ne suis pas très doué pour faire parler les gens.  
─ On t'apprendra. Tu ne devras juste pas lui dire comment tu obtiens les informations. _Il n'appréciera pas._ »

**Deux ans et six mois. **

« 34 »

Soupirant, Trafalgar l'attira contre lui, ses doigts venant toucher au sexe de Zoro pour doucement le masturber avec une tendresse maladroite, pudique, pas encore totalement habitué à cet acte qu'il aimait pourtant offrir à son amant. Zoro avait recommencé. Il l'avait encore dit. Comme à chaque fois, il paniquait en s'en rendant compte. Law ne comprenait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

Il sourit en coin, soufflant à l'oreille de Zoro :

« Tu peux dire son nom, tu sais ?  
─ Hm … Ah … Putain, ne me mords pas. Mes clients n'aiment pas les marques.  
─ Dis son nom ou je te laisse une autre marque ….  
─ … Je ne veux pas te … Ah … blesser …. Arrête … Putain, ….  
─ Je m'en fous quand tu le dis, tu sais ? »

Les doigts s'activèrent, avec rapidité. Le regard confus de l'escrimeur se perdit dans le regard de son amant. Zoro ne pouvait même pas dire que Law était doué pour ça. Il était maladroit, il fallait souvent le guider, impulsif et bien trop bavard. Personne ne lui faisant autant d'effet. C'était incompréhensible.

« Dis-le, ou j'arrête.  
─ … Sanji ? » Une première fois, hésitante. « …. Sanji … » Une seconde, balbutiante. « Sanji … », une troisième gémissante.

Trafalgar sourit, il était amusé et attendri de voir l'escrimeur perdre autant pied juste pour un prénom. Il ne tarda pas à sentir le liquide se répandre entre ses doigts. Il se demandait comment Zoro pouvait être un prostitué, il était bien trop réactif, bien trop spontané. _Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le trouvait doué pour ça, impossible de comprendre ce qui l'excitait autant en l'autre. _Impossible _aussi _de lui dire au risque de se prendre un coup et de risquer d'augmenter le nombre pour lui prouver qu'il était "talentueux."

« …. Tu en as pas eu assez, hein ?  
─ …. Ah … »

Zoro se retourna, tirant sur son corps. Il ne savait même plus quoi dire. Quoi prononcer. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus ?

« Ferme les yeux, et dis son nom … »

Quel idiot ! Zoro ouvrit brutalement les yeux, se contorsionnant pour glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure noire. Une peur venait de lui dévorer l'estomac. Il fixa le médecin avec inquiétude : « Ne dis pas un autre nom que le mien. Jamais.  
─ Pas même Iris ?  
─ Surtout pas Iris, crétin. »

**Deux ans et sept mois**

« Combien ?  
─ 21 … » sourit Elizabeth.

« Law … » Les yeux vides de Zoro se posèrent surpris sur lui. Il était venu plus tard que d'ordinaire. Law se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Zoro sans arrêt à la fenêtre. Depuis quelques mois, il ne la quittait presque plus. Pom et Elizabeth lui disaient de ne pas s'en inquiéter, que ça passerait, mais Zoro en oubliait d'aller manger, en oubliait même parfois de se doucher tant qu'un client ne se présentait pas à la porte et il n'en acceptait plus. Il prenait ceux que lui envoyaient Gabrielle et le patron _pour pouvoir aider_. Il savait qu'il devait reprendre, il avait besoin de cet argent mais la motivation s'était perdue.

« Le patron m'a dit que tu refusais d'aller aux sources chaudes.  
─ Je ne suis pas fatigué. Je veux rester ici.  
─ Ce n'est quelques jours et Pom va t'accompagner.  
─ Qui ?  
─ … Pom, Zoro. » Law fronça douloureusement les sourcils.

Zoro tenta de chercher dans sa mémoire, sembla hésiter, se remémora chaque personne qu'il connaissait. Soudainement, il soupira :

« Oui, Pom. Désolé, je suis un peu fatigué. »

Law s'installa près de la fenêtre, essayant de voir ce que Zoro pouvait regarder. Il ne voyait rien si ce n'était la mer et un petit bout du port. Il n'y avait rien à voir de ce côté de la fenêtre. _Comment Zoro pouvait oublier son amant ?_

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
─ Là ? Rien, il n'y a rien à voir.  
─ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, alors ?  
─ Je te parle, là. Law ?  
─ Oui, Zoro.  
─ Est-ce que … les autres vont bien ? »

Law sourit, de ce sourire que certains qualifiaient de sadique et qui était pourtant le plus souvent de la tendresse. Lentement, il commença à parler. Zoro le fixa, reprenant un peu de couleurs, il se mit à franchement rire quand il entendit parler d'Usopp.

« Ça ne t'ennuie pas si on ne le fait pas, aujourd'hui ?  
─ Bien sûr que non. »

Zoro sourit, s'adossant davantage contre la fenêtre, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur la respiration de l'autre homme. Il aimait entendre la respiration des autres membres de son équipage quand il était sur le navire, il connaissait chacun de leurs battements de coeur.

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fais à cette fenêtre ?  
─ Là, te parler. Tu n'aimes pas parler ?  
─ Je ne pensais pas que c'était une de tes qualités. »

Trafalgar avait l'impression que les propos de Zoro étaient de moins en moins sensés. Il semblait perdu. Ce bordel portait bien son nom. C'était un sacré bazar à l'intérieur.

**Deux ans et huit mois.** Finalement, ils savaient parler. L'un comme l'autre. Ils savaient écouter. L'un comme l'autre.

**Deux ans et neuf mois. **

« Je … »

Zoro ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était beaucoup. Comment Law avait-il pu supporter tout ça ? Les cadavres, ses parents, le génocide et alors qu'il aurait dû trouver une famille, les pirates, la maltraitance et enfin un ami. _Pour six mois._ Le fait étant qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il se sentait idiot avec la mort de Kuina.

« Ce n'est pas une compétition dans le pathos. Je ne te raconte plus rien, si tu fais cette gueule à chaque fois.  
─ A quoi il ressemblait ?  
─ Hm ?  
─ Corazon. Il ressemblait à quoi ? »

Law le fixa, ouvrant les lèvres. Les jambes de l'un et de autres croisées ensemble alors qu'il parle. Zoro sourit, amusé, en l'écoutant parler de la maladresse de son mentor, capable de trébucher sur le seul caillou présent sur le chemin, de s'enflammer à la moindre bougie. Il fallait croire que Law, aimait les maladroits, _hein Lu ? _

Law glissa ses doigts derrière l'oreille de Zoro. « A quoi tu penses encore ? »

Impossible de répondre, sans l'inquiéter.

**Deux ans et dix mois. **

« Il a vraiment réussi à retrouver tous les membres en vie de l'équipe ?  
─ Pas tous, il en manque …  
─ Qui ?  
─ Robin, … Toi. »

Grimace de Zoro.

**Deux ans et onze mois. **

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?  
─ Je n'ai pas abandonné Luffy. »

Les yeux de l'escrimeur se posèrent sur Law.

« Mais c'est à cause de moi s'il a été capturé. »

Il soupira.

« Je suis désolé, Law. Je sais que tu aimerais croire en mon innocence, mais la vérité, c'est que si je n'avais pas été présent ce jour-là, Luffy serait en vie, tu ne l'aurais pas perdu. »

**Trois ans. **

« Ils ont réussi à la délivrer, Zoro. C'était bien Robin.  
─ Je … »

Zoro détourna honteusement, de la tête. Il aurait pu obtenir l'information plus tôt. Il ne pouvait même pas dire à Law que c'était lui qui l'avait obtenu. Il ne pouvait rien dire et il s'en voulait de lui mentir.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était prisonnière.  
─ Car je ne me suis pas interessé à eux.  
─ Ils sont en sécurité maintenant.  
─ Et Baby 5 et Sai ?  
─ Ils sont à l'abri, sur l'île duchesse, avec leur fille.  
─ Et les guerriers Tontatta ?  
─ Zoro, je pourrais t'y conduire, tu n'aurais rien à dire. »

**Trois ans et deux mois.**

Law fixa avec agacement Zoro.

« Tu vas faire la gueule toute la soirée ? »

La mâchoire de Zoro craqua alors que la porte s'ouvrait sur trois androgynes. _Toujours pas de verrou._ Pom rit en voyant la tête de l'escrimeur – il pouvait bien se venger un peu –, Elizabeth se demanda ce qui se passait alors que Cavendish se rapprocha. A nouveau il rapprocha ses lèvres de l'oreille de Law, soufflant : « On va partir dans pas longtemps ? Je suis impatient de les retrouver. Je veux savoir qui de Suleiman ou Bartolomeo est devenu le plus laid. »

« … »

Les trois blonds se mirent à rire, alors que Law fixait Zoro sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait ? Il faudrait un manuel d'emploi livré avec l'escrimeur. Ce serait plus pratique !

**Trois ans et trois mois.**

« Zoro, je t'aime. »

Zoro regarda Trafalgar avec surprise. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?

─ T'es la pute du gouvernement et moi la putain de ce bordel. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?  
─ Prends-le comme tu veux, je ne t'ai rien demandé. Je veux juste que tu le saches.  
─ Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas dire ça comme ça et dire "e le dis comme ça, c'est ok." T'es qu'un ! Si c'est pour pas payer tes dettes !  
─ DIS-MOI le prix de mes dettes au lieu de sans cesse me dire que j'en ai, p'tain ! Je te dis que je t'aime et tu me parles encore d'argent !  
─ Fous-moi la paix, tu dis de la merde.  
─ Non juste ce que je ressens.  
─ Tu ne m'aimes pas, connard.  
─ Je sais ce que je ressens.  
─ Dégage.  
─ C'est bon, je me tais.  
─ Dégage, merde ! Je ne veux plus te voir. »

Law sourit doucement, le regardant se renfrogner et se retourner dans le lit.

« Merde. Pourquoi tu l'as dit ? »

Parce que toutes les dernières fois, il pensait avoir le temps. Et ne l'avait pas eu.

**Trois ans et quatre mois.**

« Combien ?  
─ 65, il l'air chamboulé, Water.  
─ Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu ? »

Zoro regarda Trafalgar dormir à ses côtés. C'était rare. Généralement Trafalgar ne dormait pas. Il surveillait, veillait, jouait, baisait. Partait, surtout. Ses doigts glissèrent ses cheveux et il sourit tendrement.

« Tu es un idiot de t'enflammer trop fort, trop rapidement. À la fin, quand tout aura brûlé, il ne restera que moi. Tu vas me détruire, Law. »

**Trois ans et sept mois.**

« Combien ?  
─ 32, tu as été absent trois mois, Water, ça a été ? »

« Tu m'expliques ?  
─ C'était qui ?  
─ De quoi tu parles ?  
─ (…) » Zoro se maudit mais il pointa du doigt l'épaule de Trafalgar.

Ce dernier se regarda dans le miroir et grogna en voyant le suçon. Et merde. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de boire. Il savait que Cavendish savait parfaitement qu'il se rendait ici. Ce connard. Ce n'était personne. Ils ne signifiaient rien l'un pour l'autre. Pas dans ce sens. Foutu plan de Sanji de les foutre ensemble pour aller récupérer Corlumbus. Pourquoi il devait se justifier ?

« Et il est passé où ton "toi seul peut la faire se lever", t'es vraiment un menteur sur tout, c'est incroyable !  
─ Tu sais quoi, Zoro ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon de moral d'une putain. »

**Trois ans et huit mois. **

« Combien ?  
─ (…), Elizabeth le regarda, elle était désolée.  
─ Je sais déjà, dis.  
─ 110.  
─ Putain. »

« Lave-toi.  
─ Non.  
─ Zoro, lave-toi de leurs spermes. Maintenant. »

Les épaules se soulèvent indifférentes. Les yeux sombres de Trafalgar parcourent les marques bleutées laissées sur cette peau. Très bien.

« …. Arrête … »

Sa langue glissa sur la cuisse. Il s'agenouilla, avalant le sperme d'inconnu, nettoyant ce corps. Rougissant de honte, Zoro l'éloigna brutalement. « Pourquoi tu vas toujours aussi loin ? (…) Tu fais chier, je vais me laver. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se glisser sous la douche, Law l'y rejoignit, ses doigts parcourant le corps pour en nettoyer chaque trace, venant s'introduire dans l'intimidité de son amant. « Je vais le faire, Law. Je vais le fa… Ah … Putain … Arrê … Ah … Merde ….  
─ … » Le grognement sourd, brutal, possessif de Trafalgar lui répondit.

Rougissant honteusement d'aimer la possessivité de Law, Zoro arqua le corps, le laissant le fouiller, grondant d'impatience. « Prends-moi.  
─ Non ….  
─ Law ….  
─ Non …  
─ PUTAIN. Baise-moi, merde.  
─ Je n'ai pas payé.  
─ … Law …  
─ Pas envie … »

Il sourit, continuant de fouiller corps, le regardant descendre ses doigts pour se toucher, frustré, impatient. Grondant, Zoro se retourna vivement. « Je ne le ferais plus … Plus jamais … Prends-moi.  
─ Quand tu n'auras plus aucune marque.  
─ QUOI ? T'es sérieux ?  
─ Je ne coucherais plus avec toi si tu as d'autres marques sur le corps que les miennes.  
─ …. Tu as conscience de mon métier ?  
─ Je t'aime aussi.  
─ Arrête de dire ça. »

**Trois ans et neuf mois.**

« Combien ?  
─ 15 …  
─ Avec 5 clients et 1 d'entre nous. » Précisa Pom avant de rajouter : « Pas moi, hein. Je ne te ferrai pas ça.  
─ Me faire quoi ? » Trafalgar fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qu'ils insinuaient ces deux-là ?

« … C'est qui …  
─ Qui ?  
─ La personne du bordel avec qui tu le fais …  
─ Comment tu fais pour connaître toute ma vie ? Bordel !  
─ Alors ?  
─ Sérieusement, tu lis sur ma peau ou quoi ?  
─ J'attends.  
─ Une nouvelle à initier. Ok. Barthelemy a demandé que je la forme. »

Tendrement, Law renferma ses bras sur lui. « Je t'aime, toujours, tu sais ?  
─ ça finira par passer, ne t'en fais pas. »

**Trois ans et dix mois. **

« Combien ?  
─ 46 ….  
─ Hm ?  
─ Barthelemy lui a rajouté des clients. Ce n'était plus possible, Trafalgar. On pensait que ça lui passerait pour la fenêtre, mais il ne reste que là toute la journée. »

« Lu' »

Tremblant, Sabo regarda l'air terrifié Trafalgar. Zoro avait des crises de démence. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était de pire en pire. Des cauchemars. Ils pensaient que ça se calmerait. Ils étaient désolés d'avoir tardés à revenir.

La pluie tombait sur la chevelure noire. Les bras de Sabo ne pouvaient libérer le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il craignait de le relâcher. Zoro était dans un trop mauvais état pour râler sur les quelques centimètres en plus qu'avait le blond. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils étaient tous plus grand que lui ?

« Luffy …  
─ Oui, Zo', calme-toi, je suis là. »

Trafalgar le foudroya du regard. Au début, Sabo avait nié mais la panique s'emparait toujours de l'escrimeur. Alors il avait abandonné. Le chirurgien ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher. Quand il s'approchait, Zoro paniquait. Il n'y avait que Sabo pour parvenir à le rassurer. _Luffy, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant. _

« Il a encore maigrit …  
─ Je sais Sabo …  
─ Tu en as …  
─ Barthélémy dit qu'il va bien.  
─ Law, si on n'était pas arrivé … »

Ils regardèrent le récif sous eux. Les bras de Sabo se refermèrent plus durement.

« Il t'a dit pourquoi il voulait autant d'argent ?  
─ Je ne sais même pas si ce n'est pas juste un prétexte …  
─ Peut-être, un peu. Mais il a vraiment l'air de tenir à cet argent.  
─ Putain ! N'en profite pas …  
─ J'fait rien fait, abruti ! »

Sabo soupira, écoutant les sanglots de Zoro réfugié contre lui. Il s'agenouilla au sol, l'enlaçant chaleureusement, usant de sa chaleur, pour le garder loin du froid de cette pluie froide.

« On doit le dire à Mihawk et San. …  
─ Tais-toi. »

Les tremblements avaient redoublé, paniqué au nom de son mentor.

« Quoi ?  
─ Sabo, il y a des noms à ne pas dire devant lui. Dont un en particulier. » grogna Trafalgar, « même si lui ne s'empêche pas de le gémir.  
─ Je ne te comprends définitivement pas. »

**Trois ans et onze mois. **

« Combien ?  
─ 60.  
─ Hm ?  
─ Le patron. »

« Pourquoi vous lui rajoutez des clients ainsi ? Je croyais que vous ne vouliez pas qu'il ….  
─ Je m'inquiète pour lui. »

Ce n'était pas bon pour Iris de rester la journée à la fenêtre à attendre de la sorte. Ce n'était absolument pas bon. Il devait le garder occupé. Plus il attendait, plus il semblait disparaître et n'être éveillé qu'à l'apparition d'un navire au loin. Il finissait par en oublier de manger, de se doucher, de se préparer. Il devait se reposer et ne pas attendre, posé à cette foutue fenêtre. Est-ce que Law réalisait que Zoro n'attendait que ses retours pour vivre ?

« Si vous vous inquiétez, ne lui donnez pas plus de travail.  
─ Restez à votre place Law.  
─ Je pourrais l'emmener avec moi, je veillerai sur lui.  
─ Et vous direz quoi quand vous irez chez Ener, chez Ohm, chez Kaido ? Vous avez déjà deux bombes à retardement. Et s'il tombe nez à nez avec son ancien équipage ?  
─ Je trouverai …  
─ Vous ne pouvez pas tout avoir : votre mission ou Iris. Venger vos compagnons, sauver le peuple ou Iris ?  
─ Je prends les deux. »

Il ouvrit la porte, Barthelemy l'arrêta.

« Si vous faîtes ça par amour, vous êtes un idiot, vous savez ? »

Les yeux de Trafalgar se fendirent. Il savait parfaitement que le patron ne comprendrait rien.

« Ça n'a rien à voir. Je le dois à Luffy, ok. Je dois veiller sur lui. Ce n'est plus Zoro. Il est plus faible et fragile qu'une brindille. Je pourrai facilement le briser. J'aimais Luffy, je me dois de veiller sur eux. Comment pouvez-vous continuer à être aveugle à sa déperdition ?  
─ Aimez-vous Iris ?  
─ Non. » Il aimait Zoro.

Effectivement, pensa Zoro.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, regardant la porte s'ouvrir. Il n'aurait pas dû être étonné de voir le navire arriver, sans être rejoint dans l'heure et allez voir ce qui retenait Trafalgar. Pourquoi ça le blessait de savoir qu'il _veillait sur lui pour Luffy._ Il s'en doutait depuis le début que Law finirait par cesser de l'aimer. _L'avait-il seulement aimé ?_ Il senti la main dans ses cheveux, et soupira. Il ne pouvait pas attendre mieux. C'était tout ce qu'il pourrait espérer. Un peu de pitié.

« Zoro ?  
─ Je suis fatigué.  
─ D'accord. »

Trafalgar s'allongea sur le lit, l'enlaçant, l'attirant contre lui, sentant Zoro s'endormir.

**Quatre ans.**

« Combien ?  
─ 120.  
─ Pardon ? »

« Zoro, qu'est-ce que …  
─ Je vais bien.  
─ Pourquoi tu as autant d'amants …  
─ Un nez de chien ! C'est terrible ça ! Ce n'est rien Trafalgar. J'ai juste de l'argent à gagner. J'étais fatigué, mais ça va mieux. Je peux reprendre plus activement, mais ne t'en fais pas, je serais toujours disponible à ton jour.  
─ Ce n'est pas ça qui …  
─ Trafalgar, on commence s'ennuyer tous les deux, non ? »

Tu vois, Zoro, le truc au sol, c'est mon cœur. Je pouvais le découper moi-même et te le donner pour que tu joues avec. Ce n'était pas la peine de le briser de force.

« Zoro, … Est-ce que tu m'aimes … un peu ?  
─ C'est sexuel, Law. Mais, je t'apprécie bien, tu sais. T'es mon ami. Ne disparais pas. »

Définitivement arraché et piétiné. Ok. Law sourit avec cette cruauté rassurante.

« Je ne disparaitrais pas.  
─ Faisons-le …  
─ Hm.  
─ Je veux gémir Sanji.  
─ Ok. »

Définitivement détruit.

« … Law, ne sois pas blessé, mais … je crois que tu ne m'attires plus. Mais reviens le faire quand tu veux, après tout, c'est mon boulot. »

**Quatre ans et quatre mois. **

« Je t'avais dit qu'on aurait dû revenir plus tôt ! PUTAIN ! »

Les flammes dans la main de Sabo brillèrent sauvagement.

Les yeux vides de Zoro s'agrandirent sous la surprise des flammes. Brutalement, il avait saisi Sabo par le cou, ses lèvres venant se placer dans sa nuque. Un baiser, un gémissement plaintif et si poignant que les deux hommes qui s'engueulaient en eurent le cœur brisé. « Ace ! »

Et encore ce maudit silence, entre les larmes. Pourquoi Zoro ne parlait-il pas ?

« Je suis désolé, Zoro regarda Sabo.  
─ Law n'est pas en colère contre toi, Zoro. Il est frustré de ne pas pouvoir t'aider.  
─ Je ne fais que le blesser. Pourquoi il se croit contraint de me prendre en charge ainsi ?  
─ Il fait pareil avec moi.  
─ Pardon ?  
─ Non mais ! bafouilla le blond en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, je parlais de protection Zoro !  
─ Ah …, rit doucement l'escrimeur.  
─ Zoro, je peux te poser une question ? »

L'escrimeur se contracta, mais hocha positivement de la tête.

« Pourquoi tes amants changent souvent en nombre ? Je me suis renseigné. La plupart d'entre eux ne payent presque rien. Tu as assez de personnes qui te veulent pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en prendre autant, juste les plus aisés.  
─ Comment tu sais ? Pas ça ! Comment tu sais le nombre d'amants ?  
─ Law en tient un carnet.  
─ Quoi ? P'tain d'Eli.  
─ Alors pourquoi ?  
─ Car …, Zoro détourna le regard.  
─ Dis.  
─ Certains boivent quand ils sont tristes. Moi, je bosse. Plus je suis triste, plus j'en ai besoin.  
─ Tu devais être très triste dernièrement. Zoro, sois sincère avec moi, tu as des sentiments pour Law ?  
─ Ne lui dis rien.  
─ Si tu tiens à lui, dis-lui, non ? Luffy n'avait pas peur de le dire.  
─ C'est idiot, Sabo, je savais que ça arriverait. Crois-tu que Law repousserait une personne comme nous même s'il n'en voulait pas ? Tu crois qu'il te repousserait toi ? »

Sabo ouvrit la bouche, la referma. Non. Trafalgar ne les abandonnerait jamais et il accepterait n'importe quoi si ça évitait ce qui était arrivé à ses compagnons d'armes. Il déglutit. Zoro avait raison, il était impossible de savoir si Law tenait vraiment à eux ou juste s'il s'assurait que l'héritage du chapeau de paille perdure.

« Je suis désolé, Zoro.  
─ Ce n'est rien, ça passera. »

**Quatre ans et cinq mois. **

« Dites simplement que vous avez vu un homme aux cheveux verts avec un œil en moins et des sabres sur l'île d'Iliade et vous aurez l'argent.  
─ Tu ne veux pas rajouter qu'il a une cicatrice au torse, commence par Z et …  
─ Ta gueule Sabo, ok.  
─ Non ! » Répondit l'insolent garçon avant de se mettre à rire. « J't'imite bien, hein ? »

« Répétez !  
─ Un homme, cheveux verts, œil en moins, sabre, ile Iliade …  
─ Rajoutez cicatrice sur le torse …  
─ Law, Sanji n'est pas débile, il n'a pas besoin d'autant de détails. »

**Quatre ans et six mois. Aujourd'hui.**

« Je te hais.  
─ Zoro …  
─ Tu m'as drogué ! Tu m'as drogué !  
─ Tais-toi, on va t'entendre.  
─ Tu as peur que tout le monde apprenne que t'es un vieux pervers qui drogue ses clients pour abuser d'eux ?  
─ Tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça.  
─ Ne t'approche plus jamais de moi.  
─ Zoro, bordel arrête de réagir aussi …  
─ Ne t'approche plus de moi.  
─ …. Zoro …  
─ Je te préviens, Law, oublie-moi.  
─ T'es sérieux ?  
─ Tu pouvais me larguer sans me foutre des problèmes dans les pattes, tu sais ?  
─ Te lar…te larguer, mais Zoro, on n'était …  
─ Effectivement ! Law, je suis sérieux. Oublie qu'on s'est consolé ensemble. N'interviens plus dans ma vie. On sauve le bordel et on repart chacun de son coté, ok ? »

La porte claqua. Et merde. Merde. Sérieusement, dans une situation aussi dramatique, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils s'engueulent encore ?

« Trafalgar ! Zoro ! cria Nami dans le couloir, on vous attend. »


	37. Chapitre 29 - Ile d'Iliade

On se retrouve. Désolée ! Cette semaine, ma fiction Harry Potter m'a totalement bouffé. OUI. Je dévoile ! C'est TA FAUTE SIRIUS si je suis en retard !  
**Sirius :** Revoilà la bonne excuse.  
Je remercie **Noeli16 **pour son message. Je pense qu'il faut du temps pour Zoro et qu'il n'en a pas. Ce ne doit pas être évident pour quelqu'un d'aussi fier d'être soudainement moins fort. (Car on a tous conscience que Zoro, sans fruit du démon et avec des haki assez basiques défoncent finger in the noze la plupart des gens. Il a le cheatcode intégré dans son ADN.  
**Nami **: Dommage que ce ne soit pas le cheatcode de l'argent.)

**La Conteuse** [One Piece, Death-Note, Harry Potter…], merci pour ton message toujours aussi bien travaillé. J'avoue que je ne suis pas très au courant des habitudes de fanfictions n'étant pas "habituée" (on dirait que je parle d'un bar), mais **Loup** et **Angelica** me forment. J'avais un peu peur de ne pas être compréhensible sur les deux derniers chapitres, je suis donc ravie de l'être.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Contrairement à l'archipel des fruits jouissant de microclimats permanents, l'archipel Polis des Plaisirs située dans le même océan était soumise au volonté impérieux du rythme des saisons et du temps s'écoulant. En plein cœur de cet hiver des plus glacial, toutes les îles la composant aux formes géométriques assez remarquables étaient recouvertes d'un blanc et épais manteaux de neige. L'archipel contenait dix îles, dont l'île Eliade. Facilement repérable, l'île avait la singulière forme d'une pyramide à angle droit, bien que des courbes naturelles la jalonnaient. Du fait de cette forme particulière, seule le côté nord de l'île était facilement accessible avec la mer. Le coté sud, le point culminant de l'île donnait sur un récif vertigineux menant droit sur des rochers pointus et mortels.

Avec sa configuration, l'île était une montée permanente et les premières habitations tenaient sur des pilotis de bois pour être à niveau. Le village avait été petit à petit peu creusé par le temps. Désormais la ville formait un gouffre davantage aplanit et meulé détériorant la particularité de l'île mais rendant les habitations plus facile à construire. L'île était assez petite et la ville s'y trouvant n'en occupait que la moitié. Il était en effet difficile de vivre dans les hauteurs.

Pourvue d'une petite démographie officielle de cinq cents habitants, elle vivait du touriste. Comme la plupart des îles de l'océan des délices, elle accueillait de nombreux bateaux marchands, touristiques ou de corsaires. Elle comptait une influence de deux-mille personnes journalières. La ville comportait de ce fait principalement des hôtels, des auberges, des commerces et des maisons closes. Tous les habitants travaillaient dans les établissements et l'île ne s'alimentait pas par elle-même, étant plus rentable pour eux de faire importer des marchandises.

L'île connaissait sa saison morte en été où le nombre de clients chutait drastiquement. En effet, l'île ne possédait qu'une source d'eau potable, un petit filet d'eau jalonnant le versant et se trouvant principalement à l'intérieur de la montagne, ne permettant pas de se rafraîchir. L'absence de points d'eau, or la mer, pour se rafraîchir rendaient les lieux difficilement tenables en été. L'île était protégée de l'érosion par la présence d'épicéas arrivant parfaitement à se construire et se ramifier dans la terre pauvre de l'île. La flore y était peu nombreuse, quelques autres conifères, des arbustes piquants et des fleurs sauvages étaient les principaux végétaux de l'île. Une race de chat, importée d'une autre zone, avait commencé à détruire vingt ans plus tôt une partie de l'écosystème en attaquant des petits mulots qui construisaient des galeries et permettaient une meilleure respiration et irrigation des sols. La faune n'était guère dangereuse, à l'exception des singes se trouvant sur les hauteurs et d'une race rare de félins en voie d'extinction. En dehors des périodes de canicules les conduisant à vouloir descendre vers l'ombre de la ville pour s'y reposer, ils n'étaient que rarement en contact avec hommes, les fuyant.

Comme toutes les îles des délices, l'île d'Iliade était sous la juridiction du suzerain du sud. Toutefois contrairement à la plupart des îles en général, elle ne possédait aucun chef depuis la mort de la très respectée Iliade Eliade. Sur les cinq-cents habitants, cent personnes n'avaient aucun droit du fait de leurs positions de prostitués rattachés ou non. Les quatre-cents personnes restantes constituait une centaine de familles qui se regroupaient lors des débats au centre du village et votaient à mains levées.

Trafalgar Law y était un marchand connu et apprécié du fait de son équipage joyeux et bon-vivants, à l'exception d'un vieil homme silencieux et étrange _qui semblait épier les conversations_. Bien que personne ne savait vraiment ce que le vieil homme faisait. (Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être simplement en train de dormir ou de se crotter discrètement le nez.) Trafalgar Law avait pour habitude d'amarrer son navire marchand à une partie du port moins fréquentée (et moins coûteuse car il était payant d'y stationner son navire.) Ce ne serait pas possible aujourd'hui. Ils passèrent _à proximité_, en gardant une distance respectable.

Les habituels nombreux navires du port avaient totalement déserté. Seuls une dizaine de bateaux se trouvaient désormais-là. Ils arboraient tous le pavillon du capitaine Ban Blade à l'effigie aussi ridicule que son propriétaire. Les qualificatifs pour désigner le capitaine Ban Blade n'avaient rien de glorieux. _Petit chef ridicule, minable en manque de reconnaissance… _Law Trafalgar jeta un coup d'œil à Zoro dont le visage s'était renfermé alors que prudemment Nami indiquait de faire le tour par la crique Est sous les indications d'Elizabeth et Sabo.

La personne la plus à même de critiquer et connaître Ban Blade était bel et bien Zoro Roronoa qui était devenu son amant par caprice du capitaine refusant d'entendre qu'il n'avait pas l'âge. C'était un véritable coup de foudre que Ban Blade avait eu pour la prostituée croisée en train d'acheter des boulettes du riz sur le marché. Le cœur balbutiant de l'adolescent avait manqué un battement et il avait su que ce serait lui et _personne d'autre._ Les habitants de l'île connaissaient peu la mystérieuse prostituée qui ne sortait que rarement et généralement pour s'isoler sur les hauteurs. Si au départ, les habitants avaient pensé que ce n'étaient qu'une petite arrogante snobe, ils avaient changé d'avis le jour de l'écroulement de la petite école. Ce jour-là, avait scellé le sort du village où, il fut possible que quelques personnes puissent avoir reconnu l'escrimeur recherché mais aucun ne l'aurait dénoncé. Même si Zoro ne se mélangeait que peu aux habitants, ils le protégeaient.

Les bordels étaient nombreux sur l'île. Toutefois, à l'exception éventuellement de deux ou trois personnes, aucun habitant n'était client mais nombreux jeunes de la vingtaine étaient en couple avec l'une des prostitués. Si on avait posé la question aux habitants de qui était la belle succube de l'île, ils n'auraient pas cité la célèbre Iris ou la belle Tulipe mais avec célérité, les deux androgynes Pom et Elizabeth pourtant sous-cotés par le patron. Le premier était le plus souvent au bar à occuper les clients, la seconde au guichet à les accueillir. Les deux, tel une paire de jumeaux, étaient arrivés sur l'île avec une femme « Gabrielle » alors qu'ils avaient huit ans. Tout le monde se souvenait du petit Pom courant partout et d'Elizabeth le suivant en criant « Attendez-moi, attendez-moi, attendez-moi ! »

A l'époque, le petit garçon portait tantôt un chapeau de paille sur la tête en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il était Luffy, tantôt arborait un bâton de bois entre les mains « J'suis Zoro ! » ou bien encore faisait semblant de fumer ses bâtonnets de sucette, se prenant des taloches de la part de Gabrielle. « Il ne faut pas fumer, gamin. » Elizabeth aimait tellement Nami qu'elle avait fait pousser ses cheveux et avait tenté de les teindre en roux. Ses cheveux ne regrettaient pas cette époque. Petit à petit dans leurs jeux s'étaient mélangés des enfants du village dont Rose alors âgée de 5 ans. « Tu seras Chopper, car il est un peu nul. » avait dit Pom qui se trouvait trop grand désormais pour les peluches. Rose avait vraiment beaucoup aimé Chopper au point qu'elle était désormais un médecin d'une incroyable finesse de pouvoir recoudre des veines entre elles. D'une grande timidité, Rose portait toujours avec elle un gri-gri offert par Elizabeth et Pom, un porte-clé avec l'ours en peluche.

L'androgyne Elizabeth installée sur le navire volé au corsaire aurait bien aimé avoir le talent en couture de Rose. Elle ravaudait des filets de pêcheurs en les liant à un restant de voile sans doute trouvée en cale et s'en piquait régulièrement les doigts. En voyant le flanc sud de l'île, son grand récif, sa petite forêt, Zoro ferma les yeux. C'était son lieu préféré sur l'île. Quand il en avait assez de regarder par la fenêtre, il montait et pouvait voir l'horizon, pendant des heures, fixant les points à l'horizon à s'en brûler les yeux. En haut de ce perchoir, chaque ligne d'horizon était visible. Parfois il fermait simplement les yeux, écoutant le vent, se souvenant de chaque battement de cœur. Parfois, _il oubliait. _Il oubliait le visage de Luffy, celui de Sanji, de Robin, d'Usopp. Il oubliait leurs voix. Il oubliait leurs odeurs. Mais il n'oubliait jamais leurs battements de cœur.

« C'est incroyable comme paysage, » dit Nami. Elle parlait davantage pour masquer son trouble que par véritablement intérêt géographique.

« Ça maintient en forme, c'est une montée permanente.  
─ Ou une descente. » répondit félinement la navigatrice.

La rouquine constata avec fatalité qu'aucune personne ne semblait étonné de découvrir cette île. Si pour Jaa, le corsaire-esclave libéré, cela provenait sans doute de son manque flagrant de capacité à exprimer autre chose que la dureté, pour les autres, il était évident que l'île leurs était connue. _Trafalgar, Ikkaku, Sabo connaissaient cette île et assez bien pour lui conseiller des renfoncements ou s'étonner de quelques fumées grisâtres visibles dans le ciel. Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis combien de temps Trafalgar écoutait-il Sanji se noyer dans sa recherche vers un homme qui avait dû mourir avec leur capitaine valeureusement… en sachant que cet homme était en vie ? _Elle essaya un instant d'imaginer leur retrouvaille. Trafalgar Law livrant des produits, se rendant dans son bastion de rebelles, croisant Zoro prostitué. Elle l'imaginait parfaitement avoir tenté de convaincre Zoro et avoir obtenu qu'un refus catégorique. Seulement, elle savait aussi que Trafalgar Law savait manipuler. Il avait fait le choix du silence. _Et elle comprenait mieux pourquoi cet alcoolique qui avait vendu son renseignement à Sanji lui semblait être un piège. C'était un piège. Pas du gouvernement, mais un piège tout de même._

Depuis combien de temps ? Avant de les rejoindre ou après ? C'était terrifiant. Sanji s'était confié à Trafalgar, avait pleuré devant lui, s'était même effondré et l'homme savait. Il savait tout et ne disait rien. Est-ce qu'une personne peut être à ce point cruel ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé pour que Trafalgar brise son vœu de silence et ne les dirige ? Depuis combien de temps ? C'était la vraie question. _Six mois ? Un an ?_ Comment Sabo pouvait accepter cette comédie ? Et Mihawk, il acceptait véritablement de laisser son poulain jouer les pouliches ? Jamais Nami n'aurait pensé que la vieille folle puisse avoir raison sur la survie de Zoro (ou sur quoique ce soit), mais elle avait par plusieurs fois données des informations correctes. Ils l'avaient rencontré avant que Trafalgar les rejoigne, _mais ce ne serait pas surprenant qu'elle en soit aussi sa marionnette. _Elle scruta le chirurgien en coin. Depuis toujours, il faisait d'eux leurs jouets.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Les yeux clairs d'Elizabeth fixèrent Nami. Elle était inquiète. La navigatrice semblait perdue dans ses pensées et ce genre de pensées qui vous font perdre toute douceur. L'endroit était plus bruyant, Nami devait se concentrer sur sa navigation et prêter l'oreille pour entendre la prostituée entre les vagues venant frapper la pierre et le vent frappant la pierre. L'eau rugissait contre l'île, la neige tombait en petite pellicule.

« Quand avez-vous rencontré Zoro…  
─ On ne l'a pas rencontré, on l'a trouvé. » répondit Elizabeth en venant glisser une mèche rousse de cheveux de Nami derrière son oreille.

Ils passèrent à côté d'un tronc d'arbre, puis d'un deuxième. A l'avant du navire, Sabo enlaça Ikkaku, ils se fixèrent inquiets et le blond bondit vers l'arrière du bateau pour rejoindre Nami à la barre. Les jointures de Zoro devinrent rouges. Trafalgar dégagea une aura meurtrière et l'homme Jaa sorti une lame pour la préparer. Attrapant le blond bondissant sur son passage, Trafalgar marmonna à son oreille.

Nami glissa ses yeux sur les troncs d'arbres et se glaça sous l'erreur. Les corps tourbillonnaient par l'attraction créée à l'approche du navire. Ils semblaient provenir de la côte, venant se fracasser sur les rochers sud après avoir suivi le flanc est. Elle en compta treize. Elizabeth avait honte de ses pensées : elle priait pour que ce ne soit pas ses amis. Trafalgar termina de marmonner près de l'oreille Sabo qui vint trouver Nami.

« Arr'toi, on va repêcher les corps et leurs offrir une sépulture. »

Les habitants de l'île pensaient qu'une âme sans dernier hommage errait sur terre et ne trouvait jamais le repos. C'était selon eux ce qui était arrivé à Eliade Iliade tuée peut avant la victoire des nouvelles forces. Elle était le fantôme de l'île les hantant. Trafalgar en avait pleinement conscience, connaissant les coutumes des lieux qu'il fréquentait. C'était fondamental pour l'homme de s'enrichir. Il pensait que Nami ne l'écouterait pas, mais qu'elle écouterait Sabo. C'était cruel pour le jeune second qui souffrait de devoir être aimé pour l'image de Luffy que les autres voyaient en lui. Ses erreurs de langage, son gout pour rire, son envie de manger, toutes ses choses naturelles qui étaient siennes lui étaient volés comme hommage à son frère mort. Ils cherchaient tous en lui les cendres de leurs plus grand amour. Ce n'était pas son fruit du démon, mais celui d'Ace. Tout ce qui était lui était destitué pour rappeler le prix des deux frères perdus. Et lui n'était plus personne. S'il différait un peu d'eux, chacun s'étonnait : « ce n'est pas ce que Luffy ou Ace aurait fait. »

Nami pinça les lèvres et s'arrêta. Elle fixa Trafalgar dans les yeux. Il portait mal son surnom. Celui de manipulateur de la mort aurait été parfait. Elle le vit sourire et elle détourna le visage. Ce n'était qu'un bordel de… _menteur et de traitre. _Zoro ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme, le maudissant de toute son âme.

Ils récupèrent les corps. Sur les treize corps, Elizabeth en connaissait personnellement trois, Zoro en connaissait vaguement un. La mort est toujours triste, mais elle causa vaguement un soulagement dans ce genre de cas où ce ne sont pas des proches. Il se rapprochèrent d'une crypte de plus en plus étroite aux rochers pointus. Il avait moins l'habitude que les androgynes de sortir. La bateau heurta un rocher qui se fendit en deux. Mettant de coté son amertume, Zoro vint aider Trafalgar et Elizabeth à offrir les derniers sacrements. _Qu'à jamais, la mer veille sur toi._

« Ne va pas couler le navire, mon capitaine n'a toujours pas appris à nager. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux bouclés et au bonnet sur la tête scruta Nami de ses yeux marrons.

« Bien sûr que non ! Je sais tenir une barre !  
─ Dommage que tu dises ça _maintenant, _j'aurais bien une p'tite blague à faire.  
─ Arrête. » grinça Nami.

« Cela fait combien de temps que vous savez que Zoro est sur cette île ?  
─ J'sais pas trop ! J'suis nulle pour compter. Sashi, il dit que je suis allergique. Trafalgar n'a pas trouvé comment me soigner. Faudrait demander au capitaine. »

_Evidemment. Nami observa Ikkaku. _Au sein de l'équipage marchand de Trafalgar Law, il y avait trois filles : Ikkaku âgée de 35 ans issue de l'ancien équipage, Tama âgée de 18 ans et Corlumbus âgée de 22 ans. Nami n'avait pas apprécié que Trafalgar embarque des mineurs, à l'époque, dans son aventure marchande puis dans le groupe de Sanji. _Sanji avait été davantage partagé. Ils allaient droit à la mort mais il comprenait la soif de la jeunesse à la révolte. Qui était-il pour empêcher le soif de vengeance d'un frère, d'un père ?_

Nami ne comprenait pas comment un homme semblant aussi sérieux que Trafalgar Law pouvait avoir sous ses ordres un groupe constitué de gamins pour la plupart immature et enjoués. Même Sabo, malgré son âge, semblait totalement inconscient.

« Tu vas finir vieille avec plein de rides ! dit Ikkaku en la fixant.  
─ Je suis une beauté qui ne fanera jamais, inconsciente ! »

Zoro était assaillit d'un mauvais présentiment. Est-ce que les corps retrouvés étaient morts parce qu'il y avait un bastion rebelles à l'intérieur de l'île ? Est-ce que Ban Blade et son équipage s'en était occupé ? Ce sale gamin pleurant après son père, il lui faisait pitié depuis le premier jour. Ce petit snob arrogant ! Il ne le croyait pas capable de trouver un bastion rebelle même avec un panneau clignotant l'indiquant, mais peut-être que chaque île de l'océan avait été touché pour convaincre les rebelles de se rendre ? Pour quelle autre raison Ban Blade aurait-il attaqué l'île ? Ban Blade ne l'effrayait pas. C'était son équipage qui était dangereux. Très dangereux. On racontait qu'un gamin qui jouait avec un lance-pierres sur une autre île aurait été déchiqueté par l'un des hommes qui n'appréciait pas _ce jeu._

Ban Blade aurait été facile à tuer sans son équipage et son père. Il était le fils du suzerain est. Personne ne voulait mettre les suzerains en colère, ils étaient pires que les anciens dragons célestes pour la plupart ralliés aux nouvelles forces (bien que rancuniers d'avoir été destitués d'une part de leurs privilèges.) Les lèvres de Zoro se pincèrent, un doute s'installant en lui. Est-ce que Dan Blade était sur l'île parce qu'il répondait à des ordres pour trouver des rebelles ou avait-il reçu l'ordre de blesser l'île parce qu'il était dessus à l'attendre.

Les corps furent protégés. Une grimace voilà un instant le visage de Zoro. Trafalgar n'avait pas menti sur les dommages physiques. _C'était douloureux._ Nami avait repris la navigation. Zoro tenta de se reposer.

« Zoro. On doit parler de…  
─ …Surtout, ne dis rien, Trafalgar ! s'agaça en chuchotant Zoro avant de continuer en langue des délices n'étant pas seuls sur le pont, n'en parle pas. J'étais fatigué, j'ai dit ce que tu voulais entendre. La vérité, c'est que j'étais ok. Je savais juste que tu n'approuverais pas donc…  
─ Ce n'est pas de ça dont je veux parler. Zoro, quoiqu'on trouve là-bas, tu n'es pas responsable.  
─ Ferme-la. Je t'interdis d'en parler. »

Zoro s'éloigna, pour aller aider Jaa à réduire davantage la voile, ils allaient s'arrêter. Ils ne pourraient pas se rapprocher davantage. Comment Trafalgar faisait-il pour lire sans arrêt dans sa tête ? Il avait un véritable nez de chien ! C'était effrayant. Il semblait deviner, avant qu'il puisse les avoir, les pensées qui allaient le traverser. Il avait quoi ? Le haki de je-devine-tout-pour-te-faire-chier ?

« On va devoir être prudent, » indiqua Sabo rejoignant Law, davantage tendu. Il avait compris une partie des mots ayant gardé l'oreille assez attentive ces dernières années pour commencer à en comprendre le sens. « Vous règlerez votre conflit après, Law. De quoi parlait Zoro ?  
─ Je te dirai tout, Sabo, mais il faudra attendre de rentrer sur la Petite Duchesse. Je dois d'abord parler à Robin.  
─ Très bien, mais tâche de ne rien faire que tu pourrais regretter. »

Law ne répondit pas, jugeant préférable de ne pas alerter le Gavroche révolutionnaire. Il craignait un peu ses décisions hâtives, aussi. Sabo avait beau être bien plus réfléchi que Luffy et sans doute de leur autre frère, il n'en demeurait pas moins un révolutionnaire. Ils s'étaient éloignés pour discuter.

« Trafalgar, Zoro était tout pour Luffy. Tu sais à quel point il l'admirait ? Si tu me caches quoique ce soit que je devrais savoir et qui conduirait à lui faire du mal, je ne pourrais pas te le pardonner.  
─ ça te fait une chose de plus à rajouter à ta liste.  
─ Je t'en veux toujours, terribl'ment alors ne rajoute rien à ça.  
─ Je commence à avoir l'habitude d'avoir des dettes.  
─ Il s'est passé quoi avec Zoro ?  
─ Rien, va préparer le matériel médical, on en aura peut-être besoin.  
─ Je ne suis pas ton infirmière.  
─ Dommage. »

Cette fois-ci Sabo jugea préférable de ne pas répondre, ne voulant absolument pas savoir ce que dommage pouvait signifier dans la tête incompréhensible du chirurgien ni que Trafalgar fasse une quelconque allusion qui transformerait son visage en cerise et surtout ne voulant pas rire alors qu'ils étaient tous dans une situation aussi dramatique.

Tendu Zoro réalisa que Nami, Trafalgar, Sabo et les autres n'étaient pas comme… ils devraient l'être. Ils s'empêchaient de sourire. _Oui, la mort avait souvent cet effet-là. _Mais eux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de chercher une raison de sourire. Ils l'avaient toujours fait. Sauf à la mort d'Ace face à la souffrance de Luffy, ils en avaient tous perdu leurs moyens. Il n'aurait jamais pensé connaître plus grande souffrance que d'avoir Luffy dans le coma dévasté par la mort de son frère. Il avait oublié qu'il y a pire que dormir longtemps, il y a, dormir éternellement.

Ils accostèrent dans la crique sud de l'île. Quelques oiseaux et cris de singes étaient audibles ainsi que la houle incessante de la mer venant se fracasser sur le rocher. Le regard mortifère de Zoro ne le quittait pas.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Tu es dans un sale état.  
─ Fous-moi la paix. »

Pom fit une moue agacée, pourquoi Sanji était comme ça ? Il n'était pas du tout mignon, comme le disait la légende. Il croyait qu'il le verrait l'air joyeux en train de courir partout, préparer des gâteaux en draguant la gente féminine. Ce Sanji n'avait rien du tout de séducteur. Rien du tout ! Il avait l'air d'avoir un caractère encore plus mauvais que celui de Zoro. Est-ce que c'était possible ?

La moue ne dura guère longtemps. L'androgyne avait déjà quitté l'homme installé à fumer une clope et discuter avec Robin pour se diriger vers Frankie. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Il y avait tellement de légendes sur cette île, il avait tout un tas de questions à leurs poser sur les aventures qu'on racontait. Pom n'en croyait ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles de voir cette célèbre flotte, là devant lui et tous ces célèbres pirates. Il sautait d'un groupe à un autre, questionnait, bavardait, touchait de ses mains leurs corps, essayait de toucher leurs cicatrices. Il n'arrêtait pas depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur l'île. Peut-être essayait-il surtout de ne pas penser à la lettre volée.

Il ne s'attendait pas, toutefois, à ce que le noble Cavendish l'attrape par le bras, dès qu'il put le faire discrètement, et ne l'enferme dans une tente pour discuter. Ils devaient parler. Maintenant ! _Qu'est-ce Pom foutait là ? Il n'aurait jamais dû être sur cette île. Jamais. _

« Qu'est-ce que ça donne la traduction de la carte ? reprit Sanji fortement agacé par l'attitude de l'autre blondinet.  
─ Je devrais avoir terminé ce soir. Sanji, on doit parler. De ton attitude. De Zoro. De…  
─ Ce n'est pas nécessaire.  
─ Pendant les années de lutte, toi, Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé après notre victoire…  
─ Rien de spécial. Robin, tu devrais te reposer. Tu es magnifique,_ toujours la plus belle,_ mais tu as l'air fatigué. Je vais aller te faire un thé.  
─ Merci, Sanji. »

Comment on parle à quelqu'un qui a déjà prévu d'aller droit à la mort ? Sanji lui accorda un sourire doux, une nouvelle clope aux lèvres, se mettant à préparer un accompagnement avec le thé. Personne n'aurait osé lui dire, mais les plats de Sanji, eux aussi, avaient changé.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Alors comme ça, tu es un rebelle ?  
─ Les rumeurs vont si vite, c'est affolant !  
─ Je ne plaisante pas. Tu n'aurais jamais dû t'engager là-dedans.  
─ Pourquoi tout le monde réagit comme-ci on était des menteurs. Jamais personne ne nous a posé la question pour savoir si on en était.  
─ C'est rarement le genre de questions qu'on pose à…  
─ Un prostitué ?  
─ Pom, si…  
─ N'empêche, que c'est pratique de pouvoir mettre ses oreilles n'importe où. »

Cavendish ferma la bouche redressant les yeux pour fixer le même point que l'androgyne. Il sursauta en sentant le contact du plus jeune sur son menton. Pom sourit doucement, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille.

« Dis, ils sont sur l'île n'est-ce pas, les…  
─ Ne t'approche pas d'eux, succube.  
─ Tu crains qu'ils me trouvent davantage à leurs goûts ?  
─ Ne sois pas ridicule. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
─ On est tombé sur Zoro.  
─ J'aurai dû me douter qu'il…  
─ Ce n'est pas un rebelle…  
─ Ah. Et donc, il s'est passé quoi ?»

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Il s'est levé, enfilant chemisier et culotte de marinier. Il a ouvert un placard pour sortir un torchon contenant une sorte de pain au seigle, coupant un morceau. Il s'est ensuite installé sur la petite table pour observer l'endormi, le couteau à la main. Il pourrait le tuer pendant son sommeil. Ce serait net et rapide. Il coupe le pain, mangeant calmement.

« Ramène-moi des fruits…  
─ Tout ce que tu voudras.  
─ Laisse-moi sortir ?  
─ Presque tout ce que tu voudras.  
─ Tu t'es absenté combien de temps ?  
─ Une semaine. »

_Seulement ? Comment c'était possible. Cela lui avait semblé si long. Le roux se mordit la lèvre. Il préférait mourir que de reconnaître ça._

─ Depuis combien de temps, je suis ici ?  
─ Bientôt deux ans. »

Sérieusement, jamais deux ans ne lui avaient autant semblé être l'éternité. Sans rayon du soleil, impossible de compter le temps. Tout était fictif ici et rien ne fonctionnait quand Kaido était absent. _La première année, _il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Quand il avait réalisé que ça ne faisait qu'un an, il avait pensé en devenir fou. Il avait besoin de mots. Besoin de contact. Besoin d'un minimum de présence. _Même celle-ci._ Il le sentait. Il sentait bien qu'il faiblissait. _Ne cède pas. _

« Je pensais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps que deux ans. Tu t'es si facilement blotti contre moi cette nuit. Tu…  
─ Tu pues l'alcool, la transpiration, le sang et le sexe. Ne va plus dans mon lit en sentant aussi mauvais.  
─ Je sens le pirate.  
─ Tu sens le clochard qui dormirait dans un chenil.  
─ Toujours aussi agréable. Un vrai rayon de soleil. Je vais y aller. Je suis là depuis trop longtemps, ils vont s'inquiéter.  
─ Tu viens d'arriver.  
─ Ça fait _trois jours._ »

_Déjà ? C'était impossible. Cette fois-ci le roux marqua sa surprise, maugréant un « Déjeune, avant de partir. » _

« Comment il va ?  
─ Moins obéissant que toi. Plus fort que toi. Toujours à se révolter, mais il ne perd pas l'appétit.  
─ Je veux le voir.  
─ Tu sais que c'est impossible. Tu es sensé être mort.  
─ Je veux voir Luffy, Kaido. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Alors on est reparti pour l'interlude sur la petite escapade chacun de son côté. Je suis impatiente de les voir se retrouver mais il faudra patienter encore quelques chapitres.  
**Mihawk** : [!]

J'avoue que j'ai un peu brodé sur le caractère d'Ikkaku (j'ai un peu de mal à la cerner.) Si vous avez besoin de la fiche d'un des personnages introduits, n'hésitez pas à le demander.

Pour la question : pourquoi Barthelemy ne met pas de verrou au chambre, outre l'effet comique évidemment, c'est pour limiter le risque de suicide/violence/sentiment d'impunité que peut créer un espace fermé. (Et aussi éviter d'avoir à défoncer des portes tous les jours, ça coute cher le mobilier, ok !)


	38. Chapitre 30 - Barthelemy

Merci à **Conteuse** et à **Voirloup** pour leurs messages. (Pour information, elles sont aussi auteurs. ~)

Autre information que n'a rien à voir, j'ai terminé le premier volume de Test With Me, c'est long, 50 chapitres. C'est dur. J'ai plein d'idées pour la suite mais j'attends les retours pour ça. Donc si vous avez un jour du temps à perdre, passez y faire un tour.

Je suis encore navrée pour la longueur… j'ai du mal à savoir où couper.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Localisation** : Ile Iliade, coté sud

Les récifs vertigineux qui s'élevaient au-dessus d'eux auraient sans doute fait reculer la plupart des téméraires voulant y gravir. Ce n'était toutefois pas grimper le long de ces hauteurs qui étaient actuellement vivement discuté par l'équipage. Le navire avait été amarré dans une crique permettant de dissimuler le navire à drapeau et voiles baisés. Les yeux noirs de Trafalgar vrillaient. Il observa Nami, Elizabeth, Sabo, Ikkaku, Zoro, Jaa avec l'air de celui qui a toujours été capitaine et refuse d'en laisser le chapeau (ou le bonnet.) Ses yeux se plissèrent mais avait-il vraiment le choix ? Ils avaient fait ce dernier sans lui en parler ! Il devra rester ici pendant qu'eux rejoindront l'île. Parce qu'il était _le chien _du gouvernement et que son rôle pouvait s'avérer important pour la suite, il ne pouvait pas corrompre sa couverture. Il avait déjà trop manqué de le faire sur l'île framboise. C'était ça ? L'impression de manger du pain gris, _et par les mers qu'il haïssait le pain_, le fit déglutir.

Aussi présomptueux que ça puisse sembler, Law ne craignait pas tant d'affronter un adversaire puissant, fruit du démon ou humain. Il ne craignait pas devoir mettre sa vie en jeu. Ses craintes étaient davantage liées à l'inaction face au massacre des siens, face au génocide d'une île, face à la mort d'hommes devant ses yeux. S'il arrivait quoique ce soit sur l'île pendant que lui était dissimulé dans le bateau, ce serait un remord supplémentaire à rajouter à la longue liste le rongeant.

La porte de la cabine claqua. Sabo se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « J'pense qu'il a accepté… » fit-il, tout en sentant le vent s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux.

Grimper la falaise s'avéra difficile pour des corps encore meurtris par le dernier combat. Fort heureusement le pouvoir d'Elizabeth permettant de faire naître des branches et son filet était un avantage qui rendait cette montée moins problématique pour ceux manquant d'équilibre. Toutefois, la terre friable rendait chaque branche fragile. Plusieurs fois, Nami, Ikkaku et Sabo durent intervenir pour éviter que l'un des leurs ne fassent une chute vertigineuse.

Dans les hauteurs de la forêt, ils se mirent à marcher sur un chemin biscornu. Sabo saisit son tuyau, à l'arrière de son dos d'une main qu'il s'efforça de ne pas être tremblante. Il senti quelques gouttes de sueurs froides et contempla le cadavre qui gisait à leurs pieds. Il n'est jamais agréable de rencontrer la mort, même lorsqu'il s'agit d'un inconnu.

La matinée était calme et ce n'était pas si surprenant. La ville se réveillait principalement de la nuit. Seulement les épaisses fumées grises qui s'échappaient ne laissèrent place à aucun doute, la ville avait été attaqué et ce pauvre diable avait cherché à fuir en plein cœur de l'hiver se retrouvant coincé par le froid. Quelques bruits de singes et d'oiseaux vinrent troubler le silence. Ils s'occupèrent du corps et reprirent leur route.

Le chemin descendant était escarpé. Çà et là se dressaient quelques statues à la mémoire de la famille d'Eliade Illiade taillées à même le bois et décorées de bronze, de fer et d'un argent blanc. Les herbes avaient envahi les pieds des statues, les ronces et le lierre dévoraient leurs tenues. Nami observa l'esclave corsaire. Jaa n'exprimait rien. Un poil balourd, son pas était déterminé au point d'en être presque ridicule, manquant de perdre l'équilibre face à un passage abrupt et verglacé. Il avait cette vitalité magnétique des hommes de combat et son pagne découvrait une musculature serpentée de cicatrices et de marques. Face à ce pas lourd, Elizabeth qui sautillait avec aisance et habitude semblait bien trop insouciante. La chevelure blonde de la demoiselle valsait en même temps que sa tunique abimée. Les sandales lacées jusqu'à ses genoux, elle s'arrêtait parfois, pour présenter l'une ou l'autre des statues enneigées.

« C'est l'ancêtre d'Eliade, Hôly Iliade, le premier chef de l'île ! Il rencontra sa femme Elie alors qu'elle chassait à l'arc dans la forêt marine. L'équipage d'Elie se perdit en pleine mer et fut transporté sur l'océan des délices. Ils arrivèrent sur cette étrange île triangulaire. Au départ, ils pensaient y rester le temps de se ravitailler mais Elie Première y vit l'opportunité de s'aimer car, selon la légende Hôly et Elie n'appartenaient pas aux mêmes peuples. C'est pour ça que ma mère m'a nommé Hélie, elle avait toujours dit qu'on viendrait sur cette île ! »

Nami observa les inscriptions gravées sur les statues. Elle ne doutait pas que ces runes anciennes seraient appréciées par Nico Robin. Malheureusement cette dernière n'était pas là et Nami ne savait pas en comprendre la signification.

« Tu vas te taire ! ordonna Zoro en langue des délices, On arrive.  
– Iris, ne sois pas si agressif ! »

Il était nerveux et l'épée qu'il possédait désormais à la taille lui rappelait des souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas se rappeler. Pour Nami et Jaa, l'ambiance n'avait rien de surprenant pour une petite île mais pour les autres habitués à un tumulte permanent, des chants et des rires d'ivrognes, le peu de bruits émanant de l'île étaient préoccupants. Surtout que le seul vraiment identifiable ressemblait au grondement d'un volcan.

_« Law, qu'est-ce…  
– Au cas où tu voudrais t'entrainer… »_

_« Zoro… où as-tu rangé l'arme ?  
– Je l'ai jetée par-dessus le récif. Je t'ai dit que je ne combattrai plus. » _

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour il irait déterrer ce maudit cadeau. Peu de personnes étaient dehors, des militaires patrouillaient rappelant que la purge était terminée. Il n'était plus autorisé de s'entretuer et tuer à l'exception d'une partie de la dernière castre. Les grondements se faisaient de plus en plus importants, roulants. Au fur et à mesure de leurs marches au travers de la ville, des yeux s'élevaient dans les maisons. Une fenêtre s'ouvrit. Zoro et Elizabeth entendirent distinctement : « Vous devez partir ! »

_Partez. Danger. Ne restez pas. C'est eux. Ils sont là. Partez. _

Elizabeth se mit à courir, alors que les voix se faisaient plus nombreuses. Sabo se précipita derrière elle pour tenter de la retenir. Ils tournèrent dans la rue du bordel. La neige tombait sur les cheveux sombres de Zoro, ses ongles au vernis écaillé remontaient à sa bouche.

Elizabeth était devant le bâtiment, ses cheveux volants aux vents d'hiver. La lettre volée était connue pour être une belle demeure à l'aspect aristocratique de la belle époque, avec des dorures dorades et des pierres de la vallée d'un écrin particulier. Zoro s'arrêta en hauteur de la ruelle.

Sabo se rapprocha de l'androgyne blond pour poser sa main dans ses cheveux. Le grondement de volcan était clairement identifiable désormais, provenant des sanglots des habitants de la rue qui semblaient en continu, sans respiration, et sans pause. Les grandes voilages sortaient des fenêtres aux vitres brisées. Les corps des clients et des employés étaient mélangés. L'odeur ferreux du sang se combinait à celui de la mort. Le premier cadavre sans doute de celui s'étant battu plus longtemps que les autres était un homme aux cheveux bleus nommé Denjiro, autrefois l'un des neufs fourreaux rouges et le garde officiel de Kozuki Hiyori. Ils ne devaient rester que deux d'entre eux désormais. Zoro espéra qu'ils avaient su protéger la dernière héritière en vie. Tous ces corps sans vie, dans quel but ?

« On doit partir, dit Nami sur le ton le moins froid qu'elle était capable de fournir à cet instant.  
– C'est votre faute ! » s'écria brutalement une femme qui pleurait sur le bas-côté.

Elizabeth avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur du monument aux morts. Ne pouvant l'y laisser seule, Ikkaku, Jaa et Sabo la suivirent.

Zoro regarda le corps de la jeune fille dans les bras de la femme qui avait crié après lui. Il connaissait par cœur cette coupe courte et cette jeune fille chétive et tremblante entre les bras de la femme. _Iris, est-ce que je suis jolie ? Iris, dis, est-ce que Pom me trouve jolie ? Iris, tu crois que Pom m'aime bien ? Iris, moi aussi je veux être courageuse comme vous… Iris, Pom m'a invité pour la fête du village ! Iris… tu es comme mon grand-frère. Iris, tu es tellement beau, je voudrai tant te ressembler… _

C'était Rose, la couturière du village. Celle qui soignait les blessures. À côté de la femme, son mari tentait de la calmer bien qu'elle répétât encore et encore que ce fut leur faute.

« On dirait que des bêtes sauvages se sont jetés sur eux, constata Jaa.  
– C'est un massacre. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, confirma Sabo.  
– Elizabeth, souffla Ikkaku, on doit y aller. Il n'y a pas de survivant, on doit y aller.  
– Je dois récupérer l'argent d'Iris, avant.  
– Tu plaisantes ? s'écria Ikkaku.  
– Non ! » répondit froidement la prostituée en rentrant dans le bureau de Barthélémy pour chercher la clé du coffre.

Zoro regarda le drapeau de Ban Blade qui flottait au vent. Il déglutit légèrement. L'homme qui avait posé les mains sur lui, l'homme qu'il avait touché, qu'il avait enlacé, l'homme qui pleurnichait pour aller entre ses cuisses, qui suppliait pour ses caresses, cet homme-là était responsable de ce massacre ? Est-ce que cela fut seulement possible ?

« Vous ne devriez pas être là ! »

Nami et Zoro tournèrent le regard en direction d'une femme encapuchonnée. Jaa, Sabo, Ikkaku et Elizabeth sortirent de la demeure. Les parents de Rose avaient disparu avec le corps. L'escrimeur se pencha pour récupérer un petit renne en peluche taché de sang. _L'année prochaine, je demanderai à Pom de sortir avec moi. Tu crois qu'il dira oui ? J'serais assez grande, non ?_

Natasha sourit faiblement avant de leurs faire signe de la suivre. Elle passa près de l'auberge où Nami avait séjourné lors de sa première nuit, s'engouffrant dans une ruelle adjacente. Ils tournèrent pendant une dizaine minutes. Arrivée devant une maison isolée, elle se retourna et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Les propriétaires de la maison posèrent des pelles contre le mur et s'arrêtèrent au seuil de la cuisine. L'homme ferma les volets pendant que la femme faisait mime de préparer un thé pour guetter par la seule fenêtre non occultée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes-là ? s'agace Natasha, Hiyori vous a dit de ne pas venir. Ils patrouillent. Vous êtes des cibles parfaites.  
– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
– Ils nous ont attaqué, ils voulaient… **Il** voulait…  
– Ils voulaient ? »

Elizabeth accompagna le regard de Natasha et se mordit la lèvre. Nerveusement, son pied se mit à frapper le bois de la chaise où elle était installée. Obsession. Depuis toujours Barthelemy craignait cette maudite obsession. Zoro, incrédule et sincèrement ignorant de la cause répéta la question d'Elizabeth.

« Des renseignements, déforma Natasha, le patron était furieux refusant de leur donner. Il est resté combattre pour laisser à Gabrielle, aux non-combattants et moi le temps de fuir mais il ne pouvait les retenir bien longtemps car ils usaient de perfides moyens.  
– Une fois Gabrielle à l'abri, on a voulu y retourner pour l'y aider mais tout était déjà brûlant et fumant, alors on s'est caché.  
– Où est Gabrielle ? questionna Elizabeth, qu'est-il advenu du patron ?  
– Elle est partie, elle doit rejoindre le chef des rebelles pour lui raconter ce qui s'est passé.  
– Ma reine…  
– Jaa… »

Natasha ouvrit de grands yeux surpris regardant l'homme s'agenouiller devant elle. Oh ! Elle se pressa de le faire se lever. Elle n'était plus princesse depuis longtemps. Quant à être une reine, elle doutait que ce soit désormais possible.

« Jaa kee fiaat yuu cla ?  
– Yuu revoutre, mee Drein Ncoj.  
– Nee. Nee, Jaa, yuu sive mee att lugubria nigtee ! »

Natasha enlaça tendrement Jaa, pleurant chaudement dans ses bras. Zoro fronça les sourcils. Jaa sécha les larmes de Natasha, la gardant dans ses bras. Elle n'avait pas terminé de parler. Ils devaient se presser. Si jamais Ban Blade apprenait qu'Iris était en ville…

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit ? chuchota Nami en direction de Zoro  
– Elle lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Il lui a dit qu'il venait la retrouver. Elle lui a dit, qu'il l'avait sauvé cette lugubre nuit.  
– Vous parlez de la nuit de la fin de l'île des sables ? questionna Nami.  
– Oui, madame, dit Natasha  
– Cette nuit-là, est-ce que vous n'auriez pas vu un équipage avec le pirate Shanks le Roux ?  
– On ne connait pas très bien vos pirates, sur notre île, fit Jaa, mais il y a un équipage avec un ours blanc habillé en orange qui est venu à notre secours. »

Sabo se crispa. _C'était définitivement mieux que Trafalgar ne soit pas là. _Ikkaku se redressa, la bouche ouverte mais elle la referma aussitôt sans avoir le temps de poser des questions.

« Ils sont tous morts, souffla Natasha, il y avait un grand homme avec des cornes musclés, il les tuait tous… Je me souviens que de lui.  
– Kaido.  
– Il a attrapé un homme avec un masque blanc et puis …  
– Tu n'as pas besoin d'entendre ça, Ikkaku.  
– Je veux entendre.  
– Ikkaku, murmura Nami  
– Je veux savoir. »

Jaa raconta lentement les souvenirs, Natasha étant à l'époque trop jeune et trop sous le choc pour avoir assez de souvenirs distincts mais donnant des détails exagérés par l'horreur de cette nuit. Elle se souvenait des bruits, des cris, de l'odeur. Le corsaire-pirate raconta comment l'ours habillé en orange, l'homme aux cheveux rouges, l'homme masqué et les deux portant des chapeaux (eux-trois habillés également en orange) avaient sauvé une partie de leur peuple. Leur équipage s'était séparé en deux pour intercepter un navire qui avait capturé « le célèbre chapeau de paille. »

« Après avoir laissé Ncoj _Natasha _sur le navire, j'y suis retourné. Des hommes avaient été capturés et enfermés dans la tour de Salamabarina. Tous n'étaient pas morts. S'ils ont survécu, ils y sont encore.  
─ Salamabarina, répéta Nami en essayant de comprendre.  
─ La tour de Salamandre d'Arina. C'est une tour du désert.  
– Où est le patron ? coupa brutalement Zoro, tu as dit qu'il était resté pour affronter. Où est-ce qu'il est ?  
─ Iris, tu dois partir d'ici. » coupa Natasha sans répondre à la question.

Natasha pris une grande inspiration. Elle devait parler à Zoro. Elle devait lui dire. L'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre, ce serait pire. Comment on dit à quelqu'un : « hé, c'est parce qu'un gars voulait te baiser que la moitié de l'île a été massacrée ? C'est terminé, l'abri n'existe plus, il va falloir affronter à nouveau la vie. Iris, il est temps de reprendre le combat. Le temps n'est plus au réconfort, affronte ta peine. »

« Ir…, Zoro…, souffla Natasha, écoute-moi…  
– Où est le patron ?  
– Écoute-moi, ce n'est pas ta faute. Il est resté. Il n'aurait pas pu fuir, tu as vu sa taille ?  
– Où est le patron ? répéta Zoro.  
– Vous devez y aller ! » gronda la femme à la fenêtre.

Un rire mauvais se fit entendre. On frappa à la porte. L'armée pénétra à l'intérieur et repoussa vivement l'homme en l'envoyant valser contre le mur. Nami et les siens se mirent à courir ; ils devaient trouver un lieu sans habitation. Ils sortirent par la porte de derrière.

Parce que Zoro manquait cruellement de jugeotte, il tourna du mauvais côté.

« Et merde ! »

Jaa attrapa la main de Natasha, pour se diriger droit vers la crête. Nami s'écria à Sabo et Ikkaku, tout en rattrapant Elizabeth pour lui dire de s'arrêter : « Allez les aider, on va les ralentir ! »

Elizabeth baragouina « eh ! », attrapa la manche de Sabo et souffla malicieusement « Chauffe-plat, quand me montreras-tu ta technique chauffe-lit ? » Puis elle se retourna en même temps que Nami vers les forces. Des plantes se mirent à grimper, enroulant les corps. Nami usa de son bâton de pluie.

D'un geste Ikkaku avait envoyé valser un pirate, Sabo usa de son bâton pour brûler les corps environnants des gardes. Au niveau de la forêt, ils virent un corps être soulevé et être projeté du haut de la falaise par un vent surnaturel. Jaa fut propulsé contre un arbre par Natasha : « Je ne les abandonnerais pas ! » dit-elle en revenant sur ses pas.

Natasha retomba, aidée par ses vents, derrière Nami et Elizabeth levant les mains pour envoyer au loin des pirates de Ban Blade et des militaires. Avec Nami et Elizabeth, elles formaient un trios parfait, les vents et plantes s'alimentant des forces destructrices du bâton. Une femme s'écroula sur le sol sous un cri brutal. Jaa se précipita vers Natasha qui se releva à nouveau sous le sifflement des balles. Elle se remit à debout, retomba, Jaa se plaça devant elle pour la protéger.

De l'autre côté, Zoro, Sabo, Ikkaku repoussèrent les hommes de Kaido, des hommes possédant des caractéristiques animales par suite de l'injection de l'équivalent de _smile_. L'arme dégainée, Zoro étreignit son arme _enma _dans une pluie de sang, alors qu'il l'abattait dans un souvenir oublié. Il fallait croire qu'on n'oublie jamais comment tuer. La lame s'enfonça dans la gorge d'un homme, transperça un autre et ce furent bientôt des râles d'agonie qui remplacèrent les grondements des larmes. Les flammes brûlantes de Sabo firent fondre la neige, les trempant de ce mélange d'eau et d'hémoglobine.

« Natasha ! s'écria Jaa.  
– idiote, ne bouge pas ! » hurla Elizabeth en la voyant se redresser au milieu des balles.

Jaa se plaça entre les balles et la jeune femme. L'ancien esclave sourit, le pouce en l'air, blessé, il tenait debout._ Pardonne-moi, ma reine, de ne pas t'avoir cherché._ L'armoire à glace se retourna vers les militaires leur faisant face. Sabo, Ikkaku et Zoro les rejoignant sursautèrent en voyant des villageois s'écrouler morts devant eux, venus avec des bâtons pour les aider.

« Et nous qui craignions de nous ennuyer ! »

Anciens membres de l'organisation secrète CP9 de l'ancien gouvernement, Jabura, Fukuro, Nero ne se ressemblaient guère. Jabura avait le teint bronzé avait des allures asiatiques et deux moustaches sur le côté de ses lèvres. Fukuro était un homme obèse possédant une fermeture éclair à la place de la bouche alors que Nero, d'une apparence plutôt efféminée, ressemblait à un vampire avec des dents de rongeur.

Ils étaient accompagnés par Sham, un pirate à l'air de chat de Cheshire aux cheveux verts et de son acolyte rondelet Buchi, les deux appartenaient autrefois au navire pirate le chat noir géré par Kuro _Klahadore_.

Les cinq travaillant désormais sur le Ban Blade et chargés par Rob Lucci de surveiller l'île au cas où _la pute ou les rebelles apparaîtraient, _se regardèrent en souriant. Aux physiques très différents et impressionnants par leurs aspects distordues, ils se mirent à ricaner, produisant un son très différent les uns des autres, mais tout aussi sadique.

Sham sauta sur Nami, qui para à l'aide de son bâton son arme. Le combat débutât. Les coups s'échangeaient. De plus en plus violents, sous les tirs des corsaires autour.

A cinq contre sept, ils auraient facilement dû avoir l'avantage. Seulement Natasha ne pouvait plus se battre, Jaa ne tenait qu'à peine debout, la protégeant des balles. Sabo et Ikkaku tentaient de protéger les habitations, ils étaient encore trop près du village. Zoro et Nami se retrouvèrent dos à dos. _Nami, attention ! _Grognant, elle donna un coup, il para un autre. Ils étaient épuisés, blessés de l'autre bataille et les tirs des centaines de militaires ne s'arrêtaient pas. _Putain, ils ont combien de balles dans leurs armes ?_ Les coups pleuvaient. Les échanges avaient lieu. La violence ne faisait qu'augmenter. Les cris. Elizabeth virevolta. « _Watt ! »_

Haletant, Zoro regarda Trafalgar et fronça les sourcils. C'était quoi cette merde ? Il devait rester sur le bateau !

« Sabo ! » s'écria l'escrimeur.

Le blond occupé à combattre tourna la tête.

« Law ! » cria l'escrimeur, pointant une forme distincte en haut du chemin.

Le blond tourna le regard vers le capitaine du cœur. Ok. _Flippant._ Couvert de sang, il était en plein combat, _seul_, passant entre les flots des militaires qui terminaient en morceaux. Ils allaient droit vers le port et le navire de Ban Blade, tranchant chaque opposant sur son chemin comme-ci il ne s'agissait que de feuilles de papier.

« Trafalgar ! crièrent Nami, Zoro et Sabo en même temps sans que ce dernier ne tourne le regard vers eux.  
– Et merde ! »

Nami tourna le regard vers Jaa tenant à peine debout. Elizabeth lui sourit.

« Charge de ceux-là, je vais le charger ! » dit-elle en pointant Sham et son homologue.

Ikkaku et Elizabeth s'élancèrent en direction du capitaine du coeur.

« TRAFALGAR ! »

Zoro ne pouvait rien faire, il avait en face de lui Jabura sous sa forme hybride de loup « Bahahahahihihihouh », riait son adversaire. Les deux anciens membres du CP9 usaient de fourberie mesquine et de coups violents pour attaquer l'escrimeur. Les victoires de Sanji sur le premier et de Franky sur les deux derniers revenaient à l'escrimeur. _Tu es devenu, faible, Zo' ? On les a battus facilement, nous. _« Vos gueules ! »

Sabo avait abandonné le combat pour rattraper son capitaine, refermant ses bras autour de sa tête ; Ikkaku les ferma sur sa taille au même instant que des explosifs lançaient des grenades de mortiers autour d'eux. Sabo brûla ceux qui leurs tombaient dessus. Nami s'abrita sur le côté, Zoro parvint à éviter la plupart.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fous ! » s'écria Sabo, ça ne ressemblait pas à Trafalgar de ne pas réfléchir avant d'agir.

La lame de Zoro se planta brutalement dans ses adversaires, récupérant la lame de l'un d'entre eux, pour pouvoir se battre à deux mains. Une autre rafale de mortier, visant Trafalgar et un cri.

Les yeux verts s'ouvrant sous la surprise de la balle dans sa poitrine. Elizabeth sourit bêtement à coté de Law. Elle tourna un regard désolé vers Iris. C'était idiot. Elle aurait dû dire à Robin qu'elle était fan d'elle depuis l'enfance et rêvait de l'avoir dans ses bras. Elle aurait dû dire à Nami qu'elle aurait aimé lui ressembler. Elle aurait dû dire à Law à quel point elle était fière de combattre depuis cinq ans à ses côtés. Elle avait oublié de dire à Zoro à quel point c'était important de ne jamais avoir honte de ce qu'on peut faire pour survivre. Elle devait lui parler de l'amour, _trop con pour comprendre_. Il devait comprendre ce qu'était l'amour. Elle avait Pom à protéger. Elle devait le protéger. Elle n'aurait pas le droit de dire de derniers mots. Elle ne pourrait pas leur dire qu'elle les aimait. Elle ne pourrait pas leur dire de le protéger. Elle ne pourrait pas leur dire que malgré tout, c'était les années les plus belles de sa vie. Elle ne pourrait pas, juste leur dire que c'était ainsi, que ce n'était pas leur faute.

« Iri…s… »

La balle passa en plein milieu de la trachée de la jeune fille. Elizabeth sourit bêtement et tomba lourdement sur le sol alors que les trois membres du CP9 s'écroulaient au sol.

Sur le bateau, trois hommes descendirent et remontèrent la rue. Klahadore remonta une paire de lunettes rondes et cassées sur ses yeux, Rob Lucci sourit de plaisir, alors que Ban Blade préparait ses armes, rangeant son arme.

« Iris, te voilà enfin. Désolé pour ton amie, je visais _ce connard de marchand_… »

Zoro redressa la tête. Jaa s'effondra au sol sous les griffes de Klahadore, protégeant Natasha au sol. Nami se rapprocha de l'escrimeur, Sabo se redressa à ses côtés. Ikkaku et Trafalgar s'étaient précipités auprès d'Elizabeth.

« Mais ce ne serait pas la petite chatte rousse que recherche notre chère Kalifa ? questionna l'oiseau de Rob Lucci par son biais.  
– Oula, capture-la vivante, où elle va nous faire une crise ! » dit Klahadore avant de ricaner. « Dis-moi ma belle le petit gars au long nez existe toujours ? J'ai quelques mots à lui dire… »

Zoro se plaça devant Ban Blade.

« Fais attention ma jolie, tu vas te blesser avec ces armes. Je sais que t'aime les manches… mais ces jouets ne sont pas faits pour les petites putes dans ton genre. Mais avant, j'ai un compte à régler avec ton bâtard… »

Trafalgar arrêta la balle de Ban Blade à l'aide de son arme. Il jeta un regard noir à Zoro. _Je t'avais dit que ce type était dangereux. _Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir.

Trafalgar et Sabo se retrouvèrent contre Klahadore, et clairement il ne faisait pas le poids même aidé des guerriers _zoans_. Les deux étaient déchainés et furieux. Zoro ne tarda pas à mettre à terre le capitaine qui se redressa furieux qu'une catin est l'ascendant sur lui. Tout en parant, ils durent se décaler pour préserver Natasha. Zoro para le coup du capitaine et contre-attaqua malgré qu'il soit blessé, il mena facilement le combat. Le capitaine l'évita, avec furie, ne s'attendant pas à ce que le prostitué sache combattre. La lame jaillit brutalement vers le cou du capitaine.

« Zoro, non ! s'écria Nami, ne le tue pas ! » _On a besoin de lui. _

« Où est le patron ? souffla Zoro.  
– Le vieux ? Tu devrais trouver sa tête sur un des piquets du port ! » ricana Ban Blade.

Brutalement Rob Lucci transperça Nami qui avait perdu sa diligence en voulant empêcher l'escrimeur de tuer le capitaine. Les autres se retournèrent. Profitant de la diversion, lui et Klahadore s'enfuirent abandonnant leurs hommes sous une rafale les protégeant.

« ZORO ! NON ! »

Sabo s'écria, jeta une flamme sur la main de Zoro pour l'empêcher de tuer le capitaine. Trafalgar jeta un regard noir à Sabo. Qu'il meure ! Qu'il meure ! maintenant !

« NON. On a besoin de lui. LAW ! On a besoin de lui. »

La lame de l'épée de Zoro sur le cou du capitaine, celle de Trafalgar au même endroit, ils se regardèrent couverts de sang. Ils se retournèrent brutalement vers les militaires restant à combattre, une pluie de sang éclaboussant Nami et Sabo.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_« Hélias, tu es une fille ou un garçon ?  
– La question plus importante que l'œuf ou la poule, que la création du monde, que la survie, savoir le sexe de Pom et moi.  
– Arrête de faire l'idiote. Elizabeth, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu me connaissais quand on s'est rencontrés ?  
– Ce n'est pas cool d'avoir l'air fan ! Je veux être cool.  
– Hélias, t'es sérieuse ?  
– Dis, tu crois qu'un jour je rencontrerai les membres du chapeau de paille ?  
– Peut-être ! pourquoi pas ? Tu connais déjà Zoro, non ?  
– J'aimerai rencontrer Robin ! Tu crois que je pourrais l'intéressée ? Elle est jolie, hein ?  
– Bien sûr ! Je suis sûr que les gamines énervantes sont sa tasse de thé. »_

_« Pourquoi le patron et toi, vous êtes autant en conflit ?  
– On n'est pas en conflit, protesta Sabo.  
– On dirait quand même.  
– Disons… qu'c'est compliqué. » _

_« Alors, heureuse d'avoir réalisé ton rêve. Tu as pu rencontrer Robin !  
– Hm. Je suis inquiète pour elle. Watt', tu crois que je peux protéger Robin même en protégeant Pom ?  
– Tu te débrouilles de le protéger depuis sa naissance, non ? Alors ça ira. Tant que tu es forte, tu ne mourras pas.  
– Dis, tu crois que quand on les rejoindra, j'aurais mes chances avec Robin ?  
– T'y crois encore ?  
– Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai vu un truc possible. » _

_« Watt…  
─ Elie, Je n'ai pas le temps, je travaille.  
─ T'es médecin, hein ?  
─ Oui.  
─ C'est quoi la mort ?  
─ Quoi ?  
─ C'est quoi la mort ?  
─ Ah…  
─ Tous les cadavres sur l'île framboise. Pom m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien. Aucune émotion. Pas même un peu. Juste le vide. Comme ce jour-là avec mon père et ses parents. Il dit qu'après la mort, on disparait à jamais. Qu'il ne reste rien. Rien de nous. Pas même un petit éclat. Qu'il n'y a rien après.  
─Je ne sais pas. Je les sens encore, je le sens encore en moi. Alors peut-être … bêtise ! Laisse ! Pom doit avoir raison. Je n'en sais rien.  
─ Moi, je serais éternelle ! C'est le rôle du protecteur de vivre éternellement.  
─ Tu dois avoir raison. Regarde Zoro, il a survécu. »_

_« Patron, dis, c'est vrai que tu as déjà combattu contre Iris ?  
– Oui. Natasha. Tu diras à Zoro que je regrette de ne pas avoir à l'affronter à nouveau. Tu lui diras que ma dette est payée et que je n'ai jamais perdu. Pas une seule fois à la loyale. Je resterai invaincu.  
– Patron… Fuyez avec nous.  
– Je dois payer ma dette au dragon. » _

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« On doit prévenir Gabrielle.  
– Qui lui dira que sa fille est morte ?  
– Celui dont le fils est mort… » souffla Sabo, se mordant les lèvres. « Je… »

La main de Trafalgar se posa dans les cheveux blonds de Sabo.

« Il savait que tu lui avais pardonné.  
– Il ne méritait pas ça…  
– Il voulait se racheter. »

Natasha regarda le monticule au nom de Jaa. Elle se tourna vers Zoro, déposant la clé d'un coffre qu'avait protégé Elizabeth. « Ton argent… »

Sabo les coupa brutalement : « Natasha dit avoir vu le vieil homme qui était d'ordinaire avec nous, elle lui aurait parlé de la bataille des sables et du roux, le seul dont elle se souvenait vaguement.  
– C'était il y a combien de jours ?  
– Quelques heures avant qu'on arrive. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

_« Sabo, être un révolutionnaire, c'est penser aux autres avant sa propre fierté, avant son propre honneur, avant sa propre histoire…  
– Je n'pourrai jamais te pardonner ce que t'as fait, qu'importe les raisons, Kuma Bartholomew, tu n'peux pas racheter en disant l'avoir fait pour ta couverture. Je n'aurai jamais accepté d'être un pion, puis un esclave.  
– Tu es trop fier, Sabo. Tu penses que Zoro est faible d'être devenu un prostitué, que Law est lâche d'avoir plié les genoux, tu crois que tu auras toujours le loisir de garder la tête haute, mais tu n'as pas encore été confronté au choix de ta vie ou de celle d'un autre. Je les ai vu se sacrifier pour ton frère.  
– Et pourtant, Luffy est mort et eux vivent.  
– Tu es un enfant, on n'a parfois pas le choix.  
– Ne fais pas semblant d'être quelqu'un de bien. Tu prostitues Zoro et les protégés d'ici ! Tu bosses pour les rebelles mais t'es toujours le même lâche qu'avant. Jamais je ne plierai le genou, Luffy et Ace ne l'auraient jamais fait !  
– A quoi me servirait encore mon ambition si je ne peux pas protéger ceux que j'aime ? »_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Localisation** : Petite île duchesse.

Les poignets attachés, la bouche bloquée par un nœud solidement positionné, Sanji jeta un regard noir. D'un coup de bassin, il remua avec agacement pour signaler la fin. Un rire lui répondit. Pom se redressa, venant retirer le bâillon et l'embrassa sensuellement, regardant les marques laissées au cou de Sanji. Il défit rapidement les poignets du cuisiner.

D'un geste leste de la main, Sanji jeta la capote dans la poubelle, attrapant son pantalon pour l'enfiler.

« T'es vraiment un drôle d'oiseau ! toi ! remarqua le cuisinier en direction de l'androgyne.  
– On me le dit… Oh c'est quoi ? »

Sanji se tourna vers l'escargofax, récupérant l'avis de recherche. Son regard s'agrandit sous la surprise.

« … Tu peux me redire ce que fait Zoro pour ton patron ?  
– Il est g… »

Pom ferma la bouche, blanchissant de honte devant son mensonge évident, ses doigts attrapant le papier que lui tendait Sanji. Il regarda l'image d'Iris, son nom.

« 𝕴𝖗𝖎𝖘  
𝒫𝓇𝑜𝓈𝓉𝒾𝓉𝓊𝑒́𝑒, 𝓅𝓇𝑜𝓅𝓇𝒾𝑒́𝓉𝑒́ 𝒹𝑒 𝐵𝒶𝓃 𝐵𝓁𝒶𝒹𝑒.  
𝚅𝚒𝚏 𝚜𝚎𝚞𝚕𝚎𝚖𝚎𝚗𝚝.  
250.000.000β »

« Je… souffla Pom.  
– Il doit bien sucer à ce prix-là. »


	39. Chapitre 31 - Poulpe

Bilan des morts lors de la bataille Iliade :

**REBELLES  
Barthelemy : **Il se nomme en réalité Bartholomew Kuma, membre des rebelles. Il est mort pour laisser aux prostitués la possibilités de s'enfuir.  
**Denjiro** : Ancien fourreaux rouges, il est mort pour laisser à sa _reine _la possibilité de fuir. **  
Elizabeth** : Nommé/e Elias en réalité, fille de la rebelle Gabrielle, en charge de la protection de Pom. Elle est tuée par une rafale provenant du bateau de Ban Blade visant Trafalgar (sauvé par Sabo) puis par deux balles de Ban Blade (qui devrait apprendre à viser… donc.)  
**Jaa : **Décédé en protégeant sa Reine Natasha (Ncoj)

**CIVILS  
**Nombreux civils de l'île Iliade, prostitués et clients de la Lettre volée de l'île Iliade **Rose** : Villageoise, elle a été tuée lors de l'attaque. Elle était fan de Chopper.

**NOUVEL ORDRE  
Jabura, Fukuro, Nero (anciens du CP9) et Sham, Buchi (anciens du chat noir) **: tués ou arrêtés par Nami, (Elizabeth), Zoro, Sabo, (Jaa), (Natasha), Ikkaku, Trafalgar et Sabo

Bilan prisonnier : Ban Blade

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Des cheveux violets presque bleutés, des yeux de la même teinte. Tama frappa violement de son bâton contre les barils au port, écoutant les adultes parler entre eux. Elle n'aimait pas quand Trafalgar et les hommes parlaient entre eux comme-ci elle n'existait pas. Elle n'aimait pas entendre la rouquine dire « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de prendre un enfant avec toi ? » Elle n'aimait pas l'air désolé que tout le monde lui accordait. Ils se trompaient tous. Ce n'était pas plus difficile la guerre quand on est un enfant, parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle avait connu. La victoire temporaire n'avait pas été assez longue pour qu'elle puisse y prendre gout.

Après tout, ils avaient sans doute raison. Elle ne servirait à rien. Elle n'était pas très utile. Il vaudrait mieux qu'elle reste ici.

Des cris, des piaillements, des coups de sabre. Mihawk levait les mains en l'air, reculant en souriant en coin. Tama se dissimula, par reflexe, derrière des barils. Alors elle la vit. A peine plus âgée qu'elle, des tâches de rousseurs et un tricorne planté sur des cheveux tellement bouclés et emmêlés qu'aucun peigne ne devait pouvoir y passer. Elle sursauta quand Sabo arriva derrière elle.

« C'est qui ?  
– Corlumbus, son père a été condamné à mort et abattu. Trafalgar l'a récupéré. Elle est des nôtres maintenant. Il faudra être patient avec elle, elle n'a pas l'habitude d'obéir. »

– X –

« Pleurnicheuse ! gamine ! Tu es nulle !  
– Mais… mais… arrête de dire ça !  
– Nia-nia-nia arrête de dire ça !  
– Je te déteste ! »

L'escrimeur Mihawk releva des yeux épuisés vers les deux jeunes adolescentes. Corlumbus ne cessait de s'en prendre à Tama. Le caractère vindicatif de l'orpheline était des plus violents. Sashi intervint en riant à moitié.

« Vous allez finir par réveiller le capitaine !  
– C'est elle qui refuse de nettoyer le pont ! dit Tama.  
– Rapporteuse ! nullarde ! »

– X –

« Attention !  
– Corlumbus ! Corlumbus ! »

La jeune adolescente se réveilla sur le lit dans le navire, le bras en écharpe. Une épaisse cicatrice marquait sa tempe et traversait son nez.

« Pleurnicheuse… dit-elle en souriant.  
– CORLUMBUSSSSS… » chouina Tama dans les draps.

– X –

« Ne vous éloignez pas trop ! » s'écria Ikkaku sur le navire. Elle n'aimait pas quand ils étaient dans des grandes villes et que Sabo et Mihawk devaient demeurer cachés. Si jamais une patrouille fouillait le navire et trouvait la calle dissimulée, cela en était terminé d'eux. Ils se débrouillaient généralement pour arriver à l'heure de la tombée de la nuit et pour repartir avant l'aube, afin d'amoindrir les risques.

Insouciantes, Corlumbus et Tama faisaient la course dans les grandes ruelles de la ville. Soudainement, Corlumbus pointa du doigt leur chef. « Chut ! » fit-elle en direction de Tama.

Elles se pressèrent contre le mur. « Eh ! » Elles grimpèrent le long du muret, passant dans la petite cour réveillant des poules mécontentes et regardèrent par la fenêtre. A la lueur d'un feu de cheminée, à une table au fond de l'auberge, leur chef avait la main posée dans les cheveux blonds d'un homme habillé en noir. Une rouquine _Nami_ enlaçait ce dernier, alors que le corps de l'homme était parcouru de sanglots.

« Pleurnichard… dit Tama.  
– Oh ! oh ! » répondit Corlumbus en entendant le grognement du chien de l'auberge. Il était temps de détaler.

– X –

Mihawk tenait fermement son élève, Corlumbus entre ses bras. De l'autre côté, Sabo tenait Tama le nez en sang qui gigotait pour échapper à son entreprise. « Lâche-moi, lâche-moi !  
– Je vais la tuer ! Je vais la tuer ! Parle encore de mon père !  
– Toi tu vas mourir ! menteuse ! ose ! répète ! Dis encore que Luffy est mort ! que je suis bête !  
– Il est mort ! Il est mort ! il est mort ! il est mort ! mort ! mort ! hurlait Corlumbus en larmes.  
– C'est pas vrai !  
– T'es trop bête ! »

– X –

« Capitaine ! JE VOULAIS… »

Tama connaissait bien le bordel, elle y avait ses habitudes. Elle aimait les tartes de Natasha, les parfums de la chambre de Gabrielle, les histoires étranges de Pom et les câlins intempestifs d'Elizabeth. Elle aimait être soulevée par Barthelemy et voir le monde de si haut. Elle aimait bien cet endroit, mais…

Elle ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant l'escrimeur Zoro Roronoa sensé être disparu et son capitaine dans une position invraisemblable. Ils étaient… ils étaient…

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu ? questionna Mihawk qui n'avait jamais vu la jeune fille aussi rouge.  
– … mremre, chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Sabo qui n'entendit que _"Zoro et le capitaine"_  
– Je vais le buter ! Je reviens. »

– X –

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? questionna Corlumbus en montant sur leur couchette.  
– Ils faisaient des trucs !  
– Des trucs ? »

Tama baissa le son de la voix : « Ils dansaient…  
– Ils dansaient ? Tu veux dire qu'ils faisaient l'amour ? »

Tama fit non de la tête : « Ils dansaient vraiment, comme, …, je n'sais pas. »

Elle se redressa. Elle attrapa Corlumbus par la main qui ne comprenait en quoi c'était plus choquant que de voir deux adultes faire l'amour. La main de Tama se pressa dans celle de Corlumbus, son autre se plaça derrière son dos, elle soupira dans son cou, tournoyant, collant davantage leur corps ensemble, la basculant en arrière, effleurant ses lèvres, une jambe glissa entre les cuisses et…

Les deux mains de Corlumbus se plaquèrent sur la tête de Tama pour la faire s'éloigner de son visage, plus rouge que les coquelicots de l'été. Tama attrapa la même teinte en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elles virèrent presque au violet gardant le silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Tama dit : « J'aurais préféré les voir faire l'amour.  
– C'est clair ! »

– X –

« Non, non, non, non… »

Tama sursauta, allant rapidement dans la cabine du médecin, alors que Law regardait l'air ennuyé Corlumbus. Elle se releva et s'enfuit, en larmes, allant s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de la calle.

Tama regarda le lit où son amie était auscultée, fixa Law et elle courut après son amie sans qu'il puisse lui expliquer. Elle la retrouva dans la dernière calle, entre un sac de riz et un sac de farine.

« Pleurnicheuse ! »

Corlumbus ne répondit pas, pleurant davantage encore.

« Tu es blessée où ? » questionna Tama, surprise car Corlumbus n'avait jusqu'ici que peu de fois pleuré et jamais en se mettant dans cet état.

« Je ne suis pas blessée !  
– Mais ! le sang !  
– J'ai mes menstruations ! chouina Corlumbus, je ! je ! » Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle avait pensé qu'elle les ne les aurait jamais. Jamais. Jamais. Que voulait dire Law par : _simplement en retard, chacun à son rythme ? _Non ! JAMAIS.

« Mais ! mais ! »

– X –

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la rouvrit, la referma avant d'appeler Pom à l'aide qui réagit par un grand éclat de rire.

« Je ne peux pas ! non ! dit-il, Je ne peux pas. »

Corlumbus tapa du pied sur le parquet, sortant son sabre de sa ceinture pour pointer les deux androgynes.

« Nous aussi on veut aller au septième ciel ! Dites-nous comme on fait où je vous pourfends le crâne ! »

– X –

« Alors ?  
– C'était nul. »

Tama regarda par-dessus la rambarde du bateau le jeune marin.

« T'as essayé avec la langue ?  
– Beurk. T'es folle ? C'était degueu, déjà !  
– Ah. C'était comme quoi ?  
– Comme coller tes lèvres à un poulpe.  
– Urk. »

– X –

« Ils sont qui ?  
– Mais tais-toi, Tama !  
– Mais ce sont qui ?  
– Mais tu vas te taire !  
– Mais dis, ce sont qui ? »

Corlumbus passa sa tête par-dessus le toit pour mieux voir.

« On dirait un aviateur et un fou habillé en blanc ! Ils ont des ailes ! Regarde Tama, on dirait des poulets ! hé ! regarde ! regarde ! Il y a un gros poulet à côté d'eux ! ricana la cheveux frissés, C'est le peuple des poulets !  
– Je me demande ce qu'ils disent.  
– Oh, Grand Law~, merci de nous apporter des informations~ ! Tu es tellement sexy avec ton tee-shirt porté depuis dix jours~ et ton jean trop serré~ !  
– Je suis trop jaloux de votre barbe car ma moustache à moi est ridicule~ ! Apprenez-moi au grand maître~ du drama~ à avoir une barbe aussi cool !  
– Oh oui, faîtes de moi votre petit poulet~ !  
– On a tellement envie d'… Oh, Law part.  
– Vite, on doit retourner au navire.  
– Attends ! »

Tama s'écria, Corlumbus lui attrapa la tête pour poser sa main sur ses lèvres et la faire taire, alors que le type roux habillé en blanc avec des ailes faisait gober une boule blanche à l'homme habillé en aviateur. L'homme roux attrapa la lance de l'aviateur et embrocha l'oiseau géant à coté d'eux.

« Il les a tués ! souffla Tama.  
– Brochette de poulet ! J'ai faimmmm ! »

– X –

« Mais Sabo, on te jure qu'il les a tués d'un coup !  
– Satori est'avec nous. S'il a tué l'autr'prélat, ce doit être pour préserver sa couverture.  
– Oui, mais pourquoi ils disent dans la presse que ce sont les rebelles ?  
– Car tout ce qu'arrive d'inexplicable et de mauvais est toujours la faute des rebelles. C'est comme ça que les nouvelles forces maintiennent l'opinion publique négative envers nous. »

– X –

« Je vais te tuer !  
– Les filles, s'écria Ikkaku en riant.  
– Calmez-vous ! gronda Law.  
– Elles sont folles ! » s'écria Sashi.

A la main le poulpe que Corlumbus lui avait collé au visage pendant qu'elle dormait, Tama continua de courir après elle. Son pied s'enfonça dans un seau et…

– X –

« T'as de la chance que je sache nager contrairement au bébé.  
– J'ai avalé un fruit du démon, j'suis pas un bébé ! protesta Tama.  
– T'as perdu le poulpe.  
– PARDON de pas l'avoir gardé en mains pendant que je me noyais !  
– Jeter ton premier petit copain, comme ça, c'est un peu nul ! » ricana Corlumbus.

– X –

« Hmmm !  
– Tu as trop bu de rhum, Corlumbus.  
– Hm ! »

Corlumbus s'écroula sur le lit, entrainant Tama par la taille avec elle qui se mit à rire. La jeune fille aux cheveux bouclés vint se nicher contre son bras, glissant une jambe par-dessus elle.

« Dormons ensemble comme quand nous étions petites.  
– Si tu veux ! » rit Tama.

– X –

Badam. Badam. Badam. Badam.

Tama ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle n'arrivait définitivement plus à s'endormir depuis plusieurs jours. Elle était malade. Elle allait mourir. Elle en était certaine son cœur lui faisait trop mal.

– X –

« Je t'assure que tu n'as rien, Tama. » soupira Law. _Pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? _« Tu aimes juste beaucoup Corlumbus. »

– X –

« Il a dit quoi ?  
– Que c'était ta faute !  
– Ma faute ?  
– Oui, que je t'aimais trop et que c'était ça qui allait faire exploser mon cœur ! »

_Silence._

« Tama ? »

Corlumbus rougissait tant que Tama se demanda ce qu'elle avait dit de si gênant. Ce n'était pas drôle ! Elle allait peut-être mourir d'une crise cardiaque ! Elle gonfla ses joues prête à se mettre en colère.

« Je t'aime aussi beaucoup !  
– Super ! on va mourir toutes les deux ! »

La jeune femme aux cheveux ébouriffés se mit à rire.

« Je t'aime ! davantage que beaucoup, Tama.  
– Oh… tu m'aimes comme…  
– Comme Baby 5 et Sai.  
– Oh ! »

Tama fit une moue, avant de retomber en arrière. « Est-ce-que ça fait de toi mon poulpe ?  
– Pleurnicheuse !  
– Calamar !  
– Bouffe-tout !  
– Frisette !  
– Gamine ! »

– X –

« Pourquoi tu fais cette tête, en plus tes mains collent ! C'est beu…  
– Je veux t'embrasser.  
– Bah, embrasse-moi ?  
– Mais j'veux pas que ce soit fait… j'voulais que ce soit magique.  
– Sois pas idiote. Tu m'as demandé, j'te dit oui, et…  
– T'es… chiante !  
– Mais reviens ! Reviens ! »

– X –

« Je peux t'embrasser ?  
– Hm…  
– Tu fais encore la tête ?  
– … tu peux… »

– X –

« Tama et Sabo ne seraient pas un peu amoureux ? » questionna Ikkaku en pointant du doigt la jeune fille qui s'entrainait sur le pont avec le garçon.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? questionna Corlumbus.  
– Bah tu sais, quand un garçon et une fille se côtoient pendant longtemps, il y a des affinités qui se créent et…  
– Peut-être alors !  
– Et toi, Corlumbus, tu ne voudrais pas un petit-amoureux ?  
– J'ai déjà Tama !  
– Un amoureux, c'est différent d'un ami et…  
– Tama est différente d'une amie. »

– X –

« Sanji ! Tu n'as rien à faire là ! Ce sont les affaires de Law !  
– Fermez-la.  
– Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça !  
– Foutez-moi le camp les gamines ! »

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent d'un air consterné le blond en train de retourner la tente que leur groupe de Law occupait sur l'île duchesse. Les affaires de Mihawk se retrouvèrent au sol, ceux de Penguin et Shachi. Lui attrapant le bras Tama tenta de l'arrêter.

« Tu ne dois pas faire ça, c'est au capitaine ! T'as pas le droit de fouiller ses affaires ! »

Tama retomba sur les fesses et les yeux de Sanji s'agrandirent sous l'horreur de son geste. Il n'avait fait que la repousser, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas à de parler ainsi à des femmes, à des jeunes filles, à des amis. Il remonta le visage vers le prostitué Pom. L'agitation commençant à réveiller les autres tentes. Corlumbus avait déjà pointé son sabre en direction du blond : « Sourcil en vrille, dégage de notre tente ! »

Soudainement une main ferme se posa se posa sur l'épaule de Sanji : « On doit parler. » dit durement, mais calmement Usopp. « Cela ne peut plus attendre, San…  
– On a un message de Nami ! hurla la voix de Frankie.  
– Franchement ? Vous vous foutez de moi sur les _timing_ ? Pom, surveille Sanji. Les autres, sortez. Et ne crois pas t'échapper, _boss, _on doit parler. »

– X –

Sanji s'était penché pour attraper un carnet entre ses doigts parcourant les numéros. Il fixa l'air désorienté Pom qui blanchit en voyant la nature des carnets. Eh, merde. Corlumbus avait toujours à la main son sabre, fixant hargneusement Sanji. Elle avait toujours trouvé agaçant ses manières de gentleman un peu étrange et collé aux filles mais là ! Il se comportait comme un vrai con !

« Pourquoi il est marqué Iris ? c'est son tarif ? C'est ça ?  
– C'est…  
– C'est impossible, un prix ne peut pas autant varier.  
– C'est…  
– Ça remonte… ces carnets remontent à plus de quatre ans. Depuis combien de temps, Trafalgar et Zoro se côtoient-ils ?  
– Mêle'toi de tes affaires le cuistot ! cracha la bouclette.  
– C'est quoi ? Sanji regarda, l'air effaré année après année, mois après mois, les nombres et les annotations.  
– C'est la quantité de ses clients, dit calmement Corlumbus avant que Pom ne puisse l'arrêter, Ils vont tous les deux t'haïr d'avoir fouillé de la sorte, t'sais ? Tu l'auras mérité, pleurnichard !  
– … » les yeux de Sanji s'arrondirent, regardant les nombres à trois chiffres, mois après mois, baissant de plus en plus, reprenant parfois, les annotations, _fatigué – perde de poids – regarde par la fenêtre – confus _et la soudaine reprise au dernier mois _Sanji_. Zoro était le patient de Law ?

« Je ne comprends pas… Zoro n'a jamais aimé le sexe juste pour le sexe. Pom… est-ce-que c'est vrai ? Est-ce-que Zoro… C'est impossible. Impossible. Il est bien trop fier pour ça ! »

– X –

« On parlera dans le navire ! dit Usopp en entrant dans la tente, Ces idiots partent vers l'île des sables car ils pensent y trouver Shanks et des hommes d'équipage de Trafalgar, ainsi que peut-être d'autres survivants et Mihawk. On part les assister avec Robin, Choper et…  
– J'ai frappé une femme, j'ai… je ne devrais pas monter dans ce navire. Je perds la tête.  
– Sanji, on parlera à l'intérieur du navire, il y autre chose. »

Pom et Sanji relevèrent la tête vers l'air de mauvaise augure qu'affichait Usopp, alors que Corlumbus disparut de la tente pour les laisser parler.

« Bartolomeo et Suleiman terminent de monter les affaires, Robin est en train de préparer les cartes. Pom, Cavendish veut te parler. Il préfère que ce soit lui qui t'en parle.  
– Ah non, il ne va pas recco…  
– C'est important, il t'attend sur le navire qu'on prépare. Il sait que tu voudras venir. »

– X –

« Ils nous ont interdit de venir…  
– Chut, ils vont nous entendre.  
– … quand même, ils nous traitent comme des bébés…  
– Pleurnicheuse. Arrête de râler. »

« Le patron et Elizabeth sont morts.  
– Il y a peut-être Shanks et d'autres survivants dans le désert.  
– Tu crois que Sabo va bien ?  
– Tu crois que Mihawk va bien ? »

« Je te poulpe tellement.  
– Moi, tellement plus. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Ne me touche pas ! »

D'un geste brutal de la main, Shanks s'échappa de celle posée sur sa chevelure. Il se crispa, sa mâchoire demeura coincée. Il regarda le panier de fruits devant lui.

« Tu as joué avec moi, pour m'empêcher d'intervenir contre Ace et Bar…_  
_– Tu te répètes. T'es vieux, Kaido. T'es saoul, aussi. »

Shanks grogna, déglutissant légèrement. La poigne de Kaido, qui aurait pu facilement broyer sa tête, se ferma sur ses hanches l'attirant vers lui, soufflant une odeur fétide mélangée à un parfum rance d'alcool. Les poings du roux se crispèrent et soudainement il se rapprocha lentement, à contre-coeur.

« Je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux ! cracha-t-il, tout ce que tu veux de moi ! si tu me laisses sortir d'ici et voir Luffy. Voir la lumière du jour en-dehors des quelques minutes. Ou, si tu ouvres cette maudite fenêtre. Kaido !  
– Tout ce que je veux ? Déshabille-toi et viens entre mes cuisses ! »

La main de Kaido se referma sur le cou de Shanks alors que ce dernier était en train de retirer le lacet de sa chemise. Il pouvait, uniquement avec son pouce et son index en faire le tour.

« T'es bien pitoyable ! le Rouge ! T'es prêt à être une putain pour un peu de lumière ?  
– Qu'est-ce-que tu veux de moi ? à la fin ! Je te dis non, tu es mécontent. Je cède, tu es mécontent…  
– Qu'accepterais-tu en échange de rien ?  
– Absolument rien. Je n'accepterai même pas de respirer le même air que toi. »

Les yeux du roux s'agrandirent alors que l'homme disparaissait, les verrous se bloquant, les uns après les autres. « Kai…Kaido ! Kaido ! KAIDO ! »

Toutes les lumières de la pièce disparurent. Contre la porte en bois, Shanks frappa encore, et encore et encore… Et encore. Kaido l'écoutant, une bouteille d'alcool à la main de l'autre côté, écoutant avec douleur chaque cri déchirant du rouquin.

« … qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses autant ? Kaido ! laisse-moi sortir, je t'en supplie… je t'en supplie… juste une minute… Juste une seconde… Juste un instant, je t'en supplie… Juste un peu… reviens… reviens ! Kaido ! »

_Combien de jours ? Combien d'heures ? Combien de mois ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait plus. Il n'arrivait plus à compter. Les lumières se rallumèrent, brutalement. Tremblant, il quitta le lit, prenant sa douche, attendant la porte s'ouvrir._

« J'ai… je vais faire du riz aux champignons. Tu aimes ça ?  
– …je t'ai ramené des livres et des légumes.  
– Merci. » souffla Shanks.

La main de l'homme attrapa brutalement le haut du capitaine qui repartait.

« Reste… bâtard ! reste juste un peu. Pars pas. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« On vous emmène à l'océan brûlant, mais faudra vous trouver une embarcation pour l'île des sables ! On ne s'approchera pas de cette île maudite ! »

L'épéiste à l'aspect gothique jeta un regard meurtrier aux marchands venant d'interrompre ses pensées. Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, perturbés par l'aura meurtrière de Mihawk.

_L'alcool coulait à flot. Mihawk regarda le roux boire son dixième verre comme-ci ce n'était qu'un verre d'eau, les joues rouges, commandant un nouveau verre. Riant joyeusement, alors qu'il venait l'enlacer en bonne camaraderie. Le bras se relâcha alors que des femmes se rapprochèrent. Mihawk regarda Shanks rire dans le cou de l'une d'elle. Elle l'attira, il l'accompagna. L'escrimeur déglutit, ses yeux observèrent la femme qui ondulait. C'était ça que le Rouge aimait ? Les grosses poitrines à peine dissimulées ? L'escrimeur cru croiser un instant les yeux de son ami-adversaire mais ce devait être simplement dans sa tête. « Tu ne fais ri… »_

_ Il ne sut même pas comment ils avaient fait pour se retrouver à deux avec cette femme dans une chambre de l'auberge. Pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de suivre Shanks ? Depuis toujours. Depuis leur jeunesse. Mihawk observa les lèvres de la femme sur la verge du pirate dont la main se glissait dans la chevelure noire. Il ferait ça mieux qu'elle ! Il serait plus doué. Le rouge n'aurait rien à faire pour… La femme lui lança une œillade : « tu veux venir, mon chou ? » Il s'était redressé, se plaçant derrière elle, ses yeux fixant Shanks. Ses yeux ne fixaient que lui. Tellement insistant que le pirate saoul finit par ne plus décrocher son regard, perturbé. « Aïe, Shanks ! » Elle fut d'abord surprise, avant de sourire. _

_Le roux fixa l'escrimeur qu'il venait de plaquer sur le lit, remuant son bassin contre son membre, sans oser en faire davantage, collant leurs deux sexes ensemble, les yeux ancrés dans ceux de l'escrimeur. « Mih… » L'escrimeur demeura silencieux, une main posée sur la hanche du capitaine, le regardant remuer avec hésitation et trouble. Shanks sembla soudainement si fragile. L'escrimeur brusquement se redressa, frappant rudement le roux et quittant la chambre : « Espèce de malade dégénéré ! »_

_« Mihawk ! » puis un rire presque nerveux du roux. L'escrimeur s'était enfuit, mortifié. Shanks était saoul. Merde. À quoi il pensait ? Je t'ai baisé pendant que t'étais bourré ? Putain d'inconscient. Pourquoi fallait-il que Shanks soit toujours aussi con saoul… Toujours. Cela devenait de plus en plus difficile de se retenir. Et s'il lui en parlait ? Impossible. Shanks le prendrait pour un cinglé._


	40. Chapitre 32 - Reflets

_La porte s'ouvrit lentement, dans l'obscurité de la pièce._

Zoro - _Shanks - (Sanji)_ tourna le regard vers Nami - _Kaido - (Usopp)_, avant de s'en détourner. Il demeura sur le lit, sans bouger. Le silence, seulement perturbé par mer _au loin. _L'impression du vide s'ouvrait sous eux. S'il avait piétiné ses valeurs pouvait-il à nouveau être celui d'autrefois ?

« Je reviendrai…  
– Reste ! »

Zoro _Shanks (Sanji) _se redressa. Seul, si seul. L'hésitation était flagrante dans le regard. Il avait en face de lui quelqu'un qui lui semblait valoir mille fois mieux que lui. Parce que lui n'arrivait pas à encaisser, parce que lui ne survivait pas, parce que lui aurait préféré être mort à cet instant sans avoir le courage d'essayer _à nouveau _de passer à l'acte.

« Tu as des cheveux drôlement longs. » dit son homologue.

Zoro _Shanks (Sanji) _tira une mèche de cheveux devant ses yeux, louchant pour la voir.

« C'est vrai, reconnut-il.  
– Tu veux que je les coupe ?  
– Si tu veux. » _(Hors de question, Chère'Robin~ va s'en occuper.)_

~Installé sur un tabouret, Zoro se crispa en sentant les mains de Nami passer dans ses cheveux. Elle défit la tresse épaisse, regardant la longue crinière noire tomber jusqu'au sol et conférant à l'escrimeur une allure efféminée et douce. Les doigts délicats de la navigatrice passèrent avec douceur, retirant mèche par mèche. Petit à petit l'homme se détendit. Il n'avait aucune cicatrice sur le corps, c'était perturbant. A bien y regarder, même la cicatrice sur le torse semblait différente. Il avait tant perdu en musculature. Nami comprenait qu'il puisse avoir éprouver des difficultés lors du dernier combat et que les blessures de l'île Framboise n'en étaient l'unique raison.

« Ils sont soyeux. Ils te vont bien.  
– C'est toujours Elizabeth qui s'en occupait… Elle y versait de la bière pour les rendre plus doux ; ça sentait des heures. Coupez-les.  
– Tu es certain ?  
– Oui. »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement et l'enlaça, les bras autour de son corps :

« Excuse-moi, Zoro. Tu peux être ce que tu veux ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit. Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur le fait que tu sois prostitué. Je n'ai pas à juger. Sois tout ce que tu voudras. Je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. Pardonne-moi. »

Le visage de l'escrimeur se durcit, il la fixa.« Tu dis ça, mais tu me menaces pour que je sois là. » grogna-t-il.

Elle mentait, il le savait. Elle n'aimait pas ça, elle n'aimait pas savoir qu'il offrait son corps à n'importe qui et qu'il le vendait. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse aller aussi loin pour de l'argent alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait elle-même. Il voyait bien que Nami n'allait pas bien mais il se sentait incapable de la rassurer, de trouver les bons mots. « Sorcière, tu me tires les cheveux ! » grogna-t-il. Elle sourit, s'asseyant sur lui, posant son visage contre sa nuque. Il se tendit.

« Zoro, je… c'est vrai. J'aimerai que tu restes avec nous et j'ai du mal avec l'idée de vendre son corps. Mais, je veux juste que tu sois heureux et si nous… on… si tu es mieux ailleurs alors…  
— Hm. »

Maladroitement, l'escrimeur referma ses bras autour de Nami, glissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure rousse. Il aurait dû être là pour elle à la mort de Luffy. Il aurait dû être là pour eux-tous. Il entendit les larmes, et demeura sans bouger, la gardant contre lui. Les sanglots de Nami furent bientôt le seul bruit de la pièce. Il devait les protéger, peu importe le prix à payer. Il devait les protéger.

(~Installé sur un tabouret, Sanji sentait les doigts de Robin dans ses cheveux. Elle le coiffait avec habilité, même si elle n'était pas habituée à le faire. Sanji avait toujours ce visage charmeur, presque androgyne, la barbe de plusieurs jours lui donnait un air négligé. L'homme avait des cicatrices sur le corps, une musculature fine et développé. Il avait supporté beaucoup depuis l'arrivée du nouvel Ordre et des nouvelles forces. De l'annonce de la mort de son père et sa famille, aux jugements de ses amis. La première année, le "Judge" avait condamné à morts 500 personnes, adultes ou enfants, hommes ou femmes, innocents ou coupables. Robin était enfermée pendant cette période subissant le pire mais Sanji avait été un témoin ne pouvant rien y faire. Elle le regarda fumer, encore et toujours. Nami avait dû plusieurs fois se montrer violente. Le pire jour, avait sans doute été la mort de Zeff et le massacre de l'île Kedétrav qui avait abrité des révolutionnaires. Se travestir aujourd'hui condamnait à être un esclave et était susceptible de la peine de mort. Sanji avait tout perdu, Robin le savait. Il ne lui restait qu'eux.

« Tu as un style assez sexy, ainsi.  
– Je suis toujours sexy.  
– Je peux te raser ?  
– Oui. »

Il l'arrêta soudainement, l'enlaçant pour la fixer droit dans les yeux : « Robin, tu as l'air… ailleurs depuis l'île Framboise. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le visage de la femme n'exprima rien, elle le fixa en souriant : « Rien. C'est toi qui es étrange, Sanji. Fouiller la tente de Law, donner des ordres sans tenir compte de nos avis, et tu fumes même en dormant… »

Elle mentait, il le savait, elle souffrait mais elle refusait de parler. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en parler. Si elle lui parlait du fait qu'elle avait été violée, elle devrait aussi dire pour Zoro et parler de son enferment les premiers années. Elle devait d'abord parler à Zoro.

Ils voyaient bien qu'ils n'allaient pas bien mais ils se sentaient incapable de se rassurer, de trouver les bons mots. Luffy aurait su pensèrent-ils en même temps. « Ne me tranche pas la gorge en me rasant ! » grogna-t-il.

Comment se relever maintenant qu'ils apprenaient que Bartholomew Kuma et Denjiro étaient morts. Et qu'ils avaient été en vie toutes ces années à combattre pour les rebelles ? Robin craignait pour Law. Sanji était-il prêt à tout pour les protéger ? Elle en était certaine. Mais est-ce qu'il en voulait à Zoro et Law ? Evidemment. Ils étaient sa famille… On a toujours un rapport particulier avec sa famille, on veut avoir confiance en elle, et quand elle semble nous trahir ou qu'on la perd, rien n'est plus destructeur.

« Tu te souviens de la fausse moustache de Luffy ? »

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il pensait à ça maintenant. Soudainement, sans raison apparente, Sanji se mit à rire. Son rire transperça le silence. Et Robin se mit à rire, légèrement à son tour. Deux rires, presque silencieux, doux. )

~Installé sur un tabouret, Shanks se crispa en sentant les doigts de Kaido passer dans ses cheveux. L'homme lui retira l'élastique maintenant sa queue de cheval. Il regarda le visage résolument masculin malgré quelques traits fins du Rouge. L'homme passa la brosse, crispant davantage son captif. La mâchoire serrée de Shanks fit entendre distinctement le bruit de dents qui grincent sous la pression trop force exercée. L'odeur de bière de Kaido l'enveloppait, il avait envie de vomir. Il la connaissait par cœur, cette bière-là. Elle le rassurait, car il se sentait moins seul quand elle était là et elle le dégoutait car c'était lui. Celui qui avait capturé son équipage, qui avait capturé Luffy, qui l'avait maintenu captif. Celui qui lui avait laissé le choix entre la vie ou leurs morts. Deux ans ? Trois ans ? Depuis combien de temps. Il n'arrivait plus à le croire. Kaido lui mentait. Le temps ne pouvait pas être si lent. Si ? C'était une éternité. Son enfer personnel. Shanks sursauta en sentant la main jouer de ses mèches rouges.

« On ne devrait pas les couper, ils sont si doux.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– J'aime les cheveux longs.  
– Rase-les ! »

Kaido s'arrêta, refermant brutalement sa main dans la chevelure. « N'abuse pas. Tu es ce que je veux que tu sois, Shanks. Ne l'oublie pas. Je pourrais te blesser, te faire sucer ou te refiler dans chaque drap. Tu ne dois avoir qu'une pensée, te donner à moi. »

Les yeux meurtriers de Shanks le foudroyèrent alors qu'il se retournait vivement : « Ne fais pas de menaces si tu ne les mets à exécution ! Fais ! Fais-le ! »

Il voyait bien que Kaido allait mal mais il se sentait incapable de se plier à son jeu, de plier face à son propre égo. Qu'il le vende au plus offrant si ça lui faisait plaisir ! Ce serait toujours mieux qu'être là ! Il n'avait qu'à faire ça ! Qu'il le blesse, qu'il le fasse putain ou le vende aux plus offrant ! L'avilissement et la douleur seront mieux qu'être ici ! La main de Shanks se crispa sur le tissu de son pantalon. Il se souvenait de chaque mort. Chaque putain de morts, parce qu'il avait été trop têtu pour céder à Kaido dès le début. Il devait les protéger.

Les yeux de Shanks s'ouvrirent sous la surprise et l'horreur alors que le nez de l'homme se dissimulait dans ses cheveux, s'appuyant sur sa nuque, produisant un son rauque de satisfaction qui fut suivit d'autres. Les lèvres du pirate se pincèrent, entendant les sons devenir de plus en plus graves. Il devait partir, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger, pétrifié. Une main se referma davantage dans sa chevelure. Le souffle chaud, saccadé de Kaido se perdait dedans alors que l'air se remplissait d'un chuintement humide de plus en plus rapide. Soudainement, un son bovin se perdit dans son cou et Kaido cessa de bouger.

Shanks redressa un visage buté, s'écartant de lui, n'osant pas se retourner.

« Je me raserai quand tu partiras. » grogna-t-il.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Quatre jours étaient passés. Zoro quitta enfin la cabine. Il jeta un regard noir à l'ensemble de l'équipage qui le dévisageait. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait ? Il avait une sale gueule à ce point ? Sabo observa le pantalon noir, le gros pull et les cheveux coupés raz, demeurant toutefois encore bien noirs. Jouant nerveusement de son verni écaillé sur le piercing de son oreille droite, l'escrimeur se demanda pourquoi on l'épiait autant.

« Tu t'es fait dessus ou tu viens t'entrainer ? » questionna le brûlant _qui ne semblait pourtant guère aller bien. _« Qui flippe ? » s'agaça Zoro. Ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne pouvaient parler d'Elizabeth. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire leur deuil. Pas encore. Ni parler de leur erreur. Ils pouvaient, au moins, essayer de reconstruire tous ensemble et mettre pour l'instant les rancœurs de côté.

Il pouvait au moins arrêter de penser à hier, juste le temps d'une respiration. Elizabeth avait raison : c'était passé, il était peut-être temps qu'il pense à demain. Et à ceux qui lui tendaient la main. Elizabeth… Merde.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se rapprocha de Nami, qui se hâta de l'envoyer chier :

« N'essaye pas de m'aider pour la navigation, t'es incapable de savoir t'orienter même sur ce navire ! Va plutôt manger, t'as l'air de Brook. Lave-toi, tu pues aussi. »

Ils se sourirent.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il grimpa à la vigie, le corps encore humide, sans toutefois être utile, puisqu'il s'installa dos au bois, les jambes en tailleur, tirant un plaid sur lui – il faisait grave froid – et s'assoupit. Il ne pouvait pas manger. Cela ne voulait pas passer. Il savait qu'il devait aller voir Trafalgar en cabine mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait lui dire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais était très doué pour réconforter quelqu'un. Ce n'était pas la faute de Trafalgar, c'était uniquement de la sienne. C'était ça sa pensée. Mais l'autre avait la même. Ils l'avaient tous. Cela n'aidait en rien. C'était son client qui grouillait dans la calle. Il en avait conscience, alors pourquoi était-il aussi agressif envers le médecin ? Car il avait l'impression que Trafalgar tentait de se débarrasser de lui en le liant à nouveau avec son ancien équipage. Parce que Law prenait, encore une fois, des décisions seul. Et lui alors ? Au lieu de parler à Law de ce qu'il avait entendu derrière une porte, il l'avait blessé par peur de l'être ? C'était ignoble. Law mentait sur tout, mais lui le prenait au mot pour une réponse au patron ? Pathétique. Il voulait Law. Zoro se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il voulait avoir le médecin contre lui. C'était terrible. Quand Trafalgar avait arrêté la balle et l'avait foudroyé du regard, Zoro n'avait vu qu'une chose, cette énorme trace sur l'épée du chirurgien. Il était horrible… horrible… de préférer la mort de Jaa à celle de Law. Quand était-il devenu un monstre ? Law… ne pourrait-il pas l'aimer encore un peu ?

« _Ac… Sabo ? » _

Les étoiles étaient plus brillantes que d'ordinaire dans le ciel. Il s'était assoupi. Zoro ouvrit un regard étonné vers le garçon face à lui _toujours plus grand, c'était frustrant. _Le blond sourit, se pencha, lui releva le menton et l'embrassa. Leurs langues se mélangèrent un long moment avant que l'escrimeur ne détourne le visage.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fo…  
– Je suis _fatigué_ Zoro. »

Brisé, le blond s'agenouilla au-dessus de l'homme, ses doigts passant sur son visage, son front se collant au sien. « Baise-moi… » Il n'en pouvait plus d'être du cristal. Il n'en pouvait d'être qu'une image. « D_éfonce-moi_. » Il voulait exister. Ne plus être que l'ombre de ses frères, l'ombre des rebelles, l'ombre de Law. Barthelemy avait raison… Il n'avait jamais rien sacrifié de son propre chef. Il avait laissé Law regarder ses hommes être tués "pour exemples" s'il trahissait encore. Il l'avait laissé s'agenouiller et recevoir la marque des marchands, être humilié et avait rien trouvé de mieux à dire que Law se soumettait. Il avait reproché à Barthelemy la maison close, la condition d'esclaves, la prostitution de ses employés. Il avait pensé que Zoro n'était qu'une épave faible à se prostituer et à devenir fou. Il le pensait perdu.

C'était lui qui était perdu. Il était totalement perdu. Est-ce qu'Elizabeth était aussi joyeuse sur l'île car elle savait qu'elle se rendait à la mort ou voulait-elle juste profiter d'un rare instant de répit ? Pourquoi était-elle si joyeuse ?

_Pourquoi il accepta ? Il n'en savait rien. Zoro se crispa, en sentant les larmes du blond, est-ce qu'il était… vraiment en train de faire ça ? C'était impossible. Il était un objet qu'on pouvait prendre sans avoir besoin de demander, un mouchoir… _il salissait par sa survie même tout autre personne. _Le rire de Satori le fit sursauter._ Merde ! Pourquoi il pensait à lui ? Là ? Maintenant ? C'était stupide. Ils se consolaient stupidement !

« Zoro ? » Les doigts du blond, si chauds, passèrent sur la joue de l'homme, les recouvrant davantage du plaid, l'escrimeur s'était crispé et semblait ailleurs. « Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer… je m'y prends mal ? Je suis désolé. » Le blond déglutit, fixant l'escrimeur avec anxiété. L'escrimeur sourit, remuant ses doigts et regardant le feu-follet perdre pieds. C'était donc ça le visage d'un ange sur le point de jouir… _Pardon, Luffy. _Soudainement, le blond l'embrassa, si durement que l'escrimeur goûta le sang à l'intérieur de ses lèvres : « Sabo… c'est mon nom. Il n'est pas ouf, mais c'est le mien. Dis-le… Dis mon nom, Zoro. »

Zoro ouvrit des yeux, seul dans la vigie. Il cligna des yeux, quand soudainement il aperçut une nuée d'étoiles filantes dont seul la fin de l'hiver avait le secret. Le froid mordant, le fit crisper des dents, bien content d'être couvert. _Tu as été un choix, Zoro, pas un hasard. _

« Mange… » Le regard de Law croisa celui de Zoro, qui déglutit en sentant l'odeur de soupe. Law avait un regard insondable. Il demeura, là, à l'observer. Est-ce qu'il savait ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Impossible. _Merde. S'il apprend. Pourquoi je suis aussi con ?_ _pensa Zoro. _C'était presque mécanique, c'était automatique. Et le pire, c'est qu'au milieu, il avait pensé à _Satori _et le plaisir avait disparu pour un gout amer. Il ne se sentait pas mieux, pas même soulagé. Il se sentait encore plus honteux et avait le sentiment d'avoir taché un ange et trompé un connard. _De mieux en mieux._ Il n'avait qu'une envie, tendre la main, agripper cet enfoiré et l'attirer contre lui pour enfin dormir.

« Tu attends un merci ? Dégage.  
– Tu vas attraper froid, si tu t'endors là.  
– Occupe-toi de ton cul, Law. »

Le médecin disparut, après lui avoir accordé un doigt d'honneur. Il rejoignit son infirmerie, posant sa main dans les cheveux blonds de Sabo dont les yeux bleus étaient remplis de larmes. Ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer ? Law grogna.

« Tu vas rester à m'attendre là combien de temps ?  
– J'suis…  
– Désolé, tu me l'as déjà dit. Trente fois, au moins. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'avais pas à me le dire ! soupira Law.  
– Je… je… rougit Sabo.  
– Ok. Je t'ai dit que je m'en branle de ce que vous avez fait ! Tu voudrais que je dise quoi d'autre ? Que je l'écrive sur un papier ? Tu veux quoi, Sabo ? Que je te prenne pour rééquilibrer le fait que tu l'as baisé ?  
– C'est l'inverse.  
– Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir ça non plus. » souffla Law en se massant la tempe. Il claqua finalement les deux mains sur les joues de Sabo pour le contraindre à le regarder.

« Sabo, les morts et les batailles ont souvent cet effet. On est les uns par-dessus les autres. Tu le sais, non ? Tout est augmenté, tout semble plus fort. Tu ne l'as pas forcé. Zoro est libre et tu l'es. »

Le chirurgien regarda Sabo qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que pouvait lui vouloir le rebelle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire de plus ? Putain, c'étaient Zoro et Sabo qui baisaient et c'était lui qui devait rassurer et se faire insulter ?

« Je croyais que tu étais avec cette rouquine qui traine avec le chef des rebelles ?  
– Avec Koala ? Quoi ? En fait… c'est l'compliqué…  
– En fait ?  
– On veut… Enfin Koala l'et moi, il y a un nouveau chez les rebelles et… un ami de Luffy… Il l'est… Mais… enfin, c'est compliqué. Il l'est…  
– Sabo ? »

Le blond, les joues bien rouges, releva des yeux ennuyés. Sa main se mit à provoquer des crépitements de feu. Le fait est que c'était compliqué car c'était une groupie de l'équipage du chapeau de paille. _Énervant_.

« Je n'ai pas pu joindre Dragon pour l'dire Kuma l'et Hélias l'étaient décédés.  
– C'est peut-être mieux qu'on leur dise directement. Ça pourrait déstabiliser leurs proches. _  
_– Law, pourquoi tu as sacrifié ta couverture pour venir ? »

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de les savoir en train de mourir ? Il pensait rester caché dans la forêt, au cas où cela tournerait mal. Cela avait mal tourné. Il avait sans doute fait le mauvais choix en intervenant. Natasha tombait, Jaa se prenait toutes les balles, Zoro n'y arrivait pas face à des… pathétiques… Le chirurgien soupira, alors qu'il fit soudain le lien entre la question et l'action.

« Sabo, est-ce que tu penses qu'Elizabeth est morte à cause de moi ?  
– P't'être…  
– Est-ce que tu as couché avec Zoro car tu es en colère contre moi ?  
–… p't'être un peu.  
– Pourquoi ?  
– J'voulais… juste être bien. Et que t'es… un peu mal.  
– Je vois. Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ?  
– J'sais pas. J'crois pas.  
– Est-ce que tu aimes Zoro ?  
– P't'être un peu.  
– Tu vas le refaire ?  
– P't'être.  
– Tu m'en veux encore ?  
– Oui. »

Ok. Peut-être qu'il le prenait mal. Et alors ? Il avait le droit de mal le prendre tant qu'il ne montrait rien. Zoro n'avait pas repoussé Sabo. Zoro couchait déjà avec d'autres. Zoro et lui n'étaient ensemble… _Si tu veux rompre… Donc, l'Ange pouvait être aussi connard qu'eux. Et le connard, est-ce qu'il pouvait être un ange et arrêter d'être sur la défensive ?_

« Sabo, ne le fais pas pour me blesser. C'est toi que tu vas blesser, imbécile. »

D'un geste brusque, le chirurgien avait attiré le blond contre lui, le gardant dans ses bras. _Eh ! Lu ? Je fais au mieux. J'essaye de tous les protéger, mais ta famille est imprévisible et casse-couilles, je peux te l'assurer. Encore plus que toi quand tu me sautais dessus sans faire attention à la marchandise ! _

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Sanji croisa le regard de Pom. Les deux se posèrent contre le mur, regardant la neige tomber. Au-dessus d'eux une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Sanji activa son briquet, le tendant vers la clope de l'androgyne.

« Ta nouvelle coupe ta va bien…  
– J'ai à peine coupé.  
– Ce doit être le rasage, alors. Mais il aime bien les barbes.  
– Qui ? »

Soudainement un bruit les bloqua, les deux blonds se fixèrent avec le même regard étonné, puis ils se mirent à rire. Les gémissements de trois membres d'équipages, Cavendish, Bartolomeo et Suleiman se faisaient clairement entendre sur côté du pont supérieur.

Brutalement, ils posèrent leurs regards sur deux jeunes filles rouges qui quittaient leur cachette et tombèrent directement sur eux.

« Ah, bafouilla Tama, vous ne devriez pas aller sur le pont ouest…  
– On l'avait deviné ! » sourit Pom.

« Vous avez vu le ciel ? » questionna Sanji, sans soulever le fait qu'elles soient là.

Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent le ciel, s'émerveillant soudainement sous les étoiles filantes.

« Je vais aller préparer deux chocolats chauds pour les deux princesses~ !  
– De la bière pour moi ! » s'écria Corlumbus.

« Eh, moi aussi je veux un chocolat ! dit Pom.  
– … S'il en reste.  
– Eh ! Sanji-San~, allez~, s'il te plaît ! Ou je le dirais à… »

L'androgyne se stoppa, au milieu du pont. Sanji se retourna et regarda les larmes glisser sur la peau si pâle. La clope de Pom tomba au sol et il s'enfuit brutalement dans le bâtiment.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Des jours devaient être passés. Ou des heures. Ou des semaines. Shanks regarda la lumière s'allumer, les yeux aveuglés par ce brusque changement. Jamais encore il n'avait été dans le noir complet. Le regard sombre de Kaido se posa sur lui. Shanks détourna le visage. « Tu t'es fait dessus. » remarqua l'air dégouté le cornu. Déglutissant, le rouge referma les cuisses, autant qu'il le pouvait avec la main, les jambes et les pieds déjà attachés, honteux de ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu empêcher.

« Tu ne toucheras pas à un seul de tes cheveux ? »

Le captif fit maladroitement oui de la tête. La douche était gelée mais elle lui fit un bien fou et il n'osa pas réclamer de l'eau chaude. Kaido sentait, comme d'ordinaire, l'alcool et avait sa tête des mauvais jours. Shanks s'habilla avec rapidité, préférant ne pas rester trop longtemps sous l'eau, ayant profité de la douche pour boire et conscient du regard posé sur lui. Il en oublia de se sécher. Kaido ne l'avait pas quitté, même dos à lui, Shanks sentait son regard. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir contrarié Kaido. Il avait été un crétin.

Il s'écria alors que Kaido lui ordonnait de tendre le poignet, une ficelle entre les mains.

« Non… non…  
– Cela ne durera pas longtemps.  
– Non !  
– Je suis fatigué de me battre, Shanks. Obéis ou je repars et tu resteras dans le noir. »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, le rouge finit par tendre la main. Il trembla, quand il senti l'attache brutale sur un poignet déjà tuméfié et ce lien solide dans son dos. Le bandeau à ses yeux manqua de le faire implorer. Le sang glissa de la morsure de ses dents à son menton. Il ne lui donnerait pas ce plaisir. Il n'implorerait pas. Il fut soulagé que la larme coincée dans sa paupière se colle au tissu du bandeau.

Il fut soulevé, comme-ci il n'avait été qu'un morceau de tissu. On le déposa brutalement au sol.

Le bandeau se retira et Shanks ouvrit de grands yeux émerveillés. Ses yeux fixèrent les étoiles dans le ciel, son corps tremblant sous le froid de l'hiver qu'il n'avait pas ressenti au début, trop crispé. L'air s'engouffra dans sa fine chemise humide, sur son corps trempé par la douche et les yeux de l'homme s'émerveillèrent alors qu'il tendait le bras. Pieds nus, Shanks marcha sur cette neige, levant la main pour récupérer quelques flocons. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'extase en voyant des soudaines étoiles filantes, comme il y en avait parfois en hiver. Elles parcouraient le ciel, une poussière dorée apparaissant et disparaissant. Shanks n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quand il avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Il tourna, un instant sur lui-même, avançant encore malgré la neige brûlant ses pieds. Il soupira d'aise.

Les bras de Kaido se refermèrent sur lui et le roux bascula en arrière, sentant des larmes s'écouler le long de ses joues de reconnaissance, incapable cette fois-ci de les retenir, il se retourna brutalement levant un visage presque enfantin.

« Merci. Merci… On peut rester ? … s'il te plait ?  
– Tu vas attraper froid.  
– S'il te plait… »

Shanks se blottit inconsciemment davantage dans les bras du pirate pour avoir un peu de chaleur, les yeux levés vers le ciel, ne prêtant pas attention aux mains tirant sa chemise de son pantalon et se posant sur son ventre. Rien de plus, un exploit qui fit gronder de plaisir Kaido quand il senti le frêle corps s'appuyer davantage sur lui. Les pieds de Shanks se posèrent sur ceux de Kaido, sa main se posant sur son bras. Les doigts remuant sur son ventre l'indifféraient, il soupirait de bonheur.

« Merci… »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Éternuant, Zoro regarda furieux Trafalgar. Ça va ! Monsieur-j'ai-toujours-raison-sur-tout ! Le médecin le regarda soucieux et vérifia sa température. Au bout de trois jours de traitement, Zoro n'avait plus de fièvre. C'était quand même stupide d'attraper mal juste par fierté de reconnaître qu'on ne pouvait pas dormir en vigie en plein hiver.

« Law… Tu n'as pas dormi depuis combien de temps ?  
– T'es médecin maintenant, Zoro ?  
– Ce n'est pas ta faute pour El...  
– J'ai fait une erreur, trancha Law froidement.  
– PUTAIN, j'essaye d'être sympa.  
– Alors dis pas de la merde !  
– Ah ouais ? Ban Blade a tué ces gens à cause de moi ! Il t'a visé à cause de moi ! Mais évidemment, c'est de…  
– J'aurai dû m'y attendre. Zoro l'apitoiement, le grand coupable, le retour !  
– Law, ta gueule. T'es pas en train de t'apitoyer toi peut-être ?  
– Je vais te faire plaisir. Oui, c'est aussi ton erreur. »

Les yeux de l'escrimeur s'agrandirent sous la surprise. « Nous savions que c'était un risque en venant ici. On a agi impulsivement et on paye le prix. On vivra avec ça, comme on vit avec le reste.  
– C'est ça… vivre en sachant qu'on est coupable de la mort de…  
– Le seul coupable est en cale, Zoro.  
– Son père va péter un câble.  
– Esperons que la résistance pourra le rendre utile car j'ai merdé pour ma couverture, je doute pouvoir encore l'utiliser.  
– Tu sais qu'elle pensait avoir ses chances avec Robin ?  
– Zoro, on doit parler de Robin. »

Vingt minutes s'écoulèrent d'une discussion plutôt douloureuse. Law posa sa main sur le front de Zoro.

« Tu es quand même un crétin de choper une fièvre. Ikkaku te prépare un repas, fais l'effort de manger. »

Avalant son médicament à contre-cœur, Zoro pensa honteusement à Natasha qui avait nettoyé ses vomissements de la nuit. Il tourna brutalement sur le côté.

« T'es pas croyable ! soupira le médecin, Laisse-moi t'aider. »

S'endormant, Zoro grogna mentalement, tendant la main pour attraper le bras de Law. Cela devenait compliqué à gérer. Sanji, Sabo, Law, les souvenirs, _Satori… Satori… _Sanji. Est-ce qu'il pouvait juste changer d'apparence et repartir à zéro ? Faire comme-ci il n'était pas qu'une marchandise, responsable de la fin de Luffy, responsable de tout ce fiasco ? « Dégage… je ne veux plus te voir, _traitre_. » souffla-t-il, tirant la main de Law entre les siennes, la remontant à ses lèvres. Pourrait-il avoir une deuxième chance ? _Au pire, dis-lui, Iris ? Dis-lui et s'il te hait, tu resteras ici et il ne reviendra plus. Ce n'est pas comme-ci il rapportait des masses. Et Pom te consolera… J'pense qu'il en s'ra enchanté. Comment lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer ? Tant pis, tant pis s'il ne l'aimait plus, il le protégerait. Il était temps… Mais si Law apprenait pour Sabo et pour le reste ? Est-ce qu'il pourrait encore pardonner ? Est-ce qu'il se souciait seulement encore assez de lui pour l'aime un peu ? Ne sois pas égoïste, peu importe ce qu'il ressent pour toi. Protège-le. Eh, Luffy, je vais faire au mieux. Je ne le laisserais pas se sacrifier comme toi, il ne me ferra pas pleurer un choix que tu ne m'as pas laissé. _

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Tremblotant, Shanks se roula dans les draps trempés par la sueur. Il ne réalisa qu'à peine la main posée sur son front et le sourire narquois de Kaido. Qu'il assume à vouloir rester la nuit durant dans la neige. Ce n'était pas son problème si Shanks était assez stupide pour préférer tomber malade que rentrer.

« Je t'ai ramené du rhum, ça devrait être un bon remède.  
– N..no..non.  
– Si tu meurs ainsi le Rouge, je les tuerai tout de même. Tu en as conscience ? Pense pas à te suicider ainsi… Bois !  
– J'e.. ve.. pas.  
– Bois.  
– J'..bois…pas…  
– Je te dis de boire.  
– N… »

Comme-ci la sueur ne suffisait pas, il se retrouva à s'étouffer sous la pression de la main de Kaido, son corps se recouvrant du liquide qu'il ne pouvait pas boire. Shanks baissa le visage pour éviter de se noyer, basculant sur le côté. Il ne buvait plus d'alcool, depuis longtemps. L'alcool, c'était la fête. Ici rien ne lui donnait envie de festoyer. Il s'étouffa, encore, en buvant la tasse, recrachant autant qu'il pouvait. La dernière fois qu'il avait bu, la dernière fois avait causé cette longue cicatrice à son poignet. Les seules raisons de son maintien en vie désormais étaient ceux qu'il entrainerait avec lui dans sa chute, ceux qui étaient prisonniers ici.

« Encore.  
– C'est … pas… ainsi…  
– T'as trempé le lit, t'auras pas d'autre couverture. Bois ! »

Putain, abruti ! Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on soigne une fièvre, merde ! Contraint d'ouvrir la bouche, l'homme s'étouffait davantage qu'il ne buvait. Shanks trembla encore plus quand il réalisa qu'on le soulevait et le balançait dans la douche. L'eau gelée, puis brûlante le fit sursauter.

« Arr…arrêt…  
– Quoi encore ? Toujours à râler ! T'es une princesse bien capricieuse !  
– … haa…ha…a…ha… »

Kaido observa la marque que Barbe Noire avait fait au rouquin à l'oeil. Cela avait été facile de tuer Barbe Noire pour les nouvelles forces, affaibli par sa défaite avec Luffy. Kaido ne leur jetait pas la pierre. Il était un pirate. Il aimait se battre à force égale, mais il aimait par-dessus tout gagner. On ne devient pas pirate quand on est un enfant de cœur, on tricotte dans sa chambre. La culpabilité ? Inutile. Il n'avait pas le temps d'avoir des remords ou des regrets pour les morts.

« Tu ne sortiras plus jamais, si tu termines…  
– J…v… bien…  
– Alors bois le remède ou je me barre. »

Ce n'était pas un remède, c'était de l'alcool, putain ! Avalant autant qu'il le pouvait le rhum _sensé le soigner, _Shanks malgré toute sa bonne volonté ne put empêcher le vomissement d'arriver. Il sentit à peine Kaido le repousser du pied. « Tu es pitoyable, grogna le corsaire, un sacré déchet. » Le rouge ne releva pas. Entre ses déjections et ses vomissements, il devait avouer qu'il en était un.

« Fais-moi à manger. » Shanks se releva, en silence. Il se nettoya et prépara le repas pour l'autre malgré la vision trouble et retenant autant qu'il pouvait ses tremblements. Avec attention, le pirate prépara un plat de nouilles, tâchant au moins de satisfaire Kaido. Peut-être qu'il le laisserait à nouveau sortir s'il obéissait sagement ?

Kaido attrapa le plat une fois préparé pour le verser sur la tête de l'homme avec un sourire pervers. Il reposa la bouteille non terminée devant Shanks. « Bois… et si tu rejettes quoique ce quoique ce soit, je te fais lécher le sol, le rouge.  
– Je veux voir Lu…  
– Bois. »

Shanks avala la bouteille, dans un cul sec qui l'étonna lui-même, il parvint à en boire plus d'un quart avant de la faire tomber. La tête brûlante, il vrilla. Il entendit Kaido partir et les lumières s'éteindre. Il hoqueta, retombant au sol, la main dans ses cheveux se crispa alors qu'il se roulait en boule hoquetant. C'était sa faute. Quel crétin… Tombé malade. Aussi bêtement. _Pitoyable. Pitoyable._ Il attrapa la bouteille, buvant, se forçant, gorgée après gorgée, hoquetant sans larme. Terminant la bouteille, en cherchant une autre…

_« Sérieusement ? Tu fantasmes avec un homme mais tu ne l'as jamais fait ?  
– T'es mon second, t'es pas sensé rire de çaaaaa. Pourquoi j'te dis çaaaa… Ben, j'aiii trooop bu ! Arrête de teee moquer. Et d'être grossiiiiiier.  
– Mais pourquoi Shanks, si t'en as envie ? T'es plus connu pour être… un bon-vivant disons. Et je pense qu'ils seraient plutôt nombreux à accepter "ce service", même dans l'équipage ! Et sans jugement. Même juste tenté avec un homme, une simple branlette, si ça te fait autant flipper. Même moi, dans ma jeunesse, j'ai…  
– Taaaaaaaa gueule.  
– Explique-toi !  
– Pour que tu te marres ?  
– Juré que non !  
– J'aurai le sentiment de l'tromper, hoqueta le roux, J'ai envie de quelqu'un depuis longtemps… j'veux que ce soit lui le prem… Je savais que tu te foutrais de moi, Beeeeeeeeeeen ! T'es sérieux ? Tu te fous de moi ? T'es mon meillllleur aaammi ! Ça se fait trop pas ! J'crois que c'est la première…hic… que je te vois te marrer autant ! Paye la prochaine !  
– Tu vas tenir un autre verre ? Eh ! Une tournée ! s'écria l'homme à coté de Shanks avant de reprendre, T'as pas peur que cette personne soit **très **expérimentée et te trouve nul ?  
– …. HAaaaaaaaaaaAaah… » la main de Shanks se plaqua sur son visage, l'air paniqué, alors que Ben roulait des yeux tout le bar les regardant désormais._

_« Tu n'y as pas pensé ? Ne fais pas cette tête ! Shanks ! Sérieusement ? Tout le monde nous regarde.  
– Faiiiis-le avec moi dans ce cas ! J'veux pas qu'il me batte sur ça !  
– T'sais que je suis marié et qu'elle attend mon second ?  
– T'es expérimenté, Justeme… aïe. Ben ! T'as pas une tête de monogame, aies pitié de ton chef ! Tu es cruel avec ton capitaine ! Pitiééééé !  
– Arrête de gueuler ! Hors de question ! Par ailleurs, après mon passage, l'épée de ta "mystérieuse" personne touchera plus les bords.  
– Qu'est-ce-que… ah ! Ah ! AH. T'es… vuuuulgaire !  
– Qu'est-ce-que tu crois ? On est des pirates ! Shanks, arrête de faire cette tête, on nous regarde !  
–hic…  
– Shanks, t'as pas une tête non plus à être monogame. Essaye avec quelqu'un au lieu de boire autant.  
– … ahhhh ! Tu veux l'faire finalement ? ricana le roux taquin.  
– Qu'est-ce que tu peux être con. » Grogna Ben, frappant sans ménagement le poing fermé sur le crâne de son capitaine qui se mit joyeusement à rire. Tout de même, vouloir garder sa première fois, ce n'était pas un peu stupide ? Et dangereux. _

_« Tu devrais lui dire, Shanks.  
– Il sait, j'pense.  
– Contrairement à son nom, il n'a pas l'air observateur.  
– Ce n'est pas faux…. Ah… Ahhhhhhh ! Tu sais ? TU SAIS ?  
– SHANKS ! Tout le monde nous regarde ! Arrête de gueuler ! »_

« … Kaido… »

Hoquetant, Shanks tenta de ne pas sombrer dans l'évanouissement de l'alcool. Il avait foiré, il le savait. Il priait pour que Kaido revienne et lui pardonne. Lui laisse une deuxième chance. Se redressant, il attrapa un morceau de tissu pour nettoyer le sol. _Pourrait-il avoir une autre chance ? _Était-il seulement encore en vie. Merde.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Un mois et demi de navigation. Toutefois l'île des sables était enfin devant eux. Zoro soupira de soulagement. Sabo avait obtenu quelques informations du navire de Sanji. Il avait une semaine de retard sur eux, faute à la météo et à une navigation moins experte que Nami. Il fut convenu de les attendre.

« Dans une semaine, tu vas le retrouver…  
– Pourquoi tu es aussi con Law ? »

La main se referma sur le menton de Law, lui faisant se baisser la tête pour l'embrasser. Le médecin la détourna. Est-ce qu'il était jaloux ? Il était dérouté lui-même par son attitude. Peut-être parce que Zoro refusait de parler de Satori. Cela devenait répétitif : Sanji, Satori, Luffy… Il était médecin, pas psy, à la fin !

Zoro le regarda se contracter. Il connaissait tellement de mimiques du chirurgien. Law était loin d'être parfait. Comme Robin, il semblait avoir souvent réponse à tout mais il se perdait dans ses propres réflexions. Il manipulait parfois, souvent sans le voir, car il prenait fréquemment des décisions, seul, tranchées et brutales : comme-ci il avait passé des heures à y réfléchir, seul, et que d'un coup ! paf ! c'était cette décision et pas une autre. Il était buté, un brin sadique parfois. Il pouvait se montrer franchement vulgaire et enfantin. Il n'avait rien d'attirant avec son air je-sais-tout. Franchement, allez lui décrocher un sourire ! Son attitude « moi-je-suis-sérieux » était puéril. _Badam._ Il contrôlait tout ! Il portait le même tee-shirt plusieurs jours de suite ! _Badam. _Il avait un rire ridicule. Il gardait tout pour lui. Il bouffait des sardines qui le fait puer de la bouche ! Il avait trop de poils… Il… _Badam. _Ok. Il devait lui dire, maintenant. Ça ne passait pas, ça ne passait définitivement pas.

« Law, on doit parler de Luffy, dit brutalement Zoro.  
– Trop tard ! » maudit le chirurgien en entendant les canons être tirés à l'extérieur.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Dans une semaine, tu pourras le voir… »

Les yeux de Shanks changèrent radicalement. Le voir ? Le voir ? Il releva la tête avec appréhension. « Luffy ? » Un hochement positif de la tête.

« Merci ! Merci… » Sa main se posa sur la poitrine de Kaido. Shanks pencha la tête pour le remercier. Kaido ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête du roux, mais depuis quelques jours, il était docile et semblait attendre davantage ses venues. Shanks sentit soudainement son visage être relevé, des lèvres se poser sur les siennes et une langue s'introduire.

Vivement, Shanks avait détourné le regard, repoussant vivement Kaido sans toutefois le frapper, le visage dégouté du contact, la main levée au poignet couvert de bleus récents et anciens. Son cœur s'affolait.

Il blanchit, réalisant son geste, ses doigts agrippant le haut de l'homme. « Pardd…pardon… » souffla-t-il, se levant sur la pointe des pieds, tirant Kaido, cherchant ses lèvres, fermant les yeux. Faiblement, Kaido le repoussa, avec une douceur si tendre que Shanks en fut désorienté.

« Kaido ! Je veux parler à Luffy, je veux…  
_–_ … trop tard. » dit-il moqueusement refermant la porte après lui.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Dans une semaine, tu pourras le voir… »

Les yeux de Sanji se plissèrent sous la souffrance. Il posa sa main sur sa poitrine, écoutant les battements de son cœur, penchant la tête pour dissimuler la hargne. Il allait devoir réagir comment ? La cigarette roula entre ses lèvres.

Vivement, il détourna le regard d'Usopp, tentant de repousser ses idées. Il était dégouté par lui-même. Parce qu'il ne devrait pas réagir ainsi.

« Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir lui pardonner. » souffla-t-il, fermant les yeux.

Doucement Usopp vint poser ses avants bras sur la rambarde du bateau.

« Et si tu me racontais ce qu'il s'est passé après la victoire avant l'arrivée des nouvelles forces, avec Zoro. Vous étiez restés ensemble et…  
– Aucun intérêt.  
– Sanji…  
– Tout ça ne nous ressemble pas.  
– Ah oui ? Tu me fais penser à ces gens qu'on croise dans chaque île : ceux qui racontent nos histoires. Si on les écoute, tu as tellement d'enfants que tu as repeuplé la terre. Bien qu'il y ait aussi ceux qui te voient finir avec Nami, Viola, Zoro.  
– Et pas Robin ?  
– Franchement, moins. Ils la préfèrent avec Zoro.  
– Un couple avec une ambiance digne d'un enterrement, _donc. » _

La fumée de la cigarette s'envola. Ils se regardèrent amusés, imaginant un instant un couple aussi austère. C'était possible, après tout. Sanji devait le reconnaître classe, mais non. Impossible. _Il était à lui. _Il grogna. _Il n'était qu'à lui._

« Il y a aussi cette rumeur que le gosse de Makino est celui de Shanks.  
– Il est adorable ce petit ! Tu l'as vu l'autre jour venir, tout écorché, lui montrer le hérisson étrange qu'il voulait adopter ? Si c'est l'fils de Shanks, tu imagines ?  
– Il y en a qui dise aussi qu'il est d'Ace.  
– Il aurait reproduit le schéma de son vieux ?  
– De Ben…  
– Il n'est pas marié ?  
– Ou il est de Sabo.  
– Il y a davantage de chance qui soit de moi, dans ce cas.  
– La légende te donne assez de gosses comme ça !  
– Je t'avouerai que je n'ai pas écouté ce qu'on disait de nos légendes.  
– Kaya m'a attendu au travers des temps sans jamais connaître autre homme. Sabo est avec Koala, après avoir été avec Ace. Luffy est avec Nami ou avec Law _selon les versions et… _  
– Toutes les rumeurs ne sont pas fausses.  
– La question n'est pas de savoir ce qui est vrai ou faux. Je pourrais tout aussi bien être en couple avec Nami, toi… »

Sanji s'étouffa à moitié.

« Avec Zoro, avec Robin, Vivi… c'est une question de choix, pas de savoir ce qui nous ressemble. Tu as changé, il a changé, j'ai changé. On a fait nos choix. Tout est possible, dans le fond. Peut-être qu'on en aurait fait d'autres, peut-être qu'il existe un endroit où l'histoire est différente. Mais regarde-toi, tu es toujours le plus fort mentalement et toujours un sacré casse-pieds. Zoro a changé, a fait ses choix, mais il est celui qu'il est.  
– Tu pourrais être avec Choper ?  
– Crétin de cuistot ! »

Sanji sourit en coin, avant d'ouvrir un regard étonné : « Kaya ne t'a pas attendu au travers du temps et de l'espace ?  
– Quand je l'ai retrouvé, elle était plus belle encore que lorsque je l'avais laissée. Et, elle avait un adorable enfant…  
– Ah, oui, ton petit. Il a bien gr…  
– Il était à peine né quand je l'ai découvert et son bâtard de père avait déjà nié son existence.  
– Frozan n'est pas de toi ?  
– Il est de moi, dans un sens. Je l'ai élevé. Qui appelle-t-il papa ?  
– Putain, t'es père et je suis encore… Pathétique.  
– Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
– Trop tard… » grogna Sanji « J'aurai pas une deuxième chance. »

_Zoro, est-ce que tu… _

_C'était impossible que Zoro… et qu'est-ce-qui le liait à Law ? _

Zoro et Law ? Au moins, là-dessus, il était rassuré. C'était impossible. Non seulement Law était impuissant, mais en plus, son genre était plutôt ce qui est mignon… et plutôt féminin. Limite, il avait des doutes avec Luffy… avec Sabo… mais Zoro ? Et Zoro… Zoro… est-ce qu'il se prostituait ? _Ban Blade_… à des hommes ? Impossible ! Il avait toujours refusé de… C'était impossible. Impossible.


	41. Chapitre 33 - Entrer dans la Tour

Je préviens que les deux prochaines chapitres sont un peut-être un peu… étrange. En même temps, je change de style et d'écriture en permanence. Si vous êtes au chapitre 33, c'est que vous commencez à avoir l'habitude. J'en profite pour vous remercier de me lire.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Mesurant deux mètres soixante-six, le teint pâle, le corps musclé, le capitaine Blade était un homme arrogant et snob qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer pour arriver à ses fins. Plus connu par les membres du chapeau de paille sous le nom d'Enel, il était le suzerain de l'Est. Nonchalamment, il termina la conversation avec Klahadore et raccrocha. Il n'était pas contrarié que son fils soit capturé. Cela ne l'étonnait même pas qu'une pute puisse le battre. Il était faible. Ban Blade était un échec depuis sa naissance. Il ne l'avait pas gardé dans sa zone car il ne le pensait pas capable de survivre bien longtemps dans un lieu aussi dangereux. Il ne croyait pas en son fils et force de constater qu'il avait raison.

Tous les suzerains avaient des problèmes avec leurs enfants. L'un avait un fils peureux et un disparu, le deuxième suzerain avait une fille rebelle, le troisième en avait un qui se mettait régulièrement en danger dans les combats mais au moins, leurs enfants n'étaient pas capturés par une vulgaire prostituée dans la plus calme des mers et alors qu'il avait à son bord de son armada une centaine d'hommes de Kaido.

Contemplant l'île devant lui, Enel fit préparer son navire. Il se fichait bien de savoir que savoir son fils prisonnier mais les descriptifs des kidnappeurs réveillèrent son intérêt. Une prostituée brune usant des sabres comme l'un des membres des fourreaux rouges, la chatte rousse du chapeau de paille, le marchand qui avait visiblement à nouveau retourné sa veste, une femme de l'île de sable (il en restait ?) et un blondinet maniant le feu.

Autant dire qu'Outlook III bondit de son trôle une fois averti. Sabo était en vie ? Ce n'était pas possible ! Des membres du Chapeau de Paille, des rebelles… Cela devenait inquiétant. _Amusant _pour Ener qui entendit Kaido se réjouir et exulter de plaisir. Selon Klahadore et Rob Lucci, l'équipage partirait en direction de l'est. Enel se redressa, s'étirant. Tout cela était forcément lié à la présence de Sanji sur l'île framboise. Il était un peu chagriné de savoir qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Luffy, mais détruire le reste de son équipage pourrait être une agréable consolation ! Attrapant une grappe de raisin, Enel se leva paresseusement. Il était temps d'aller combattre. Quel ennui toutefois, il allait devoir en avertir Satori qui sillonnait encore les mers du sud.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Les coups de canon avaient fait couler le navire. Nami était furieuse mais personne n'avait été blessé et c'était finalement le principal. L'équipage regarda l'étendue désertique qui se trouvait face à eux. Ils avaient déjà bien trop chaud. C'était incroyable qu'un tel point de chaleur puisse existe en plein cœur de l'hiver ! Tout n'était que sable à perte de vue et chaleur affreuse venant frapper directement leur crâne. Et pourtant, ils étaient encore près de l'eau. Comment allaient-ils survivre à l'intérieur de l'île ?

Ils avaient été attaqués par des calamars à canon. La région était dangereuse et ce n'étaient malheureusement pas les seules créatures à se méfier. Il fallait prévenir Sanji, qu'il ne rapproche pas son navire des côtes ! Car une fois à l'intérieur de l'île, la communication était impossible. Les escargots hors de leur coquille ne pouvaient tenir.

Nami, Ikkaku, Sabo, Trafalgar et Zoro (ainsi que Ban Blade) durent bien faire confiance en Natasha qui tentait de se souvenir des chemins de son enfance. Elle n'était pas revenue ici depuis longtemps. Ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils devaient se réfugier et trouver des capes les couvrant de la tête aux pieds où ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.

Heureusement, il existait un petit village permettant ce genre d'achat. L'endroit était plein d'odeurs et d'épices. Toutes sortes de vêtements étaient vendus pour les touristes et les habitués. Les quelques villageois regardèrent Natasha en coin. Elle fut soulagée quand elle fut recouverte de la tête aux pieds comme tous les autres. Nami craignait de mourir de chaud, mais non. En réalité, il faisait bien moins chaud une fois recouvert du tissu même si rarement Nami n'avait montré aussi peu de peau.

Alors qu'Ikkaku tentait de joindre le navire de Sanji, les autres prenaient des renseignements sur un épéiste. Ils apprirent finalement que trois personnes, deux filles d'une grande beauté et un homme étaient passés quelques heures plus tôt et qu'ils possédaient tous des lames et des armes. Ils avaient acheté des capes, de l'eau et des lamantins du désert. Les habitants les avaient prévenus du danger de partir à cette heure et des températures dangereuses, surtout la nuit, mais les trois inconnus n'avaient pas écouté et s'étaient dirigés vers la tour de Salamabarina qui était gardée par des hauts-officiers et contenait des prisonniers.

Voyant les étrangers se diriger à leur tour vers le lieu indiqué, les villageois grognèrent dans leur langue que c'était la journée des fous !

« Vous ne devriez pas vous rendrez à la tour ! alerta une vieille femme ridée, C'est dangereux. Personne n'en revient jamais !  
― Et les soldats qui y sont ?  
― On n'a pas revu ceux séjournant près de l'oasis près de la tour depuis des mois.  
― Super ! »

Devaient-ils attendre l'équipage de Sanji ? Il fut convenu qu'il était préférable d'avancée maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de navire. Ils attiraient les regards avec Ban Blade prisonnier. La chaleur était accablante et ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour survivre bien longtemps. D'autant que Zoro, qui gardait précieusement sa clé, ne semblait pas près à partager sa bonne fortune. Personne n'osa le questionne là-dessus. C'était la dernière action d'Elizabeth d'aller la chercher et la protéger et le premier reflexe de Zoro quand il avait été attaqué. Cela confirma à Sabo que ce n'était pas qu'un prétexte. Que Zoro avait véritablement économisé de l'argent pour une bonne raison. Les villageois virent le groupe disparaître vers la tour.

Trois jours plus tard, n'en croyant pas leurs yeux, les villageois virent arriver un nouvel équipage cherchant le deuxième qui cherchait le premier. Ils n'avaient jamais vu autant de monde depuis la dernière guerre ! Les villageois commencèrent à s'inquiéter.

Sanji, Nami et Usopp des Strawhating Cavendish, Suleiman, Bartolomeo, Gambia, Crevette, Harmonie, Poupon et Lyon des alliés ; Tama, Corlumbus, Pinguin et Shachi de l'équipage de Law ; Et Pom de de la Lettre Volée prirent le temps de discuter avec le village contenant presque autant de personnes qu'eux. Sans toutefois écouter les avertissements, les quinze se dirigèrent vers la tour.

Deux jours plus tard, une quarantaine d'hommes du gouvernement menés par un homme ventriloque parlant à un oiseau réagirent violement au signalement du troisième groupe et joignirent "leur chef" pour l'avertir avant de de se rendre à la poursuite des deux autres groupes.

C'était trop pour les villageois qui, dès que ce troisième groupe disparut dans le désert, partirent dans les terres, dans des mines cachées où se terraient déjà les derniers survivants de l'île. La guerre semblait à nouveau prête à éclater et ils ne voulaient pas être là quand ça arriverait ! C'est ainsi que deux jours plus tard, quand une cinquantaine de puissants soldats, trois cents hommes et Ener lui-même arrivèrent, ils ne trouvèrent aucun village, ni aucune direction à suivre. Ils finirent toutefois par découvrir le navire de Ban Blade avec quelques corsaires à l'intérieur pour le garder, signe que Klahadore, Rob Lucci et le reste de l'équipage étaient bien là. Cependant où ?

La flotte de Sanji étant réfugiée dans des îles éloignées, il était impossible d'intervenir. Chopper avait vu passer la flotte d'Ener avec appréhension.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Sanji regarda avec inquiétude les squelettes se trouvant à leurs pieds et menant droit à la tour. Il n'y avait pas une seule âme vivante ici ! La tour était immense et pourtant, ils avaient tardé la voir, comme-ci elle cherchait elle-même à perdre les voyageurs. Ils étaient d'abord tombés sur l'oasis où devaient se trouver les soldats du Nouvel Ordre mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé si ce n'étaient des squelettes aux os si visibles qu'ils devaient être là depuis longtemps. Finalement l'immense tour apparut devant les yeux des seize membres du groupe.

La chaleur était affreuse et lui et ses compagnons n'en pouvaient plus. Pourtant, malgré tout, malgré le désert limpide, le froid démoniaque de la nuit, ils avaient su tenir bon. Ils tenaient bon. Ils puaient tous la transpiration et n'avaient rien de séduisants, mais… au moins ils étaient en vie.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour et toute la chaleur disparut. Ils furent à peine dedans qu'un étrange bruit se fit entendre. Sanji se retourna en direction de Robin pour la questionner sur les runes dessinées.

« Robin ? »

Il était seul. Totalement seul. Que Sanji cligna des yeux. La porte de sortie avait également disparu. La tour de Salamandre d'Arina se dessinait avec des escaliers en colimaçon rejoignant des plateformes au-dessus de lui. Partout autour de lui des portes se trouvaient.

« Que… »

Se retournant vivement, Sanji écouta les bruits de bataille au loin. C'était si semblable à ce jour-là. « On te rejoint. » Luffy ?

« Sourcil en vrille ! »

Cette voix grave. Zoro. Zoro et Luffy étaient en train de combattre ! Partant en courant, Sanji s'enfonça dans la tour ouvrant une porte et entrant sur un bateau en pleine mer où se déroulait une bataille.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Les enfants étaient dans les rizières portant de gros sacs en paille. Le plus jeune riait joyeusement, regardant les deux plus âgés dont l'un était blond comme des épis de blé. « Lu ! Ace ! » Sabo s'était jeté dans les bras de ses frères, toujours aussi rieurs et étonnés de le voir pleurer. « Tu crois encore qu'on est mort Sabo ? Il est puissant ton cauchemar ! Allez ! On va rater l'arrivée des pirates sur la plage…  
― Ace ? Tu ne vas pas partir sans nous, hein ?  
― Mais non ! On partira tous les trois ensemble ! On va former un super équipage ! »

Sabo soupira de bien-être avançant le long de la rizière. Jamais il ne partirait d'ici !

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Kozuki Hiyori regarda son grand-frère et ses parents. Elle sourit doucement, alors que la main de Kikunojo se posa dans ses cheveux. Le sabreur se rapprocha de ses amis, discutant à voix basse avec eux.

« Momo-Kun ! » s'écria soudainement Tama. Hiyori la regarda surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Tama s'élança joyeusement vers son ami, le prince, qu'elle croyait décédé. _Tama. _La petite fille sursauta. Elle connaissait cette voix qui l'appelait.

« O'Tama, tu ne vas pas partir ? » questionna le petit garçon.

Elle fit non de la tête, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. _« TAMA ! »_ Elle devait partir.

« O'Kiku, on n'est pas chez nous ! »souffla-t-elle. La sabreuse regarda le roi et la reine, puis la princesse et le prince. Tout le monde semblait si heureux. « On n'est pas chez nous ! » répéta Tama.

Elle disparut.

Tama regarda les escaliers devant elle, les montant alors qu'une voix se faisait entendre « Tama. » Elle regarda l'autre escalier, mais un bruit l'attira dans une pièce. Elle entra et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Ace !  
― Eh, petite-sœur ! »

_« Tama ! »_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Des cris, des bruits, des gens massacrés. L'enfant tenta de se réfugier dans une maison avant de s'écrier en voyant ses parents et sa petite sœur. Soudainement, il se retrouva à l'intérieur d'un petit cabinet médical. Des adultes se précipitèrent vers lui, puis une fillette qui s'écria : « Ani, Law'chan ! » Le petit garçon renifla, enveloppant dans sa bras sa petite sœur. « Où étais-tu encore passé ? » gronda la femme en frottant sa joue. « Va te laver les mains, on va passer à table. Regarde-moi dans quel état tu es encore… »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Corlumbus beugla à nouveau « Tama ! » puis fixa son père. L'homme lui sourit en retour.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir revu ! dit-elle joyeusement.  
― Je suis navré d'être mort, répondit-il attristé d'apprendre la nouvelle.  
― C'était le risque en étant pirate, le vieux.  
― Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère. »

Le grand homme blond attrapa la jeune fille dans ses bras, la soulevant pour la hisser dans les escaliers.

« Tu es certaine de pas vouloir rester ?  
― Oui, je dois retrouver Tama. Je la connais, elle doit s'être perdue. » rit Corlumbus.

« TAMA ! » cria-t-elle alors que son père disparaissait et qu'elle se retrouvait dans un escalier où des squelettes se trouvaient. Corlumbus était contente d'avoir croisé des hommes d'équipage perdus, sa mère et son père mais les plus belles années de sa vie, elle les vivait actuellement, entourée par sa famille, elle avait été élevée avec l'idée qu'on peut toujours en mourir.

« Tama ! »

Soudainement, elle se retrouva sur une île. Un homme brun soulevait sur son épaule une gamine aux chevets violets. « Tama !  
― Corlumbus ! » s'écria l'enfant.

« On doit partir, cria Corlumbus.  
― Mais Ace et Luffy… »

Corlumbus s'écria : « Si Luffy est en vie, ce n'est pas lui. Bouge pleurnicheuse ! Je dois retrouver Mihawk ! Il est ici ! J'ai vu des squelettes coupés par lui, c'est clair ! Tama ! Ce sont des momies pas nos amis. Viens, je te poulpe ! »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Toi… »

Usopp ouvrit des yeux étonnés en voyant Klahadore qui relâcha la gorge tranchée d'Harmonie qui retomba morte au sol. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar ni un rêve. Il était bel et bien là, comment c'était possible ? Le capitaine du chat noir bondit. Il allait le tuer ! Usopp s'enfuit immédiatement, tirant en arrière à l'aide de son lance-pierre, se pressant de grimper des escaliers qui devaient monter mais qui descendaient à la recherche de ses amis.

_C'était n'importe quoi cet endroit et c'était flippant ! _Il arriva dans une pièce, nez à nez avec un squelette momifié se rapprochant de lui. Criant sous la surprise, Usopp s'enfuit dans l'autre sens. Bordel, c'était quoi cet endroit ? Il frissonna. Il repensa à l'image de sa mère. Non. Il ne devait pas penser au passé, il avait une femme et des enfants qui l'attendaient sur l'île Duchesse. Il devait retrouver les autres.

Les yeux d'Usopp s'agrandirent alors qu'un autre squelette se réveillait. Et ce n'était clairement pas Brook.

« Sanji ! » s'écria-t-il. « Nami ! Robin ! Zoro ! » Où est-ce qu'il était passé ? Usopp bondit dans un escalier. « ROBIN ! » Elle devait pouvoir traduire les runes de cet endroit. « ROBIN ! »

« Reviens-là ! » Ahh ! Et cet imbécile de Kuro qui le poursuivait.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Bartolomeo et Suleiman se regardèrent l'un et l'autre avec un rictus moqueur, regardant Cavendish enfant jouer avec son cheval applaudit par la foule l'admirant.

« C'est sérieusement ce qu'il veut revivre ?  
― Il est tellement narcissique.  
― Laisse-le profiter encore cinq minutes.  
― On n'a pas le temps de jouer, on doit retrouver les autres.  
― Mais regarde-le faire du petit poney, c'est a-do-ra-ble.  
― Il te tuera quand je lui répéterai ça.  
― Ose seulement le faire.  
― Allez choppe-le cet endroit me fait flipper. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit Robin ?  
― De monter jusqu'en haut et de survivre.  
― Super ! »

Suleiman avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre d'endroit mais celui-ci était particulièrement remarquable. L'île des sables était connue pour être habitué par des spectres et pour mener les hommes à la folie. Levant la main, il tira en plein sur le cheval de Cavendish qui explosa en morceaux d'os. L'enfant blond retomba sur les fesses, avant de redevenir un adulte.

« Plus jamais tu ne fais ça ! menaça le blond tranchant un spectre.  
― Ne t'en fais pas, _eazizati_, ton royal fessier n'a rien. J'y tiens bien trop.  
― C'est quoi cet endroit ? gronda Bartolomeo attrapant un mort-vivant habillé en corsaire pour le détruire.  
― Je n'en sais rien, mais ce mort-vivant a l'air ancien mais ne l'est pas. Le_ newspaper _de sa poche est daté d'il y a deux semaines.  
― Où sont Lyon et Harmonie ? questionna Cavendish qui était autrefois le capitaine de Suleiman, d'Harmonie et de Lyon.  
― Je n'en sais rien, répondit Bartolomeo, je dois retrouver Gambia, Crevette et Poupon. »

Les deux capitaines frondèrent. « On va les trouver ! »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Ikkaku regarda les Shachi et Pinguin en train de jouer dans la neige avec Bepo. Elle soupira, un peu désolée de ce qu'elle allait faire. Frappant durement sur les deux têtes des adolescents, elle gronda : « On doit retrouver le capitaine !  
― Mais il est là ! dit Shachi pointant un enfant avec un bonnet sur la tête qui donnait des coups à un bonhomme de neige avec son bâton.  
― Le vrai capitaine !  
― C'est le vrai !  
― Ce n'est pas vrai ! »  
― Si c'est vrai ! »

Redevenue une adolescente, Ikkaku tira la langue, attrapant une boule de neige pour la jeter sur Shachi. « C'est faux, t'es trop un menteur ! Hein, capitaine, que c'est un menteur ? » _Mince, sur quoi, il mentait déjà ? _

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Nami gigota les pieds, regardant sa mère et sa sœur en train de discuter. Elle tourna soudainement la tête en voyant sa mère se mettre à fumer. _Sanji. _Elle devait le retrouver. _Sanji. _« Il est trop tard pour sortir, Nami… » _Sanji. _La petite rouquine rit joyeusement, sentant l'odeur de cigarette… _Sanji… _

« Je ne peux pas rester.  
― Il fait nuit dehors, attends demain.  
― Je… je crois qu'il faut que j'y aille quand même. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Marino ! » L'épéiste borgne tourna le visage vers Sanji. « Tu n'es pas là ! » souffla-t-il.

« Attends-moi ! arrête de fuir ! Idiot ! Attends ! »

_Merde ! _Le blond gronda en voyant l'épéiste disparaître. Il n'allait pas passer son temps à lui courir après quand même ?

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Rob Lucci évita de justesse l'attaque de Robin. Il la fixa avec surprise, avant d'éviter à nouveau un coup de Pom. Il grogna. Où était Klahadore ? Il ouvrit une porte disparaissant. « Et merde ! Pom, att… » Robin roula des yeux. Ce type n'écoutait jamais ! Ce n'était pas possible. Elle passa la porte pour essayer de le retrouver se retrouvant dans une île où des enfants lui couraient après pour lui jeter des pierres. Sans une once de pitié, elle les fit disparaître dans la poussière. Rien n'était vrai ici.

Robin regarda la jeune fille décédée au sol. _Merde. _Poupon. Elle semblait s'être suicidée. « Pom ! » Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent sous la surprise, alors qu'elle se retrouva attachée et ligotée dans un placard. _Pas encore._

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Iris… » Zoro s'accrocha à Ban Blade et il fronça des yeux mécontents, le regard noir de colère. Merde. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore là, celui-là.

« Tu es à moi.  
― Tu veux bien lâcher l'affaire ? Je suis occupé là ! »

Où étaient les autres ? Il devait trouver les autres.

« Tu vas aussi les laisser mourir ? » Zoro ne regarda pas en direction de Luffy. Cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de lui. Cela ne le surprenait pas davantage que d'habitude de le voir ici. Il devait retrouver ceux qu'il savait en vie…

« Attends… » Les mains soudainement ligotées, Zoro fixa avec colère Ban Blade. Soudainement, il se retrouva dans une petite chambre, le cadavre d'une prostituée sur le lit en face de lui. Zoro déglutit en réalisant qu'il était nu, devant l'homme, retrouvant ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Et ben, Iris ! Tu es si impatient, déjà ?  
― N…non… »

Zoro tressaillit en entendant le rire si distinctif de Satori. Il déglutit, alors que la porte du placard remuait comme-ci on frappait dessus. Ban Blade fixa le corps nu de Zoro, le sang glissant sur ses cuisses. Ban Blade ricana, sa main remonta sur la hanche de Zoro. « Qui a fait ça ? Peu importe, tu m'as manqué Iris et puisque tu sembles aussi impatient, je vais… » Lui jetant un regard noir, Zoro ferma simplement les yeux en comprenant ce que l'homme comptait faire. Il les rouvrit en entendant un bruit d'étouffement. Libéré, Zoro attrapa son arme.

Robin regarda l'homme ensanglanté au sol qui se noyait dans son sang, crachant soudainement « Ô moins, j'ai eu ton petit-ami. » Elle posa la main sur la joue de l'escrimeur.

« Ne le laisse pas recommencer.  
― Robin ? »

Zoro cligna des yeux, regardant la pièce, fixant le corps de Ban Blade au sol et le lieu ressemblant désormais à une cellule de prison, des sortes de momies étranges furent détruits par lui et Robin assez facilement. Mais Ban Blade était mort.

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe Robin ?  
― Il semblerait que la tour soit un tombeau qui se joue avec nos souvenirs et nos esprits. Il faut monter et ne pas se séparer. Fais attention, Zoro. C'était qui ce type ?  
― Ban Blade…  
― Ah, son équipage est là pour le sauver.  
― J'espère qu'ils n'y tenaient pas trop. » constata Zoro. _Nami n'allait pas être contente._ Robin haussa des épaules, repoussant ses cheveux sombres.

« Tu as toujours le chic, Zoro pour attirer les fils de… Les cheveux courts te vont bien aussi ! On doit retrouver Pom et les autres !  
― Quels chemins, on doit prendre ?  
― C'est un vrai labyrinthe, ce qui monte descend, ce qui descend monte. Il faut affronter des souvenirs, des rêves, des cauchemars, des visions. Je ne sais pas trop. Tu le sens ? Il fait terriblement chaud ici mais on a l'impression qu'il fait frais. Nos sens sont perturbés. Zoro, ne me quitte pas des yeux où tu me perdras. »

Ils grimpèrent ensemble, mais ils furent à peine sur le palier suivant que dans un soupir, Robin constata que Zoro avait disparu. Cela devenait agaçant !

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Kikunojo avait tiré son arme et d'un coup sec, il trancha les assaillants du palais qui s'envolèrent en poussières grises. Il fixa les enfants présents. Il était l'un des neufs fourreaux rouges. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à croire en cette illusion ! Brutalement, il trancha le roi et la reine, l'illusion disparaissant, des squelettes s'écrasant au sol.

Kikunojo et Kozuki entendirent la voix de Tama au-dessus d'eux : « Corlumbus ». Une jeune fille aux cheveux rouges se retrouva soudainement près d'eux. « Suivez-moi, dit Natasha, ne me quittez pas des yeux et ne pensez à rien. Ne Je vous ai dit de penser à rien !  
― C'est complétement idiot comme ordre. Forcément qu'on va penser à quelque chose ! » répondit énervée Kozuki en regardant les pirates les attaquer.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Tu pourrais avoir l'air moins déçu, Mihawk ! » gronda Ben. « Cela fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Trois ans, quatre ans ?  
― Cinq-Six ans.  
― Six ans !? On est coincé ici depuis aussi longtemps ? »

L'escrimeur ne répondit rien fixant les quatre membre d'équipage de Shanks le roux en vie sans que ce dernier soit présent.

« Cela fait un bout de temps qu'on cherche une sortie et qu'on bouffe des rats. Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? questionna un homme blond nommé Yasopp.  
― Shanks est… »

L'équipage ricana, Ben répondit ironiquement : « Mort ? Peut-être ! pas ici ! c'est certain ! La dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, il partait combattre Kaido pour sauver Luffy. »

Mihawk regarda le bras en moins et les cheveux rouges de Rockstar. Définitivement, il y avait trop de manchot aux cheveux rouges.

« Tu pars où ? » questionna Ben, qui sans attendre de réponse continua « Je crois que tu n'as pas compris le bretteur ! Il n'y a pas de sortie. Il y a que des illusions qui t'attendent dans les étages inférieurs jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te foutre en l'air ou par tuer une autre personne. Bienvenue dans la prison du désert ! J'espère que tu aimes le rat car il y a ça et les lézards à manger ici. »

Des cris se firent entendre dans les étages inférieurs. Les hommes se redressèrent : « Tu n'es pas venu seul ?  
― J'étais avec deux femmes du pays de Wa. »

« Tama ! » s'écria une voix. « Corlumbus ! » répondit une autre.

Mihawk fronça les sourcils et disparut dans les escaliers. _Qu'est-ce-que les gamines faisaient là ?_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Bartolomeo ! »

Cavendish sauta sur un navire, se demandant comment il faisait pour se retrouver en pleine mer. Suleiman tenta de les suivre mais un pleur de bébé attira son attention et suffit à le piéger dans un autre songe. Cavendish atterrit dans une embarcation. Le second de Bartolomeo, Gambia, gisait mort des grosses traces de griffes avaient ouverts son estomac.

Un rire les fit sursauter et ils fixèrent un homme qui remonta une paire de lunettes brisées sur ses yeux avant de disparaître.

« Il est parti où ? » hurla Bartolomeo alors que la pièce redevenait une simple pièce. Cavendish regarda autour de lui. « Où est Suleiman ?  
― Bordel ! C'est quoi cet endroit ?  
― Je crois qu'il faut continuer à grimper !  
― Il a tué Gambia…  
― Bartolomeo, on doit continuer à grimper ! »

Trop tard, Bartolomeo s'était jeté sur l'homme. Cavendish le vit être projeté contre une arène, des milliers de corsaires apparaissant pour les abattre. Cet endroit voulait les tuer. Bartolomeo ne pouvait pas combattre correctement ici. Il n'avait aucune chance. Le joli visage androgyne de Cavendish disparu alors qu'une aura démoniaque s'emparait de lui, se jetant sur Klahadore qui s'enfuit brutalement.

« Il est passé où ? »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Rob Lucci sourit avec sadisme en voyant Klahadore apparaître devant lui et l'entendre s'exclamer : « Cet endroit est fabuleux pour tuer. J'ai déjà massacré trois personnes.  
― Formidable, mais Ban Blade est mort à l'étage du dessous.  
― Malheureux, il aura au moins tué l'un d'entre eux.  
― Le boss ne va pas être content.  
― Si tu te débrouilles bien, tu trouveras le fils ici de son chef.  
― Trois, tu as dit ? Je pense qu'on a de quoi s'amuser. Celui qui gagne remporte le droit de faire ce qu'il veut du survivant sélectionné par l'autre.  
― Parfait. Essaye de choisir une femme pour changer. »

La patte griffée de Rob Lucci relâcha la gorge de Lyon, un membre d'équipage de Cavendish, et le regarda se noyer dans son sang en posant sa tempe contre celle de Klahadore.

« Tu sais que je suis heureux de te connaître.  
― Tu devrais dire ça à ta femme.  
― Tu lui dis bien assez quand je ne suis pas là.  
― Tu veux dire quand tu es dans les draps du prélat roux ?  
― Tu me veux dans les tiens ?  
― Prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités. Il en met du temps à mourir.  
― Se noyer dans le désert en étant déshydraté, c'est presque poétique. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« Tu vas encore fuir ? »

Les yeux sombres de Zoro plongèrent dans ceux clairs de Sanji. Le bretteur demeura silencieux, avançant d'un pas. Il releva la main, effleurant le visage du cuisiner. Ce dernier soupira, soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette sur l'escrimeur.

« C'est bien moi. Eh ! »

Le blond sourit doucement, recevant l'homme contre lui, sentant son nez se nicher dans sa nuque. Dix secondes, juste dix secondes de repos. _Tu m'as manqué aussi_. C'est malin, il devait puer la sueur, la clope et le sang. Il y avait mieux comme retrouvaille. L'escrimeur souffla les instructions de Robin. Zoro se redressa, posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. « Le premier qui arrive en haut, le cuistot ! »

Sanji passa la porte après lui, regardant la jolie maison. Devant une fillette rousse redressa des yeux énervés :

« T'es long à venir, Sanji.  
― Désolé Nami~chérie, pourquoi ne pas avoir continué ?  
― Je voulais profiter encore un peu. Je savais que tu arriverais.  
― Je comprends, allez viens. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

« C'est un peu le surpeuplement, constata dans un ricanement Yasopp.  
― Il manque quelqu'un ?  
― Pas chez nous, nota Kikunojo qui était arrivé avec Hiyori qu'il protégeait et Mihawk.  
― Gambia est décédé, répondit Bartolomeo.  
― Harmonie, Poupon et Lyon aussi, souffla Cavendish.  
― Il manque Crevette, Sabo, Law et Pom !  
― Zoro ! s'écrièrent Robin, Nami  
― Cook ! s'écria Sanji.  
― Cavendish ! S'écrièrent Bartolomeo et Suleiman.  
― Il ne sait toujours pas attendre un plan, ronchonna Sanji.  
― On va le…  
― Cela ne sert à rien de partir ! Plus on est nombreux, plus l'endroit nous divise. »

Robin regarda les runes dessinées sur le mur, glissant ses doigts dessus. « Je peux traduire ça…  
― Sérieux ? questionna Yasopp.  
― On est dans une crypte.  
― Oui, c'est le tombeau de la reine Arina, répondit Natasha, C'est mon ancêtre.  
― Tu es la Reine du Désert ?  
― Si la guerre n'avait pas eu lieu. »

Robin nota que les rebelles avaient beaucoup d'héritiers mais s'abstint de commentaire, continuant à regarder les différentes marques. Il devait y avoir une sortie, elle en était persuadée.

Elle se stoppa soudainement, manquant un battement de cœur. Qu'est-ce que Ban Blade entendait en disant à Zoro qu'il avait tué son petit-ami ?


	42. Chapitre 34 - Sortir de la Tour

L'odeur du sang. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait dire ? Zoro regarda l'hôpital en train de brûler, les corps au sol, tentant d'ignorer les pleurs et les lamentations. Il se dirigea vers la seule maison tenant debout entrant à l'intérieur sans y être invité. L'escrimeur s'installa à table, fixant la famille massacrée, sans doute par Ban Blade.

« Tu n'es pas mort, Law. » La main de l'escrimeur se posa doucement sur le garçon allongé sur la pile de cadavres. « Tu es blessé, gravement. Tu dois quitter ce rêve. Je n'ai pas les compétences pour te soigner. »

Ne répondant et ne bougeant pas, le chirurgien demeura immobile. L'escrimeur soupira. « Allez, Law ! »

« Marino ! » s'éleva la voix de Sanji. L'escrimeur tourna le regard. _Eh merde. _Il était à nouveau dans une pièce vide. Est-ce que Law voulait à ce point le fuir lui ou Sanji ? C'était la galère. L'escrimeur ouvrit rapidement une porte tentant de se concentrer sur le nom des disparus et de ne pas penser à Sanji. Ne pense pas…

_Merde. _« Tu as faim ? » Zoro jeta un regard à l'apparition de son passé, ignorant le blond et son air présomptueux dans la cuisine du Sunny, ouvrant une nouvelle porte. Il regarda le champs à perte de vue. Un sourire se dessina sur ses traits durs. Il ricana légèrement et se rapprocha de l'enfant blond.

« Sabo…  
– Zoro !  
– Je savais bien qu'un jour, je serais plus grand que toi.  
– Même pas vrai ! rit le blond lui attrapant la main, Viens, il y a Luf…  
– Sabo. Écoute-moi, souffla Zoro. Luffy, n'est pas là. Il est mort.  
― Menteur ! »

L'escrimeur s'abaissa, s'agenouillant devant l'enfant blond alors qu'un vent se mit à souffler, le bruit des vagues se faisant entendre.

« Le jour de la débâcle, on était plus que deux sur le navire…  
– Mais viens ! Il y a…  
– Luffy et moi, on voulait gagner du temps pour que les autres puissent partir. J'ai ricané lui disant de partir lui-même. On a tenté de nous fusiller. Ils usaient d'armes nouvelles, de tranquillisants et ils usaient du peuple comme bouclier. Mais, on tenait bon. Les cadavres pleuvaient autour de nous. »

L'escrimeur soupira, regardant le sang couvrir le pont du navire, écoutant les bruits du combat, la rage, la colère. Il fixa Luffy étendre les bras pour rejoindre leur navire et projeter Sanji, Robin et Nami au loin avant de le rejoindre à nouveau.

« Zoro, s'il te plaît…  
– Kaido n'était pas seul. On était épuisé. On avait déjà tué des milliers de soldats mais il en venait toujours plus, toujours plus dangereux, toujours plus forts. Ils nous épuisaient par les rafales d'hommes et de tirs ne s'arrêtant pas. On combattait déjà depuis des jours. Sur le navire, ils abattirent des enfants, nous disant de cesser de bouger.  
– Tête d'algue, murmura Sanji derrière eux.  
– On a obéit. Une rafale nouvelle a débuté, c'étaient des armes étranges. Ils ne combattaient pas, on était juste des cibles. D'un coup, je me suis retrouvé dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Luffy retombait sur le sol. Il m'avait encerclé pour me protéger. Sur les navires ennemis, les cadavres des mômes tombaient. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire d'eux. Luffy n'en croyait pas ses yeux !  
– Arrête-toi ! ordonna Sabo grandissant, Luffy va bien.  
– Il s'est relevé. Il saignait, je saignais. Le sang était partout. Luffy était vraiment épuisé, je voyais sa respiration saccadée, je sentais bien que je perdais trop de sang. Il fallait partir, on le savait mais pour aller où ? Tant qu'on combattait, ceux des îles pouvaient fuir, on pouvait tenir encore un peu.  
― Je me souviens, souffla Pom, les corsaires combattaient en mer et les gens prenaient des navires pour essayer de fuir. La foule m'a fait lâcher la main de Gabrielle. Elizabeth est revenue me chercher, mais il n'y avait plus de bateaux et les canons sifflaient toujours au-dessus de nos têtes.  
― Et c'est à cet instant que Kaido fut devant nous. Il nous a dit de nous rendre. Luffy m'a fixé. Je ne sais pas s'il pensait à se rendre ou non.  
– Z…  
– J'ai pointé mes lames. Il était hors de question d'abandonner. Il m'a foncé dessus, grondant avec force, abattant toute sa force. Luffy s'est placé entre nous. J'ai vu son corps s'ouvrir en deux. Il m'a projeté à l'eau. Je l'ai vu, mort, retombé au sol. Sabo, Luffy ne vivait plus. Je le croyais en tout cas jusqu'à ce que j'entende qu'il était maintenu prisonnier et qu'il avait été abattu en tentant de s'échapper. »

Zoro soupira, posant son front sur celui de Sabo redevenu adulte. « Luffy m'a protégé. C'était mon rôle. Tu as raison, tu n'es pas Luffy, tu n'es pas Ace. Mais ne meurs pas stupidement pour autant. Tu dois leur dire adieu et continuer.  
– Mais je sais qu'il est vivant, murmura Sabo.  
– Je suis désolé. S'il l'est, ce n'est pas ici. Sabo… »

« Crevette est morte, souffla Cavendish qui tenait fermement le poignet de Pom, Il n'y a personne de vivant dans les étages inférieurs, on doit y aller !  
― Marino.  
― Petit Prince, je sais que vous voudriez croire que je suis innocent mais la vérité, c'est que oui, notre capitaine fut capturé par ma faute et pour moi.  
― Marino… on doit parler.  
― Pas maintenant. »

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Le regard vide de Law était effrayant. L'escrimeur ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et à dire vrai, il n'avait jamais jusqu'alors pensé le voir un jour exprimer autre chose que son habituelle nonchalance. Où est-ce qu'ils étaient ? Cette île, Zoro ne la connaissait pas. Il regarda le sang.

Refermant ses bras sur le chirurgien, Zoro l'attira brutalement et rudement à lui, sentant le corps redevenir celui d'un adulte, il soupira de soulagement. Toujours trop grand. Tant pis.

Zoro regarda le regard vide du chirurgien et d'un coup, il l'embrassa, rudement, avec force. Il grogna en sentant la langue de Law venir chercher la sienne et les mains se refermer dans son dos. Le passé de Sanji et Law, c'était vraiment de la merde, pensa l'escrimeur, collant avec force le chirurgien contre l'épais palmier à côté d'eux.

« Soigne-toi. Law, tu fais chier. Je savais que tu userais tout et que ça passerait, mais tu aurais pu attendre que ça me passe en premier… »

Le chirurgien referma ses doigts derrière Zoro, mordant sa nuque, grondant d'envie.

« Ce n'est pas passé, souffla-t-il.  
– Je sais, murmura l'escrimeur, et je le sens aussi. Tu perds du sang et tu arrives à être dur ? Tu es vraiment un horrible menteur, Law.  
– Est-ce qu'un peu, tu…  
– Tu es un idiot. C'est bien plus que ça ! »

Law se recula soudainement, remarquant enfin les présences de Pom, Cavendish, Sabo et Sanji dans une salle remplie de squelette. Mais l'escrimeur l'attira rudement à lui, soulevant son menton. Le chirurgien voulut s'éloigner, réalisant qu'ils étaient clairement observés ! mais Zoro maintenait avec force son visage.

« Tu comptais vraiment en finir ici ?  
– Zoro ! »

Se retournant brutalement, Zoro regarda Rob Lucci face à lui. Et soudainement, ce dernier fixa Pom avec un regard particulier avant de se changer en tigre. Klahadore apparut à son tour.

« On a trouvé ! » s'écria la voix d'Usopp dans les escaliers.

_Ce n'était pas possible… _

Zoro avait disparu comme Rob Lucci et Klahadore.

Pom, Sabo et Cavendish se regardèrent. Law et Sanji se fixaient avec une telle lueur sombre que l'androgyne sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Toute l'incompréhension, la trahison, la haine, la colère, la jalousie, l'espoir étaient dangereusement en train de se mélanger à l'intérieur de lui. Remuant les doigts, l'Androgyne tenta d'en modifier la teinte temporairement. C'était à qui romprait le regard en premier.

Pas de doute qu'ils avaient l'un et l'autre beaucoup de choses à se cracher à la figure mais…

« On doit y aller ! » indiqua Cavendish pointant du doigt les spectres revenus à la vie.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Zoro tira son épée de son flanc. _Enma _n'était pas qu'une épée. Elle était depuis longtemps comme une continuité de lui-même. Elle avait ses propres sentiments parfois davantage qu'un être humain. Zoro pouvait rentrer en méditation avec elle et sentir tout ce qui pouvait la parcourir. Il avait toujours été terriblement dépendant de ses armes, même s'il savait se battre sans elles. Elles étaient ses amies, ses alliées et ses adversaires. Zoro respectait autant les armes que le possesseur de ces dernières.

Calmement, Zoro releva l'arme devant lui. Même avec elle seule, il pouvait vaincre Rob Lucci. Il n'en avait pas le choix. Il venait de réaliser, en parlant avec Sabo et Trafalgar, en vivant dans cet endroit, que tout était illusion. Et si la gamine avait raison ? Et si Luffy était en vie ? Était-il contaminé par l'étrange mal de Mihawk pour croire en un telle bêtise ? Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait sortir d'ici. _Enma _vibrait dans sa main, palpitait, impatiente de ce combat à mener.

La dernière fois qu'il avait affronté Rob Lucci, il avait perdu et Rob Lucci était alors bien moins fort. Refermant sa main sur la garde de son arme, Zoro trancha à un spectre à côté de lui.

Deux mains l'avaient soudainement attrapé et l'autres encerclés. Nami, Robin et Usopp l'entrainèrent dans l'étage. Il regarda la porte ouverte, la franchit, se retrouvant accablée par la chaleur.

Il arriva à peine en bas, qu'ils comprirent tous qu'ils passaient d'une situation chaotique, à une situation dramatique. Ener, ses hommes, ceux de Kaido et des soldats les encerclaient. Rob Lucci, Klahadore et Ener se les fixèrent. Ils avaient l'avantage du nombre.

Les quatre rebelles (Pom, Natasha, Hiyori et son protecteur Kikunojo confondue régulièrement avec une femme de deux-mètres quatre-vingt-sept), Les quatre membres du Red (Ben, Lucky, Yasopp et Rockstar), les sept alliés (Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Nami, Cavendish, Bartolomeo, Suleiman), les huit membres du Heart (Law, Shachi, Pinguin, Sabo, Mihawk, Corlumbus, Tama, Ikkaku) et Zoro constituaient une force armée de vingt-quatre personnes.

Cette fois-ci, lorsque Zoro empoigna_ enma, _il su qu'elle n'accepterait pas d'être rengainée. Elle avait besoin de combattre. Il en avait besoin. La chaleur du désert n'empêchait pas la mêlée de s'amplifier. Les cris, les hurlements, les rires, la bataille faisait rage. Des tirs de mortier et des grondements d'hommes changés en bêtes se firent entendre. L'atmosphère sonore devint si bruyante, qu'il était désormais impossible d'identifier les cris des uns et des autres. Les éclairs d'Enel fendaient le ciel. Les attaques de Rob Lucci créaient des passages. Le sang glissait. Certains avaient augmenté en niveau, d'autres avaient baissés. Zoro devait l'admettre, il n'avait pas progressé depuis six ans. _Je t'ai dit que tu te laissais aller. _

Zoro ne craignait de mourir, comme nombreux d'autres combattants, mais à l'instant, il craignait que l'histoire ne se répète et cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur un combat déjà difficile. A l'arrière de Sanji, Nami le secondait parfaitement. Alors qu'il attaquait au corps à corps, elle attaquait à distance.

Galvanisé par le combat, Law découpa des soldats comme-ci il se préparait à travailler dans le bateau à sushi local pour sa retraite. Pom était davantage partagé entre l'envie de fuir, très loin, la peur de mourir, la peur de voir mourir, et l'envie que ça s'arrête. Que tous les combats s'arrêtent, tout en comprenant qu'il fallait se battre pour ses idées. Se battre pour ses envies. Il fixa Usopp qui combattait Klahadore, puis Sabo qui bondissait sur Rob Lucci et se jeta à son tour vers un soldat de Kaido, un _Zoan, mi-homme, mi-animal. _

Une forme animale s'empara de Zoro. Il ricana, regardant Ener qui se croyait l'égal d'un dieu, invincible et totalement tout puissant. Monstrueux dans son calme et les gestes de ses mains, il n'hésitait pas à abattre sa violence sur les personnes présentes. Le spectacle était impressionnant à voir, tels une nuée d'aigles combattant les uns contre les autres. Dans ce tableau de combat indescriptible, Robin tâcha de mettre à l'abris Natasha la protégeant de ses bras, de son pouvoir et de sa détermination. La voyant en péril, Suleiman, Bartolomeo et Cavendish se mirent autour d'elles. L'oreille droite de Cavendish saignait, il en manquait un morceau arraché par les dents de Klahadore. Comme Rob Lucci, on le disait cannibale. Klahadore _Kuro _se jeta ongles accélérées sur Usopp qui releva la main au niveau de son front et tira à bout portant, en même temps que Sabo projetait vers lui une flamme qui le fit rouler plusieurs mètres plus loin.

Le soleil débuta une descente brutale, et le froid les engloba. Les éclairs d'Ener en était plus spectaculaire. Des soldats se mirent à s'enfuir. Soudainement, un grognement sonore se fit entendre, désespéré et monstrueux. Rob Lucci perdit l'apparence animal qu'il avait revêtu pour accélérer sa vitesse, ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps sans vie de Klahadore.

Les sanglots brisèrent le visage de l'homme, transi dans la douleur, encerclant son meilleur ami. « Monstres ! Assassins ! » criait un pigeon autour de lui, à moins que ce soit lui à travers sa capacité de ventriloquie. Il se redressa, rageusement, hargneusement. Les rebelles étaient des criminels qui s'en prenaient à des gens bien. Comment Kalifa allait-elle apprendre la mort de Klahadore ? Avaient-ils seulement pensé à sa famille ? Se jetant rageusement sur Usopp, qui se retrouva projeté sur la tour, ce dernier ne dut son salut qu'à Trafalgar et Sanji qui avaient bondit sur Rob Lucci.

Se prenant un éclair en plein sur le corps, Zoro parvint à avancer un pied, foudroyé mais hargneux. Se retrouvant projeté sur plusieurs mètres par le sabre Kikunojo, Enel retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il réalisa brutalement que _la pute _de son fils n'était pas que _cela, _peut-être même rien de ça. Elle était le second du chapeau de Paille et n'avait rien d'une femme.

Zoro se jeta sur l'homme avec son arme. Kikunojo l'agrippa brutalement, conduisant l'éléctricité sur elle. La samouraï regarda Enel tomber au sol en même temps qu'elle. Trafalgar et Sanji projetèrent Rob Lucci, sonné contre la tour. Enel sonné au sol n'était plus un danger mais un bruit sordide se fit entendre.

De la tour d'Arina, une femme apparut. Ses vêtements flottaient étrangement. « A deux vous devrez retrouver vos chemins… » dit-elle.

Le sable sous les pieds des survivants devint mouvant et d'un coup ils furent tous absorbés par la terre, la terre se reformant au-dessus d'eux. La femme regarda les cadavres autour d'elles et d'un geste de la main, elle les entraina dans la tour.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

**Question : **Il y a moins de chapitres par partie qu'avant car les chapitres sont plus longs. Est-ce que vous préférez que je les divise en deux pour que ce soit plus simples à lire, vous préférez comme ça ou vous vous en fichez ?

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦

Bilan des KO/morts :

**Nouvelle Force** : Soldats, Zoans, Enel, Ban Blade, Klahadore

**Alliés/Rebelles : **Kikunojo (rebelles/Kozuki), Harmonie, Poupon, Lyon (Strawhating/Cavendish), Gambia, Crevette (Strawhating/Bartolomeo),

**Perdus sous terre :  
Lettre Volée : **Pom ("OC"), Zoro (CDP), Natasha (OC)  
**Rebelle** : Kozuki Hiyori (Pays de Wa)  
**Équipage du roux : **Ben, Lucky Roux, Yasopp et Rockstar  
**Strawhating : **Sanji (CDP), Usopp (CDP), Robin (CDP), Nami (CDP) Cavendish (FCDP), Bartolomeo (FCDP), Suleiman (CDP)  
**Marchand :** Law (Heart), Shachi (Heart), Pinguin (Heart), Sabo (Heart), Mihawk (7CC), Corlumbus (FCDP), Tama (Pays de Wa), Ikkaku (Heart)  
**Nouvelle Force : **Rob Lucci (CP)

**Note : **Je tâtonne encore dans les descriptifs des scènes de combats. Mais ça avance, je trouve.


	43. Chapitre 35 - Le bout du Tunnel

_J'oublie à chaque fois de préciser que je réponds souvent à des défis et joue souvent aux dés les sorts aléatoires (vie/mort/blessure des personnages.) En tout cas, voici le défis d'Ale avec un lancer de dés qui détermine avec qui se retrouve chaque personnage et l'ordre d'arrivées ! Merci Discord ! _

**_Et une transition, donc. _**

Je remercie **Gla** et **Loup** pour leurs Reviews. _(Je réponds vite, vite à vos messages. Je suis désolée, je cours un peu partout en ce moment.)_ Je sais que c'est un peu le bordel. J'avoue que j'utilise mes fanfictions pour expérimenter et que j'ai voulu tenter le multi-personnages et le combat. ET C'ÉTAIT NUL dans les deux derniers chapitres. Vous êtes trop polis pour le dire, mais je dois corriger ça ! Dans les prochains chapitres, ça va s'apaiser.

Si vous aimez One-Piece, un tour sur les fics de VoirLoup (nombreux One-shots), Conteuse (valsons !) et SoraaKami (et maintenant ?) est un signe que vous êtes de mon équipage !

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Ben/Lucky Roux  
**Premier

Ce n'était pas de chance ! Ils avaient été enfermés des années ensemble dans un tour fantomatique ! Ils parvenaient à s'échapper et les voilà, désormais, enfermés dans un tunnel piégé. Avec leur veine, ils sortiraient d'ici et se retrouvaient en taule ! Quand on s'appelle chance, c'est tout de même très ironique.

« C'est parce que le patron n'est pas là ! Cela inverse mon karma. »

Ben aurait bien aimé pouvoir fumer, Lucky aurait bien aimé manger. Chacun ses problèmes ! Ils avaient été deux vrais crétins de se moquer de l'escrimeur au lieu de lui poser des questions ! Ce dernier avait semblé si déconfit en tombant sur eux que ça les avait fait marrer ! mais ça n'avait rien d'amusant, si Mihawk lui-même ne savait pas où se trouvait le Rouge, c'est que le Rouge était peut-être… Ben grogna, mécontent, alors qu'il détruisait d'un tir plutôt surprenant un piège. (Il restait des balles dans son arme ! Incroyable !) L'homme maudit cette situation. Au moins, il était le plus malin du groupe et Lucky le plus idiot. Il assurait donc la survie de la seule personne sachant cuisiner correctement dans leur équipage, même les lézards et les rats du désert. Restaient-ils un équipage si le Rouge était mort ? Fais chier ! Il lui devait deux tournées…

« Tu crois que le dernier groupe arrivé au bout du tunnel a un gage ? » questionna Lucky.

Ben ne répondit pas, mais se dit qu'il était peut-être préférable de presser le pas dans le doute où _les derniers arrivés meurent_. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être le dernier. Ce donc il était certain, c'est que sa femme allait sans doute le trucider d'avoir cinq ans de retard.

Ils arrivèrent les premiers au bout du tunnel tombant sur un royaume souterrain où ils furent accueillis comme des héros, nombreux se souvenant qu'ils avaient aidé pendant la débâcle. _Vous auriez pu dans ce cas venir nous sauver dans la tour ? Non ? Elle est maudite. Ok ! Mais quand même !_

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Natasha/Sanji**  
Deuxième

« Restez derrière-moi princesse~ ! »

Natasha rit amusée, passant la poutre après Sanji. Elle était impressionnée par la puissance du blond. Ce qui l'impressionnait encore plus, c'est que l'homme soit capable de fumer, tout en parlant, combattant, écoutant, lui sauvant la vie et la complimentant sur ses talents et sa beauté. (Et cela sans froisser sa chemise !)

Ils discutaient l'un et l'autre, passant facilement les épreuves. Elle comprenait parfaitement la langue et les symboles. Toutefois, alors qu'ils discutaient absolument de tout et de rien, elle réalisa une information. Une discussion qu'Elizabeth et elles avaient espionnée comme à leur habitude entre le patron et Law. Elle se demandait si Sanji était au courant, sans doute pas !

« Tu es le fils Vinsmoke ?  
― Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu ce nom, répondit sans nier Sanji.  
― Tu sais que ton père est dans l'élite et gouverne les quatre Suzerains cardinaux ?  
― Gn ? Mon père est mort pendant la guerre.  
― Tu ne le savais pas ? On l'appelle le Juge.  
― Le juge de l'élite ?  
― Oui, le juge s'est allié aux nouvelles Ordres et les a subventionnés. Sa famille et lui vivent sur l'archipel de l'état dans l'île justice.  
― Tu es certaine de ce que dis ?  
― Oui ! C'est lui qui fixe les mises à prix et les recherches, c'est l'Homme le plus influent politiquement en dehors de l'Unique. C'est lui qui a imposé à ce qu'on te capture seulement vivant ! J'ai entendu Gabrielle et le Patron en parler avec Water.  
― Trafalgar commence véritablement à me… »

Sanji fixa la jeune femme et se censura. Restons poli devant les jolies filles ! Il tenta d'ignorer ce qu'elle venait de dire mais la veine sur sa tempe droite avait triplé de volume. Ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel. Bien que la femme eût su traduire correctement toutes les inscriptions, ils n'arrivèrent pas les premiers. Sans doute car Sanji s'était assuré tout du long du chemin qu'elle ne soit jamais en danger alors que le premier groupe était beaucoup moins dans la dentelle. _(Et les manières.)_ Ou le premier groupe était juste chanceux…

Sanji regarda le tunnel. Il était inquiet pour Nami~ et Robin~, impatient de pouvoir botter le cul de Zoro et avoir des explications et particulièrement (**particulièrement !**) impatient de voir Trafalgar pour le tuer de ses propres pieds.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Robin/Pinguin  
**Troisième

Robin devait bien le reconnaître : Pinguin ne lui servait absolument à rien. Pas que ce soit problématique en soit, il était d'une agréable compagnie mais tout de même ! C'était elle qui traduisait, elle qui repérait les pièges et elle qui utilisait son pouvoir. Elle avait entendu dire qu'il était bon docteur et bon cuisiner, et il avait intérêt de l'être quand il sortirait d'ici ! Elle voulait un massage, un repas et des pansements – sans licorne dessinée dessus si possible. Il jurait qu'il le ferait ! _Y'a intérêt ! _

Pinguin de son côté était plutôt content d'être avec une femme sachant absolument tout faire. Même attraper deux cents serpents dans une fosse pour lui permettre de passer sans risque, mais il s'inquiétait pour son ami Shachi, son bro' à la vie, à la mort. Ce n'était pas facile, déjà, d'apprendre que tous leurs amis étaient morts ici, mais Shachi n'était pas vraiment doué pour les énigmes. Il espérait qu'il était avec une jolie fille, lui aussi. Nami !

« Dis Robin, tu es célibataire ? »

Un long, très-très long soupir de Robin lui répondit. Pinguin n'était pas certain de bien décrypter les longs soupirs et les yeux levés au ciel, mais il avait quand même le sentiment qu'il avait TOUTES ses chances. Malheureusement pour lui, ils arrivèrent au bout du tunnel. En troisième position. Robin savait parfaitement décrypter des runes et il fallait croire qu'elle était pressée d'arriver au bout !

Elle fut aussitôt émerveillée par la cité souterraine qui s'ouvrit devant ses yeux. Elle soupira de soulagement avant de demeurer inquiète en apprenant que ni Nami, ni Law, ni les autres n'étaient arrivés. (Elle était moins inquiète pour Zoro, vu son sens de l'observation, il arriverait sans doute dans une semaine !)

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Kozuki Hiyori/Usopp  
**Quatrième

La Reine du pays de Wa était bouleversée. Elle venait de perdre le dernier fourreau rouge. Elle se retrouvait seule, sans ses parents, sans son frère, sans ses amis. Entièrement seule. Et malgré la chaleur et la gentillesse d'Usopp, elle était inconsolable. Son Royaume était envahi par les Nouvelles Forces, dévasté et elle n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Bartholomew Kuma était décédé, le bordel de la lettre volée était dévasté, Elizabeth (la fille de Stussy dite _Gabrielle, membre de la Pègre et des Plaisirs)_ était décédée. Il ne restait rien ! Elle ne voulait pas penser à la prochaine étape, la prochaine bataille, la prochaine guerre. Elle était fatiguée de tout cela. Fatiguée de se battre, encore et encore et encore…

Usopp posa valeureusement la main sur son épaule, s'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à dire pour la réconforter. Alors il fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux, il raconta des récits. Il parla des aventures traversées, des histoires d'eux, d'elle, de lui, de tout. Peu importait, il parlait, encore et encore. Des enfants sur l'île Duchesse, des espoirs des uns et des autres. De Zoro retrouvé. Des surnoms des uns et des autres. Sanji avait fait le choix de se surnommer Zeff ! A cause de son premier patron.

Hiyori renifla. Ce qui l'étonnait dans la mort de Kikunojo, c'est qu'elle était jolie. Les jolies personnes ne devraient pas mourir aussi facilement, si ? Usopp sourit, plaçant sa main dans les cheveux d'Hiyori Kozuki. On disait souvent qu'elle était la plus belle femme au monde. Mais on le disait aussi de Boa, une autre femme. Mais pour lui, la plus belle femme, c'était Kaya.

« Je suis bien plus belle qu'elle, j'en suis certaine !  
― Il te faudrait la rencontrer pour le savoir. »

Elle lui sourit. Hiyori, par ses connaissances anciennes et Usopp des plus malins parvinrent facilement à résoudre les énigmes. Soulagé, Usopp retrouva Robin qui vint enlacer Hiyori, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle ressentait mais elle n'avait pas grands mots pour la consoler.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Cavendish/Suleiman**  
Cinquième

Le fait étant que les différentes inscriptions du peuple du désert ressemblaient beaucoup à la langue natale de Suleiman. Cavendish n'y comprenait rien, mais lui faisait entièrement confiance. Le blondinet aux yeux bleus avait une foi aveugle en son second depuis toujours. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas toujours réciproque ! Il fallait dire que Cavendish était comme Narcisse, il pouvait se noyer dans son propre reflet, et comme Icare, à voler toujours trop près du soleil. Mais c'était sans doute pour ça que Suleiman l'appréciait autant.

« C'était qui ?  
― Qui ?  
― Le bébé ? »

Le blond aux yeux bleus lui jeta un regard noir, ne fais pas genre de pas savoir de quoi je parle ! Suleiman ne répondit pas. Parfois, on a aussi le droit de ne pas tout dire, même à la personne qu'on aime. Cavendish fronça les sourcils. Mouais. Il aimerait bien savoir quand même !

« Je me demande avec qui Bartolomeo est tombé, répondit Suleiman pour changer de sujet.  
― Il doit être triste de pas être avec moi~  
― Oh, je crois qu'il aimerait bien être avec Sabo ou Sanji.  
― Ils ne sont pas aussi beaux que moi.  
― Ce n'est pas ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Les yeux de Cavendish le foudroyèrent sous son rire. Ils arrivèrent, en cinquième position, au bout du tunnel. Aussitôt, Cavendish chercha Bartolomeo se préparant à aller le chercher. Suleiman le retint, en grognant. « Tu ne sais même pas dans quel tunnel il est, imbécile ! »

Cavendish demeura devant l'entrée, à guetter un bruit suspect ! Il y avait bien trop de gays dans la piraterie, ça commençait à sacrement l'énerver ! Soudainement Cavendish blanchit… Et s'il était avec Pom ? « Arrête de vouloir retourner dans les tunnels ! » ordonna Suleiman, heureusement d'une patience à toute épreuve.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Rockstar/Nami  
**Sixième

Si les deux roux n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire, ils étaient au moins efficaces. Nami menant par le bout du nez (ou les bouts des seins) l'homme qui n'avait pas vu de femme depuis un bout de temps. Vraisemblablement, cela le stimula à prouver sa bravoure, sa force et son courage. Le machisme avait encore de belles heures devant eux… Ce fut en effet au bout de laborieuses heures qu'ils parvinrent au bout du tunnel. Mais ils n'étaient pas les derniers arrivés !

Nami fut soulagée de retrouver Sanji et Robin. Ils se fixèrent inquiets, même si le tunnel était tout droit avec des étapes à franchir à chaque fois, ils craignaient VRAIMENT que Zoro trouve le moyen de se perdre car en ce qui concernait le sens de l'orientation, l'escrimeur était aussi doué que Rockstar pour essayer de séduire Nami. C'est-à-dire la température extérieure en pleine nuit de l'île des sables, un bon moins cinquante-sept au moins !

Nami profita toutefois de l'hospitalité du peuple du désert pour aller prendre une douche puis se détendre dans des bains de femmes avec Robin, Natasha et Hiyori, essayant tant bien que mal de consoler cette dernière là où seul le temps, toujours lui, pourrait petit à petit panser la blessure du deuil.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Yasopp/Bartolomeo  
**Septième

Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire. Cela arrive quand on fait des équipes aléatoires. Yasopp était plutôt content d'avoir constaté que son fils, Usopp était en vie. Bartolomeo espérait que Cavendish n'était pas seul avec Suleiman, tout en se demandant ce qu'était cette histoire de môme qu'il avait entendu dans la tour. Suleiman n'avait jamais dit être père. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait cacher ?

Yasopp toutefois était bien content de se retrouver avec Bartolomeo car _le cannibale_ avait un fruit du démon les protégeant de la plupart des pièges et c'était très agréable de pouvoir survoler nombreux d'entre eux, il fallait bien le reconnaître !

Ils furent à peine arrivés au bout du tunnel que Bartolomeo entendit la voix de Cavendish s'exclamer : « T'arrive seulement maintenant ? T'es vraiment mauvais ! » Le blond fixa Yasopp, en court instant, semblant soulagé pour une raison que Bartolomeo ne comprenait. Ce dernier déposa un regard sur Suleiman qui avait le visage de celui qui s'est bien amusé d'une farce dont il était le seul à en comprendre la plaisanterie. Le chopant par l'épaule, Bartolomeo susurra à son oreille : « T'as vu qu'ils ont des arènes, ça te dit un combat ? » Evidemment, que ça lui disait !

« Chacun pour sa peau ? » dit joyeusement Cavendish. Le combat débuta, amusant la foule, sous les regards observateurs, curieux et amusés des habitants. Nami y vit une occasion en or, se pressant de sortir du bain pour entamer les paris. C'est qu'il y avait de l'argent à se faire, l'air de rien ! Faudrait voir à pas oublier l'essentiel !

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Zoro/Sabo  
**Huitième

Les haches suspendues au sol allaient de gauche à droite du tunnel à une vitesse folle. Elles furent rapidement réduites en cendre mais repoussèrent à nouveau. C'était agaçant toutes ces énigmes à répondre ! Sabo regarda les hiéroglyphes au mur, tentant d'ignorer Zoro, sans y comprendre grand-chose. Il avait beau être rusé, ça restait indéchiffrable pour lui.

« Sabo… On doit parler. »

Sabo ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait pas parler de la bataille. Il ne voulait pas parler de ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne voulait pas savoir que Luffy avait été éventré. (Qui a envie de savoir que son frère l'a été ?) Ce n'était pas possible ! Pourquoi ses frères étaient-ils aussi butés ? NON. Lui ne l'était pas.

« Sabo ?  
― Zoro, concentres-toi sur la sortie.  
― On doit parler.  
― Tu as gardé le silence cinq ans et maintenant tu veux parler ?  
― Est-ce que tu aimes Trafalgar ? »

Le blond se retourna brutalement vers Zoro, écoutant les bruits des haches derrière lui, manquant de s'étouffer. Il frappa brutalement le mur à côté de l'escrimeur, sur un symbole ancien, écoutant les haches se stopper. _Oh ! Le hasard fait bien les choses. _

« J'aime bien Law mais pas comme tu l'entends.  
― Tu es…  
― Arrêtez de croire que vous êtes irrésistibles avec Law ! Vous n'êtes pas mon genre !  
― Sabo… Luffy, je…  
― Je ne veux pas parler de ça, non plus.  
― Avec Law… si… enfin si tu l'aimes…  
― Ok. Avec Koala, on se bat pour le cœur d'un marine qui bosse pour les rebelles. Il a les cheveux roses et il s'appelle Koby. Et je peux t'assurer que ni toi, ni Law n'êtes à ranger dans la catégorie mignonne qui me plaît !  
― KOBY ? »

Zoro cligna des yeux. Koby ? Genre le petit gars à lunettes _pleurnicheur _qui l'avait détaché à sa première rencontre avec Luffy, qui avait tant évolué et avait été sauvé par Shanks ? Ce petit gars était encore en vie ? _Il y a quand même davantage de chances que Luffy soit en vie que Koby dise oui à Sabo (et soit encore en vie !) Définitivement. Cela lui remontait le moral._

Ils arrivèrent, après des heures, mais pas les derniers. Nami lui jeta un regard noir, donnant de l'argent à Robin qui lui fit un grand sourire radieux. Attendez ? Ils avaient parié qu'ils seraient derniers ? Zoro foudroya du regard Nami avant de voir Sanji donner, lui aussi, de l'argent à Robin. Il grommela… avant de constater que ni Law, ni Pom n'étaient arrivés. Sanji le vit se poser devant les grottes. Il hésita. Devait-il parler maintenant à Zoro de ce qu'il avait vu et entendu dans la tour ?

« Sanji ! » l'appela Robin, devinant ses pensées. Ce n'était pas le moment. Zoro semblait tendu et il y avait déjà un combat en cours dans les arènes. Pas deux en même temps, sinon ce serait le bazar dans les paris et Nami allait râler.

Zoro manqua de s'étouffer en entendant quelqu'un dire, en parlant de Bartolomeo et Cavendish : « C'est eux les célèbres Zoro et Sanji ? » Vraiment ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'un type avait les cheveux verts et un autre les cheveux blonds et qu'ils se tapaient dessus en s'insultant qu'ils étaient… Énervant !

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Law/Tama  
**Neuvième

En sortant du tunnel avec Tama, Law ne savait pas quoi penser. C'est que… Zoro était arrivé avant lui ! C'était hyper vexant ! C'était même consternant ! Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Son tunnel devait être plus long et grand que celui que Zoro, comme sa taille et sa… , c'était forcément le cas ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications ! Il refusait, formellement, toutes les autres possibilités !

Tama ne s'inquiétait pas _tant que ça _pour Corlumbus. Elle savait que cette dernière arriverait _tôt ou tard. _Car sinon, elle irait la chercher et lui botterait le cul. Elle se rapprocha toutefois d'Hiyori. Tama était du même royaume qu'elle. Elles devaient parler.

Elles profitèrent de la foule occupée pour échanger. Robin vint les rejoindre. Les trois filles parlèrent calmement, longuement. Il fallait dire que la dixième équipe tardait à arriver…

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Pom/Rob Lucci**  
Dixième

L'androgyne regarda le tunnel long devant eux. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme à côté. Il sentait la tristesse de l'homme. L'androgyne ne savait pas quoi en penser mais il prenait un malin plaisir à l'augmenter. Rob Lucci se contracta, fixant le blondinet à côté de lui.

« Je sais qui tu es, s'éleva une voix criarde sans que les lèvres de l'homme ne bougent.  
― Je m'appelle Pom. » répondit l'androgyne d'une nature flippée qui n'aimait pas cette voix sortant de Rob Lucci, ça ressemblait à une voix de fantôme !

Ils regardèrent le tunnel devant eux avant de se crisper. C'était évident qu'il fallait s'entraider pour passer. Pom se contracta. L'androgyne avait du mal à ne pas penser que l'homme devant lui était sans doute responsable des morts du patron, de Rose, d'Elizabeth et de ses amis de la lettre volée. Il fit une moue boudeuse, et croisa les bras. S'il ne bougeait pas, il les condamnait tous les deux ? PARFAIT.

Les phalanges de Rob Lucci se refermèrent sur la gorge de l'androgyne sans serrer, gardant un air menaçant. Pom le fixa, effrayé par la ventriloquie de l'homme, la voix s'éleva à nouveau : « Ne pense pas à te sacrifier pour me condamner. Tu vas survivre et on va atteindre le bout du tunnel. Et puis, je te livrerai. J'ai de la chance dans mon malheur, le dernier…  
― Je suis un prostitué.  
― Tu es un Saint et tu le portrait craché de tes parents. L'enfant kidnappé par la reine de la pègre. On te pensait mort, ils vont être enchantés. L'Unique va être enchanté.  
― Je n'ai été kidnappé par personne ! Je me suis barré, ducon ! Je ne t'aiderais pas. »

Croisant les bras, l'air buté, Pom fronça les sourcils sentant la tristesse de la perte être remplacé par de l'agacement puis de la colère, une menace sourde se développant.

« Ils vont venir te chercher, non ? Tu veux les mettre en danger ?  
― Il faudrait deviner le bon tunnel.  
― Très bien. Écoute-moi bien. Je vais t'arracher chaque ongle. Puis, je couperai chaque phalange, petit bout par petit bout. Puis ce qu'il restera de tes doigts. Je ferais la même chose à tes jolies pieds. Puis, je couperais tes mains, tes moignons, et chacun de tes membres que je ne te ferais manger pour te maintenir en vie. Et je me satisferais de toi autant en nourriture que sexuellement. Ou, on peut simplement arriver au bout du tunnel, je te livre, tu vis ta vie de noble et moi d'être immensément riche ?  
― Je ne t'aime pas du tout ! »

Rob Lucci se mit à rire, avant d'avoir un regard inquiet. Il espérait qu'Hattori allait bien. C'était bien son plus gros problème **actuel.**

En sortant du tunnel, son problème fut le fait qu'il fut immédiatement immobilisé par Zoro, Law, Sanji, Nami et Robin qui ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de dire : « Eh, vous auriez vu mon piaf ? » Non. Il se retrouva attaché, bâillonné et emprisonné. Cette journée était vraiment nulle à chier… et il n'avait pas coupé le moindre orteil ! Elle le fut encore plus quand Sanji vint lui demander si Luffy pouvait être en vie.

« Je n'en sais rien… » avoua-t-il franchement. « C'est possible… ils gardent de nombreux prisonniers dans les geôles. »

Puis quand trois types appartenant à l'équipage du roux vinrent à leur tour lui poser la question pour Shanks. « Je n'en sais rien… Je ne suis pas guide des îles gouvernementales, vous savez ? Vous auriez dû poser la question à Ban Blade ou Enel au lieu de les tuer !  
― On fait tous des erreurs ! » répondit froidement Robin. Elle aurait dû poser la question **avant** de le tuer.

Rob Lucci doutait franchement de la survie de Luffy et Shanks, l'un était l'être le plus apprécié, l'autre le plus influent. Il avait croisé, fréquemment, Kaido depuis la victoire et jamais Kaido n'avait dit que l'un ou l'autre vivait. Et il espérait bien qu'ils étaient morts ! Comme ces monstres avaient osé tuer ce pauvre Kuro. Ron Lucci se jura qu'un jour, pas aujourd'hui sans doute, mais un jour, il tuerait Usopp pour venger une personne incroyable et avec un grand cœur ! Il fallait voir Kuro avec Kalifa pour comprendre que c'était un homme bien.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Shachi/Mihawk  
**Onzième

C'était presque étonnant qu'ils ne soient pas les derniers ! Shachi n'avait aucun sens de l'orientation et Mihawk parlait autant qu'une pierre tombale. Shachi cela dit parlait pour deux, et Mihawk avait le sens de l'orientation pour deux. Seulement, Mihawk avait tardé à vouloir l'aide du garçon. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes de travailler en équipe, en duo, avec quelqu'un. Il n'aimait pas ça. Il n'appréciait pas du tout de devoir compter sur une personne. Shachi réalisa, que même en ayant passé plusieurs années sur le même navire que l'escrimeur, il ne connaissait absolument rien de lui. Et Mihawk réalisa que la chose la plus appréciable chez son homologue était les trois premières lettres de son prénom, donc pas grand-chose.

Autant dire que Shachi fut complétement dégouté en apprenant que Pinguin, son meilleur ami de toujours, était tombé avec Robin. ROBIN, pure beauté ! Le fantasme de n'importe quel homme vivant sur terre ! Car Mihawk n'était clairement le fantasme de personne !

Shachi tomba en larmes de tristesse dans les bras de son ami avant de réaliser un point CAPITAL : Ikkaku, leur triplette, n'était pas là ! C'était un peu inquiétant car cela signifiait qu'elle était avec Corlumbus, or ni l'une, ni l'autre, n'avait le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ou une force hors du commun.

Shachi et Pinguin quittèrent ensuite, avec un membre du désert, les lieux pour rejoindre le navire. C'est que Chopper et les autres devaient s'inquiéter, non ? Quand ils revinrent avec l'équipage, les filles n'étaient toujours pas là !

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦  
**Corlumbus/Ikkaku/Hattori  
**Douzième

TROIS JOURS. Elles avaient faim, elles avaient soif et ce maudit oiseau leur tapait sur le système. TROIS jours ! Comment elles avaient fait pour mettre autant de temps ? Là où la première équipe y était arrivée en une heure et la onzième en onze heures ? AUCUNE idée ! Mais, elles étaient bien contentes de voir enfin la sortie ! PLUS JAMAIS ! PLUS JAMAIS !

Les habitants du désert furent plutôt étonnés de mettre en arrestation un pigeon (à qui les filles devaient leur survie bien que Corlumbus avait soutenu tout du long qu'il ferait un parfait poulet à manger !) et encore plus de voir l'autre prisonnier se précipiter pour l'enlacer. Le monde devenait fou, définitivement !

Corlumbus fut profondément vexée d'apprendre qu'en plus Tama était arrivée bien avant elle. En même temps, elle était en équipe avec Law, c'était de la triche ! Elles mangèrent, elles burent mais ne purent guère se reposer contrairement au reste du groupe qui les attendait depuis trois jours.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés, Natasha expliqua qu'elle allait rester sur l'île sable. Elle était désolée mais son peuple avait besoin d'elle.

« Je vais rester pour les protéger, rajouta Cavendish.  
― Je vais rester pour le protéger, soupira Souleiman.  
― Je vais rester pour me battre. » termina Bartolomeo.

« Si quelqu'un a autre chose à rajouter, c'est le moment ? »

Personne ne répondit.

« Bien ! On va se rendre à l'île Ecclésia, de notre côté. On doit se soigner, se reposer, et s'entretenir avec les rebelles. Les non-combattants resteront sur l'île Duchesse à l'abri. On a un plan qui va nous permettre d'accéder aux îles du gouvernement mais pour ça, on a besoin de convaincre l'Homme le Plus dangereux du Monde. Restez bien à l'abri et on s'appelle. »

Chacun le sentait… La dernière ligne droite approchait.

❦ღ⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃⁂웃ღ❦ 

Nos héros font faire une petite halte avant le combat final~, j'oubliais si un truc est incompréhensible ou nul ou peu importe, n'hésitez pas à le dire, hein ! Je suis, par Morgane, pas du tout susceptible !

J'ai pas mal de lecture en retard, alors je cours lire o/ ! Je vous embrasse, fort, fort, fort…

Et je spamme un peu ;') ! Mais si vous aimez les bons auteurs, n'hésitez à parcourir mon profil et mes favoris pour en découvrir… eux au moins font de fautes comme moi. *sifflote d'être une élève Ducobu*)


End file.
